


Almost Easy

by anneryn7



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Triggers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 70
Words: 96,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was dragged from her hometown in New York to California by her self-obsessed mother. She falls into an easy friendship with Brian and soon hopes for more with his friend, Matt. Are her feelings for Brian strictly platonic? Sparks fly in this high school drama... But are things with Lydia as they seem? Or is there something else going on underneath the surface?</p><p>(Also posted on avengedsevenfoldfanfiction.com under my other penname ryn_shadows-girl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to California

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN AVENGED SEVENFOLD OR THEIR MUSIC.

Chapter One:

* * *

I groaned as I looked at the mirror mounted on my room wall. I have ten minutes before I have to head to school. For fucking really? The mother unit had to choose this year to yank me out of my life in New York and stick me in California. The view is nice – yeah. My friends aren’t here. That’s what gets me.  
  
My mom isn’t a parent. There is no maternal bone in that woman’s body. She thinks about herself and no one else. Did she care that I’m a border-line klepto? No. Of course not. Does she bother me when I don’t come home at night? No. That would require effort.  
  
Apparently, she has a new, swanky sugar daddy that lives around here. For some reason, she decided it was mandatory that I come with her. The way I see it: if it sucks here, I’ll high-tail it straight back to the city. She may be blood, but she’s not family.  
  
Sure, I’m not abused like a lot of kids my age, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not neglected. I have a few gypsy family members that seem to float into my life whenever I’m in a bind, but that’s it.  
  
By the looks of the cookie-cutter neighborhood we moved into, I can already tell that I’m not going to fit in. Between my dark tresses, my tattoos and my killer style, that most stick their noses up to, I’m sure to stick out. In high school, that means I’ll be the newest target. Oh, joy.  
  
I pulled on my charcoal boots and took a last look at my first day get-up. My hair’s in place. My dark hair only made me look that much paler. Not much I can do about that. I smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in my tight-fitting, pale gray jeans. I paired them with a black, lace embroidered bralette and a teal oversized tank. I completed my look with my leather jacket.  
  
I grabbed my things and bolted downstairs. If I’m lucky, I’ll completely miss my mother. She got home God-knows-when, last night. I’m not really in the mood for the ‘you need to make this work for me Lydia’ speech. Because I’m the problem – cue eye roll.  
  
So far, so good. I head to the door and escape with no detainments. Her car isn’t even here. Go figure. I climb into my monstrosity. It’s old – yes. It gets me where I need to go and it hasn’t failed me yet. I have a little Cavalier that’s almost as old as I am, but I love her.  
  


* * *

  
Apart from the change of scenery, school is basically the same. The same chatter fills the crowded hallway. The same curious looks fly my way. Every single fucking person looks like a robot. I get it; everyone wants to be part of the ‘in-crowd’, but seriously? Anybody ever discover individuality? I guess not.  
  
I wrestled with my locker for a minute before it finally gave way. I grabbed the book I needed for class before shutting it. I thought about ditching, but where would I go? What would I do? I don’t know anyone here.  
  
I walked face-first into someone. I cursed under my breath as I started picking up my things. I looked up and saw the finest honey that I’ve laid eyes on in this school. He looked at me and smiled. He handed me by history book.  
  
“Sorry. I try not to plow into the fresh meat.” He apologized. I took mental note of his dark hair, nose ring, and killer eyes.  
  
“I’m sure that’s what you want all the girls to think.” I countered, taking my things back from his grip. His smile broadened when he caught my joke.  
  
“I’m Brian.” He introduced himself.  
  
“Lydia, the new girl,” I told him. He took the opportunity to check me out. I did the same. Damn.  
  
“Where did you move from?” He asked me, leaning against the lockers.  
  
“New York… What’s the deal here? What do you do for fun?” I asked him. He laughed.  
  
“I understand the lack of appeal. I’m in a band, but my friends make it better.” He revealed. I nodded.  
  
“That’s something I’m definitely lacking in.”  
  
“Friends?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve never been so bored in my life.”  
  
“Let’s change that.” He suggested. He offered me his arm.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m walking you to class.”

* * *

  
“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?” I asked Brian as I lounged in the cafeteria with him. He smirked and thought it over.  
  
“I got shit-faced with my friends last year and they dared me streak across school on the last day. Luckily, the principal retired early, and none of the teachers recognized me because I had a mask on.” He grinned.  
  
“Dude, no fucking way! That’s awesome.” I exclaimed, giggling.  
  
“Don’t believe anything he tells you. I’m sure he’s just trying to make himself look good. He does it with all the hot girls.” Some blue-eyed, lip-pierced hottie took a seat next to my new friend.  
  
“Is that so? Either way, it’s working. And you are?” I asked him.  
  
“Zacky Baker,” he introduced. I nodded.  
  
“‘Baker’, how do I know that name?” I asked myself, quietly. I racked my brain as the rest of the table filled up. Zacky just shrugged. “Wait, you dad isn’t Doug Baker – is he?” I asked. He nodded, looking surprised.  
  
“You know him?” He asked. My eyes went wide.  
  
“Personally? No. My mother on the other hand… I’m pretty sure she’s been shacking up with him and he’s the reason we moved out here.” I told him, grimacing. He looked amused.  
  
“Lynn is your mother?” He asked me. I just nodded.  
  
“That bitch that your dad is seeing is her mom?” Some guy echoed. Brian hit him in the chest.  
  
“Sorry.” He apologized.  
  
“Don’t be. I was birthed by her. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.” I told him.  
  
“You’re so much different that she is.” Zacky mused as he ate his lunch.  
  
“I get that a lot.” I agreed. Once the initial shock wore off, Brian introduced me to the guys. Matt was the guy who thought my mother was a bitch. That hot piece of man meat didn’t know how right he was. Matt… he definitely caught my interest. They’re all pretty attractive, but Matt… he’s something else. Jimmy and Johnny were both pretty cool. Brian has good taste in friends.

* * *

  
“So, what are you doing after school?” Brian asked me, walking me to my car.  
  
“Is that your way of asking me if I want to hang out?” I asked him. He smirked and nodded. “Did you drive to school?” I asked him. He nodded, again. “Grab your car and follow me back to my place. I still have to unpack. You can help.” I winked. He laughed.  
  
“I pretty much walked into that.” He groaned.  
  
“We’ll see how handy you are with a box cutter.” I teased.  
  
“You’re lucky it’s Friday and I don’t have any other plans.”  
  
“Oh, please, how else are you supposed to get to know me?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything. “That’s what I thought. Quit whining and get your car.”  
  
“Alright. Keep your panties on.” He made a face. I chuckled. “Be back, Lyds.”  
  
All in all, the first day, has been a success. Made friends? Check. Survived? Check. Avoid bitches? Double check. But, hey, there’s always Monday.


	2. Meeting Mommie Dearest

Chapter Two:

* * *

  
With Brian’s help, I knocked out unpacking in a couple hours. And by unpacking, I mean cutting open boxes and a packing peanuts war. Mom hasn’t been home, so we were able to chill with no interruptions.  
  
I hope we’re able to be friends without things getting weird. Somewhere along the line, things seem to get weird when I’m friends with guys. Someone likes someone and feelings aren’t returned… It’s normally the same song and dance. I’ve got my fingers crossed that we won’t have that issue.  
  
“Hey, thanks man. Unpacking would have taken me forever.” I smiled at Brian. He nodded.

  
“Don’t mention it. You’re feeding me, so, we’re even.” He teased. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Just like a man,” I deadpanned. He laughed. “You have to fight me over the pizza. Be prepared, dude.” I forewarned him. He looked at me quizzically, like he couldn’t decide if I was being serious or not.  


* * *

  
“Lydia! What happened down here?!” My mother’s voice ripped through the relatively quiet house. I groaned and shot Brian an apologetic look. I stood up and went downstairs. Mommie Dearest was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips.  
  
“What are you talking about?” I asked her as my eyes scanned the downstairs. I can’t see a mess or anything broken. She probably picked some tiny thing to freak over.  
  
“Lydia, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself? You’re not a goddamn child. I’m not your fucking maid. You can’t just throw things in the fridge. You weren’t raised in a fucking barn.” She seethed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Are you high?” I asked her, seriously. “Out of the two people who live here, _I’m_ not the messy one. I’ve _never_ been the messy one. I think you’re confusing the two of us.” I told her. She made a face at me.  
  
“Honestly, having you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.” She growled. I crossed my arms. And there is it again. Her infamous line. ‘If I never had you, I would be happily married by now…’ ‘I wouldn’t have missed out on the best years of my life, if I wasn’t knocked up.’  
  
“It’s not my fault you never learned how to use a condom.” I told her, unwavering. The thing about my mother, she’s intimidating. If looks could kill… her glare would skin my alive. She’s a good seven inches taller than me. She towers over me, but then again, most people do.  
  
She’s mean-spirited and selfish. I’m calculating and quick-thinking. I have to be quick on my feet to prevent getting knocked on my ass. She’s never hit me but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t threatened to. She’s small and I’m smaller. She blames me for everything going wrong in her life. I cannot for the life of me figure out why she even bothered to move me here. I would have been happier in NYC. I bet anything, it’s because Zacky’s dad asked her to. He’s probably a family man and she’s pretending to be the same.  
  
“Well, I guess we both learned from that mistake.” She retorted, coldly. I sighed.  
  
“Is that all you wanted?” I asked her.  
  
“Whose car is parked out front?” She asked.  
  
“A friend’s,” I replied, vaguely. She grimaced.  
  
“Are you being safe? The last thing we need around here is a baby.” She dug through her purse and handed me a handful of condoms.  
  
“Give me a break. I’m not stupid. And I don’t open my legs for the first man I meet, in hopes that he will take care of me financially. We don’t share that in common.” I taunted her. She tightened her lips into a thin line. “I met Zacky.” I told her. Her eyebrows rose questioningly. “Doug’s son…” I reminded her. She still looked confused. “He has a teenage son, who I’m sure you’ve been introduced to. He knew who you were.”  
  
“Oh, him,” was all she could utter. Of course, why would he be important? “That’s nice, honey. Good looking out.” She smiled. Of course. When it stays all about her, we have no problems.  
  
“I live to make you happy.” I told her, sarcastically. The sarcasm was missed by her and flew right over her head. She touched my arm.  
  
“Can I meet your little friend?” She asked me. I balked at her. Her mood swings are ridiculous and hard to keep up with... And I'm the bipolar one?  
  
“Sure, anything for you, Lynn.” I told her, smiling tightly. She just looked at me, expectantly. I went back upstairs and crept back towards my room. Brian was standing in my doorway. I had forgotten to close my door. Of course he was listening in. Who wouldn’t be? “My mother would like to meet you.” I told him, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.  
  
“Anything for you, Ace.” He smirked and followed me downstairs. He kept his hand on the small of my back. The small gesture made me feel tons better. “I’m Brian, but we’ve actually met before.” Brian introduced himself, holding a hand out. She shook it, gingerly – trying to place his face.  
  
“You’re friends with Doug’s son.” She nodded.  
  
“Zacky,” I reminded her. She waved her hand at me, dismissively.  
  
“I didn’t know you have such a great daughter.” He smiled, knowing it would push her buttons. She gave him a warm, fake smile.  
  
“I adore her.” She agreed, with far too much enthusiasm to be believable. Is she really that transparent? How could she not know that he heard her ripping on me, not even five minutes earlier? I fucking hate people.  
  
“She’s beautiful.” Brian mused, quietly. I gave him a shy smile. Man really knows how to give girls the warm and fuzzies.  
  
“Just like her mother,” mom tried. Neither of us said anything. My mom is gorgeous, but her personality totally ruins it. If I didn’t know her, I would think that she’s the prettiest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. “Well, if you kids need anything… let me know.” She winked at Brian and sauntered off to her room. I scoffed after she walked away. Hitting on eighteen-year-olds has got to be a new low, even for her.  
  
“You wanna get out of here?” Brian asked me. I looked at him and nodded. I can’t remember ever being so enthused to get out of the house.  
  
“Hells yes. Let me grab my shoes.” I told him. He followed me back upstairs. “I’m sorry about her.” I apologized.  
  
“Hey, no one’s parents are perfect.”  
  
“Yeah, but did you meet the woman?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s brutal. She’s never that bad at Zacky’s.” He murmured.  
  
“I bet. She puts on a new personality around men. I don’t have a dick, so I don’t get that luxury.” I smirked.  
  
“We can hang out at my place.” He offered.  
  
“That’d be great.”  
  
“Do you think she’d notice if you didn’t come home tonight?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“Nope. She’d probably be elated.” I told him.  
  
“Pack a bag. You can crash with me.” He tossed me an empty bag. I smiled, realizing he just gave me an escape for the night.  
  
“Thanks Bri.”  
  
“Anything for a pretty face.”

* * *

  
I sprawled out on Brian’s bed, successfully hogging the bowl of popcorn. I couldn’t get over how comfortable I was. Some of that was due to the shirt I stole out of his drawer to sleep in. It feels like we’ve been tight forever.  
  
“My parents are pretty laid back. If you ever need to get out of the house, you can always come here.” He offered. I smiled and cuddled into his side.  
  
“Thank you. You’ve been a godsend. I was going crazy not knowing anybody. She gets a little intense when I don’t have anyone. Ya know?” I whispered.  
  
“Hey, you’ve got at least one friend now.” He pointed out.  
  
“Now that you’ve said it, you’re stuck with me forever.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Next time we hang, I opt for tequila.” I grinned. He laughed.  
  
“The guys are having a get together tomorrow. Tequila should be on the menu.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. I Was at a Party.

Chapter Three:

* * *

  
I opened my eyes, lazily. I grunted and stretched. I jumped when I felt something tighten around my abdomen. I glanced behind me and saw a sleeping Brian holding onto me. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip, with no luck. He groaned and pressed his body closer against mine. If I wasn’t awake before, I was definitely wide awake when I felt his morning-wood on my ass.  
  
I turned myself around, so I was facing him. “Brian,” I whispered. His eyes fluttered, but remained closed. “Bri!” I whisper-yelled. He whined and opened his eyes. He smirked when he saw me looking at him.  
  
“You’re even hotter when you first wake up.” He mused, nuzzling his face into my neck. I tried to ignore the butterflies that sprang to life with his compliments.  
  
“Thank you, but a girl has her needs.” I told him.  
  
“Oh, trust me – I know.”  
  
“Dude, I have to pee!”  
  
“So, you want me to tickle you?” He asked, his body shaking with laughter.  
  
“Bro, I’m not above peeing on you, if you don’t let me go do my lady business.” I quipped. That got him to let me go, really quick. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and peed in peace. I looked around his bathroom as I washed my hands. It’s cleaner than I pictured.  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair and looked into the mirror. It’s actually behaving pretty well, for bed-head. My eyes look bigger, fresher – more innocent. My skin looks fresh, my bags gone. My lips look full. I can see what he means.  
  
I know I’m not bad looking, but there are definitely plenty of girls that are better off in the looks-department than I am. Though, I haven’t had too many complaints.  
  
I made sure my shirt was pulled down, over my ass. That’s the last thing I want. Talk about awkward. I went back to bed and looked at Brian’s shirtless torso. Damn.  
  
“Hungry?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“I could eat a horse.” I admitted.  
  
“Come on. I’ll make you pancakes.” He picked me up and set me on my feet.  
  
“You’re the best friend, ever!” I exclaimed.  
  


* * *

  
Brian’s front door opened as we were shoveling forkfuls of delicious, pancake goodness into our drooling faces. Matt whistled low, as he walked into the kitchen. I became painfully aware of my lack of pants.  
  
“If I knew you had company, I would’ve come by earlier.” Matt winked.  
  
“You could have knocked.” Brian joked.  
  
“That takes the fun out of breaking and entering.”  
  
“Is it ‘breaking and entering’ if the house was unlocked?” I asked.

* * *

  
I excused myself to shower. I got the distinct impression that both of them were watching me walk away. I fought the urge to look behind me. I shut the door to Brian’s room and grabbed my bag.  
  
I stepped into a too hot shower and closed my eyes against the spray of scalding water. I went through my shower routine.  
  
I wonder how tonight will go. One girl, five guys… Of course, it screams horror movie, but I’m not getting that vibe. Maybe it’ll be more than Brian’s friends. Who knows? Matt has a bangin’ bod and I get the feeling that there’s a lot more going on in that head of his than I know about. Which, to be fair, isn’t too much seeing as I met him yesterday. Though, Brian isn’t anything to frown at, either. I could easily see myself dating him.  
  
Everything in my body is screaming at me to slow down and see where life takes me, this time. I’ve done the whirlwind romance. Both been there and done that. It’s overrated and I’m not looking to repeat that experience. Slow and steady wins the race, but why do I have to be so bad at it? Patience is so not in my vocabulary.  
  
Hanging with the guys is definitely not helping my libido simmer. Down girl.  
  
I sighed and turned off the water. I toweled off and started to blow-dry my hair, after I blew through my other morning rituals. Once I tamed my mane, I pulled on some clothes. I pulled on a pair of scarlet pair of tight jeans, and black camisole, and a white off-the-shoulder sweater. I put on some socks and put my boots back on. I put on minimal makeup, just did up the eyes.  
  
I left Brian’s room and set out to find the guys.I didn’t have to look too far. They had ventured a whole ten feet from the kitchen table to the living room couch. They were cheering at the screen as they clutched their controllers. Boys and their games, that much never changes.  
  
“What’s on the agenda, amigos?” I asked both guys, plopping my ass down in between them. They both looked over at me.  
  
“We could raise a little hell.” Matt suggested.  
  
“But, what would we do tonight?” Brian asked.  
  
“True,” Matt agreed.  
  
“Well, I need to take my stuff back home.” I told Brian.  
  
“You can always crash here if you don’t want to go home after the party.” Brian offered.  
  
“Or you could crash at my place,” I suggested. “My mother behaves around company.” I rolled my eyes. Brian nodded.  
  
“Sure, Ace.” He smiled.  
  
“Awesome! I can paint your nails and French braid your hair…” I squealed with mock enthusiasm.  
  
“Only black polish graces my nails,” Brian held out his hand for me to touch. I brushed his fingertips, gingerly.  
  
“You can braid my hair, Lydia.” Matt offered, winking.  
  
“What hair?” I quipped. “It’s too short!” I giggled.  
  
“Hey, I tried.” He held his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Let’s drop by your place, and then we’ll give you a tour around town.”

* * *

  
“This is my casa.” I showed them the house. Brian saw it last night, but I don’t want to give any more tours than I have to. Laziness, brilliance, whatever shoe fits. I tossed my dirty clothes into my hamper and deposited my bag on the floor. Brian placed a bag of his own on my bed, so he could crash later.  
  
“Alright, shall we?” Matt asked. I nodded.  
  
“We shall.” I looped arms with both guys and we were on our way. They showed me some of the landmarks around town. It was great. Definitely more fun than I would have had trying to find everything on my own. We ended up at the beach.  
  
When it started to get dark, we decided to head back to the land of civilization. I never got any more details about the party, but hopefully it doesn’t get too wild. Call me crazy, but the idea of getting wasted around an ass-ton of people just don’t sit well with me. Too many things could go wrong. I don’t want to become another stereotypical roofie case.

* * *

  
Rock music shook the walls at Jimmy’s place. True to their word, it was a small get together. Jimmy’s parents were out of town for the weekend, so they decided to celebrate with a party. The guys were all there with a handful of other people. There were maybe a dozen people – nothing too cray. Thank the gods.  
  
Brian played the dutiful friend and scarcely left my side. We did shot after shot before I started to feel the effects on my body. I fist-pumped the air and started dancing with Brian. It wasn’t long until Matt was grinding with me from behind. Sober… I might be questioning this. Now? That thought didn’t even cross my mind.  
  
After dancing and body shots, someone suggested we play Twister. That was fun. I’ve never laughed so hard in my life.  
  
The night took an interesting turn when we started to play spin the bottle. I had to spin first. It landed on Matt. I got on my knees and leaned forward, capturing his mouth in a tentative kiss. He has such soft lips and a strong jaw. I pulled away and avoided looking at him. He landed on Johnny. He kissed his cheek and they laughed it off. Something about being bros. I don’t know. Johnny landed on a cute blonde that looked more than happy to be paired with him. They decided to take their personal party elsewhere, while they got frisky.  
  
The bottle fell to Brian. He rolled and landed on Matt. Matt made some joke about being a guy magnet and kissed his cheek. He spun the bottle and kissed a pretty redhead. She rolled and it landed on me. The guys seemed overjoyed to watch us. I leaned in to kiss her, but she had something else in mind.  
  
She nuzzled my neck and whispered that we should give them a show. I just stretched my neck further, giving her easier access, in response. She took the bait. Slowly, she made her way to my mouth. Our kiss started off slow and sensual. It turned into something heated and sloppy. We were both panting when we pulled away. All of the guys were transfixed.  
  
I cleared my throat and gave the bottle a twirl. It slowed down and moved right past Jimmy and onto Brian. He looked at Matt and smirked. I leaned in and he gripped the back of my neck, softly. He pulled me to him and kissed the crap out of me. I was in a daze when he finally pulled away.  
  
I’m going to chalk it up to booze and hormones, because damn it, right now I want them both.

* * *

  
Brian and I walked back to my place. It turns out I live down the street from Jimmy. I held onto him for support. I’m pretty sure I’m worse off than he is.  
  
He helped me out of my clothes and to the bathroom. I must’ve blacked out, because the next thing I knew, he was tucking me in and sliding into bed with me. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. My breath is minty and my teeth feel clean.  
  
“Thanks,” I whispered.  
  
“Don’t mention it, Ace.” Brian whispered back. He wrapped an arm around me and turned off the lamp. I closed my eyes and focused on his cologne. I’m pretty sure I’m already in platonic love with this guy, if not more. I won’t dare admit it to myself later. Drunken brain doesn’t know anything.  
  
“G’night Bri. Sweet dreams.” I murmured, giving into sleep’s sweet call.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Four:

* * *

  
I whined as I heard voices waft into my ears. Who the fuck is up this early, talking so loudly?! I grimaced as I opened my eyes. Brian was coming to. I didn’t have time to brace myself for what happened next. My mother stormed into my room and had this twisted smile plastered on her face. I flinched away from her.  
  
“Honey, we have company.” She told me. I nodded.  
  
“What gave it away? The other body in bed with me?” I asked. She gave a forced giggle.  
  
“No, silly girl, Doug and his son are downstairs. He wanted to meet you while he was here. He invited us both out for a nice dinner tonight. Isn’t that sweet, Lydia?” She asked.  
  
“Mom, I’m not even dressed.” I told her, not even bothering to see if it was true or not.  
  
“Nonsense, if you can sleep with a boy in those clothes, you’re decent enough to meet Dougie.” She pressed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Give me two minutes and I’ll be downstairs. It’ll be easier to impress your beau in actual clothes.” I tried. She looked reluctant.  
  
“I doubt you want Zacky’s dad to meet her without pants on. How would that make you look?” He asked her, softly, bringing her attention to him. She pondered his words and nodded.  
  
“Alright, just hurry up, Lyds. Brian, why don’t you come down, too? It might help us avoid an awkward situation.” She suggested.  
  
“Sure thing, Ms. Wolf. How long will they be here? If you give us a half hour, we can both be showered and fresh.” He prodded, working the puppy dog eyes and his seductive pose. Mother bit her lip and relented.  
  
“Alright, but please, call me ‘Lynn.’” She flashed him a mega-watt smile. The same smile that made all of the guys hand her their wallets and shamelessly grovel before her.  
  
“Thank you, Lynn.” Brian smiled. “You heard the woman, Ace. Let’s get dressed.” He hopped out of bed and helped me up. Mom watched us for a second before turning towards the door.  
  
“Oh, Lydia, don’t forget to take your medication.” She said, smiling sweetly at me. I glowered at her.  
  
“I don’t need it, mother. I’m fine.” I told her through clenched teeth.  
  
“I don’t want another episode, like last time.” She pressed.  
  
“Fine. Go away.” I shooed her out the door. She finally left. I locked the door behind her. I saw Brian looking at me, suspicious. “Please, don’t ask. She overreacts about everything.” I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off.  
  
“It’s your business, Ace. I’m not here to judge you.” He let it drop.  
  
I showered first. I was in and out, so he would have hot water. I dried my hair and put on a nicer outfit in record speed. I put on a pair of dark-washed, high-waisted jeans, a cream bustier, a crimson blazer and matching pumps. Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. I gave myself smoky eyes and blood-red lips.  
  
If this isn’t good enough… Well, she can go fuck herself. I think Johnny Depp said it best in _Dark Shadows._ ‘You may strategically place your wonderful lips on my posterior and kiss it repeatedly!’  
  
I waited until Brian was showered, his hair was styled, and his guy-liner was in place.  
  
“How do I look, Ace?” He asked me. I smiled.  
  
“Delicious,” I replied.  
  
“I’m not the only one.” He mused. Those butterflies started flapping around my stomach full-force. What’s with this guy? I think I want one thing and he makes me feel something else entirely. It’s an enigma, one that I don’t have time to analyze, right now.  
  
“Shall we?” I asked him. He nodded.  
  
“Let’s do this.” He pursed his lips and looked ahead with mock determination. “Seriously, though, Doug’s great. He’s totally laid back. He’s the opposite of your mom.”  
  
“Well, that’s good to hear.” I sighed. We left my room and went downstairs. I saw a tan, good-looking man waiting at the landing. He looks a smidge like Zacky, but not much. I can see my mother’s initial attraction to the guy. He’s hot.  
  
“You must be Lydia.” Doug smiled at me. He pulled me into a hug. He engulfed me with his body. Hm, he smells nice. “I’ve heard so many great things about you. Your mother has been telling me story after story.” I pulled away and saw his smile still firmly attached to his face. I smiled back, awkwardly. He has an accent. He must not be from around here. “You’re lovely, just like your mother.” He commended me.  
  
“Thank you.” I breathed.  
  
“She’s always been so shy.” My mother spoke up. It took all of my will power not to roll my eyes. Yeah, okay. I’m shy and the Pope is a homosexual alien. Yep. That’ll be the day. Not.  
  
“Zacky’s told me that you’re in the same year at school.” He prodded. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, he’s been great. I’ve really gotten along well with him and his friends… as you can see.” I added lamely, gesturing to Brian. Doug nodded.  
  
“I wanted to invite you and your mother out to dinner with us tonight, if that’s alright. I don’t want to intrude on any plans of yours. I was a teenager, not too long ago. I remember what it was like when my parents wanted to harp on my plans.” He joked.  
  
“Dinner sounds great. I look forward to getting to know you both better.” I assured his. My mom just keeps nodding. She looks like a Stepford wife bobble-head.  
  
“Wonderful. Lynn was just telling me that she wanted to get her nails done. Why don’t the two of you spend the day getting pampered, on me?” He suggested, flashing a winning smile. He seems like a top-notch guy. I feel sorry for him, getting tangled up with my mom. Some guys just use their money to buy people. I’m not getting that vibe from Doug. I’m normally pretty good about reading people.  
  
“That’s so sweet of you, but really, it’s not necessary.” I told him. I could see my mother’s eye twitch in my peripheral vision.  
  
“Sweetheart, it’s no trouble, really.” He told me. I just nodded.  
  
“Okay. Thank you.” I gave in.  
  
“Of course, you’re more than welcome to join us, Brian.” Doug offered. Brian suddenly looked uncomfortable. I could tell that he was torn.  
  
“Thanks Doug, but I think this should be a family thing. Maybe I can meet up with you guys after dinner.” He compromised. We murmured in agreement.  
  
“Well, we better be off. Beauty takes time.” Mother smiled and grabbed my arm, gently. She ushered us out the door. Doug gave her a kiss and went to his car.  
  
“I just forgot my bag. I’ll just be a sec.” Brian excused himself.  
  
“I’ll go with you, man.” Zacky offered. Mom stopped smiling the second they were out of view.  
  
“You’re not going to screw this up for me, Lydia. Do you understand me? I will make you wish that you were never born, little girl.” Her chest puffed out as she threatened me. I glared at her. “Did you take your medicine?” She asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“I don’t need it, mom. I’m fine.”  
  
“Lydia, so help me, God. If I lose him over one of your episodes, I’ll send you to your father.”  
  
“I don’t need them! Even the doctor said I was better without them. It’s tolerable without pills, unless something changes. I’m okay.” I told her.  
  
“Fine, but the second something happens, you’re taking them.” She growled.  
  
“You just want me drugged up, so you don’t have to worry about me ruining things for you.” I seethed.  
  
“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”  
  
“I’m depressed and bipolar. I’m not suicidal. I’m not crazy!” I told her. She didn’t look convinced.  
  
“Since we’re talking, Derek called. He’ll be in town tomorrow. He wants to see you. I told him we would go to breakfast with him before you had to be at school.”  
  
“Why would you do that? I’ve told you how much of a creep he is!!” I practically yelled. Oh, my God. He can’t be here. I can’t deal with him on top of everything. I can’t. I can’t!  
  
“Don’t be so dramatic, Lydia. I’m not going to believe any more of your lies about him coming onto you.” She crossed her arms. “We both know that I kept him more than satisfied. He had no reason to come into your room after I fell asleep. You just lie so I won’t be happy!” She pressed. My eyes were burning. I was trying so hard not to cry. I’m stronger than this. I won’t show her my weakness. I can’t.  
  
“That’s not what happen, mom! I told you what he did! I got checked out by a doctor and they filled out a rape kit and everything. You still won’t believe me.” I whimpered. I barely saw her hand before I felt the sting. I held my face where she slapped me.  
  
“Stop your lies! Derek was good to us. He cared about you! He just wants to see how we are doing. You will be there tomorrow and you will be civil.”  
  
“I’m not lying!”  
  
“Girl, stop, now. Don’t make me beat you like your father did.” She whispered. I shut up, immediately. Why does she always have to say the worst things? What have I done to her? “You’re going tomorrow and you will be pleasant.”  
  
“And if I don’t?”  
  
“I’ll have your father come get you.”  
  
“You can’t do that.”  
  
“I can and I will.”  
  
“I’ll just leave.”  
  
“And go where? I’ll tell the police that you were kidnapped. Don’t push me, Lydia.” She fumed.  
  
“Fine.” I spat.  
  
“Good girl,” she smiled. She’s evil. Right on cue, the guys came through the front door, almost running into us. How much did they hear? I’m not sure I want to know.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want any company?” Brian asked me. I looked over at my mom.  
  
“Thank you, Brian, but I need some time alone with my daughter. I’m sure you understand.” She said. He nodded.  
  
“Text me.” He told me. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug. I trembled and forced myself to swallow my tears. I’ve only known him for a few days and I already feel so close to him. He pulled away and kissed me, gently. I gave him a sad smile and got into my mother’s car as she locked up.  
  


* * *

Brian's POV

  
I was talking to Zacky until we got the front door and heard Ace and her mom going at it.  
  
“What should we do?” Zack whispered. I shrugged.  
  
“Maybe we should wait it out?” I suggested. He shrugged, but neither of us moved. We both listened quietly. I heard Lynn bring up Lydia’s pills again. What does she take them for? She’s depressed and bipolar? Nobody is normal anymore… but it doesn’t make me think of her any less.  
  
“I knew Lynn was a bitch, but I didn’t know she was this bad.” He whispered.  
  
“That makes two of us.” I whispered back. I heard them argue about what sounded like one of her mother’s past boyfriends. It sounds like he molested her and Lynn refused to believe it. I can’t believe any mother would share her attitude towards her own daughter.  
  
“Damn.” Zacky frowned. On top of her monster for a mother, it doesn’t sound like her dad was any better. I don’t want to nose into Lydia’s business, but I want to be there for her, at the same time. I tried to shake my feelings of unease, without any luck.  
  
I motioned to the door and we both stepped onto the porch. I looked at Ace and I’m pretty sure she knew we heard everything. She didn’t say anything and neither did we.  


* * *

Lydia’s POV

I enjoyed getting pampered. What female doesn’t? I got a manicure and a pedicure. All of my nails were a sleek black. Mother wrinkled her nose up in disapproval, but said nothing else. I let her drag me to shop after shop. After awhile, I gave in and tried things on with her. I have to pick and choose my battles. As much as I’d like to pretend that she doesn’t – she scares me.  
  
I got a few dresses that would look perfect over a mesh shirt or with my new killer heels. I couldn’t wait to wear them. I’m not changing for tonight. I’m not going to give in that much.  
  
At least Doug is better than any boyfriend she’s had in the past. And he has Zacky, so I won’t be completely alone.

* * *

  
I fidgeted at the dinner table. I looked around and took in the beautiful décor. It’s swanky in here. A girl could get used to this. I flinched with how much I must sound like my mother.  
  
I told Doug and Zacky about New York and how much I missed it. I told them what it was like growing up there, sugarcoating quite a few things for my mother’s benefit. Both of them looked genuinely interested. To my mother’s credit, she didn’t look annoyed with me. That’s a first and probably a last.  
  
We ordered dessert and conversation was still running smoothly between us. Zack had convinced me to go a band practice and hear them play. He even invited me over after dinner. I guess Brian was supposed to come by and chill. I tried to refuse, saying three was a crowd, but he insisted. I’m glad he did.

* * *

  
Mother dropped me off so I could get my car and I drove to the Baker’s. Apparently, she and Doug were going dancing, so we had the house to ourselves.  
  
“I’m going to grab a soda. Do you need anything?” Zacky asked us both.  
  
“Tequila?” I asked him, half-joking.  
  
“You got it.” He grinned and took his leave.  
  
“Hey, are you okay, Ace?” Brian asked me. I shrugged. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“Not really,” I whispered. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap. I relaxed and just hugged him. “How much did you hear?” I asked him.  
  
“Almost everything,” he answered, truthfully. I sighed. “What can I do?” He asked.  
  
“I just need a friend.” I told him.  
  
“You can talk to me about it.”  
  
“No, I can’t.”  
  
“Lydia,” he started. I shook my head, interrupting him.  
  
“I can’t tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow?” He echoed. I nodded.  
  
“Who’s down for drunken karaoke?” Zacky asked, shaking a tequila bottle. Yeah, get wasted tonight – face the music tomorrow.  



	5. A Bad Breakfast

Chapter Five:

* * *

 

  
I shook myself awake and fell onto the floor. I winced at the loud crash that accompanied it. I looked underneath me to see what I managed to crush in the process. The lamp and alarm clock off of Zacky’s bedside table lay beside me, luckily unharmed. I fixed them and focused on the intense migraine determined on crushing my skull.  
  
I fished some Excedrin out of my purse and swallowed them dry. God, I’m hungover. I still don’t feel like I drank nearly enough to face Derek. I can’t do it. I can’t.  
  
If I left now, I could split town and make it to New York in a few days time. The only problem is my mother. She would say I was kidnapped and report my car stolen. I know her. She isn’t afraid to do it.  
  
I don’t see any conceivable way that I’ll get out of this. I can’t stop wigging out. What he did to me… I can’t stop it from flashing before my eyes. I was so young when he started. I wasn’t even a teenager, yet. I was ten when my mother started seeing him. The abuse started almost right afterwards. I tried to tell her so many times. She refused to believe that he would hurt me or how I got the bruises.  
  
They were together until I was fourteen. Fourteen! I dealt with him forcing himself on me for four years. And she wants me to have breakfast with him and be civil. I can’t do it. I can’t.  
  
I didn’t realize I was crying until I heard myself whimper. I’m beside myself. I’m spiraling and I’m spiraling fast.  
  
Brian noticed. He threw off his blankets and slid down next to me on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
“Ace, you’re crazy if you think that I’m letting you go alone. There is no way in hell that you’re going to breakfast with that pedophile without me with you.” He told me. He tilted my face up, so he could look me in the eyes. I made myself focus on his words. I nodded.  
  
“S-She won’t like it.” I stammered. He shrugged.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck if she does or not.” He promised.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  


* * *

  
I have a storm raging in my stomach, telling me that going is a bad idea. How do you get out of a situation that you’re not in control of? How do you get out of something when it’s your parent forcing you into it? I don’t have an answer to it, but I wish to gods that I did.  
  
I put on my rattiest clothes. I pulled on a thick pair of black leggings, thick socks, my most conservative bra and panties set, an old tee shirt, a sweater almost long enough to be a short dress and my combat boots. I slipped a pocket knife onto the waistband of my leggings. A girl can never be too sure. I threw my hair up in the messiest ponytail in the history of ever and grabbed my purse.  
  
“Let’s get this over with.” I told Brian in an eerily somber tone.  
  
He put his arm around me and I leaned on him for support. This is crazy. I haven’t even known this guy in a week and he’s already my other half. That’s insane – right? Who does that? I’ve never been that girl, but here I am. We’re friends. Or. Well, I… I’m not exactly sure what’s going on, but ‘friends’ sounds so uncomplicated. I like uncomplicated. I can handle uncomplicated. There’s still Matt. I catch myself thinking about him more often than I’d like. I’m just not going to think about guys right now. I’m going to focus on making it through breakfast.

* * *

  
Brian and I walked into the café together, arm in arm. My mother didn’t look too pleased with it, but she hid her disdain before anyone else could catch it.  
  
“Brian, how nice of you to join us. Lydia didn’t mention that you would be tagging along.” She gave him a sugary-sweet smile and her voice dripped with acidic sweetness.  
  
“It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I wanted to meet the man you kept talking to her about.” Brian smiled at her and Derek. He hasn’t really changed much. His hair is a little longer; he’s gotten a little older. But, he’s still the same. I can smell him from across the table. I’ll never forget that smell. He smells of musk and cigarettes and too much cheap cologne.  
  
“Derek, pleasure to meet you.” Derek returned Brian’s smile. When his eyes met mine, they turned predatory. I forced myself to sit straighter, taller. His dark eyes are still so cold and malicious. He’s very fit and buff. I suppose he doesn’t give off the creeper kind of aura, but I guess the well hid ones don’t. “You look well, Pumpkin.” He directed to me. That word made my blood freeze and my heart stop. It’s always what he called me right before… I shook my head.  
  
“I’ve been better.” I told him, avoiding looking at him. Brian reached over and held my hand, on top of the table.  
  
“Something troubling you?” Derek asked me.  
  
“I’m just not thrilled about the company.” I told him, looking at him, briefly. He smirked and my I could just see the fury building in my mother’s face.  
  
“Nonsense, we’ve both missed you. It’s so good to see you again.” My mother gushed. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic can you get? Gods knows how she managed to snag Doug. He’s a catch. He’s like a kazillionaire. How much fucking many does one whore need anyway? She’s so fucking selfish. I always get put into these warped situations because of her selfishness!

* * *

  
I made it through breakfast by speaking as little as possible. Brian offered a lot of the conversation. I owe him for that. I didn’t look at anyone except for Brian. It feels so much better to know that he’s in my corner – that he has my back. I need that. I just need to know that I’m not alone. I don’t need anyone to fight for me. I just need someone to lean on, sometimes. Everybody deserves at least that.  
  
“I have to use the ladies’ room, if you’ll excuse me.” I practically ran from the table and booked it double-time to the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door behind me and sat on the toilet. I started hyperventilating and couldn’t stop. I need to calm down, but how? I got up and paced the bathroom. I feel so nauseous – it’s unreal. Without warning, my stomach lurched. I dropped to my knees and emptied out the contents of my stomach. I’m suddenly grateful of the fact that I hadn’t eaten anything this morning, just moved the food around on my plate.  
  
I dry-heaved for a good ten minutes before I cleaned up. I rinsed out my mouth and washed my face and hands before leaving the bathroom.  
  
I walked smack-dab into the one person I never wanted to see again. I started to fall back, but he reached out the steady me. I dropped my weight, to slip out of his vise-grip, but no avail. He pulled me into a nearby storage closet and locked the door.  
  
I started panicking. I grabbed whatever was in reach and hurled it at him.  
  
“Now, now, is that any way to great an old friend, Pumpkin?” He asked me, smiling.  
  
“You’re not my friend!” I yelled. His smile dropped.  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth before I choke you. I see you still haven’t learned any respect. Don’t make me bruise that pretty mouth of yours.” He taunted. I shook my head and kept throwing things. He lunged at me and my back hit the shelf behind me. I cried out and we both went down. He shoved his hand up my shirt and started groping me. I bit his neck, hard. He grunted and backhanded me.  
  
“You’re not going to hurt me, again!” I screamed.  
  
“Shut up!” He bellowed. I kept biting, clawing, kicking – whatever I could. It was no use. He overpowered me, easily. He reached my leggings but I hit his hand away. I grabbed the knife before he could see it. I quickly hid it in my hand. “You’re mine.” He whispered. He got my pants down and started on my underwear when I pulled my blade out. He didn’t see it in time. I drove it into his shoulder. He yelled and punched me in my gut. I screamed bloody-murder.  
  
I heard footsteps outside before the door started shaking. Brian kicked the door and the lock gave way. I cried. I’ve never been so happy to see him in my life. He pulled Derek off of me. I fixed my clothes and yanked my knife out of his flesh. I wiped it on his shirt and clutched it in my hand. Derek pulled on his jacket that must have fallen off in the debacle as the restaurant staff and my mother came to the scene.  
  
“You’re never touching me, again!” I told him. They pulled him out of the storage room before he could say anything else.  
  
“Don’t get mad at me because you’re a little cock-tease.” He growled. My mother looked appalled.  
  
“If you come near me, again, I swear to God, I am going to report you.” I told him. He paled and he started to walk away. My mother trailed after him, probably apologizing. The staff asked me if I was alright and if I wanted the police involved. I told them I was fine and that they wouldn’t be necessary. I was trembling when Brian took me outside. I saw mom. As soon as Derek saw me, he got in his car and sped away. I hope he stays away.  
  
“You ungrateful little bitch. I ask you to do one thing for me and you can’t even do that!” Mother raged at me in a hushed scream. I glared at her.  
  
“He tried to rape me.” I whimpered.  
  
“You tried to seduce him! If you didn’t want all of the attention, you should have kept quiet.” She lectured me.  
  
“You aren’t listening! You never listen! Do you see the bruises on my face?! Would like to see the ones on my back?! They’re from him trying to force himself on me, yet again! Why is that so fucking hard for you to get your sadistic little brain around?! What have I ever done to you?!” I yelled at her.  
  
“You were born.” She seethed.  
  
“You’re a coward.” I spat.  
  
“You’re lucky he isn’t pressing charges after you stabbed him.”  
  
“Lucky? He’s lucky he isn’t rotting in jail for child molestation!”  
  
“For what you did to him, I should just let him have you.” She told me. “You’re lucky you’re my daughter and we can pretend this didn’t happen. Otherwise, there’d be consequences.” She warned.  
  
“You should never have been a mother.”  
  
“That we can both agree on.”  
  
“I should get Ace to school.” Brian cleared the air, awkwardly. Lynn looked at him as if she just realized he was there. She’d let her true colors show in front of him.  
  
“Thank you, Brian, for looking after my daughter.” She smiled at him. It looked real, for the first time in awhile.  
  
“Someone has to.” He replied, walking me away. “Are you okay, Ace?” He asked me before he helped me into the car. I shook my head. He hugged me, tight. I whimpered and let the tears soak his shirt. “I’m so proud of you. You stabbed the guy. Who knew you were such a little badass?”  
  
“I’m not that small.” I laughed.  
  
“Yes, you are.”

* * *

  
We were at school before I was ready to be. I sure as hell didn’t want to be at home. Not with her. I can’t right now. I assured Brian that I would be okay. He insisted on walking me to class. I didn’t pay attention to much. I was in a daze, replaying this morning on repeat.  
  
I finally started to come out of it when it was time for Econ.  
  
“Good morning, Miss Wolf.” Mr. Matthews smiled at me. I nodded at him.  
  
“Morning,” I uttered, before taking my seat. He’s cool for a teacher. I talked to him before the weekend. He actually gives a rat’s ass about his students. He seems to know his stuff – another bonus.

* * *

  
Halfway into the lesson, I couldn’t stop shaking. I started to feel claustrophobic. I can feel an anxiety attack coming on. I got to my feet and walked up to Mr. Matthews.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your lesson, but can I be excused?” I asked him.  
  
“Is everything alright?” He asked me, looking legitimately concerned. I gulped and shook my head.  
  
“I’ve been diagnosed with depression and bipolar disorder. Normally, I don’t need to be medicated, but it’s been a rough morning and sometimes stress is a trigger.” I told him, visibly trembling now. He frowned and reached out to steady me. “I keep the meds in my locker, for emergencies. Please, can I go?” I asked him, on the verge of tears.  
  
“The school has a strict policy about taking pills on school grounds…” He started.  
  
“Can I have a pass if I take them down to the nurse’s office? She can ensure I take the prescribed amount.” I tried, desperately.  
  
“Of course, would you like someone to accompany you?” He asked me. I shook my head. “Well, it would help ease my mind if someone went with you.” He scanned the faces of my peers behind me.  
  
“I’ll go with her.” Zacky came to the front of the class, with our things already in hand.  
  
“Thank you.” Mr. Matthews told Zacky. He just nodded. Our teacher scribbled out a note and we were on our way. We didn’t talk as I got my pills out of my locker. We went to the nurse and apparently our teacher had already called and explained the situation. She looked at my prescription and told me to sit down. She handed me a cup of water and some crackers. I took the pills and she looked pleased.  
  
“Could you give us a few minutes?” I asked her, starting to cry again. She nodded.  
  
“Take your time, dear. I’ll be back in a half-hour. It’s time for my lunch, anyway.” She left us and closed the door.  
  
“Brian told me what happened.” Zack cleared the air, first. I looked up at him. He pulled me into his embrace. I leaned my head on his shoulder. “I know it’s not a permanent fix, but my dad thought it would be nice to do something for Lynn. He sent her to a spa retreat and she’ll be gone for the next two weeks. He doesn’t feel comfortable with you staying alone, so he asked me to invite you to stay with us. He wants to get to know you better.” He revealed.  
  
“I couldn’t. I don’t want to impose.” I told him, suddenly all too self-conscious.  
  
“You’re staying with us. I know that you’ve had a lot of crap handed to you and I get that. My step-mom was just as vicious as Lynn. When she and my dad divorced, I used to go stay with her sometimes. I hated it, but she’d complain so much and make it seem like she was the doting parent. She had her boyfriend at the time beat the shit out of me. The first time, they threatened my life. I was just a kid. I was maybe, eight years old. I told my dad that some kids did it. He bought it… the first time. The second time, her guy sent me to intensive care. I was in a medically induced coma for two weeks while my body healed. I almost died. Anyway, my dad figured it out and put an end to that. He’s a lot smarter than he appears to be. You have to be when you come into as much money and power as he did. He wants to help you and he probably won’t stop until you let him. Just agree to stay with us.” He pressed.  
  
“Oh, my God.” I breathed.  
  
“Anyways, I could use help with girls.” He added. I laughed.  
  
“Sure, I’ve always wanted a brother.” I teased.  
  
“Keep talking, shorty.”

* * *

  
Zacky took me home so I could pack some things and then he left to go do something with the guys. Once I was packed I drove over to the Baker’s place. I was almost surprised when I ran into Doug.  
  
“Lydia, I’m glad to see you’re taking us up on our offer.”  
  
“I couldn’t refuse.” I told him, honestly. He smiled.  
  
“Let me show you to your room.” He offered. I nodded, meekly.  
  
“I’m a little surprised to see you. I assumed you’d be going with my mother.” I told him.  
  
“I figured she could use some time to herself.” He deflected.  
  
“Ain’t that the truth.” I mused out-loud. He just looked back and smiled again. It’s almost like he knows what she’s really like. He led me to a massive, gorgeously decorated room. It’s clearly meant to be inhabited by a female.  
  
“I was hoping that your staying here would allow me to get to know you a little better.” He admitted. I nodded, slowly. “I know more about you and Lynn than I’ve been letting on, I’m afraid.” He told me. I looked at him and sat down in an armchair, in the guest room. He stayed standing.  
  
“Like?” I prodded.  
  
“Men of my stature, have to protect their assets.” I began. I nodded. “I’ve known the type of woman your mother is since the day that I met her. I’ve never had good taste in women. There’s something that draws me to her that I cannot quite put my finger on. I know what she’s after and we share a mutual attraction. I have more money than I could ever hope to spend. I let her keep the delusion that she holds the cards in our relationship, when that isn’t the case.” He explained.  
  
“I’ll never understand why people get into relationships for politics.”  
  
“That says more about your character than mine, I’m afraid.” He gave me a sad smile. “I’d like to invite you to use this relationship to its advantage and what it has to offer.”  
  
“And what is that?” I asked him, intrigued.  
  
“I can offer you friendship and financial security. I can also offer you a place in my home if you’re ever in need of it. I have a very close bond with my son and he tells me most of the things that go on in his life.” Doug told me, squatting down in front of me.  
  
“So, you know, too?” I guessed. He nodded.  
  
“What happened to you, should never happen to anyone. I’d like to make sure it never happens to you again.”  
  
“I’m not a charity case.” I told him, getting defensive.  
  
“You misunderstand me, sweetheart. I’m not offering you charity.”  
  
“What are you offering?”  
  
“If there’s anything in this world I am good at apart from business, it’s being a father. I’ve always wanted a daughter.” He told me. I took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m not a big fan of fathers.” I told him, truthfully.  
  
“Let me show you how a father is supposed to behave. Every child should be loved.” He whispered. When he says it, it doesn’t sound weird. It doesn’t sound warped or selfish. It sounds selfless and pure. It sounds like love. I want that. I’d love to have that. I’ve wanted a parent that could act like a parent for so long. “I’m not naïve enough to think that I’ll be in a relationship with your mother forever, and should we end things, you will still have a place here.” He promised me. I didn’t know what to say. He gave me a tentative hug. I returned it, overcome with emotion.  
  
“Thank you.” I whispered.  
  
“You don’t need to thank me, sweetheart. Zacky’s birthday is coming up. Would you like to go shopping with me? Perhaps could talk more?” He offered. I nodded.  
  
“Can I freshen up?”  
  
“Of course.” He left me to my room. I found my way to the bathroom and decided to shower. I can’t believe the day it’s turning out to be. Who knows what tonight will bring. Just. Craziness.  
  



	6. Confessions and Soup

Chapter Six:

* * *

 

  
I opted for relatively comfortable clothes after I got out of my shower. I decided on clean, black leggings, a dark blue tank, and an oversized white tank with a silver skull embellishment. I finished the look with short heeled, newspaper print boots and a scarlet blazer.  
  
I did my best to cover the bruises on my face and went with basic, bare minimum make-up. I curled a bit of my hair, giving it some body and I was out the door with Doug.  
  
It’s weird. I don’t think I’ve ever had a ‘father-daughter’ type outing, before. Here goes nothing.  
  


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  


“Hey, are you okay, man?” Matt asked me. I looked over at him, just remembering that I was with him.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just been an intense day.”  
  
“Zacky told me about this morning.”  
  
“You don’t know the half of it man. Shit was rough.” I sighed. He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before letting his arm drop.  
  
“You want to talk about it?” He asked. I shook my head.  
  
“It’s not really my shit to tell. You know? It’s weird, Bri. I’ve never been this into a girl. I barely know her and she’s all I think about. I mean, you’ve seen her – she’s a knock-out. She’s so tough and completely breakable at the same time.”  
  
“You’ve got it bad, bro.”  
  
“Don’t remind me. It’s not like we’re together. I don’t even know why we’re talking about this.”  
  
“You’re my best friend, dude.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not brain-dead. I’ve seen the way you look at her.” He looked him in the eyes. He sighed.  
  
“What can I say, man? Great minds think alike.” He smiled, shrugging. “Seriously, man, if you want me to back off just say the word. There’s a reason I haven’t made the move on her.”  
  
“It’s not like we’re together.”  
  
“Maybe not technically, but I see the way you are around each other.”  
  
“It’s not like that.” I argued.  
  
“Whatever helps you sleep, bro. If you wanna be in denial, that’s fine with me. Just means she’s fair game.” He smirked. The fuck did I just get myself into?

* * *

Lydia’s POV

  
“I think he’ll love these.” I told Doug. He smiled.  
  
“Do you really think so? Or you just humoring an old man?” He joked.  
  
“You can’t be that old or my mother wouldn’t be dating you.” I laughed. He joined in. He was right – this is nice.  
  
“What would you like for dinner, sweetheart?” He asked me.  
  
“Honestly, whatever you want is fine. I haven’t had much of an appetite today.”  
  
“We could go home and I can fix some soup if you’d like? I didn’t even consider that you might need a night in after the ordeal you had this morning. I’m sorry.” He stopped walking and faced me. He looks totally wrecked. This is going to take some getting used to.  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s seriously fine. But, if you really don’t mind, soup sounds awesome.”  
  
“Then soup it is. Shall we?” He asked me, offering me his arm. I took it and smiled.  
  
“We shall! Let’s head home, daddio.” I laughed.

* * *

  
“I’ll have you know that this is the highlight of my cooking ability, unfortunately. Zacky was blessed with the culinary gene. He must have gotten it from his mother.” Doug apologized, setting a steaming bowl in front of me, on the kitchen table.  
  
“Please, I grew up on this stuff. Canned goods are my friends. Compared to my nonexistent culinary skills, this is gourmet.” I assured him, taking a small spoonful. “It’s good.” I told him, with soup still in my mouth.  
  
“Excellent. I aim to please.” He smiled, setting down a basket full of rolls, before sitting next to me.  
  
Talking with him is unexpectedly easy. I’ve always had older friends, but this is different. It feels like, for the first time in my life, this is a relationship without strings. It doesn’t feel like he’s being friendly just to get something from me, later. It’s refreshing and I love it.  
  
It makes me feel better about a lot of things, especially my failure of a mother. Maybe this one time, things will work out for me. Who knows? I’ll just have to make the most of it while it lasts.  
  
“You know, Lydia, I think this whole family bit just might work.” Doug looked over and smiled. I smiled back, unable to help myself. I think he just might be right.


	7. Calculus is a Bitch.

Chapter Seven:

* * *

 

  
I groaned and smacked my alarm clock. I forced my eyes to focus. Do I want to go to school today? Hells no. Should I? …Probably. Will I? Probably not. I’ve gone a whole few days without ditching. That’s gotta count for something, right? I’m crazy sore after yesterday’s craziness. On the other hand, I don’t want to be left alone with my own thoughts all day. School it is!  
  
I sat up and raked my fingers through my hair. I sighed. Brian didn’t end up coming over last night. I’m probably a lot more disappointed than I should be. I know I’m weird, but I hate sleeping alone. I always have nightmares when I’m alone. Nothing else seems to fix it. I don’t know why or how else to stop it.  
  
I was tempted to crash with Zacky, but I don’t think he came home, either. I slipped on a pair of boxers over my panties and fixed my shirt before heading downstairs. My heart perked up when I smelled coffee. God bless whoever had hot caffeinated goodness waiting for me.  
  
“Coffee, come to mama.” I groaned as I grabbed a mug from the counter-top. I filled my mug before inhaling a long swallow.  
  
“If all it takes it coffee to get on your good side, I’ll make it more often.” A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, somehow managing not to spill my coffee all over myself. It’s Matt. I looked at him in surprise.  
  
“I didn’t think you guys were here.” I told him, honestly.  
  
“We were gaming in the basement and passed out down there.” He explained, pouring a cup for himself. I nodded and kept drinking my coffee.  
  
“Gotcha,” I told him. Well… this is awkward. I can’t think of anything else to say. “I wonder what they have for breakfast.” I thought out loud.  
  
“They always have food.” He offered. I nodded and peered in the bread box.  
  
“Bagels. Score!” I grabbed one and put in the toaster.  
  
“Did you just wake up?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“You look good first thing in the morning.” He smirked. I rolled my eyes and lathered cream cheese on my hot, toasted bread. I put it on a plate and grabbed my plate.  
  
“Dude, it’s too early to flirt.” I told him, ignoring how his flattery made a tiny bit giddy.  
  
“It’s never too early to flirt with an attractive woman.” He countered.  
  
“Lies.” I grumbled as I went upstairs with my breakfast. Well, that’s not how I expected my morning to go.  
  


* * *

  
I decided that it probably wouldn’t be in my best interest to go to school in my pajamas, despite how tempting it sounded. I bathed and primped and looked quasi-decent for school. I threw on a pair of pale grey jeans, hot pink chucks, a black, short-sleeve peplum shirt, and a matching hot pink, leather jacket. I tamed my hair and did up my eyes a bit before throwing in the towel.  
  
That’s the best I’m gonna get.  
  
I grabbed my bag and trudged downstairs. I really, really don’t want to go to school. I hope today flies by, because I doubt I’ll be paying an ounce of attention. I have good grades, sure, but I don’t necessarily care about them. I keep good grades so I can fly under the radar. It’s just what I do – what I’ve always done. If you show up and do the work, teachers leave you alone and stay out of your business. That’s the way I like it.  
  
“Morning sweetheart, did you get something to eat?” Doug asked me as I stepped downstairs. I looked up and nodded.  
  
“I did, thanks. I think I might take an IV filled with coffee to go, though. Is that okay?” I asked him, refilling my mug. He chuckled.  
  
“I’ll get right on that for tomorrow.” He promised.  
  
“Awesome.” I cheered.  
  
“Hey Ace, you ready to go?” Brian asked me, walking into the kitchen with Zacky and Matt. I nodded.  
  
“How’s my favorite guy this morning?” I asked him, setting my cup into the sink and bouncing over to hug him.  
  
“I’m better now.” He answered.  
  
“Aren’t you two quite a picture?” Doug smiled. I fought my blush and relaxed into his embrace. Matt cleared his throat and Zacky looked amused.  
  
“We should get to school.” Matt spoke up.

* * *

  
School was completely uneventful and I was regretting my decision not to skip, but it’s too late to leave now. I texted shamelessly throughout almost all of my classes. The only class I didn’t have my phone out during was economics. Mr. Matthews is too compelling to text through… and that’s saying something. I have one more class to get through and it’s the worst. I hate calculus. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out and put it in the middle of my calc book.  
  
 _'If I have to sit through another 20 minutes of English Lit, I’m going to punch myself._  
 _-Brian_ '  
  
I giggled quietly. Looks like I’m not the only one suffering.  
  
 _'You’re telling me. You’re not the one suffering through calculus. I mean, shit. My brain is so beyond fried; I don’t even think I could find my way home._  
 _-Lydia'_  
  
I kept my phone out and switched it to silent. I didn’t have to wait long before it went off again.  
  
 _'Well, that’s why you have me. I’ll get you there in one piece. ;P_  
 _-B_ '  
  
I laughed out loud at that one. The teacher shot a nasty look my way. I returned it. I can be a bitch, too. Wanna see?  
  
 _'That’s just because you’re awesome and clearly my savior. I’m pretty sure the teach is onto me. She’s trying to glare a hole through my face. :O_  
 _-L_ '  
  
I pocketed my phone and finished the homework that was assigned. I got out of my seat and walked it up to Ms. Gilmore. She shot me a suspicious look and held it.  
  
“I finished the assignment.” I told her, slowly. I handed it to her, looking at her expectantly. She took it from my hands. I turned to walk away, but she stopped me.  
  
“Why don’t you stay? I can grade it now.” She told me. I sighed. It’s not at all what I wanted to do, but sure. It’s not like she’s giving me much of a choice.  
  
“Don’t you normally grade the assignments after they’re due?” I asked her. She gave me a wry smile.  
  
“Traditionally, yes, but if you chose to bullshit your way through the assignment, there will be ample time for you to correct it.” She told me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“I’m turning it in now – I’m not going to correct anything. It’s not like I did it wrong, anyway.”  
  
“Quite full of yourself, aren’t you?” She asked me, smirking. I saw her studying my work. She keeps going to mark things on my paper and stops herself.  
  
“I’m confident in my ability. I’m not stupid, despite what you might think or how you choose to talk to me.” I told her. She let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. I let her finish her assessment. She looked up at me and set down her red marker.  
  
“You did all of the work correctly.” She told me.  
  
“I told you that I did.” I shrugged.  
  
“I’m sure you cheated, somehow.” She shook her head.  
  
“I didn’t, but you can think what you want.” I told her, crossing my arms.  
  
“I’ve seen people like you come through my class before. I’m not going to hand you an A because you cheat and expect me not to notice. Just because you think you can get away with murder.”  
  
“Are you still talking about me?” I asked her. She opened her mouth to keep talking. Clearly, her triad isn’t over.  
  
“You think you can breeze by with your troublesome friends and do God knows what with them.” She shook her head at me. My jaw dropped.  
  
“Should you really be teaching if you’re a judgmental bigot? This is ridiculous.” I told her. She scowled at me.  
  
“I will not stand for that kind of language in my class.”  
  
“Oh, please, like you’re one to talk. You can curse in front of your students and trash them but you can’t take the heat?” I asked her. “Send me to the principal if you’re so concerned. I’ll gladly transfer out of your class. No one wants to be treated like this, anyway.” I told her, taking a step closer to her desk.  
  
“I won’t let some harlot speak to me that way!” She said in a shrill voice. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“You’re just a cynical bitch that needs to get off of your high horse!” I told her, equally distressed. She looked furious. I turned away from her and stormed over to my seat, only to see the majority of the class recording what just went down. “Don’t worry, I can see myself out.” I told her as I made a break for the classroom door.  
  
“Sit your ass down, young lady!” She yelled at me. I opened the door. “Sit the fuck down, you stupid, insolent girl!” She yelled. I whipped back around and fumed.  
  
“Go fuck yourself! It’s clear that no one else is going to do it for you! I’m sure you don’t even remember what woman’s touch feels like. Quit raging on students because you’re insecure and you can’t come out of the fucking closet!” I screamed. She closed her mouth and didn’t say anything else. I guess I was right. My gay-dar is normally spot on. I have nothing against homosexuality or anything of that nature. Love is love. People are people. And everyone has the right to be happy. Just don’t take all of your insecurities out on me. I mean, damn!  
  
“Lydia, wait up!” Matt called from behind me. I paused mid-stride. He grabbed my arm and held out his phone. “I got it all. You’ll probably need it at the principal’s office.” He told me, walking with me.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” I told him, still trying to calm down. I kept up my brisk pace.  
  
“She’s been a bitch forever, but I doubt anyone has stood up to her before.” He revealed. I nodded.  
  
“I’m so done with people walking all over me. I’m so fucking done. I shouldn’t have come to fucking school today. I knew I should have skipped. Why the fuck am I even taking calculus anyway? I don’t fucking need it. What a fucking hag – a goddamn, fucking hag.” I fumed. He looked over at me, amused. “I’m glad you find humor in my rage.” I told him. I pulled out my phone and explained things to Brian.  
  
“Who are you texting? And I wouldn’t if you weren’t so cute when you get all fired up.” He smirked.  
  
“Brian and don’t make me hit you.”  
  
“I might like it.”  
  
“No. You wouldn’t.” I clarified. We were at the principal’s office in no time. The principal was waiting with his door open by the time we got there. He looked pissed.  
  
“Ms. Gilmore called to inform me about your situation in class. I’m very disappointed. She was on the verge of tears.” He scolded me.  
  
“And what did she say happened?” I quipped. He recanted an abridged version of the story and I snorted. “That’s not what happened.”  
  
“She said you would say that.”  
  
“I have proof.” I told him.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I have a video of the confrontation, as does most of our class.” Matt told him, handing his phone over. The principal hit play and my peers sprang to life. They were doing some dumbass stunt in the back of the room before they noticed I was talking to Ms. Gilmore. Matt must have crept closer, because he got the entire conversation. It didn’t look good to the teacher.  
  
“Oh, my dear,” was all the Mr. White could utter. “Have a seat, please. This is uncalled for.” He told us. “I understand that you’re not totally at fault here, but it is completely inappropriate to speak to your teacher in that manner. We need to have an emergency school board meeting.” He thought out loud.  
  
“I’m not asking for her to get fired over this. Maybe sensitivity training? I want to be transferred out of her class. I’m not going back there. I’ll take an F. I don’t care.” I told him. He just nodded.

* * *

  
By the time we were finished giving our statements, as well as the rest of the class. I was completely exhausted.  
  
“I’m calling in sick tomorrow. I don’t even care.” I told Matt as he walked with me to my locker.  
  
“I’ll skip with you.”  
  
“That’s completely unnecessary.” I argued.  
  
“I want to.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I want to spend time with you.”


	8. Dancing and Star-Gazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:   
> "Shots" by LMFAO featuring Lil' Jon

Chapter Eight:

* * *

 

  
I thought about soaking in a bath but decided it was too much effort. To hell with school and everything else that sucks in the universe. Consider this my universal, ‘fuck you’ to the world. Screw everybody. I’m tired of bullshit and people who want to bring me down. Fuck ‘em. They’re not bringing me down – not today.  
  
I grabbed my iPod and put on my headphones. I cranked the volume and closed my bedroom door. I started to dance when the music turned on. Sometimes, a girl just has to let loose.  
  
 _'When I walk in the club, all eyes on me…_  
 _I’m with the party rock crew – all drinks are free._  
 _We like Ciroc; we love Patron._  
 _We came to party rock._  
 _Everybody, it’s on._ '  
  
I ran my hands up my body and shook my ass. I bounced around the room, dancing without a care, letting my worries fall away.  
  
 _'Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots…_  
 _Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots…_  
 _Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots…_  
 _Everybody!_ '  
  
I was mid-twirl when I noticed an amused Brian watching me. I stopped and pulled off my headphones.  
  
“Stalk much?” I asked him.  
  
“I was just enjoying the show.”  
  
“It’s nice to know that I could help you get your creep on.” I sighed. I sank, unceremoniously to the bed. He laughed.  
  
“Feel better?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Much, actually,” I mused.  
  
“I don’t know how you can listen to that.” He shook his head. I scoffed.  
  
“What’s wrong with what I was listening to? Don’t tell me you’re a music snob. Everyone needs they’re happy music to get them pumped. LMFAO just happens to be my ‘get-pumped-up-for-the-day’ music. Not that I’m overly picky… I’ll listen to pretty much some of everything, just not much country.” I shuddered. He laughed, again.  
  
“Not country?” He asked.  
  
“God, no. My mother went through a country phase. Let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.”  
  
“What are you doing tonight?” He asked me.  
  
“Not you,” I retorted before I could stop myself. I clamped a hand over my mouth, giggling. He rolled his eyes, smirking.  
  
“You need to get out of the house.”  
  
“What did you have in mind?” I asked him.  
  
“A night out of the town?” He offered.  
  
“With who?” I asked.  
  
“Me.” He shrugged.  
  
“Just you? You mean you’re gracing me with some one on one time with the great Brian?” I gasped.  
  
“Well, when you say it like that, I’d say you’re pretty lucky.” He smirked.  
  
“Well, then I guess I have to say yes.” I told him.  
  
“Yes!” He said with mock-enthusiasm, fist-pumping. I laughed.  
  
“Let’s go, funny-boy.”  
  


* * *

  
“Out of everything that we could be doing, this is really what you want to be doing?” Brian asked me as I snuggled into his side. I nodded as I gazed at the stars. We found a clearing on the beach and brought a blanket to star-gaze.  
  
“It’s peaceful and I like the company.” I mused. I felt his chest shake with laughter.  
  
“Trust me, Ace. The feeling is mutual.” He wrapped his arms around me as we laid there. Our friendship is starting to feel more and more like a relationship. I’m not really sure if I want that, yet. I’m looking to be in a relationship right now. It’s just nice to be drama-less with guys, at this point in my life. As long as we don’t take about it, it’s just being friendly… I just have to keep telling myself that. “What are you thinking about?” He whispered.  
  
“You,” I answered, honestly.  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“How awesome you are and how happy I am that I met you.” I told him, truthfully.  
  
“You know, I’ve never really had any close female friends. It’s nice.”  
  
“Girls are awesome.”  
  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

* * *

  
“You really don’t have to stay.” I told Brian as I threw myself onto my bed.  
  
“I know I don’t have to.”  
  
“You just like sleeping with me.” I teased.  
  
“You’ve got me there, Ace.” He smiled.  
  
“Let’s go to bed, old man. One of us has school tomorrow and it’s not me.”  
  
“You’re skipping.”  
  
“Yep, mama’s had enough drama to last forever… or at least Wednesday.” I admitted.  
  
“I’m not old.” He pressed.  
  
“You’re older than me.”  
  
“Like that’s hard?” He teased.  
  
“I’m beat. No joke.”  
  
“Let’s get some shut-eye, Ace.”  
  
“Deal.” I agreed, turning off the light. “Brian?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thanks for being here.”  
  
“Anytime, Ace.”


	9. Good Morning Kisses and Old Tree Forts

Chapter Nine:

* * *

  
  
I jolted awake to an annoying stream of beeping. I hit my hand blindly in the direction of the alarm.  
  
“Oof,” Brian groaned. I must’ve hit him instead.  
  
“Sorry!” I apologized. “Turn off your alarm.” I whined. He chuckled and beeping stopped.  
  
“Are you sure you want to stay home, Ace?” He asked me. I groaned and turned on the lamp. I sat up and peered at him, waiting for my eyes to adjust.  
  
“Dude, are you seriously asking me that? When wouldn’t a sane teenager want to skip class?”  
  
“Point taken. I can stay if you want company.” He suggested as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
  
“Sure, I’m not your mom. I’m not about to drag your ass to school. Let’s face it, you could totally take me. I’m tiny.” I teased him. He chuckled. I laid my head on his shoulder. “Matt’s ditching, so he should be by later. I’m sure he won’t mind if you’re here, too.” I told him. I felt Brian tense up beside me.  
  
“I didn’t realize he was coming over.” He muttered.  
  
“Is that okay? I mean, you guys are best friends.” I asked. I’m getting the feeling that he really doesn’t want Matt hanging out with me today.  
  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” He avoided my question.  
  
“I don’t know – you tell me.”  
  
“It’s fine, Ace.” Brian stretched and stood up.  
  
“Is it?” I pressed. I might not know him that well, but he’s never acted like this before.  
  
“Yes.” He replied in a chipped tone. “I think I’ll head out. One of us has to be there to take notes.” He gave me a forced smile. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Seriously, Bri, if everything’s fine then why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?” I asked him. He turned back around and faced me. He opened his mouth, just to close it.  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“You are, but if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. I can’t make you. Don’t give me the cold shoulder just because you expect me to know something that you’re not telling me. It’s not fair, man.” I told him, getting out of bed. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts off my floor and slipped them on.  
  
“Ace, I’m sorry. You can hang out with whoever you want to.”  
  
“Why does it bother you?” I asked him. He sighed.  
  
“Can we not do this right now?” He asked me.  
  
“Are you going to quit being weird about this?” I questioned. He didn’t answer me. “Just tell me.” I tried.  
  
“We can do this dance as long as you want to. Let’s not pretend that you don’t know that I’m jonesing for you.” He whispered. “I haven’t known you for very long, Ace. Clearly, you’ve been through your share of shit in your life. You have baggage. I didn’t want to push things.” He told me.  
  
“Brian,” I sighed.  
  
“Ace, I’m not asking you for anything. There’s a reason I didn’t bring this up before. I like you. It’s on the table and we can forget about it until you’re ready not to. I’m a patient man.”  
  
“This is not how I thought today would go.” I told him, honestly. “You’re a great guy.” I told him.  
  
“But?”  
  
“But nothing. You’re a great guy. I’m just not looking for a relationship, right now.” I admitted. He nodded.  
  
“I get it. I’m a big boy. You don’t have to tiptoe around my feelings.” He ruffled his hair and walked towards me. I felt instantly reminded of how short I really am. “I’m not the only on with feelings, am I?” He asked me, creeping closer to my face.  
  
“No,” I whispered.  
  
“Then I’ll wait. I’m okay with staying friends with you. I’m okay with learning each other before turning this into anything more.” He told me, softly. He leaned down and stroked my face. This is really gonna happen. “If we don’t have chemistry, there won’t be any reason to pursue this later.” He whispered before pressing his lips to mine, softly.  
  
My eyes fluttered closed, involuntarily. I clutched his shirt and kissed him back. I parted my lips for him and his tongue invaded my mouth. I gasped against him and clung to him, tighter. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso.  
  
“Brian, stop.” I panted, as I pulled away. My head is swimming and I can’t think clearly. All I can focus on is his mouth and the way his lips felt on mine. I want to feel it again. I don’t want a relationship. If I jump into this, it’ll end badly. That’s my track record. I’m not really a patient person. I see what I want and I go for it and half the time, it comes back to bite me in the ass, later.  
  
“Do I have to?” He asked, kissing me again. I nodded, pulling away.  
  
“We’re friends.” I told him, trying to clarify the situation.  
  
“Friends,” he agreed, nodding. “The ball’s in your court. Whenever you’re ready to take things to the next level… if you ever are… let me know.” He requested. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I can do that.” I told him. “I-I need to take a shower.”  
  
“Are things going to be weird between us?” He asked me. I looked back at him and shook my head.  
  
“No. We’re cool, Bri.” I assured him. “I just need some time to clear my head. I can’t concentrate on anything other than your mouth.” I admitted. He smirked. “Are you staying or going?” I asked him.  
  
“I’m gonna go. I’ll text you and see you tonight?” He asked me. I nodded, giving him a brief smile.  
  
“I’ll see you.”  
  


* * *

  
I showered in a daze. I couldn’t get my mind off of him. In hindsight, I don’t know if the kiss was a mistake or not. Do I regret it? No, not at all.

* * *

  
I put on a bit of eyeliner and left my hair down. I put on a clean pair of undergarments coupled with basketball shorts and a small tee shirt. I pulled on a pair of socks as Matt walked into my room.  
  
“Hey, you’re early.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t realize.”  
  
“Nah, it’s cool.” I assured him.  
  
“Okay, good.” Matt smiled at me. He dropped onto my bed, ungracefully. I snorted with laughter. “What’s the game plan?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“You tell me?”  
  
“I asked you first.” He refused. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Men,” I sighed. He chuckled at my response. “We could eat. I’m _starving_. And I could kick your ass at _Call of Duty._ ” I taunted him. He laughed.  
  
“You’ll kick my ass?”  
  
“I can try.” I said, offhandedly.  
  
“You’re on.”

* * *

  
“Suck it, bitch!” I yelled as I happy-danced around the couch. “In your face! I told you I would kick your ass!” I gloated to Matt. He grinned.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling that you’ve played this before?” He asked me.  
  
“Duh, because I have.” I told him. He just shook his head.  
  
“Best three out of five?” He asked. I shook my head.  
  
“This girl knows how to quit while she’s ahead. I’m not gonna take the chance that I’ll lose again.”  
  
“Come on; give a man the chance to redeem himself.” He tried. I shook my head.  
  
“Dude, calm your tits. We can find something else to do.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“A game?” I suggested. He shrugged.  
  
“Like?”  
  
“Truth or Dare?” I asked him. “No, we need more people for it to be fun.” I sighed. “You pick, Dimples.”  
  
“‘Dimples?’”  
  
“Yup,” I replied.  
  
“Come on.” He pulled me towards the front door.  
  
“Where are we going?” He asked me.  
  
“On an adventure,” he answered.

* * *

  
“I would hardy call a stroll through the woods 'an adventure.'” I told Matt.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you? Anything can be an adventure.”  
  
“Touché. Where are we walking to?” I asked him.  
  
“There’s an old fort a couple of miles ahead. The guys and I built it when we were kids.”  
  
“Is that some kind of veiled short joke?” I asked him. He let out a bark of laughter.  
  
“Now it is.” He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. We didn’t say much as we walked along the dirt path. After tripping a couple of times, Matt grabbed my hand. “I’ll never live it down if you trip and die out here on my watch.”  
  
“I would totally haunt your ass. Don’t doubt me.” I warned him. He just smiled.  
  
“I never did.”  
  
“Good.”

* * *

  
“This is it.” He told me as he gestured to an old tree house in front of us.  
  
“This feels like the beginning of a low-budget horror flick.” I told him.  
  
“You’re something else; you know that?”  
  
“So, I’ve been told. And that something else? Yeah, that happens to be ‘awesome.’” I smirked.  
  
“Give me a boost.” I demanded. He gripped my waist and helped me into the tree. I can’t say that I’ve climbed many trees in my day, but this isn’t my first. It wasn’t too high up, thank God. Heights are no beuno. I stood on the landing and leaned on the wooden rail while I waited for Matt to climb up. “This is rad. I never had a tree house when I was a kid.”  
  
“It’s a fort – definitely more manly.” He replied. I snorted and laughed.  
  
“I wanna see the inside.” I told him, before disappearing into the door. I brushed some cobwebs out of my face and looked at the small house. It’s littered with worn playing cards and old action figures. I bet they had a ball out here as kids. It’s secluded and away from the world. That’s all you need sometimes. Well, that and some imagination.  
  
“You think it’s lame; don’t you?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“Not at all. I’m a bit jealous, actually. I never had a fort.” I told him. He laughed.  
  
“You can share this one. How ‘bout that?” He offered. I smiled.  
  
“That is awesome, actually. It definitely needs a more feminine touch, though. I could paint the outside pink and get a throw rug. I could even bedazzle the rail.” I suggested. His eyes widened and he baulked at me. “Chillax, I’m kidding.” I assured him.  
  
“I knew that.”  
  
“Sure you did.”  
  
“We should head back. The guys will be out of school soon.” He advised.  
  
“Alright. Lead the way, boss-man.” I gestured to the doorway. He walked out and hopped out of the tree. I considered my chances of copying his movements and not breaking a bone and opted just to climb. Gravity and I will never get along. I’m not about to take my chances now.  
  
“Jump, I’ve got you.” Matt told me. I shook my head and held onto the tree. I’m still about five feet off the ground. I don’t do heights, much less leap from them. “Trust me.”  
  
“I barely know you.” I retorted.  
  
“So, take a leap of faith.”  
  
“If you don’t catch me, you’re so dead.” I threatened him. He held up his fingers.  
  
“Scout’s honor,” he promised.  
  
“Fine.” I gave in. I repositioned myself and jumped. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I didn’t open them until I felt Matt catch me. “I’m alive!” I squeaked.  
  
“I told you that I’d catch you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” He waved away my apology and started walking.  
  
“You know, not that I’m opposed to being carried, but my legs do work.” I pointed out. He laughed and put me down.  
  
“It that better?”  
  
“Much.”  
  
“So, tell me about yourself.”  
  
“There isn’t much to tell.”  
  
“There’s always something to tell.” He disagreed. I sighed.  
  
“I’m an only child. I’m used to moving around a lot. New York was my home. I don’t like having to make new friends and I like change even less. I’m scared of heights… and spiders. I like loud music, tattoos, bubble baths, books, boys and vodka.” I supplied.  
  
“Vodka?”  
  
“I’m Russian, dude. Don’t knock it.” I hit his arm. He just laughed. "Sometimes tequila - I'm not picky." I added.  
  
“I didn’t say anything. Is that all there is to know?” He asked me.  
  
“What else do you want to know?” I countered.  
  
“Everything,” he looked over at me.  
  
“That would take more time than we have.”  
  
“Then I’d settle for knowing more.” He retorted.  
  
“Alright.” I relented. By the time we reached his car, he knew all of my favorite bands, books and celebrity crushes. By the time we were back at Zacky’s place, he knew a handful of my favorite childhood memories. And by the time the guys were back from school, he knew about the kind of man my father was and some of my mother’s more colorful former lovers.  
  
I told me about his parents and how they’re still together after twenty years of marriage. He told me that he has a little brother and how he tried to look out for him as much as he was able. I learned about his hopes of making it big in the music business and his passion for writing songs.  
  
By the time Zacky and Brian walked through the front door, I knew that my crush on Matt wasn’t going to just go away. I also knew that I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about kissing Brian either.  
  



	10. Stupid Letters, Rash Tattooes, and Heated Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:   
> "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin  
> "Running up that Hill (Cover)" by Placebo/Kate Bush

Chapter Ten:

* * *

 

  
I excused myself after Matt and I got back to the Baker residence. I grabbed my now empty duffel bag and my car and bolted. A girl needs clothes and I happen to be running low on threads. Even though, I have enough to last me during the week, the excuse to clear my head was welcomed.  
  
So much has been happening, so fast. It’s hard to keep up with everything and not get whiplash. I’m used to a fast-paced life. Hell, I’m a New Yorker, born and raised. Sure, I’ve moved around a ton, but that seems to be the one place that I always bounce back too. I like it there. It’s busy and it’s easy to become invisible.  
  
Sometimes, when things get rough, solitude is what I crave. It’s soul-quenching in a way. I can step back and blend in with the world. Sometimes, watching everything else go on gives me clarity.  
  
There’s so much bullshit and violence that pollutes the world. It’s hard to see the beauty and kindness is everyday monotony. That’s something that I’ve always struggled with. It’s not hard for me to fall back into my melancholy funk, so I try my best to avoid it. It’s not easy. I’ve learned techniques that make it easier to cope with.  
  
For a while, I just thought I was depressed. I figured that explained why I sometimes flew off the rails and had wicked mood swings that I couldn’t control. It turns out that was only half of my problem. I’m also bipolar, which is something I now know.  
  
When I first found out, it scared the hell out of me. When the doc told me, all I heard was someone else calling me crazy. The word tore through me and etched itself deep into my brain. I was the crazy chick and my diagnosis was proof.  
  
My mother wanted to write it off as another problem of mine. She didn’t want to deal with it. Instead, she had her current sugar daddy through money at the problem and dosed me up with whatever prescriptions she could, so I wouldn’t get in her way. If I was quiet and didn’t cause her problems, she was happy. For awhile, she got what she wanted.  
  
After a few months, I overdosed on all the pills I was taking. She didn’t really seem to care, but her brother chewed her out and took me to the ER. I don’t really remember much, but that’s what I’ve been told. It was a wake-up call, to me, anyway. She stopped pushing meds on me and actually paid attention to me for a while.  
  
I knew that I couldn’t keep living my life to try to please her, so I stopped. I quit coming home a lot of the time. I stayed with friends on the street and they became my family. It was easy. You steal what you need and you stay in abandoned tunnels near the old subways. People don’t ask too many questions if they don’t know you.  
  
I stayed in school and kept my grades up. My teachers didn’t have any reason to talk to my mother and I kept it that way. Sure, sometimes I ended up home, but most of the time, I was elsewhere. It was easier that way. Without all of the medicine to numb the pain, I had too much time to reflect on all of the bullshit that my mother dragged me through throughout my life. That’s something I couldn’t reminisce in. That’s a trigger.  
  
I’m getting better at telling when an episode is starting and it’s not something I can change. I can take medicine to play it down some, but it won’t stop me from being bipolar. It makes relationships difficult. A lot of people don’t understand or want to deal with the complications that come with dating me. I can’t say that I blame them, but it gets lonely.  
  
I didn’t think I’d like California – at all. But, I’m coming around. The people here are proving to be pretty great. It’s not the place that makes it home, it’s the people. That’s something I’ve always tried to remember.  
  
I jumped when I heard the doorbell. I was so transfixed in my thoughts that I wasn’t really paying attention to what I was packing. I went downstairs and opened the door.  
  
“I’ve got a delivery for Lydia Wolf.” The delivery man announced. I nodded.  
  
“I’m Lydia.” I answered, lamely. He shot me a brief grin and handed me a clipboard and paper to sign. I signed it and returned it to him.  
  
“Here you are.” He handed me a manila envelope.  
  
“Thank you.” I told him, taking the package.  
  
“Have a nice day.” He waved as he walked away.  
  
“You do the same.” I mumbled as I closed the door. There’s no return address. That’s weird. I ripped it open and a letter fell out. I started to read it.  
  
 _'Dearest Lydia,_  
  
 _Our last encounter was so disappointing. I had high hopes about seeing you again, Pumpkin. Lynn assured me that you would be more than willing to make it up to me. There’s no need to involve the authorities. After all, it will be your word against mine and that wouldn’t hold up in court. Save yourself the embarrassment and humor an old friend – won’t you?_  
  
 _I miss you. No one makes me feel the way you do… I will be seeing you again soon._  
  
 _If you even think about bringing your little friend along, then I may have to suggest to your mother that you’ve missing your father. I remember the stories you used to tell me about him. I remember all of the bruises he used to give you that colored your skin._  
  
 _Sweet dreams and kisses,_  
 _Derek_  
  
 _Xo Xo_ '  
  
I dry heaved and crumbled the letter and clenched it in my fist. I locked up the door and ran upstairs. I dropped it in my purse, unable to bring myself to throw it away. Fuck him! I sat down on my bed and dug my nails into my palms. I felt rage course through my veins. I’m so fucking tired of being a victim. It’s not fair. It’s not right. I’m not doing it anymore. I won’t. I refuse. I’m not that girl anymore.  
  
I stood up and grabbed my bags and my keys. I feel restless. The need to do something completely reckless is growing by the second. The last time I felt this way, things got hairy, fast. I grabbed my pills off of my desk and dry-swallowed two. That should keep me somewhat at bay.  
  
I left the house and locked up behind me. I got in my car and sat there. What to do? My fingers drummed on my steering wheel, anxiously. I kept staring at my arm. I could get a tattoo. It’ll hurt and it’ll take a while. That’ll kill two birds with one stone. I don’t have many, but I have the beginnings of a sleeve on my right arm and some ink littering the right side of my torso. Yeah, I’ll do that. There’s supposed to be a decent artist not too far from here.  
  
I sighed and pulled out my cell. I should text the guys, so they don’t worry.  
  
 _'Getting some ink done. I’ll catch up with you guys after. Don’t wait up._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
I didn’t have to wait long for a response.  
  
 _'I didn’t realize you were such a badass. Let me know when you’re about done. I’ll come check it out. ;P_  
 _-Brian_  
  
 _PS-I’m down to kiss away any residual pain. ;)_ '  
  
I scanned his response before throwing my phone into my purse.  
  


* * *

  
I scanned the sketches that Scottie, the artist drew up. These are great. I’m a Tim Burton junkie. My arm is proof of that. My growing sleeve is a mix of Tim Burton characters and lyrics. “These are fucking fantastic. Can we get started?” I asked Scottie. He grinned.  
  
“Sure thing – come on back, little lady.” He led me to his chair. “This is going to take a while.” He warned.  
  
“That’s fine with me. This isn’t my first time.”  
  
“I see that.” He chuckled. I okayed the tattoo placement and closed my eyes as he started tattooing. This is better than a lot of things I could be doing – at least this won’t get me killed.

* * *

  
“Alright doll, we’re done. Wanna take a look?” He asked me as he wiped off the excess ink. I nodded, enthusiastically.  
  
“You bet your ass I do!” I told him, bouncing from the chair. I rushed over to the mirror and looked at my newest additions. I squealed as I looked at my arm. I now have a miniature Edward Scissorhands, Jack Skeleton and Sally gracing my skin, along with some lyrics.  
  
“Am I too late?” Brian asked as he walked back with Jimmy. I shook my head and showed him my arm.  
  
“That looks sick! I didn’t even know you had ink.” Brian exclaimed. Jimmy chuckled and held my arm, gingerly.  
  
“This is badass.” He agreed.  
  
“Thank-a-you.” I sang, smiling.  
  
“What song are these from?” He asked me, gesturing to my tattoo.  
  
“ _‘I need some peace of mind – no fear of what’s behind.’_ That’s from _Had Enough_ by Breaking Benjamin. _‘You don’t wanna hurt me, but see how deep the bullet lies. Unaware that I’m tearing you asunder and there’s a thunder in our hearts, baby.’_ That one is _Running up that Hill_ by Placebo.” I answered. He nodded.  
  
“What inspired the sudden ink?” Brian asked me, as I paid Scottie. I tipped him handsomely.  
  
“Thanks doll, come back and see me soon.” He smiled, pulling me in for a quick hug. I nodded.  
  
“I’ll definitely be back soon. I wanna finish my sleeve up.” I assured him. “Take care.” I told him as the boys walked me out. “I just had to go out and do something.” I answered Brian’s earlier question.  
  
“Why?” He asked me, pulling me aside.  
  
“I’ll let you two talk.” Jimmy told us, smirking and excusing himself. I sighed.  
  
“What’s going on with you?” He asked me.  
  
“Who said anything’s going on with me?” I countered.  
  
“Don’t play games with me.” He sighed. He sees right through me, already. It’s crazy how well he reads my body language.  
  
“To say that it’s been a shitty night would be a massive understatement. I can’t control my mood swings, sometimes. I need to lash out and do something crazy. A tattoo is something I can control and keeps me occupied for a while.”  
  
“Why?” He asked me.  
  
“I’m bipolar, Brian. Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear my conversation with my mother the other day. I know that you and Zacky both overheard us.” I told him, pointedly. He looked taken aback and nodded, slowly.  
  
“Yeah, I remember, now. It’s not something I have a lot of experience with. I didn’t know.” He whispered.  
  
“I didn’t expect you to. If I flip out on you, try not to take it seriously. Okay? I was trying to avoid everybody for awhile. I took my meds, but it’s still been a hard day.”  
  
“Did something set it off?” He asked me, softly. I looked down at my feet, purposely avoiding his gaze. “You can talk to me, Lydia.” He whispered.  
  
“I know I can. It’s just… it’s not something that I really want to talk about.” I told him.  
  
“Will not talking about it make it worse?”  
  
“I got a letter from Derek, okay?”  
  
“Did he hurt you?” He asked. I could see the hostility radiating from his skin. I shook my head.  
  
“I didn’t see him. He had it delivered. It was a threat. There’s nothing you can do. It’s not your fight. Okay? I doubt he’d try anything while my mother is out of town, anyway.”  
  
“Bull-fucking-shit. You’re not taking that chance.”  
  
“It’s not up to you.” I argued.  
  
“You should tell the cops.”  
  
“You want me to snitch? It’s hearsay. I don’t have any proof! I have one letter! What will that prove?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything. “It wouldn’t do any good!”  
  
“You should at least file a complaint. That way it’ll be on their records.”  
  
“It’s not a good idea.”  
  
“Then, tell Doug. He’s connected. He’ll help.”  
  
“I don’t need him to fight my battles.”  
  
“If you don’t tell him, I will.” He vowed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Why do men have to be so fucking macho?! I don’t need you to save me! Is it because I’m small? Or because I’m a woman?! You can’t control me! We’re not even fucking together! You need to back to fuck off!” I seethed. He kept calm.  
  
“You don’t mean it and I’m not going to back off. I care about you.” He pulled me into his arms and I felt the fight slide out of my body. I relaxed and caged some of my aggression.  
  
“I care about you, too. I’m sorry. I can’t always control it.” I apologized.  
  
“Don’t apologize.” He murmured.  
  
“I don’t like it, but we can talk to Doug. I just – I don’t want to tell him tonight. Let me have tonight, please?” I pleaded. It came out more as a question.  
  
“Of course,” he agreed. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. I grasped his shoulder and his neck. He cupped my ass and lifted me up, bringing me closer to him. I groaned and deepened the kiss.  
  
I’m not sure how long we stayed in our embrace. Eventually, we both pulled away, needing air. I let go of him and he put me down. I looked away from him and mentally kicked myself. For someone who isn’t pursuing a relationship, I’m doing a shitty job of doing so.  
  
“We have to stop making a habit out of that.” I breathed. He smirked.  
  
“I’m fine with making a habit out of that.” He placed his hands on the small of back and pulled me to him. “I like the way you taste.” He whispered in my ear.  
  
“I’m not ready for a relationship, Brian.” I told him.  
  
“I’m not asking for one, Ace.”  
  
“It’ll make things complicated.”  
  
“I’m a big boy. I can handle being friends with benefits.” He argued.  
  
“Yeah, until one of us gets too attached and things get weird… it’s a bad idea.”  
  
“Think on it, Ace.” He requested. I nodded before I could stop myself. I wanted to kick myself for loving the way ‘Ace’ sounds on his tongue and for jonesing for his mouth. God, I need to get another fucking tattoo before I complicate anything else. It’s going to be a long, fucking night. Someone pinch me.


	11. Late Nights and Skype Conversations

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

  
I drove to Zacky’s separately than Brian and Jimmy. I couldn’t leave my car at the tattoo parlor and I still needed to clear my head. I can’t seem to get any clarity. Everything is jumbled and it’s taking all of my self control not to jump on top of Brian and play tonsil hockey with him. I want him and I know it’ll end badly if I act on impulse, right now.  
  
I need my support system from back home. I need to talk to Oliver. Brian may be my closest friend in California, but Ollie has been my bestie since we were kids. He’s a couple years older than me and has always had my back. If he ever needed me, I’d be there in a second.  
  
By some miracle, I beat the boys back to the house. I waved to Doug and went upstairs, locking my door behind me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Oliver’s number. I listened to the ringing, hoping he would pick up.  
  
“Well, hey, stranger,” he greeted. I laughed.  
  
“Hey yourself, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, Ollie.” I told him.  
  
“I know – I’m awesome.” He agreed.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Not that I’m not psyched to hear from you, but why are you calling?”He asked me. I glanced at clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning his time.  
  
“I just needed to hear your voice.” I told him, honestly.  
  
“Did something happen, Lydia?” He asked me.  
  
“No, I’m fine.” I lied.  
  
“Bullshit, tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“I don’t want to do this on the phone.” I refused.  
  
“Then hang up and I’ll call you on Skype.” He hung up. I sighed and opened my laptop. I waited a few seconds for it to wake up. I logged onto my account and opened Skype. As soon as my Skype was logged on, he called me. I smiled when I saw his signature smirk.  
  
“God, Oliver, I fucking miss you, man.” I told him, as I sank to the floor. He just smiled.  
  
“You look exhausted.” He said as he looked me over. “New ink?” He asked as he eyed the plastic on my arm. I nodded. “Seriously, drop the bullshit. Tell me what happened. I’m officially worried.” He told me. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. He’s not going to take this well. There’s no question. He’s never been a fan of my mother’s or her multiple boyfriends. He’s only nineteen and to anyone else he’s this young adult. I see his tousled hair and glasses and he looks like this normal guy. He’s stronger than anyone I’ve ever met and just talking to him makes me feel better. He’s like my brother and it’s been killing me not having him around, anymore.  
  
“This have been so bad, Ollie.” I told him, my voice cracking. He looked concerned as soon as the words left my mouth. “They’ve been so bad. They just got bad so fast and I’m trying so hard to stay afloat all of this shit.” I revealed. I trembled as I thought of everything that’s been happening.  
  
“Hey, hey, Lyds, look at me.” He commanded. I looked up at his face on my computer screen.  
  
“You’re not alone in this, alright? I know that I’m on the other side of the country, but you’re not alone. You have me and if I have to come out there for a little while, until things calm down, I will. You know that. I’d do anything for you. You’re my girl.” He spoke softly. I nodded; a few tears strayed down my cheek. I wiped them away, hurriedly.  
  
“You don’t need to. You have school. You can’t just leave.” I told him.  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” He argued. “Stop stalling. Take to me, Lydia.” He pressed, gently.  
  
“Derek was in town.” I whispered.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me before now?!”  
  
“Because I didn’t want you to freak. Okay? Stop wigging on me and let me finish!”  
  
“Fine.” He crossed his arms.  
  
“I didn’t realize that my mother would force me into her new life. Don’t get me wrong, a lot of the people that I’ve met here are great. They are. But, she wants to me to go along with everything she wants. I guess Derek called her and told her that he wanted to see me. You know that she never believed that he forced himself on me, not even after all of the doctor reports. I went to breakfast with them, with a new friend, Brian. I went to the bathroom and on my way back, Derek ended up attacking me. I was able to fight him off for a while, but he overpowered me. Brian ended up kicking the door in and pulling him off of me. Mother chewed me out, saying that I disappointed her – again. He told me that he would be back, but I threatened to tell the cops. After that, Doug, her new boyfriend sent her off on a spa vacation. She hasn’t been here for a few days. And I’m totally fine with that. Doug turned out to be awesome and he’s determined to show me that not all men are pigs and how a daughter should be treated. I’ve been dealing alright, until today.” I vented.  
  
“What happened today?” He asked me.  
  
“I got a letter from Derek. He told me that he talked to Lynn and that he’d be back to see me soon. My mother threatened to bring my dad to California if I don’t go along with it. I don’t know what to do, Ollie. I’m so fucking scared. I’m scared shitless and I have no idea what to do. I feel like no matter how much progress I make, she’s just going to drag me back down, again. I feel like… if anything bad happens on top of this shit storm, that I’ll snap. I can feel an episode coming on and I’m doing my best not to fixate on anything and I’m taking my meds… I can only do so much. I’m terrified, Oliver.” I whispered.  
  
“Lyds, it’s okay to let it out.” He tried to reassure me. I shook my head.  
  
“I can’t cry.” I argued.  
  
“Why can’t you?”  
  
“If I start, I won’t be able to stop.” I told him.  
  
“I didn’t realize that things were this bad for you, Lyds. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to be going through all of this alone.” He raked his hands through his already messy hair and took off his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and I knew he was pissed.  
  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner and I’m not alone. I’ve got… friends here.”  
  
“Yeah, and how much of everything do they know?” He asked me. I swallowed thickly and looked away.  
  
“They know enough.”  
  
“Have you talked to Cole since you moved?” He asked me, changing the subject. I shook my head. “He’s been asking about you.”  
  
“Let him.” I shrugged. “I don’t want to talk to him. Things got weird with him. We broke up and he wouldn’t let it go.”  
  
“Yeah, trust me – I know. Grace is still convinced that we’re having an affair behind her back.” He sighed.  
  
“How? I live across the country. She, of all people, should know that our relationship is strictly platonic.” I breathed. Oliver’s girlfriend has always been suspicious. Because guys and girls can’t be friends – according to her. That’s so stupid.  
  
“I don’t fucking know. Look, I’ll work some things out and I’ll come out in a couple of weeks. I won’t come alone. I’ll let you know more when I know.” He told me.  
  
“That’s too much. I can’t ask you to do that.” I told him, shaking my head.  
  
“You didn’t ask. Look, I love you. You know that, right?” He asked me.  
  
“Yeah. I love you, too, Ollie.” I assured him.  
  
“Then let me do this for you. You know that money’s not an issue. If it keeps you from flying off the deep end, it’s worth it. Okay? Don’t wait so long to talk to me. I worry about you. I should’ve known something was up when you wouldn’t text me back.”  
  
“I’m sorry about that. I was freaked and I didn’t want to lie to you.” I explained.  
  
“I get it. I know you. We’re going to get you through this, Lyds. I promise you. One way or another, you’re going to get through this.”  
  
“I’m glad that you’re sure.”  
  
“I am. Don’t doubt me. What about this Brian guy? Is he treating you right?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“He’s been great.”  
  
“You’re not just friends, are you?” He guessed. I sighed.  
  
“Right now, yeah, we’re just friends.”  
  
“You’ve kissed him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What’s the deal?” He asked, prying without remorse.  
  
“There are feelings there, but I’m not stable. A relationship would be bad news and I’m not looking just to hook up with randoms.”  
  
“I get it.” He nodded. “I’m proud of you.” He mused. I rolled my eyes, laughing.  
  
“Shut up. You sound like you’re trying to be my father. God, I’m not that much younger than you. If I was in a better place and this shit was going on, we might be having a different conversation. Okay? And then there’s Matt.”  
  
“Matt?” He echoed. I nodded.  
  
“He’s a mutual friend.” I explained.  
  
“Trying to break up friends, I see.” He teased. I made a face at him.  
  
“It’s not like that. I don’t know. They’re both hot as fuck and they’re both stand up guys. Brian is great. He listens when I tell about stuff I’ve been through. Ya know? I feel safe with him. We had this instant connection. He always makes me smile. It’s effortless. And Matt, I don’t know as well, but we have fun together. There’s definite chemistry there. And since I’m not committing to any relationships, there isn’t a problem.” I sighed.  
  
“You don’t sound convinced.”  
  
“I’m not sure that I am.”  
  
“Hey, at least you don’t have to figure it out today. You don’t have to figure any of it out today. I’m about to pass out. I’ve gotta go, Lyds. I’m exhausted. I’ll call you after I get out of class in the morning, okay?” He told me. I nodded.  
  
“Thank you. I know it’s late there. Talking with you made me feel better. You’re like my Yoda or… my other half. I love you. Get some sleep.” I told him.  
  
“Anytime. You’re my best girl. Nothing will ever change that. I love you, too, short-stack. I’ll talk to you mañana.” He gave a mock-salute before logging off. I sighed and shut my computer. I feel better. I don’t feel amazing, but I definitely feel better. I’m more excited than I’ve been in a long time. I can’t wait to see him.  
  
  


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  


“What do you think about Lydia, man?” I asked Jimmy. He just smirked.  
  
“You’ve got it bad, dude. Matt said you gave him the green light.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to.” I sighed. “She doesn’t want to take things any farther than friends. I’m trying to be okay with it. I can’t remember the last time I felt this way.” I told him.  
  
“Hey, you saw her first. You have dibs.” He joked. I hit his arm. “Nah, but seriously, you two seem happy when you’re together. When it works, it works. You just have to wait for her to figure that out.”  
  
“Waiting sucks – I don’t even know if she’d pick me.”  
  
“Just have a little faith. It’ll happen and if it doesn’t, then try to win her over.”  
  
“Truer words have never spoken.” I agreed.  
  
“Don’t I know it?” He grinned.

* * *

  
I went up the stairs at Zacky’s and raised my hand to knock on Ace’s door. She’s been up here for awhile and I wanted to make sure she’s okay. I heard her talking to someone and stopped just before my knuckles rapped on her door. Who’s Oliver?  
  
I knew I shouldn’t, but I stayed. I listened to her pour her heart out. I felt irritated because I didn’t know what to do to help her. She’s telling her friend things that she’s never told me. I don’t blame her. They have history.  
  
The fact that Derek is still coming around, worries me. I don’t think she or Lynn realize how dangerous he is. He didn’t seem to care if he hurt her, at all. I’m worried that something will happen and no one will be there to save her. I don’t want her to be another battered body in a news story. She deserves so much better than that.

* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


I changed into pajamas and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I think I’ll skip school again, tomorrow. I don’t want to go and I doubt that I’ll be able to sleep tonight. There’s too much going on in my mind.  
  
A knock jolted me back to reality. I jumped and fell off of the bed. “Ow.” I rubbed my side.  
  
“Can I come in?” Brian asked from the other side of the door.  
  
“Yeah, come in.” I called, trying to sooth my bruise.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, just really clumsy.” I responded.  
  
“Want some company?” He asked me. I nodded, again.  
  
“Can you stay with me tonight?” I asked him. He smiled and helped me up.  
  
“Of course, Ace.”


	12. Nightmares and Surprise Wake-Ups

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

  
  
“Puummmpppkkkiiiinnnn…” Derek sang from across my room. I feel like I’m little, again. I’m hiding under my bed, praying that he won’t find me. It never matters what I do to fight him off or where I go – he always finds me. I always prayed that my mother would show up and save me and each time, I was disappointed. “I’m coming to get you, Lydia.” He whispered. I whimpered, unable to stop myself. I clamped a hand over my mouth, two seconds too late. His hand shot under the bed and grabbed me. I bit and clawed, but his grip was too strong. I cried and thrashed as he pulled me out. I grabbed onto everything I could, but it was no use. He sneered down at me and ripped off my nightgown. I froze. He makes me feel so helpless.  
  
“D-Don’t d-do th-th-this.” I stammered. His smirk just grew more vicious.  
  
“Come on, pumpkin – you’ll enjoy it.” He winked and he threw me onto the bed. He was on top of me before I could even blink. He tore off my underwear and his shed his. I clawed his face and kneed his groin. He growled and backhanded me. I cried out and he pinned my wrists. He put his fingers around my neck and forced my legs open.  
  
“Ace, wake up!” A voice forced me to open my eyes. I sprang up, panting. Brian turned on the light and I couldn’t look at him. I was trembling too hard to do anything but cry. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. “Everything’s going to be okay, Ace. Don’t think about it.” He whispered. I didn’t say anything.  
  
We stayed that way for an hour, before my breathing slowed and I was able to calm down. I pulled away from him and mopped my face. I excused myself to go the bathroom and collect myself. I blew my nose and washed my face. I went back to bed and stared at him. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.  
  
I’m supposed to avoid stress. It’s a dangerous trigger. It seems to be the one thing that I’m never short of. I took my pills off of my nightstand and swallowed them dry. Maybe they’ll help – they can’t hurt.  
  
“Talk to me.” He requested.  
  
“What is there to say?” I asked him, my voice raspy from crying.  
  
“What’s been bothering you?” He asked me.  
  
“You know what’s bothering me.”  
  
“It was just a letter.”  
  
“A letter that dug up a lot of painful memories,” I explained.  
  
“I’m here for you.” He told me as he moved me to face to.  
  
“I know.” I assured him, rubbing my forehead.  
  
“Ace, you’re not hearing me. I am here for you. You could tell me that there is no chance in hell that we would ever get together and that wouldn’t change. I care about you and I’m not about to let you go this alone. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He swore as he cupped my cheek. The way he was looking at me, right that second, was unnerving. He looks so sincere and determined. He looks at me like I’m the most important thing in his world. It’s intense and it scares me. At the same time, I’m grateful and so comforted by that fact. It makes me want to be with him even more.  
  
“You’re just so…” I thought about the right words.  
  
“So what?”  
  
“So fucking wonderful. Do you know that?” I asked him, giving him a glimmer of a smile.  
  
“Only to select few,” he argued.  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“I’ll be here for you, if you let me.”  
  
“I’m trying. I don’t trust easily.”  
  
“Let me earn it.” He persisted. I nodded. “Let’s watch a movie to get your mind off of things.” He suggested.  
  
“Okay,” I agreed.  
  


* * *

  
I tried to focus on the movie and failed. Brian seemed to notice. He laid facing me. “Talk to me.” He whispered.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About anything – tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
“I have a best friend, back in New York. He’s like the most stand up guy I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I’ve known him since we were kids. He was always so serious about our problems and the best kind of comedic relief when I needed it. His name is Oliver. He’s coming out here in a few weeks. He’s like an older brother to me. Missing him is like being homesick for me. You know? He’s my family.” I told him, grinning.  
  
“He sounds like a good man.”  
  
“He really, really is. He’s gotten me through just about everything. You remind me of him, sometimes.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
  
“It’s definitely a compliment, B-Man.” I smiled. He laughed.  
  
“You should try to sleep.” He told me as he draped my blanket over me. I groaned.  
  
“Yes, Dad.” I made a face.

* * *

  
“Dude, we shouldn’t be in here.” Whispering woke me up. I yawned and opened my eyes. It took me a minute to focus them. I saw Jimmy shaking his head. Matt looked amused as he plopped his happy ass on top of my bed. Zacky was smirking in the doorway and Johnny was chuckling next to him. I looked next to me and saw Brian flipping them off.  
  
“Haven’t you ever seen someone sleep before? Damn. It’s weird to creep on a chick while she’s snoozing. That oozes a creep vibe.” I complained. I sat up and stretched. This is one of those times that I thank the gods that I slept in clothes and didn’t just wake up from a night of dirty, dirty sex.  
  
“I was outvoted.” Jimmy apologized. I shrugged, flipping my hand.  
  
“Men – what can ya do?” I sighed. Matt laughed.  
  
“We’ve got her trained!” Matt drew his fist back with mock-excitement. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“I’m comfortable. I don’t wanna get up.” I whined.  
  
“Then don’t.” Matt told me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. He pulled up my blankets and slid into bed with me. I laughed.  
  
“Anybody else want to join?” I asked, not really sure if they would take me up on the offer. They shrugged and fell onto the bed. “Is everyone ditching?”  
  
“Yeah, why not?” Zacky spoke up. “Dad is calling for me and you, saying we have a bad case of food poisoning. He said it’s good for everyone to have a mental health day.” He shrugged. I nodded. If my dad was half the man Doug was, I’d be happy.  
  
“So, what are we doing?” I asked.  
  
“Road trip,” the invading four answered in unison.  
  
“Where to?” I questioned.  
  
“It’s a surprise.” Jimmy informed me. I groaned.  
  
“I hate surprises.” I griped.  
  
“Tough shit, get up and get dressed or we’re taking you while you’re in pajamas.” Matt commanded. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
“Calm your tits, Mr. bossy-pants.” I shot back, pushing him off of the bed. Brian laughed.  
  
“Get ‘em.”  
  
“Your rude asses need to get out so we can change.” I directed to the majority of the guys. I headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. As far as distractions go, this one sounds promising. After all, who doesn’t like road trips?


	13. Wake Up Call

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

  
  
“Are we coming back tonight?” I asked Jimmy. He shook his head.  
  
“What kind of road trip would it be if we came back tonight?” He asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes. “We’ll be back tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll pack a change of clothes.”  
  
“Probably a good idea, Ace. But, hey, you could always wear mine… or go naked.” Brian winked. I hit his chest.  
  
“I’m okay with that.” Matt agreed.  
  
“It’s funny, because I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” I quipped. My phone rang and I saw Oliver’s picture on my caller ID. “I gotta take this, brethren. Get out so I can pack.” I shooed them out of my room. Matt stayed, lounging on my bed. I rolled my eyes and hit the talk button.  
“Hey handsome,” I answered, while looking at Matt. Oliver chuckled.  
  
“Hey yourself, how you feelin’ mama?” Ollie asked me.  
  
“I’m feeling a lot better after last night; thank you. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Hey, none of that – don’t thank me. That’s what best friends are for.”  
  
“Fine, have it your way.” I told him as I threw some overnight things into an empty tote bag.  
  
“I knew you’d come around.” He teased. I can hear him smiling.  
  
“How was class, old man?”  
  
“It was class and boring. But I aced my test, so no worries my way. I’m working out the details for my trip out there. Hayden wants to come. I told him that I would check with you, first. I’ll try to leave Grace at home, but you know how she is.” He explained.  
  
“Yeah, Hayden should come out. He’s great. I miss him like crazy. If Grace wasn’t so crazy, possessive it wouldn’t be a big deal.” I agreed with him. Hayden's another friend that I've had forever. He's just a genuinely fantastic man. He's just one of those people that has such a caring soul, it's unreal.  
  
“Ain’t that the truth? I don’t know. She’s a catch, but I don’t know if we’re meant to be.” He sighed.  
  
“What’s your gut say?” I asked him.  
  
“To dump her ass.” He admitted. I chuckled.  
  
“Then do it. If she doesn’t appreciate you, which I know she doesn’t, she doesn’t deserve an awesome guy like you.”  
  
“See, now who’s making who feel better?” He laughed.  
  
“That’d be me. I figured it was my turn.”  
  
“What are you up to, short-stack?” He asked me.  
  
“I’m packing, actually. My friends are kidnapping me for a spur-of-the-moment road trip. We are ditching.” I told him.  
  
“Lyds, be careful. You know I worry about you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I will. Hey, I gotta jet, but I’ll text you. Okay? Don’t be a stranger and let me know what you decide about the dates. Love you, Ollie.”  
  
“I will. Take care of yourself, Lydia. Love you, too.” He hung up. I pocketed my phone and packed my charger. Matt was looking at me curiously.  
  
“He’s my best bud, from back home.” I explained. He nodded, slowly.  
  
“I was starting to think you had a guy in New York that you were steppin’ out on.” He smirked. I shook my head.  
  
“I’m a lot of things, Matt, but I’m not a cheater.”  
  
“That’s good to know.” He smiled and hopped off of my bed. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me towards him. “You’re a difficult woman to figure out – do you know that?” He asked me. I shrugged. He was creeping closer and it was getting increasingly more difficult to think clearly.  
  
“If you say so, I doubt that I’m that complex.” I tried to joke.  
  
“You’re mysterious.” He argued.  
  
“Please, I’m so not mysterious.” I whispered. I became suddenly aware of how close his lips were to mine. “You just don’t know me that well.”  
  
“I know that if you don’t stop me, I’m going to kiss you.” He muttered, inching closer.  
  
“Kiss me?” I echoed. He nodded. I froze, instead of moving away, like I should have. Do I want him to kiss me? Yes. Should I let him kiss me? Damn-fucking-brain… _Well,_ if there’s no spark, at least that’ll take care of half of my guy problems. This is going to happen. Shit, this is really going to happen.  
  
“Yes,” he whispered as his lips finally connected with mine. He held my face in place, gently. I gripped his shirt and kissed him back. I felt it in all the ways that I wish I didn’t. Damn it, the man can kiss. I pulled away before things could go any further.  
  
“We shouldn’t…” I told him, softly. He nodded, but didn’t let go of me.  
  
“Why shouldn’t we?” He asked instead.  
  
“I don’t want a relationship.” I told him the same thing that I told Brian. He just smirked.  
  
“I never said I was asking for one.” He told me, leaning down to kiss me again. I ducked out of his gaze and grabbed my bag. I pulled on my shoes and left him standing in my room. Way to go, Lyds. Let everything get complicated – why don’t ‘cha? I face-palmed.  
  
I double-checked my bag as I descended the stairs. Meds? Check. Phone and charger? Check. Pepper spray and pocket knife? Double check. Tampons in case of emergencies? Definite check. Clothing and toiletries? Yep. Vodka. I should bring vodka. Yes.  
  
“So this trip?” I announced as I walked into the living room, causing everyone including Doug to look at me. “I’m taking a page from Castiel and suggesting we drink copious amounts of alcohol. I mean, am I right?” I laughed, nervously.  
  
“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Zacky was quick to agree. I smiled.  
  
“You do realize that I am still your father and am still in the room – yes?” Doug spoke up. “If you’re going to drink, drink responsibly. Absolutely no driving while you’re under the influence. Do you hear me? That goes for all of you lot, not just my son.” Doug warned us. We all nodded in compliance. “You’re under age. If you are going to be drinking, I suggest you do so at the beach house, not in town.”  
  
“The beach house?” I repeated. Doug nodded.  
  
“My brother has a beach house a few hours from here, near a quaint town. I thought the change of scenery might do you some good.”  
  
“Okay.” I said, processing the information.  
  
“Dude, it was supposed to be a surprise!” Jimmy complained. I laughed.  
  
“Are we going to spend all day bitching or are we going to get a move on?” I asked.  
  
“Damn, keep your panties on.” Brian told me as he stood up, smirking.  
  
“Oh, shut up. I have zero patience. Let’s go!”  
  



	14. Tequila at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:   
> "Shots" by LMFAO featuring Lil' Jon  
> "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

  
  
“So, was the trip really your dad’s idea?” I asked Zacky, two hours into our car ride. He turned around and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, surprisingly,” he confirmed. I nodded. That’s interesting.  
  
“How is that surprising? Your dad is the shit.” Jimmy spoke up. I giggled and nodded in agreeance.  
  
“He really is. He doesn’t always say it, but he worries about me… Well, about us, now.” Zacky voiced, looking me in the eyes.  
  
“He seems like a really stand-up guy. I’m surprised he keeps putting up with my mother. He’s probably the nicest out of her many boy-toys.” I told him. He laughed. “I’m serious – bitch is a man-slayer.”  
  
“Remind me not to get on your bad side, Ace.” Brian teased, squeezing my leg. I smiled and trailed his hand with my fingertips. He moved his hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. I sighed with contentment. This is nice. A girl could used to this.  
  
“So what’s the plan for tonight?” I asked them.  
  
“I think fun is the agenda.” Johnny told me. I laughed.  
  
“Everyone could use some of that.” I mused.  
  
“And drunken charades!” Zacky added.  
  
“Twister?” Matt asked.  
  
“Twister,” Jimmy agreed, nodding.  
  


* * *

  
“We’re finally here!” I yelled, jumping out of the van. “You guys didn’t steal the van…? Did you?” I asked the guys.  
  
“It’s my brother’s.” Jimmy assured me. I nodded.  
  
“Awesome. Let’s get shitfaced.” I deadpanned.  
  
“You don’t waste any time; do you?” Matt asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“What’s the point?”  
  
“I respect that. Let’s do shots.” He smirked.  
  
“Yes! Piggy back ride?” I asked him, barely giving him any warning before I jumped onto his back. It’s turns out that I wasn’t the only one who brought booze with me – not that the beach house wasn’t already stocked. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

  
I was grinding with the air around me. The guys didn’t share my love for dance music, but let me play _Shots._ I sang along with the music as I took a few shots of my own.  
  
 _'So cups in the air, everybody let’s take shots._  
 _If you feelin’ drunk, put your hands in the air…_ '  
  
Brian grabbed my hips from behind and started dancing with me. I smiled back at him and moved against him. No one can be upset while they’re dancing. It’s automatic endorphins.  
  
 _'Patron’s on the rocks and I’m ready for some shots._  
 _The women come around every time I’m pourin’ shots._  
 _Their panties hit the ground every time I give ‘em shots._  
 _So cups in the air, everybody let’s take shots._  
 _I’m fucked up._ '  
  
By the time the song ended, all the guys were dancing shamelessly. I smirked when they changed the music. I was buzzing off of all the movement. I feel energized like I could take over the world. I’m pumped!  
  
“At least put on something we can dance to.” I requested, taking another shot. I’m not even feeling my buzz yet. I’m sure it’ll hit me soon enough.  
  
“Lydia, I’m sure Matt and Brian would try to dance with you, even if we were listening to Miley Cyrus.” Zacky teased. I scoffed and laughed, throwing a nearby plastic bowl at him. We kept dancing as The White Stripes filled the room.  
  
 _'I’m gonna fight ‘em off._  
 _A seven nation army couldn’t hold me off._  
 _They’re gonna rip it off –_  
 _Taking their time, right behind my back._ '  
  
Brian started to nuzzle my neck and my skin felt like it was on fire. His lips are going straight to my nether regions. I can’t think. I closed my eyes and grinded against him.  
  
 _'Don’t want to hear about it._  
 _Every single one’s got a story to tell._  
 _Everybody knows about it,_  
 _From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell._ '  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I saw Matt watching us with unnerving intensity. He drank me in through hooded eyes. I bit my lips as I looked him over. He walked over to us, slowly. His hands ended up on my hip and shoulder.  
  
We all moved in synch with each other. No one seemed to mind and we stayed this way until the music ended. I cleared my throat and untangled myself from them.  
  
“So, Twister?” I asked, my voice cracking. Jimmy was the first to respond. He seemed to be in a daze after watching us, too.  
  
“Fuck, yeah.” He agreed. I nodded and all but ran to grab it. I located the game and walked back to everyone else. Things seemed noticeably less awkward after I came back. I let out a deep breath of relief.  
  
“Loser has to lose their pants.” Brian announced, his eyes finding mine. I smirked. His eyes twinkled. It seems like someone is going to be naked before the night’s over and it’s definitely not going to be me.

* * *

  
“Lydia, left hand, blue,” Johnny told me. I nodded and slid my hand underneath Zacky’s leg. I grunted as I strained to steady myself. I’m definitely not agile enough for this. “Zacky, right foot, yellow,” Johnny added. Zack sighed and moved his leg, somehow managing not to fall.  
  
“Shit, I’m not made for this.” Zacky complained. I giggled.  
  
“Who are you telling?” I quipped. “I vote losers pour us shots.” I looked over at Matt and Jimmy who were sitting sans pants on the sidelines. Brian laughed.  
  
“Brian, right hand, green,” Johnny announced. Brian just smirked and slid his hand over my body and onto the colored circle.  
  
“I suggest you open your mouths.” Matt told us as he shook a half-empty bottle of tequila. I opened my mouth, waiting for the harsh liquor to bathe my tongue. As soon as he poured a splash of the bottle contents into my waiting mouth, Matt placed a lime wedge into his. I swallowed the liquid courage and Matt’s mouth hovered over mine with the sliced citrus. I latched onto it and sucked, before moving my mouth from his. As soon as I moved, I came crashing down onto my back, taking Zacky with me.  
  
“I’m victorious!” Brian cheered as he stood up. I giggled as Matt pulled me to my feet. I unbuttoned my jeans and maneuvered the zipper down. I shimmied out of my pants and tossed them to the side. Zacky followed suit.  
  
“This time,” I reminded him.

* * *

  
Three rounds later and Brian was still the reigning champion. We were all definitely smashed. I was dancing again. Tequila makes me want to move – I normally don’t care who with.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Matt asked from behind me. I shrugged. The other guys were out front, on the beach.  
  
“Not much,” I told him, honestly.  
  
“We don’t have to stay in here. We can go to the water.” He offered. I shook my head. Things are nice here. I like the music drowning out my drunken thoughts.  
  
“I’m good.” I told smiling.  
  
“We can do body shots.” He offered. I shrugged.  
  
“Alright.” I was jittery as I poured salt on my stomach and set the shot on top of myself. He leaned down, licked the salt and took the salt, before stealing the lime from my mouth. I followed suit, taking a shot off of him.  
  
“Hey party people, you should…” Brian interrupted us. “Am I interrupting something?”  
  
“No,” I answered quickly.  
  
“We’re just having fun, B-Man.” I chuckled.  
  
“Come out to the water.” He told us. I shook my head.  
  
“I don’t want to get wet.”  
  
“I can change that.” Matt said, quietly. I looked at him and blushed.  
  
“Nah,” I declined, nervous.  
  
“Come on, Ace. You’ll love it.” Brian held his hand out to me. I took it, gingerly. He led us out to the sand.  
  
“It’s so pretty.” I mused. I made a mental note not to try and swim. Water and alcohol really don’t mix well, like that.  
  
Matt ran and pushed Jimmy and Zacky into the water. Johnny laughed. Brian and I walked a little ways away from them. We sat on a huge boulder and looked at the crashing waves. The water is illuminated by the moon and it looks gorgeous.  
  
“Hypothetically, if you were ready for a relationship, would you give us a chance?” Brian asked me, suddenly. I glanced over at him and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I would. I’m such a messed up person, Brian. You can do so much better than me. Trust me – you don’t want to be in a relationship with me. All I ever do is break things. I touch  
something, and it shatters. We would be ruined. I don’t want that.”  
  
“You’re scared of commitment, because you think you’ll lose me?” He tried to reason.  
  
“Basically, yeah, old man,” I agreed.  
  
“That’s stupid.” He sighed.  
  
“Even more reason not to do it,” I told him, while I scowled at him. He just chuckled.  
  
“This isn’t going away. It doesn’t matter how much you wish it would disappear. It won’t.” He whispered.  
  
“I’m not stable. Stability of my mental state has to come first.”  
  
“Don’t hide behind your disorder.” He disagreed. I didn’t say anything. Am I hiding behind it? I don’t know, probably. It’s so much easier said than done. So much.  
  
“My answer isn’t going to change.”  
  
“Eventually, it will. I’m not afraid to fight for you, Ace.”  
  
“I don’t want you to.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop.”  
  
“You’re so fucking stubborn.”  
  
“Yeah, get used it. That’s not going to change.” He retorted with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“Whatever you say,” I breathed, stealing the bottle out of his hands.  
  
“You’re going to realize you want this. I just hope it’s sooner than later.”  
  
“I’m glad you have it all figured out, really.” I told him, sarcastically.  
  
“I know what I want and I want you.”  
  
“Then keep wanting me,” I said, standing up. I staggered a bit and moseyed off of the rock. He followed me and pinned me with his body, so I couldn’t move.  
  
“Do you always run away from your problems?” He asked me.  
  
“Only the manageable ones.”  
  
“Stop running.”  
  
“Give me a reason.” I responded and he did. He kissed me. It might have been the tequila, but this was a foot-popping, fireworks seeing, hand groping, scarcely breathing, passionate and demanding kiss. When he pulled away from me, I felt light and helpless against his mouth.  
  
“Maybe you can think about it and give it a chance – _us_ a chance."  
  
“I just want to be friends, Brian.” I told him in a barely audible whisper.  
  
“Then, let’s go splash the guys, friend.” He whispered. I nodded, hating the way he said it. I’ll probably regret this. It’s a bittersweet feeling. I’m not rushing, but pushing everyone away, probably isn’t the answer. We walked back, holding hands.  
  
I feel like one of these days, I’ll wake up and realize that we had started dating, but neglected to make it official. Is that what’s already happened?  
  
“I’m not giving up on you, Ace.” Brian told me, with a sad smile. Alcohol always seems like a good idea, in the beginning… but then I wake up in the morning with regrets.  
  
As long as we stay friends, no one will get hurt – right?


	15. Brotherly Advice and Decision Making

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

  
  
Despite the insane amount of booze in my system, I couldn’t sleep. I crept out of my make-shift bed and went back to the shore. It’s peaceful out here. It would be so much easier if things were simple. I keep trying to think back on when things were simpler and I’m drawing a blank. I’m not really sure if things have ever been ‘simple’ or ‘easy’ for me. Things have always been complicated. I’m not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself. There are plenty of people out there that have it much worse than I do – or worse than I’ve ever had it.  
  
People are amazing creatures, if you think about it. They can survive the craziest circumstances and a lot of them come out as stronger individuals because of it. I only hope that I can rise to that challenge when it comes.  
  
If I do nothing else in my life, I want to make a difference. I want to help someone survive their trauma, like I’ve had people help me survive mine. I don’t think that’s too much to aspire to.  
  
“You know, it’s dangerous to sit out here alone.” A deep voice came from behind me. I jumped and had to grab onto the boulder to keep from slipping off. I turned and saw Zacky climbing onto the rock.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“Same here. What’s on your mind, Shorty?” He asked me. I rolled my eyes at the generic nickname.  
  
“Everything, I guess. Life – you know just evaluating everything.” I laughed.  
  
“Probably not the best thing to do while you’ve been drinking,” he pointed out. I shrugged.  
  
“That’s true, but that seems to be the way that things work out.” I sighed. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. “I think you’d make a good brother, Zack.” I told him.  
  
“I guess we’ll find out – won’t we?” He chuckled.  
  
“We will. So… Is ‘Zacky’ short for ‘Zachary’? Or what?” I asked him.  
  
“It is. Well, that and I couldn’t say ‘Zachary’ when I was a kid.” He explained.  
  
“That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“Just keep it to yourself. If anyone else asks, I’ll deny it.” He said, smirking. I giggled. It’s so easy to fall into a siblings vibe with Zacky. There are just some people that you’re automatically comfortable with – he’s one of those people for me.  
  
“Do you prefer ‘Zack’ or ‘Zacky’?” I asked him. I’ve called him both and I don’t think I’ve ever asked his preference before.  
  
“Honestly, I don’t have one. Neither of them bother me.”  
  
“I didn’t want to offend you or anything.” I told him.  
  
“No worries, Lydia.” He laughed. “So, what’s the deal with you and Matt and Brian?” He asked me. I sighed.  
  
“I’m still trying to figure that out.”  
  
“My experience is that you can’t be equally into two people. You just can’t. Sometimes, people just don’t want to man up and make a decision.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t approve of making big life decisions while intoxicated.” I quipped.  
  
“Yeah, but like you said, sometimes it just happens that way.” He used my logic against me.  
  
“I hate it when I’m not right.” I whined.  
  
“What’s your heart say, Lydia?” He asked me. I sighed.  
  
“What do you think I should do?” I countered, instead of answering his question.  
  
“I’ve seen you with both guys and I’m probably not the best person to give you advice. I don’t know the whole story. I can see you and Matt dating, but when you’re hanging out with Brian, you two look so happy together. I don’t know how to word it. You guys just…” He tried to explain.  
  
“We just fit together.” I finished for him. He nodded.  
  
“Exactly. And it’s a little on the creepy side, because I’ve never seen him like he is with you, with any other girl. He’s dated just like the rest of us. He’s even had a hand full of serious relationships, but I don’t know. I can see you guys lasting and taking a shot at happily-ever-after.” He finished, quietly.  
  
“I get what you’re saying and that’s pretty much what I’ve been feeling. But, I don’t think I’d do well in a relationship right now.”  
  
“You do realize that you’re basically dating without the label, right?” He laughed.  
  
“Yeah, I do. So, my tiptoeing around all of this is pretty pointless, isn’t it?” I questioned.  
  
“If you want my opinion, it is.”  
  
“Look at you, with your brotherly advice.” I teased.  
  
“Just remember this when I come to you with girl troubles.”  
  
“I got your back.” I assured him. He stayed and watched the waves in a comfortable silence. I thought about what he said and he’s right. If push comes to shove, my heart’s with Brian. I’ll talk to him in the morning, when alcohol isn’t a factor, anymore.  
  
I’m not going back on what I said – I still want things to go slow. Things are too crazy to rush into anything. I don’t want to ruin the possibility of something good by a lack of patience.  
  
  


* * *

  
I groaned as the sound of birds made their way into my ears. I opened my eyes and squinted through the bright-ass sunlight. I must have fallen asleep out here with Zack.  
  
“It’s too fucking bright.” I complained as I buried my face into Zacky’s chest. He chuckled and started to sit up. It feels like someone is taking a jackhammer to my skull.  
  
“Let’s head back to the house. There are curtains in there.” He suggested. He got to his feet and helped me up. I slipped my flip-flops back on and followed him to the beach house.  
  
“I was wondering where you guys disappeared to.” Brian greeted us, smiling.  
  
“We fell asleep by the beach. Please, tell me there’s coffee. I’ll love you forever.” I said, hopefully. Brian laughed.  
  
“Here,” he told me, pressing a hot mug into my hands. I took a sip and groaned.  
  
“Fucking wonderful, I want to bathe in it.” I cooed as I kept sipping the hot beverage. “You don’t seem hungover at all.” I noticed.  
  
“I have a higher tolerance than you do.” He replied. I pursed my lips.  
  
“Story of my life,” I sighed. “Taller than me… Have a higher tolerance than me… I’m just lame like that.”  
  
“Your words, not mine.” Matt joked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“But, I’m female which automatically makes me more awesome – so suck it.” I stuck my tongue out at them both. “Hey, can I talk to you?” I asked Brian. He looked up in surprise and nodded. “Wanna go sit by the water?” I asked him. It’ll be easier to talk to him away from everyone else.  
  
“Sure, come on, Ace.” He offered me his hand. I grasped it with one hand and my coffee in the other. We talked along the sand before sitting down on the warm ground. “What do you want to talk about?” He asked me, quietly. I looked over at him.  
  
“About us,” I answered.  
  
“I didn’t think there was an ‘us’.” He said, quietly. I shrugged.  
  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Zacky helped me realize something last night. I was just too afraid to nut up and make a choice. We have so much chemistry – it’s ridiculous. We could make this work, right? I mean, I don’t want to jump into anything crazy. Don’t get me wrong… We could try dating. That’s what we’re basically doing, anyway. If we did decide to date, I’d want to take things slowly. I’m nowhere near perfect. I have my issues and baggage. And I’m sure you have your stuff, too. Stop me at any time. It’s like word vomit. I can’t stop rambling.” I confessed. I stole a peek at him and he was smirking. He leaned into me and kissed me. I pressed myself against him and kissed him back. This is nice. It feels right.  
  
“It’s about fucking time.” Brian said, pulling away.  
  
“So, what does this mean?” I asked him.  
  
“It means you’re my girl – that is, if you’re willing to make this official?”  
  
“I want to try.”  
  
“Perfect.” He smiled before kissing me again.

* * *

Zacky’s POV  
  


“What’s going on out there?” Jimmy asked me.  
  
“Young love,” I replied, smirking. Matt walked over to us and peered out the window.  
  
“They’re getting together?” Matt asked. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry man.” I apologized. Even though, I think Lydia and Brian make a better couple, that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel bad about my friend getting hurt.  
  
“Don’t be. She made her choice. Brian’s a good guy.” Matt told us, putting on a brave face.  
  
“And you’ll be there waiting in case their relationship ends up in flames?” Jimmy asked.  
  
“Exactly,” Matt nodded.

* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


“We should head back.” I murmured against Brian’s lips. It’s nice to be able to kiss him and not feel like I’m doing something I shouldn’t be. We’re together. It’s still something I’m going to have to wrap my head around.  
  
“The guys probably have their faces pressed against the glass.” He teased. I rolled my eyes as we walked back to the house. Just like he predicted, everyone was not so subtly looking out the window as we walked inside.  
  
“Dude, I’m starving.” Jimmy announced.  
  
“Me too,” I chimed in.  
  
“If we get packed, we can stop by the diner for breakfast before we hit the road.” Zacky suggested. We all murmured in agreement. I started packing my things while the guys packed theirs. Matt hung back, with me.  
  
“So… You and Brian?” He asked. I looked up at him and nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” I answered. “I know that we,” I gestured to both of us. “Were never together, but I don’t want things to be weird between us.”  
  
“No harm, no foul,” he told me. I nodded. I really hope he means it.  
  
“So, friends?” I asked.  
  
“Friends,” he agreed, pulling me into a hug. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Who am I kidding? It’ll probably still be awkward as hell.


	16. Picking Up Schoolwork and Not So Sweet Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Coming Undone" - KoRn

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

  
  
The ride back into town blurred by – I slept through most of it. I felt rejuvenated by the time we reached the Baker’s place. I have this nagging sense of responsibility tugging on my conscience. I _should_ go by school and pick up my assignments so I can catch up this weekend. Do I want to? No, of course not. Will I? Yes.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Ace?” Brian asked me, as I tossed my overnight bag on the floor of my new bedroom. I sighed and looked over at him.  
  
“I was thinking that I should go by school and get my homework.” I told him, making a face. He chuckled.  
  
“Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me.” He said, quietly.  
  
“Jeez, make it sound like a bad thing.” I teased, hitting his arm. He smirked and started tickling my sides relentlessly. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” I thrashed around, trying to get away from his spazzing fingers. It seemed to work out in my favor, because he stopped. “Psych! I’m not that sorry.” I stuck my tongue out and emptied my tote bag. I’ll need something to put my homework in.  
  
“Are you heading out now?” He asked me. I nodded. “Alright, I’ll drive.” He told me, grabbing my hand. I don’t recall asking for company, but suddenly this seems so much more ideal than before.  
  


* * *

  
I stepped into Mr. White’s office, while Brian waited for me outside. The principal looked surprised to see me.  
  
“Miss Wolf I wasn’t expected to see you back so soon. I was led to believe that you were on a mental sabbatical.” He greeted me, seemingly in a good mood.  
  
“I feel stable enough to be back in school. I don’t want to get behind in my classes.” I told him, sitting down the chair in front of his desk. He nodded.  
  
“Well, I’m pleased to hear that you’re well enough to be here. I presume that you’re here to discuss your new classroom placement?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Yes, that and I wanted to pick up the course work I missed.” I replied, casually.  
  
“Very well – I’ve placed you in a new calculus class. Is that alright with you?” He asked me.  
  
“If it’s all the same to you, is there any way that I could have an independent study instead? I’m good with numbers and I guarantee you that I’ll ace the class with or without a teacher.” I requested. He looked surprised, but didn’t shoot me down.  
  
“I don’t see why we couldn’t give a try. At any rate, you’ll need to get your assignments and turn them into Mr. Whitmore.”  
  
“Thank you.” I smiled.  
  
“Have you been having any other problems with school?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“No, I can’t say that I have. If it’s alright, I need to pick up those assignments.” I tried to excuse myself. He nodded. He seemed to be in a much better mood than the Tuesday. “Thanks.” I told him, before walking away and meeting Brian.  
  
“Everything go smoothly?” He asked me, smiling.  
  
“When doesn’t it? I’m awesome.” I quipped.  
  
“Just keep telling yourself that Ace.” He smirked and put an arm over my shoulder. We made our rounds to our classes and picked up our work. I didn’t have any problems. My new calc teacher seems friendly enough. As long as he doesn’t make it a habit to make a punching bag out of his students – literal or otherwise – I doubt I’ll run into any issues with him. We stopped by Mr. Matthew’s class last. He smiled when we walked into his room.  
  
“Lydia, it’s good to see you. Are you doing any better?” He asked me. “Not sick anymore, Brian?”  
  
“I’m much better – thank you.” I told him.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Brian smirked.  
  
“Glad to hear it. I have your assignments for you two. Give me just a second.” He turned and ruffled through some scattered papers on his desk. After a minute of rummaging, he held up a few papers and some notes. He handed them to us. “Look, I know that you probably get this from a lot of your teachers, but if you’re going through something or just need to talk to someone, without judgment, you can always come to me. I know I’m not hip or whatever you guys call it these days, but I do care about your well-being. And if you’re not comfortable coming to me, Ms. Hallowell is great.” He offered.  
  
“The guidance counselor?” I guessed. He nodded. “Thanks Mr. Matthews; that means a lot. I appreciate that.”  
  
“Call me ‘Anthony’, please. ‘Mr. Matthews’ is my father and I’m not ready to feel that old.”  
  
“Alright, Anthony,” I corrected myself. “Thanks for the papers.” I told him.

* * *

  
“What do you want to do tonight?” Zacky asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“Homework is calling my name.”I sighed.  
  
“Lame – don’t talk about homework. It’s such a downer.”  
  
“Hey, you asked.” I reminded him. He rolled his eyes. “You guys can do something without me.” I suggested.  
  
“But, who will I make short jokes about?” Zacky frowned. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Way to make me feel loved, jerk. And there’s always Johnny.” I reminded them.  
  
“Hey!” Johnny protested. I just laughed.  
  
“I’ve gotta jet. I forgot some school shit at my place.” I told them.  
  
“Should you go alone?” Brian asked me. I shot him an exasperated look.  
  
“I’m a grown woman. Damn. What do you think is going to happen? It’s like a five minute drive.” I asked him.  
  
“I know that, smart-ass, but I also remember what happened last time.” He reminded me. I glowered.  
  
“As long as I avoid paper cuts, I’ll be fine.” I pressed.  
  
“What happened last time?” Matt asked.  
  
“She got a tattoo?” Jimmy guessed, remembering my new ink.  
  
“I’ll see you guys soon. Bye.” I told them, making a run for it. I slipped into my car and turned on the ignition and cranked the music.  
  
 _'Keep holding on, when my brain’s ticking like a bomb._  
 _Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me._  
 _Sweet bitter words, unlike nothing I have heard._  
 _Sing along, mockingbird – you don’t affect me._  
  
 _That’s right – deliver it to my heart._  
 _Please strike – be deliberate._ '  
  
I banged my hands on my steering wheel as I drove. I was so caught up with singing along that I almost didn’t see that the front door to my house was open and the yard was trashed. I grabbed the taser out of my glove compartment and parked my car. I turned it off and ran inside. Is this my best idea? Oh, hell no. I have two guesses to who would break into my house. One, it’s probably Derek sending me a message. Two, it’s some dumbass thief that couldn’t find people more well off to steal from. I’m prepping for the first option, but seriously hoping for the latter.  
  
As soon as I stepped inside, I head a crash. I had my finger on the shock button my taser and my other hand held my pocket knife.  
  
“Derek?!” I yelled out. As soon as I heard the low laughter, I knew that I had guessed right. “Quit being a pussy and show yourself!” I demanded, straining to keep my confident bravado going.  
  
“Look behind you, Pumpkin.” He whispered.  
  
“Shit.”


	17. Karma and a Rescue

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

  
  
“Why are you here?” I asked him, somehow managing to keep my voice steady. I pivoted and turned to face him. He sneered at me. He looks determined and malicious – like a lion stalking its prey. I remember that look well. It’s been permanently etched into my mind. I gulped and waited for him to say something.  
  
“I had to see you, Pumpkin. After all, I’ve never been a patient man.” He breathed. Chills trembled through my spine. “I miss you. Is that really so hard to believe? We didn’t get much time together last time. I wanted to make up for our lost time.”  
  
“There isn’t a ‘we’ Derek!” I screeched. “I’m not yours. I’ve never been yours. Face the facts, asshats. You’re a perv that likes to molest little girls! That’s all there is too it. You wanted me because I was too small to fight you. You forced yourself on me because I wasn’t able to stop you. I’m not a child anymore. You need to leave. You’re not welcome here. You’re trespassing.” I told him. His smirk deepened. I took a precautionary step back.  
  
I was half a second too late. He pounced. Gut instinct took over. I didn’t have time to think – only to react. I switched on the taser – full force. I felt him start to convulse on top of me. I didn’t move it off of him until he was completely off of me. I moved the taser off of him, but kept it on just to be sure. He stopped moving and laid still. I turned off my weapon and fumbled for my cell out of pocket. I didn’t turn my back on Derek for a second. I’ve made that mistake too many times. I dialed the only person that I thought would help this situation, not complicate it.  
  
“Hello sweetheart,” Doug’s voice graced my ears. I cried in relief. “Are you alright?” He asked me.  
  
“N-No. I’m not. S-Someone broke into my house. I-I didn’t know wh-who to call. It’s Derek… the guy Zacky told you about.” I explained, quickly. I jumped when Derek started to stir. I turned the taser back on and put it onto his leg. He started shaking, again. I moved it when he was still and shut it off.  
  
“The man that assaulted you? Are you alright? Are you still there with him? I’m on my way.”  
  
“Yes. I’m okay. He’s still here. He’s knocked out. I-I tased him.”  
  
“Attagirl. Wait for me, alright?” He requested. “Don’t hang up. Stay on the line.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Have you phoned the police?” He asked me.  
  
“I called you.”  
  
“Alright. We’ll get this sorted out. I’ll handle it.” He assured me.  
  
“Thank you.” I breathed. I listened to Doug breathe over the phone and Derek breathe from a few feet away from me. It was the longest few minutes of my life. After what felt like hours, I heard Doug pull up. I turned my head to look at the front door, and it was a second too long. Derek bolted to his feet and slammed me onto the ground. I grunted and managed to knick his leg with my small blade. He cried out and backhanded me. He tried to hold my head still, but I bite his hand and kneed him where it counted. Doug came running inside and pulled him off of me. He held Derek by the throat and slammed him into a nearby wall.  
  
“You’re not welcome here!” Doug yelled at him. “You should know better than to hurt little girls!” He growled. “There isn’t going to be any place that you can hide from me. Do you understand me?!” He screamed. Derek grunted, but nothing but incoherent sounds fell from his mouth.  
“Nod if you understand me.” Doug commanded, causing Derek to nodded quickly. “Good. You are not to speak to Lydia or Lynn again. Do you hear me?!”  
  
“Yes!” Derek managed to squeak.  
  
“If I so much as hear about you sending a letter or text to Lydia, I will see to it that you’re castrated in the most painful way possible. I promise you that if you force me to take such matters, that I will end your pathetic existence and no one will be the wiser. It will be decades before they find so much as a trace of your body.” He seethed. “She’s under my protection now.” He told the pedophile pinned to the wall.  
  
Two men burst through the still open front door. They were well groomed and dressed in expensive looking suits.  
  
“Mr. Baker is this the man you need to be taken care of?” One of the two mystery men asked. Doug nodded.  
  
“Yes. Get him out of my sight, please.” He confirmed. The men nodded and took Derek out of Doug’s grip. They put a brown, canvas bag over his head and dragged him out of the house. As soon as Derek was taken out of the house, Doug’s entire demeanor changed. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” He asked me. I looked over at him, still shocked, and nodded. He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet, gingerly. “Let’s get you to a doctor, love.”  
  
“Who knew you were such a badass?”  
  
“Darling, you still have so much to learn.” He smiled. “He won’t be bothering you again. I promise. Let’s get you looked at.”


	18. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:   
> "Coming Undone" by KoRn

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

 

After a few minutes of pleading with Doug and swearing that I didn’t feel comfortable leaving my car at my mother’s vacant house, he caved. I promised him that I would drive straight to his place and let him take me to his doctor and get checked out.  
  
As soon as I sat down in the driver’s seat, I let out a shaky breath and started sobbing. I couldn’t control it or even begin to compose myself. I’m so fucking tired of surprises. Why can’t life ever send me lemons? Isn’t that the way the saying is supposed to go, anyway? ‘When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.’ I don’t remember it changing to, ‘When life sends you fucking psychos, brace yourself.’ Holy shit.  
  
Get it together, Lydia. I took a deep breath and mopped my face, hurriedly. I’m stronger than this. One man can’t break me. I’ll be damned if I let that happen.  
  
After my quick self-pep talk, I turned on my car. The engine roared to life and music flooded my ears. I flinched and turned it louder. It’s a welcomed distraction – even if it is just for a few minutes.  
  
 _'Wait, I’m coming undone._  
 _Irate, I’m coming undone._  
 _Too late, I’m coming undone._  
 _What looks so strong – so delicate?_  
  
 _Wait, I’m starting to suffocate,_  
 _And soon I start to anticipate…._  
 _I’m coming undone._  
 _What looks so strong – so delicate?_ '  
  
I hummed off key, softly. I barely registered my surroundings as I drove. I probably shouldn’t be driving, but screw it. It’s not the dumbest thing I’ve done in my life. I highly doubt it’ll be the last.  
  
 _'Choke, choke again, I find these demons are my friends._  
 _Pity me in the end._  
 _They’re out to get me._  
  
 _Since I was young, I tasted sorrow on my tongue._  
 _And this sugar sweet gun does not protect me._ '  
  
I was vaguely aware that I was parking my car and turning it off. I stumbled out of my vehicle and made my way to Doug. He was waiting by the passenger side of his car, holding the door open for me. My attention flickered to the window and I saw Brian and Zacky watching us. Brian looked like he was about to come outside, but I shook my head. I don’t want them to see me like this… not any more than they already have.  
  
“Let’s go, Sweetheart.” Doug urged me, gently. I looked up at him and nodded. I didn’t say anything as I sat down in his car. I buckled my seat-belt and my mind ran wild. I wonder what my mother would say about all of this. I bet she’d be furious. She’d probably call me an ungrateful brat for not letting Derek have me, again. She won’t be gone for too much longer. I know that it’s only a matter of time before she comes back and drops some kind of bomb. What if she makes good on her threat and brings my father out to California? My stomach lurched. I covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
Doug seemed to realize what was happening, because he slammed on the brakes. I unbuckled and wrenched the car door open. I fell to my knees and started expelling the contents of my stomach. I sobbed and dry-heaved until I felt a hand on my back. Doug handed me a handkerchief to wipe my mouth with. I took it with silent gratitude.  
  
I got back in the car and we resumed driving. My mind was running through all of the worst case scenarios and it wouldn’t stop.  
  
“Lydia, I won’t let that happen.” Doug told me. I jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
“Wh-what?” I asked him.  
  
“I won’t let your father hurt you.” He assured me. I looked at him, puzzled.  
  
“I didn’t realize I said that out loud.” I told him.  
  
“I meant what I told you. You’re safe while you’re in my care.” He promised me. I nodded, blankly.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You needn’t thank me.”  
  
“I do… All my life I’ve known one thing to be true, ‘nothing’s free’.” I argued. “You’re one of the only people I’ve ever met that didn’t want something in return for helping me.”  
  
“That’s not necessarily true.” He contradicted. I shot him a wary glance. “I told you that I’ve wanted a daughter.” He joked. I laughed. It sounded high-pitched and hysterical. God, what is wrong with me?  
  


* * *

  
The doctor that attended to me was pleasant, but I really didn’t expect anything less. I may not know much about the Baker men, but they seem to surround themselves with pretty commendable company.  
  
My injuries weren’t too bad, considering what I’ve been through this past week. I have a mild concussion, which explains my nausea. The black eye that Derek gave me the other day, that had started to heal, was definitely worse. I was feeling sore and light-headed. I answered what I could of the doctor’s questions. He asked some personal questions and wrote down the answers to keep on record – in case anything like this did happen again.  
  
It felt nice to be taken care of for once in my life. And, I’m not saying that I haven’t had anyone look out for me, because I have. I have a handful of friends that have always had my back. I also have the odd-end family member that will rear their face if I’m in a bind… but it’s nothing like this. It feels so much… more comforting to know that you have a grown person in your corner that’s willing to go to bat for you.  
  
My chest started to heave as I started to cry. The day is taking its toll and I feel overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotions that are hitting me, full force. I feel loved and appreciated. It’s strange, but welcome. I can’t put in to words how grateful I am that Doug is trying to give me something that I’ve never had before. It’s unnerving. I feel helpless and pathetic, because Derek keeps finding ways to get the better of me. Most of all, I feel angry and determined to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again.  
  
“Lydia, it’s going to be alright.” Doug told me. I didn’t even look up at him. I felt his arms go around me and the tears came with renewed fervor.

* * *

  
The guys didn’t say anything when we arrived home. They looked over at me, but kept their distance. Well, everyone except for Brian. He took my hand, gently, and pulled me into a hug. I accepted it, gladly.  
  
“Have you lot eaten?” Doug asked them.  
  
“We wanted to wait for you guys.” Zacky answered.  
  
“How does Chinese takeout sound?” Doug asked us. I nodded against Brian’s chest.  
  
“Sounds great,” he answered for the both of us.  
  
“Brilliant – I’ll call it in. Why don’t you take Lydia upstairs and help her get cleaned up?” Doug suggested.  
  
“Sure thing. Come on, Ace.” Brian led me upstairs. “What happened?” He asked me. “Doug told us a little, but it was all pretty vague.”  
  
“Derek showed up, but can we talk about it later?”  
  
“Of course, let’s get you clean, Ace. How does a bath sound?” He asked me. I’ll just have to be careful not to wet my tattoo, too much. “I was worried about you.” He whispered. I gave him a sad smile. I turned on the bath water and climbed onto his lap.  
  
“You don’t need to.”  
  
“It comes free with my boyfriend duties.” He deadpanned. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I reached up and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
  
“Would you… would you mind sitting in the bathroom with me? I don’t want to be alone.” I whispered. He kissed me again.  
  
“I don’t mind. I never mind if it’s helping you, Ace.”


	19. Phone Conversations and Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:   
> "Come Undone (Cover)" by My Darkest Days/Duran Duran

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

 

I groaned and stretched my arms, before repositioning them around Brian’s neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair as he trailed wet kisses down my neck. I gasped and turned to face him. I captured his lips with my own and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He dug his fingers into my back and held me closer to his body. I ground myself against him, as I straddled his lap. I nuzzled his neck and nipped at his ear, causing him to growl.  
  
“The bath’s going to get cold.” I mumbled, trying to catch my breath.  
  
“Let it.”  
  
“I don’t want to take a cold bath.”  
  
“Then we can pick this up later, Ace.” He relented, as he placed another knee-weakening kiss against my mouth.  
  
“If you don’t stop kissing me, I’m never going to make it to the bathroom.” I warned.  
  
“You make it sound like such a bad thing.”  
  
“It is when I feel dirty and I can’t get clean.” I told him. Something about the way I said it, must have make him pull back, because he did. He carried me to the bathroom and turned around as I pulled off my tired clothes. I stepped into the hot, bubbly water and sank down. It burns my skin, but it’s welcome over the reminders about earlier today.  
  
I made sure I was completely submerged in bubbles before I glanced behind me at Brian. He’s still facing away from me, respecting my privacy. The little things – his tendency to give me exactly what I need without me having to tell him – make me care about him even more.  
  
“You can turn around; I’m decent.” I called to him. He turned around and smiled at me.  
  
“I don’t have to stay in here, if it makes you uncomfortable. That’s the last thing I want.” He told me, leaning against the tub, kissing my forehead. I shook my head.  
  
“Please, stay – I don’t want to be alone.” I pleaded, placing my wet hand over his warm one. He chuckled.  
  
“I’ll stay. I just don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything, on my benefit.” He explained, looking me in the eyes. I nodded.  
  
“I get it and you’re a prince because of it. But, I really do want you to stay. It doesn’t bother me. I just… I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts. They tend to run wild and take over. I don’t do so hot when that happens.” I confessed.  
  
“Do you need anything?” He offered. I bit my lip and forced myself to focus on his question – not on everything else that went on today. I nodded, slowly.  
  
“Would you mind grabbing my meds? I feel okay… but I don’t want an episode to hit me full force. I think I’m still in shock. Everything that happened… it hasn’t really hit me yet.”  
  
“Sure thing, I’ll be back.” He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I gave him a slight smile and watched him walk out of the bathroom. “It’s so quiet in here.” He called from the bedroom.  
  
“My iPod should be in my purse; I have a dock-station in the bathroom.” I told him. I heard rummaging.  
  
“I don’t see it.” He said. I frowned.  
  
“It may have fallen out in my car.” I voiced.  
  
“I’ll go look for it. I’ll be back.” He told me, popping his head back into the bathroom. I nodded. He shot me a quick grin before shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
  
  


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  


I closed Ace’s bedroom door before I walked downstairs. Even though, I’ve known her for a short while, I still feel like there’s so much to learn about her. She has so many layers. It’s like she’s been through so much shit in her life, so she has trouble trusting people. Whether she realizes it or not, she has these walls up. Sometimes, she’s this carefree, teenager. Other times, she’s this grown woman that seems so weathered and scared of the world.  
  
“Hey bro, she okay?” Jimmy asked me. I looked over at him and nodded.  
  
“She’s trying to be. I don’t think everything has hit her yet – you know?” I told him. Jimmy nodded. He gets it. He’s been through his fair share of the receiving end as far as shit’s concerned with his own life.  
  
“We’re here if she needs anything, man.” He assured me. I grinned.  
  
“Thanks, I’ll let her know. I’m sure we’ll be down soon. She just needs some time… You know.”  
  
“I get it. No worries.” Jimmy hugged me and clapped my back before heading into the kitchen. I fingered Lydia’s keys before going outside and looking through her car. Half of her purse’s contents were lying scattered in the passenger’s seat. I doubt she was thinking about it when she was driving last. I picked her iPod and the rest of her things before locking the door and heading back inside.

* * *

  
I laid her things on her nightstand and picked up her iPod as her phone started ringing. I fished it off of her bed and picked it up. It’s Oliver, that friend that she told me about. She’s got four missed calls from him. I decided to answer it.  
  
“Hello?” I said, not knowing what to expect.  
  
“Hey, yeah, did I dial the right number? I’m looking for Lydia Wolf.” The guy on the other end of the line answered.  
  
“You did – this is Brian. She’s taking a bath.” I told him.  
  
“Ahh, you’re the infamous Brian. How’s she doin’ man?” He asked me.  
  
“Honestly? It’s been an insane day, from what she’s told me. Derek showed up at her mom’s place and they fought. Doug said that she tased his ass and was able to get him off of her. He had some of his guys take care of him.”  
  
“Doug is the guy who’s doing her mom, right?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s the one. He’s a good guy, though. I’ve known him and his son since I was a kid. He seems to have really taken a liking to Lydia.”  
  
“That’s good. God knows she’s met enough shitty people to last her a lifetime.”  
  
“I’m worried about her. I know I probably shouldn’t be talking to you or telling you this, but I think she’s in shock. She’s talked about it a little bit, but she’s scared. I don’t think she wants to let on how freaked out she is. Her mom comes back into town next week, and I’m pretty sure that’s making things worse.” I told him.  
  
“Lydia is complicated. She doesn’t like having to admit that she can’t always take care of herself. She’s tough and I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as strong as she is. She’s been through a lot. You probably don’t even know the half of it. That’s just how she works, though. It’s not like she tries to keep things from people, she just wants to believe that she’s invincible. Just give her some time and ask her about the things you want to know. She’ll tell you when she’s ready. There aren’t a ton of men that she trusts. I’ve never heard her say a bad thing about you, so I think it’s safe to say that you’re one of them. She’s like my little sister. Don’t break her heart, man.” Oliver explained.  
  
“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on it.”  
  
“Good. Then I don’t have to go through the big brother spiel and threaten you.” He joked. I laughed. “Listen, I’ve been talking to Lyds about coming out to see her soon. It’s looking like it’s going to be sooner than later. I have a few assignments to finish with school, but when those are out of the way, I’m going to head out there with a friend of ours. Can you ask her to call me when she’s feeling up to it? Or at least text me? So I know that her mental state isn’t completely blown to shreds.” He requested.  
  
“Yeah, sure… and thanks Oliver. What you said, it helped… a lot.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. Any friend of Lydia’s is a friend of mine.”  
  
“I better go, but I’ll make sure she calls you.” I told him.  
  
“Awesome, thanks. If she’s having as bad of a day as it sounds, I suggest chocolate, ice cream, and Buffy. I wouldn’t leave her alone for too long. It’ll help her stay distracted.”  
  
“Thanks. I’ll do that.”  
  
“Alright, later.” Oliver hung up. I stared at the phone before heading back to Ace. I opened the bathroom door and she looked over at me, giving me a ghost of a smile.  
  
“I found it.” I told her, showing her the music device. I set it into the dock-station.  
  
“Thank you.” She told me softly.  
  
“Oliver called. He wants you to call him back when you feel up to it. He said no rush, though. And to text him so he knew you weren’t losing it.” I relayed the message. I handed her the pills and a bottle of water from the bathroom counter. She took it and nodded.  
  
“Alright. I will. Did you guys get along?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, we did. He seems like a good guy.”  
  
“He’s the best.” She smiled. “Play something?” She requested.  
  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
  
“Anything.”

* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


I watched Brian as he fiddled with the stereo system. I got really lucky. He’s such a good guy. I wonder how long things will last or stay this way. I’m not like other girls. I can’t give him everything that he deserves. I’ve tried to do the mindless sex thing because I just wanted to see something. When my mother was force-feeding me prescriptions, that was one of the darkest times of my entire life.  
  
I just wanted to feel something – anything. I was tired of feeling numb and unclean. I wanted to feel anything but the empty disconnect.  
  
I’m not proud of it, but I can’t change the past or what happened. Sexually, I can’t deliver. It’s taken me so much time to try and get past a lot of things. With everything that’s been happening lately, I’ve been back-tracking.  
  
I’ve been in relationships that fail because the guy just runs out of patience. I come with a ton of baggage and it’s a lot to ask anyone to take on.  
  
My attention was brought back to Brian when music started playing.  
  
 _'My immaculate dream made of breath and skin – I’ve been waiting for you._ '  
  
“You okay, Ace?” Brian asked me, crouching next to me. I shrugged.  
  
“Dating me… it’s not easy, Brian.” I whispered. “I wouldn’t blame you if you decide it’s too much for you.” I told him. He sighed and didn’t say anything.  
  
 _'I can’t help but keep from falling apart, at the seams._  
 _I cannot believe you’re taking my heart, to pieces._ '  
  
“Ace, there’s no one I’d rather be with than you. I don’t care about easy. You’re worth the work.” He promised me. I want to believe him.  
  
 _'Ohh, it might take a little time, might take a little crime, to come undone._  
 _Now, we’ll try and stay blind, to the hope and fear outside._  
 _Hey child, stay wilder than the wind, can blow me into crime._ '  
  
“You don’t have to say that.” I pressed.  
  
“I know I don’t have to – I want to.” He argued.  
  
 _'Who do you need?_  
 _Who do you love, when you come undone?_ '  
  
“Brian,” I started. He held up a hand to stop me.  
  
“Let me show you that you’re worth it.” He whispered. “I **_want_** to be with you. Don’t push me away.”  
  
“I won’t push you away, anymore.” I told him.  
  
“Good,” he murmured. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. There was an unspoken promise that everything would be alright and things would work out. It told me that he would be there for me and I didn’t have to worry. I tried to tell him that I would try and take down my walls and I would be good on my word.  
  
We pulled away and I covered my chest. Some of the bubbles have begun to disappear. I cleared my throat.  
  
“Can you step outside? I want to get out.” I asked. He nodded. “Then we can do something that doesn’t require us to think.” I quipped. I pulled the stopper out of the tub and got out. I toweled off and slipped on my robe.  
  
“ _Buffy_ marathon?” Brian asked. I laughed as my eyebrows rose.  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“Oliver may have mentioned it.”  
  
“Remind me to thank him, but somehow, I doubt the guys will want to watch it.” I told him as I grabbed some loose clothes from the dresser. I faced away from Brian as I dropped my robe. I pulled on my softest undergarments.  
  
“I think you underestimate how hot the male population thinks Sarah Michelle Gellar is.” Brian teased.  
  
“That’s true.” I agreed, as I pulled on a tank top and oversized sweater. I grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and slipped them on.  
  
“Hey, can I come in?” Zacky asked, after knocking on the door.  
  
“Yeah, it’s open.” I called out. He poked his head in and opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
“Cold?” Zack asked me. I nodded, slightly.  
  
“I thought I packed sweats, but I must’ve forgotten.” I told him.  
  
“I’ll grab you a pair of mine.” He offered.  
  
“Only if you don’t mind.”  
  
“I don’t mind.”

* * *

  
I was cuddled up to Brian on the couch as the guys argued about who would win in a fight – Angel or Spike. Apparently, Spike would be the claimed victor.  
  
“Dinner’s here!” Doug called to us, from the front door. We followed him to the kitchen. Zacky started handing out plates.  
  
“You’re swimming in those, aren’t you?” Zack asked me, gesturing the pants he loaned me. I nodded.  
  
“Just a little,” I agreed.  
  
“If you weren’t so short, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Johnny teased.  
  
“Like you’re one to talk!”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“And I prefer petite!” I quipped.  
  
“Before Ace kicks your ass, we should eat before the grub gets cold.” Brian spoke up.  
  
“Please, like she could.” Johnny snorted.  
  
“Try me, Shorty.”  
  
“I’d pay to see that, actually.” Doug chimed in. I laughed. Maybe things aren’t so bad, after all.


	20. A Rude Awakening

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

 

A loud ringing wrenched me from my disturbing dreams. I flailed around, trying to find my phone. I can’t fucking see anything in the dark. Finally, my fingers grasped it. I peered at the Caller ID, trying to adjust to the brightness. Mom? What could see want at two in the morning? I moved Brian’s arm off of me and walked to the front door. All of the guys fell asleep with us in the living room, while we were watching Buffy.  
  
“Hello?” I asked. I jumped when I saw something move to the side of me. The shadowy figure took a step closer and I saw it was Doug. I gave him a small nod.  
  
“Lydia, what the fuck are you trying to pull?” She screamed. I held my phone back a few inches. Mother of fucking carbs, she’s loud. Doug raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.  
  
“What the fuck, mother?” I asked her, rubbing my head. Her screeching really isn’t helping my concussion.  
  
“Derek called me and told me what happened. Why do you keep causing me problems, you stupid, useless girl?” She growled. I stiffened.  
  
“Seriously? That’s why you’re calling? Of course, it doesn’t matter because I have a concussion and a black eye from him. Why would it? You didn’t care when he hurt me earlier this week. You never care.” I complained.  
  
“Why can’t you just do as I ask of you? You always cause complications! I didn’t ask to be a mother. I don’t want you fucking up things for me. I like having Dougie around. Do you understand that? Derek comes in handy sometimes; would it kill you to keep him happy?! So what, if he’s taken a liking to you?! No one else is going to! From what I understand, you’ve made it impossible for Derek to come back into town for the time being. Why did you do that?! I’ve spoken to your father. I asked him to make a trip to see you. I’ll be coming home early. I’ll be there by Monday. I expect you to be pleasant and obedient. Am I clear?!” She yelled, continuing her tirade.  
  
“Things with Doug are fine. We get along a lot better than you think. He likes having me around. **_He’s_** one that got Derek off of me and had him dragged out of our house. Did you know that?! He doesn’t want me getting hurt. I don’t understand why he acts like more of a parent than you ever have. That doesn’t make sense, Mother! I don’t care if you pull Dad all the way here, yourself. I’m not seeing him. I won’t see him again.” I spat. I can’t stop shaking. It’s just like when I was a child. When I got in my mother’s way, she’d leave me alone with my father. He beat me when I was a kid. He was merciless.  
  
“I told you what would happen if you didn’t listen to me. Actions have consequences. It’s time for you to learn that. Lydia Grace, so help me God, just do what I tell you for once in your pathetic life.” She told me.  
  
“I-I can’t do that. I think we both know why.” I whispered.  
  
“While you’re under my care, you will.” She argued.  
  
“Sweetheart, hand me the phone. Let me speak to your mum, love.” Doug told me, quietly. I nodded and handed him the phone. I sat down on the porch and listened. “Lynn, I asked Lydia if I might speak with you.” He told her, gently.  
  
“Dougie, darling, she shouldn’t have concerned you with this. It’s just a talk between a mother and daughter.” She told him, still speaking loudly, but noticeably nicer.  
  
“She didn’t ‘concern’ me. I was outside with her and overheard your conversation. Let me frank, my dear, I very much enjoy spending time with your daughter. I find her pleasing to be around. I don’t want to do anything that will jeopardize her safety – do you understand?” He asked her, with an eerie calm.  
  
“I-I understand, but I don’t see what this has to do with you.”  
  
“Don’t insult my intelligence, love. You know very well what this has to do with me. I’ve been good to you, haven’t I?” He asked her.  
  
“Of course you have, Dougie.”  
  
“I have never denied you anything that you’ve asked for or put my foot down.”  
  
“I know you haven’t.”  
  
“But, I will not sit idly by and see Lydia harmed. With myself as the exception, you don’t seem to keep ideal company. Wanted or not, no parent should try to see his or her child suffer any misfortune. I’m disappointed in you, Lynn. I knew the type of woman that I was getting into bed with, but this is where I draw the line. I’m a very powerful man and I like seeing you. I would hate to see that end because of your hatred for your daughter.” He told her. She was quiet and I strained to hear her response.  
  
“I understand, Doug.”  
  
“I’m glad we understand each other, my dear. Your daughter has a place in my home. She has a place with me. I see no reason why we can’t all be a family.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to upset you, Doug. You have to believe that angering you wasn’t my agenda.”  
  
“I’m not saying it was, love. If Lydia’s father sets one foot in town, he’ll have to deal with me. I am not letting him see her. I have some understanding of the kind of man he is. Please understand, I’m a different kind of man.”  
  
“I understand, Dougie. Are we okay?” She asked him in a shrill voice. She must be panicking.  
  
“We’re fine, love. It’s late. I must go. When are you planning to return?” He asked her.  
  
“I’ll be back Monday.”  
  
“See you then, love. Goodnight.” He told her, hanging up. He handed me my phone. “I know that you don’t trust me, yet. I know that I have to earn that from you. But, if someone is threatening you, I’d like for you to tell me. I meant what I told your mother. I want you to be safe.” He told me, softly. I nodded.  
  
“I will. Thank you.”  
  
“How’s your head, Sweetheart?” He asked me.  
  
“It still hurts, but I haven’t gotten sick. So, that’s a plus.” I joked. He laughed.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” He guessed.  
  
“Her call woke me up, but I doubt I’ll be able to sleep now. Is that why you’re out here? Because you couldn’t sleep?” I asked him. He nodded.  
  
“I find the fresh air to be soothing. It helped when I was a boy.”  
  
“I get it.”  
  
“Would you like to get some ice cream?” He asked me. I laughed at the randomness.  
  
“Do you have ice cream?”  
  
“I don’t, but I do know a great diner that is open all night.” He replied. I shrugged.  
  
“I’m always down for ice cream.”  
  
“Excellent. Grab a jacket and we’ll go.”  
  
“You’re something else – you know?” I told him. He chuckled.  
  
“Is that a compliment?”  
  
“Yes – yes, it is.”


	21. Three is a Crowd... Four is a Party?

Chapter Twenty-One:

* * *

 

  
I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn’t want to wake Brian, so I just came up to my room to try and get some shut-eye after I got back from the ice cream outing with Doug. I set an alarm on my phone to go off every hour to make sure I was able to wake up, without making anyone else have to wake up with me. So far, I haven’t been able to sleep.  
  
If there’s one thing that my mother hates more than anything, it’s being told what to do. We’re alike in that way. She doesn’t take orders and if she does, it’s never for long. Because she wants to keep Doug happy and she likes his money, she might for a little while. But, honestly, I have no idea how long it’ll last for. My bet is that it won’t be too long.  
  
I’m sure that she’ll find some way to bring Derek back to California; it’s just a matter of time. The same goes for my father. She always makes good on her threats and that scares me.  
When I’m eighteen, maybe things’ll be different. She won’t be able to control me anymore. Maybe I could move back to New York. Maybe I could just stay here, with the Baker’s. Who knows? I don’t. Right now, I’m just hoping for the best. That’s really all I can do, while I’m waiting for the ball to drop.  
  
I glanced at the clock next to my bed. It’s almost seven in the morning. I groaned into my pillow. I’m never going to get any sleep. I pulled out my phone. I may as well text Ollie before I forget again.  
  
 _'Hey Ollie, I’m alive. I’m okay. I have a concussion, but it’s nothing major. Don’t worry so much! My mother is the devil – but what’s new? Right? Hope classes aren’t kicking your ass too hard. I’ll call you later._  
  
 _Much love,_  
 _Lyds_ '  
  
I sent him a quick text and pulled out my mountain of homework. I may as well put my extra time to good use.  
  


* * *

  
A knock on my bedroom door startled me. Brian came into my room with a serious case of bed-head. I giggled. He smirked and plopped down on my bed, next to me. I closed my calculus book and put it on the floor with the rest of my finished assignments. Three very long hours later and my homework was finished.  
  
“Morning Ace,” he smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. “Did you sleep at all?” He asked me, eying the pile of schoolwork on the floor. I shook my head.  
  
“I slept a little before two, but my mother called and woke me up. I wasn’t able to sleep after that, so I figured I would be productive.” I told him.  
  
“You need to sleep.” He pressed.  
  
“I know that. Tell that to my body. Apparently, sleep was not in the books for last night.” I argued. He frowned.  
  
“I could give you a massage.” He offered. “It would relax your body.” He grinned. Something about the way he said it, made naughty images of us rolling around in my sheets flood my mind. I’m pretty sure that’s what he meant to do.  
  
“As tempting as that sounds…” I said. “Maybe we shouldn’t.”  
  
“And why is that?” He asked.  
  
“Massaging leads to other things,” I reminded him. He made a face.  
  
“Since when are you against making out?” He asked me.  
  
“Never, but that’s not all it leads to.”  
  
“Trust me, Ace. That’s all this would turn into. I know your boundaries. I won’t push them.” He promised. I looked over his sinfully alluring body and bit my lip, giving in.  
  
“Okay, I guess a short one couldn’t hurt.” I sighed.  
  
“I knew you’d come around. Alright, strip.” He commanded. I gaped at him, shocked. “I can’t rub your shoulders when you’re wearing a shirt. Just down to your bra and underwear.” He clarified. I sighed and got off of my bed. I pulled off my sweater and tank top, followed by Zacky’s sweat pants. I looked at my feet as I felt his eyes roam over my still bruised body. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered. I blushed as I laid down on my stomach, next to him. He straddled my thighs and began rubbing my back.  
  
“Your hands are fucking magical.” I moaned as I felt his hands work the tension out of my back. It didn’t take long for my skin to become hypersensitive. Every moment was starting to feel erotic. He finished kneading my shoulders and his hands brushed my sides. He thumb grazed the side of my boob and I almost lost it. I turned onto my back, so he was straddling my middle. I pulled him down by the neck and fastened my mouth to his. He smirked against me and kissed me back.  
  
He switched our positions, so I was on top and he wasn’t crushing me. I tangled myself up with him and kissed him with a new-found need for intimacy. I need to feel something. I need to feel _him._ He didn’t pull back or treat me like I was some fragile thing that would break. He met my advances and gave me what I craved.  
  
We maneuvered so we were sitting up and I was straddling Brian’s lap. I worked my hands underneath his shirt and worked it off. He started kissing my neck and I dug my nails into his back. I ground my pelvis against his as he bit my shoulder, lightly. I groaned and fused our mouths back together. I can feel him growing harder against me. He rocked against me and gasped at the friction.  
  
Someone cleared their throat and we froze. I peered over Brian’s shoulder and saw a surprised looking Zacky and Doug standing in the doorway. I scrambled off of Brian and covered myself with a blanket.  
  
“We, uh, came to see if you wanted breakfast?” Zacky broke the silence.  
  
“Yeah man, that sounds good.” Brian told him, turning around to face them.  
  
“If you two are going to… uh, do that, I hope you’re being safe.” Doug advised. We both nodded, quickly.  
  
“We weren’t… we weren’t going that far.” I squeaked. Zack looked amused. Doug just looks embarrassed. I don’t even want to know how red I am right now.  
  
“Dad we should let them get dressed.” Zacky told his father, leading him away from the door.  
  
“Right, of course. We’ll see you downstairs in a bit, yeah?” Doug asked, walking away.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be down soon.” Brian answered. He got up and shut and locked the door behind them. I hid my face underneath a pillow.  
  
“Please tell that didn’t just happen.” I moaned. Brian laughed.  
  
“I can’t lie to you, Ace.”  
  
“Just this once?” I asked.  
  
“It’s not as bad as you think.” He tried.  
  
“You would say that. You’re a guy.” I whined.  
  
“The longer we’re up here, the worse the aftermath is going to be.” He told me. I made a face, but got out of bed. We got dressed with record timing and sped downstairs. Thank God, we weren’t having sex. I just hope the rest of today isn’t as awkward.


	22. High School Never Ends

Chapter Twenty-Two:

* * *

  
  
The rest of the weekend passed without too much excitement. I went back to the doctor Saturday afternoon, so he could check my head. No permanent damage, so that’s good. Eventually, the guys let us live down our make-out session sans clothes.  
  
It’s Monday morning and I currently hate life. My memory is crap because of the concussion. I’m not allowed to drive until I get the okay from the doc. I don’t want to go to school, but I really can’t skip anymore days. The mother-unit will be back tonight and I don’t have any idea how that’s going to go. Doug told me that I could stay with him and that didn’t have to change. As much as I like the idea, I’d rather not stay wherever my mother happens to be. I don’t know, yet.  
“Ace, you almost ready?” Brian asked me from outside my bathroom door.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.” I told him. I ran my fingers through my hair and dabbed on a bit of red-tinted lip gloss. I looked at my reflection. I’d done my best to cover up my grotesque black eye. I still had a cut above my eye and you could see minimal bruising, but it’s definitely better than it was. I played up my eyes and did my best impression of bedroom eyes.  
  
I looked over my clothing choices. I opted for something different today. I’m dressed in a white floral dress with off-the-shoulder straps. I smoothed my fishnets and pulled on a short pair of socks before sliding on my boots. I lifted my hair while I pulled on my black, leather jacket and left it curled to one side.  
  
You gotta fake it, till you make it. In high school, confidence is key. If you don’t have that, they’ll eat you alive. I took a deep breath before leaving the safety of my bathroom.  
  
“Wow,” Brian breathed. I looked up at him, meekly.  
  
“I look… bad. Don’t I?” I asked, nervously. I played with the hem of my dress. I don’t normally do dresses, but it’s soft against my back… and I felt like doing something different today.  
  
“You look gorgeous.” He smiled. “You know we could just here and I could give you another massage.” He offered. I grinned and rolled my eyes.  
  
“No. We barely made it through last time. If someone walks in on us again, they’ll never let us live it down. Ever.” I declined his ever so tempting offer.  
  
“Suit yourself, Ace. I’ll take that as a rain-check.” He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. My hands found his hair and we were fused in a lip-lock before long.  
  
“If you two don’t get a move on, you’re going to be late!” Doug yelled at us. I chuckled and pulled away.  
  
“You heard the man. We have to go.” I sighed.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re going.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
We didn’t say much on the ride to school. There really wasn’t much to say. It’s hard to believe I’ve only been here for almost a week and a half. So much has changed. It’s crazy.  
  
“You ready to this, Ace?” Brian asked me. I made a face, but nodded. I climbed out of his car and grabbed my bag.  
  
“Is anyone ever ready for hell?” I quipped. He smirked.  
  
“It’s that bad and you have me.” He reminded me.  
  
“You’re not so bad.” I sighed. He stared me down until I apologized. “I’m sorry, okay? Let’s get this over with.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.” He threaded his fingers through mine and we braved the hallways. After stopping by our lockers and a quick kiss in front of my classroom, we parted ways. I settled into an empty desk and waited for class to start. Jimmy nodded to me. I smiled at him as he sat next to me.  
  
“You don’t look thrilled to be back.” He noted.  
  
“Am I that obvious?” I asked him. He chuckled. “I’ll so happy when I graduate. I can’t deal with another year of high school. I’d die.” I deadpanned.  
  
“Awe, come on now. We’re not that bad.” Some brunet guy sitting across from us chimed in. I raised my eyebrows. His hair is perfectly styled. He has a dazzling smile that I’m sure he uses to get away with murder on a daily basis. He’s wearing a varsity sports jacket, a polo, a very worn pair of jeans, and expensive looking footwear. “Everyone knows it’s the people that make the high school experience bearable. Didn’t you just move here? You just don’t know the right people.”  
  
“And who would the right people be?” I asked him, honestly curious.  
  
“If you have to ask, you’re not as observant as I thought you were.” He told me, before gesturing to himself, some jocks in letter-man jackets littering the desks nearest him, and some angry, very made-up plastics. I smirked at him.  
  
“And what makes you the ‘right people’?” I asked him.  
  
“We’re school royalty. Everyone wants to hang with us.” He explained. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Get over yourself, Brad Pitt. I think you need an ego check.” I told him, sweetly. He looked offended.  
  
“Looks like she’s got you all figured out, Mike.” Some nameless jock told the guy, punching his arm. He rolled his eyes. “She’s with Haner, anyway. Don’t waste your time.”  
  
“There’s always time to change her mind.” Mike smirked. I rolled my eyes, again. One of the plastic looking girls with blonde hair was staring at me. She looked at my clothes and my bag. I feel like I’m about to become her breakfast.  
  
“Good luck with that, Mike. Brian’s hotter than you.” She told the jock, before winking at me. I laughed. Maybe she’s not so bad after all. “Is it really necessary for you to try and bone all of the fresh meat as soon as they get here? I mean, some of them have standards.” She continued.  
  
“Blow me, Tiffany. You’re just bitter because I turned you down.” Mike jibed.  
  
“Who turned who down?” She asked, before turning around.  
  
“Step off, Mike.” Jimmy told him.  
  
“What yourself, Sullivan.” Mike countered.  
  
“Put your dicks away, guys. Mike, is it? You primp too much for my taste. I’m great with _my_ people.” I assured him. Almost on cue, the teacher walked into the room. Everyone quieted down and I pulled out my assignments. I got up and walked over to her desk.  
  
“Ms. Ryan I have those assignments for you.” I told her, before handing them over. She smiled at me. “I also wanted to know if you had any extra credit available.” I asked her.  
  
“Sure, Lydia just let me see what I have and I’ll get back to you tomorrow. How’s that sound?” She asked me. I nodded, gratefully.  
  
“Sweet, thank you.” I told her before sitting down. There was a note on my desk when I sat back down. I opened it and skimmed the contents.  
  
 _'I know I come across as jackass, sometimes. I’m not all bad. Just give me a chance to prove it to. You know you want to. ;-)_  
 _-Mike_ '  
  
I rolled my eyes. The guy just doesn’t stop. I tapped Jimmy on the shoulder and passed him the note. He read it and shook his head, before giving it back. I looked at it again.  
  
 _'Just be careful, Lydia. The guy’s bad news. He’s not the best company to keep. Ya know?_  
 _-J_ '  
  
I nodded at what he wrote.  
  
 _'Trust me; you have nothing to worry about on my end. Been there. Done that. Not doing it again._  
 _:P_  
 _-L_ '  
  
I passed the note back to him, before starting a new one.  
  
 _'If you don’t want to come across as a jackass – don’t be a jackass. It’s pretty simple. I’m with Brian, which you already know. So, that’s not happening. If you really want to prove you’re not just another douche-bag, be nice to people. Friends are excellent._  
 _-Lydia'_  
  
I slid the arrogant jock the slip of paper when Ms. Ryan wasn’t looking. Good God, it’s going to be a long, fucking day. I put my head down and listened to the lecture.

* * *

  
By the time lunch rolled around, I was so ready to leave. I all but jumped on Brian when I saw him. He picked me up off of my feet and twirled me as I hugged him. I laughed.  
  
“I missed you.” I whispered.  
  
“You saw me an hour ago.” He reminded me.  
  
“Do you know how many stupid people go to the school?” I asked him. He just laughed. “Let’s eat. Mama is starving.”  
  
We walked through the lunch line and got food. I ate slowly while the guys inhaled their food. I sipped my water and doodled in my sketch book. I have to sketch two people for class tomorrow. I finished Brian’s profile and started on Zacky. He’s telling some story and he’s so animated. The faces he’s making are priceless.  
  
“That’s really good.” Matt said from behind me. I jumped and spilled my water on the table. I shook my head and mopped up the water with a few napkins.  
  
“Don’t do that! You’ll give me a heart attack.” I told him. He chuckled.  
  
“We wouldn’t want that – would we?” He said, softly. He rubbed my shoulder for a minute too long before pulling away. I looked at him curiously. No one else seemed to notice.  
  
“Matt…” I whispered. He looked over at me, smiling. He raised his eyebrows. I’m probably making something out of nothing. “Never mind.”

* * *

  
“I want you to pair up into groups of two and start on your homework.” Mr. Matthews announced to the class. I looked over to the side of me and saw Tiffany, again. I didn’t realize we had so many classes together.  
  
“Partners?” She asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” I told her, before scooting my desk towards hers. “Hey, thank you, for earlier.” I told her. She waved away my gratitude.  
  
“Oh, with Mike? That was nothing. He seems to think that he’s God’s gift to women everywhere. I like to the be the one to remind him that’s not the case.” She smiled. I laughed.  
  
“Either way, I appreciate it. I don’t have any female friends here.” I explained.  
  
“Well, you can’t say that anymore.” She teased, still smiling. We got to work on our homework. I felt that nagging sense that someone was staring at me. I stretched and glanced behind me. Sure enough, Matt was looking right at me. He didn’t even try and look away when my eyes met his. Maybe he isn’t giving up on this, like I thought he would. “Someone’s got an admirer.” Tiffany whispered.  
  
“Matt?” I asked her, still looking at him. He gave a slight head nod.  
  
“Yeah, he’s been looking over here all period, every time you haven’t been looking.” She revealed. I sighed, turning my attention to her instead of Matt. “Were you guys together?” She asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“Not really, no. I mean, we kissed a few times. For a little while, I was into Matt and Brian. We kept things casual, but I didn’t want to string anyone along. So, I realized that Brian was the guy for me.” I told her.  
  
“I get it. And what? Matt told you that he was cool with being friends? Because, girl, he doesn’t look like he’s that happy with only being your bud.” She whispered.  
  
“Yeah, I’m starting to see that. I don’t want any complications. You know?”  
  
“Girl, preach to the choir. A bunch of us are going for manis and pedis tomorrow. I’ll let you know the details in class, alright?” She told me, as the bell rang. I nodded.  
  
“That sounds great. I need some girl time. Thanks Tiff.” I told her smiling. She shrugged.  
  
“No big,” she sang as she gave me a quick hug, before bouncing away.  
  
I walked over to Matt and waited until the rest of the class had dispersed. I put a hand on his arm. I glanced over at Mr. Matthews and he was grading papers, not paying us any attention, or at least pretending not to.  
  
“What are you playing at?” I whispered.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You know what I’m talking about. I’m with Brian. You know that.” I told him in a hushed voice.  
  
“That doesn’t mean that I like it. I was okay sharing you.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“You can always change your mind.” He told me.  
  
“I thought you were his friend.”  
  
“I am and I’m also yours. You really didn’t know how this would play out?”  
  
“Stop! I’m asking you to respect my decision and not to complicate things.”  
  
“Lydia,” he whispered, stroking my face.  
  
“No, stop. I’m telling you to stop.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll stop for now.”  
  
“I’m not keeping this from him.”  
  
“I didn’t ask you to.” He sneered. I shivered.  
  
“You’re better than this.” I told him, before leaving the classroom. I kicked the lockers nearest to me, before going to find Brian.  
  
“Hey Ace, you okay?”  
  
“Not really, no.” I answered. How am I gonna explain this one? Fuck my life.


	23. Not Quite Sex on the Beach... and Psychotic Parental Figures

Chapter Twenty-Three:

* * *

  
  
I’m a lot of things, but a snitch isn’t one of them. With that being said, I don’t want my relationship to fall apart, because I couldn’t be honest with Brian. I don’t believe in doing something half-assed. If you’re going to do something, do it the right way. Otherwise, what’s the point? You know? I can’t be the only one.  
  
But, here I am, facing my boyfriend, and the words are caught in my throat. I don’t want to tell him here. And I certainly don’t want to tell him in front of his friends. It’s not like Matt really did anything that horrible. He just basically said that he wasn’t going to leave our relationship alone. All I have to do is tell Brian what he said. It’s what he’ll do with that information that’s the problem. That’s what has me worried.  
  
“Can we go somewhere and talk? It’s kind of important?” I finally asked him. Brian looked at me and nodded.  
  
“Sure thing, Ace.” He told me. He grabbed his school bag and led me to his car. “Is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?” He asked me.  
  
“I… I don’t want to talk about it here.” I told him. He nodded. We drove to the beach. He parked a little ways away from everything. I grabbed an old blanket out of his trunk and we settled down by some secluded boulders.  
  
“You’re starting to make me worry.” He confessed. I bit my lip.  
  
“You’re not going to like what I tell you.”  
  
“Just tell me, Ace.” He requested, gently. I nodded.  
  
“It’s about Matt. I told him that you and I are together and I asked him to respect that. He basically said that he wouldn’t do that. I just… I didn’t want to hide anything from you. You know?” I told him, quickly. Brian sighed, but he didn’t look angry. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Ace, don’t apologize. What he’s doing isn’t your fault. Okay? Matt he… he just isn’t used to getting what, or who he wants. He’s never had any trouble with the ladies. I don’t think he’s honestly ever been turned down. I mean, this is what you want, right? Us?” He asked. I nodded.  
  
“You’re the man for me. We just… fit. You know? I can’t remember the last time I felt that.” I told him.  
  
“Say it again.” He asked me.  
  
“Say what?” I asked him, creeping closer.  
  
“Say that ‘I’m the man for you.’”  
  
“You’re the man for me.” I whispered, straddling him. He smiled.  
  
“Have you felt this with anyone else?” He asked me. I thought about it.  
  
“Kind of… I felt a connection with Oliver, but it’s different that this is. It was like… he was my long lost brother, or something. With you, it’s like you’re my other half. You make me feel comfortable… safe… strong… pretty… You make me feel alive, Bri.” I said, quietly. He cupped my face.  
  
“I have never met anyone like you, Lydia. You’re amazing.” His breath danced across my face. I rubbed my forehead against his. This feels so intimate. We’re so close. His hands slid underneath the skirt of my dress and rested on my thighs. He caressed my hips and kissed me.  
  
“It takes one to know one.” I grinned.  
  
“The things you do to me…” He groaned. I raised my eyebrows. Instead of answering me, he took my hand and placed it over his growing arousal.  
  
“Is that what I do to you?” I asked him, coyly.  
  
“It’s something you do to me very well.”  
  
“I’m not the only one.” I breathed in his ear. He groaned, again and held me tighter. I rocked my hips against his and gasped. He worked a finger into my fishnets and pulled my panties to the side. He started stroking my clit. I buried my face in his neck and moaned.  
  
“Is this okay?” He asked me. I nodded. “You’re so wet for me.” He whispered, his voice husky.  
  
“Fuck, Brian.” I breathed. He moved his finger faster and I squeezed my eyes closed. I bucked against his hand. It’s been so long since I’ve let a man touch me the way he’s touching me now.  
  
“Come for me, Ace.” He rasped. And I did. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as wave after wave of ecstasy swallowed me whole. “Do you even know how much you turn me on?” He whispered. I shook my head, still riding out my high. He gave me one last, lazy flick, causing my hips to jolt. He chuckled. I fixed my clothes, still panting. I fiddled with the button on his jeans, before yanking down the fly. “You don’t have to do that, Lydia.”  
  
“I know I can’t give you… that, but let me do this for you.” I asked him. He looked at me for a second before agreeing. He nodded and I pulled his manhood out of his pants. I stroked his length and his hissed. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“God, Ace…” He breathed. “All of the things I want to do with you.” He gasped. He watched me through half-lidded eyes. I squeezed him and cupped his balls.  
  
“Like?” I prodded.  
  
“Like… you riding me. I can only imagine how good you feel inside.” He explained. I started giving his neck open-mouthed kisses and sucking on his neck. Before long, he began thrusting himself into my hands. Brian pulled my face back to his and started kissing me, greedily. He gripped my ass as he came on my palm. “You know… I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to make a habit out of that, Ace.” He whispered. I smirked.  
  
“Good to know, Handsome.”  
  


* * *

  
We parked outside the Baker residence. I saw my mother’s car in the driveway. I groaned and cursed my life, internally. I know that she told me that she would be here, but I was secretly hoping she would just fling herself off of a cliff somewhere. Well, not so secretly.  
  
“Let’s get this fucking over with.” I grumbled. Brian laughed and opened my door for me.  
  
“You’re so sexy when you’re pissed off.” He told me, as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips.  
  
“If you keep doing that, I’m not going to be.” I warned him. He chuckled and walked with me inside. My mother and Doug were waiting for us.  
  
“Hi, baby!” My mother exclaimed. She pulled me into a tight hug. I pulled away from her and gave her a slight head nod.  
  
“Hello mother,” I greeted her. She smiled so hard that it looked like her face could break.  
  
“I missed you.” She told me, rubbing my cheek with her thumb.  
  
“I’m sure you did.” I retorted. I don’t have the stomach to lie to her, right now. Doug just looked amused by our exchange.  
  
“After speaking with Dougie, you should know that your father isn’t coming to town. He wasn’t happy when I told him that he couldn’t see you, so I’m going to have to think of some way that I can lessen the blow.” She sang. I balked at her. She’s fucking serious. Seriously? Didn’t she and Doug just have a conversation about how smart he is and how he isn’t an idiot like she’s convinced he is. Motherfucking hell.  
  
“Yeah, have fun with that. You can do that all by yourself. I never want to see that bastard again.” I told her.  
  
“Lydia! He’s your father.”  
  
“He’s an abusive twat, mother.” I countered. She’s not smiling anymore. “Are you staying here tonight?” I asked her. She shook her head.  
  
“No, I thought it would be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight.”  
  
“Okay, then I’ll be here. I have a room here.” I explained.  
  
“Isn’t that generous of Dougie?” She asked me.  
  
“He’s a good man, mom. If Dad was half the man he is... this would be a different story.”  
  
“Sweetheart, your mum has had a long day traveling. I’m sure she’s tired. Why don’t you two go look through the take-out menus? I’d like a word with Brian.” Doug suggested. I looked up at him and nodded. He gave me a quick hug. “Choose your battles wisely, love.” He whispered. I nodded against his chest, before taking my mother to the kitchen.  
  
“You two seem cozy.” Lynn voiced. I nodded.  
  
“Isn’t that what you wanted? You told me to make an effort. That’s what I’m doing.” I told her.  
  
“I wasn’t talking about Dougie. I was talking about Brian.” She gestured to my boyfriend in the other room. I took a moment to appreciate how well he filled out his jeans.  
  
“We are. We’re together.”  
  
“Until he finds someone better,” she commented. I shook my head.  
  
“He wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Wouldn’t he? He isn’t hurting in the looks department. It’s hard to believe that he’s only eighteen. He looks so much older. Doesn’t he? But he really doesn’t need to be older, eighteen is legal.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
“He has standards. Trust me – you’re not his type.” I seethed as I threw the menus on the table. Even this is a new low for her.  
  
“Baby, you get your looks from somewhere. And trust _me;_ you certainly don’t look like your father.”  
  
“He doesn’t get hard for whores.” I told her. I don’t understand why she has to try and steal everything good that I have. She has everything! What could she possibly gain from this?!  
  
“Then why is he with you, _Sweetheart_?” She asked me through tight teeth.  
  
“I hope you rot in hell some day.” I spat.  
  
“Baby, I wouldn’t rot anywhere. Hell would tremble before me.” She hissed.  
  
“Not even Lucifer would want a bitch like you.” I growled.  
  
“I will find a way for your dad to see you. What Doug doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. And you won’t tell him. Don’t even think that Derek is staying gone.” She revealed.  
  
“You’re fucking demented. The second I’m eighteen, I’m gone. You thrive on my pain. I’m not twisted one, here!” I screeched.  
  
“Keep your tone down, girl.” She told me. I glared at her. “I told you what was going to happen. I don’t need to ask your permission. You’re the child. It’s not the other way around.”  
  
“You’ve never had a maternal bone in your polluted body.”  
  
“I didn’t claim to.”

* * *

Doug’s POV  


I can hear the women arguing in the kitchen. I doubt that Lynn will actually stop her devious ways just because I tell her to. I’m not daft, but a man has to try. Eventually, Lynn will stop being beneficial and I’ll lose a lover and gain a daughter. That much isn’t a question.  
  
“Brian, what are you intentions toward Lydia?” I asked him.  
  
“You’re not seriously having this conversation with me, are you?” He asked in disbelief.  
  
“I am. I’ve always wanted to say that, but I’ve never had a daughter.” I grinned. “Answer the question.”  
  
“I want to show Lydia a kinder side of the world. I want to be with her. I want a chance to share at least this part of my life with her. She’s amazing.”  
  
“We agree on that much.” I smiled. We both turned our heads towards the kitchen as the females raised their voices. We can hear them clearly now. Lynn must get off on torturing her daughter. I’ve never know a parent to do as she does. Brian stiffened and clenched his fists. Lynn is hinting about shagging him to get him away from her.  
  
After a few more minutes of listening in, I had had enough. I nodded at Brian and gestured towards the kitchen. He nodded and followed me in.

* * *

Lydia’s POV  


Doug and Brian walked into the kitchen and we both shut up. Mother plastered her shit-eating grin on her face before plastering herself to Doug’s side.  
  
“Sweetheart, did you decide on anything?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“Whatever Mom wants is fine.”  
  
“And what’ll it be, Mum?” He asked her. She smiled, coyly. She plucked the menu on top of the pile off of the table and handed it to him. It looks like we’re having Greek tonight.

* * *

  
I threw my econ binder on the floor when I finished my homework. Brian clambered next to me.  
“You okay, Ace?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“She fucking gets under my skin.” I revealed. He nodded.  
  
“We heard you guys talking.” He whispered. “For the record, I’d never touch her. And you’re not a whore.”  
  
“Aren’t I?” I asked. “I’ve slept with Derek. I’ve hooked up with guys that I barely knew. I don’t even know most of their faces. I was so out of it for the longest time, Brian. That’s a whore. _I am a whore_.” I whimpered. He held me against his chest.  
  
“That’s shit and we both know it. Derek molested you. You didn’t invite him into your bed. We both know you didn’t. Everyone has shit they’re not proud of. You’re no exception.”  
  
“It sounds so different coming from your mouth.”  
  
“Since Derek and everything, when you’ve had sex, was it just sex?” Brian asked me.  
“What do you mean?” I asked him.  
  
“Did you fuck or did you make love?” He rephrased. What he was asking dawned on me. I thought about it. I guess I’ve never really given it much thought before.  
  
“Fucked,” I answered. He held my hand, gently in his.  
  
“When we have sex, it’s not just going to be sex. I’m going to make love to you.” He whispered. I smiled and leaned into him.  
  
“How do you always say exactly the right thing?”  
  
“It’s a gift. I’m awesome.”  
  
“And there it goes… straight to your ego.”


	24. Sketches, School and a Crush

Chapter Twenty-Three:

* * *

  
  
I’m a lot of things, but a snitch isn’t one of them. With that being said, I don’t want my relationship to fall apart, because I couldn’t be honest with Brian. I don’t believe in doing something half-assed. If you’re going to do something, do it the right way. Otherwise, what’s the point? You know? I can’t be the only one.  
  
But, here I am, facing my boyfriend, and the words are caught in my throat. I don’t want to tell him here. And I certainly don’t want to tell him in front of his friends. It’s not like Matt really did anything that horrible. He just basically said that he wasn’t going to leave our relationship alone. All I have to do is tell Brian what he said. It’s what he’ll do with that information that’s the problem. That’s what has me worried.  
  
“Can we go somewhere and talk? It’s kind of important?” I finally asked him. Brian looked at me and nodded.  
  
“Sure thing, Ace.” He told me. He grabbed his school bag and led me to his car. “Is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?” He asked me.  
  
“I… I don’t want to talk about it here.” I told him. He nodded. We drove to the beach. He parked a little ways away from everything. I grabbed an old blanket out of his trunk and we settled down by some secluded boulders.  
  
“You’re starting to make me worry.” He confessed. I bit my lip.  
  
“You’re not going to like what I tell you.”  
  
“Just tell me, Ace.” He requested, gently. I nodded.  
  
“It’s about Matt. I told him that you and I are together and I asked him to respect that. He basically said that he wouldn’t do that. I just… I didn’t want to hide anything from you. You know?” I told him, quickly. Brian sighed, but he didn’t look angry. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Ace, don’t apologize. What he’s doing isn’t your fault. Okay? Matt he… he just isn’t used to getting what, or who he wants. He’s never had any trouble with the ladies. I don’t think he’s honestly ever been turned down. I mean, this is what you want, right? Us?” He asked. I nodded.  
  
“You’re the man for me. We just… fit. You know? I can’t remember the last time I felt that.” I told him.  
  
“Say it again.” He asked me.  
  
“Say what?” I asked him, creeping closer.  
  
“Say that ‘I’m the man for you.’”  
  
“You’re the man for me.” I whispered, straddling him. He smiled.  
  
“Have you felt this with anyone else?” He asked me. I thought about it.  
  
“Kind of… I felt a connection with Oliver, but it’s different that this is. It was like… he was my long lost brother, or something. With you, it’s like you’re my other half. You make me feel comfortable… safe… strong… pretty… You make me feel alive, Bri.” I said, quietly. He cupped my face.  
  
“I have never met anyone like you, Lydia. You’re amazing.” His breath danced across my face. I rubbed my forehead against his. This feels so intimate. We’re so close. His hands slid underneath the skirt of my dress and rested on my thighs. He caressed my hips and kissed me.  
  
“It takes one to know one.” I grinned.  
  
“The things you do to me…” He groaned. I raised my eyebrows. Instead of answering me, he took my hand and placed it over his growing arousal.  
  
“Is that what I do to you?” I asked him, coyly.  
  
“It’s something you do to me very well.”  
  
“I’m not the only one.” I breathed in his ear. He groaned, again and held me tighter. I rocked my hips against his and gasped. He worked a finger into my fishnets and pulled my panties to the side. He started stroking my clit. I buried my face in his neck and moaned.  
  
“Is this okay?” He asked me. I nodded. “You’re so wet for me.” He whispered, his voice husky.  
  
“Fuck, Brian.” I breathed. He moved his finger faster and I squeezed my eyes closed. I bucked against his hand. It’s been so long since I’ve let a man touch me the way he’s touching me now.  
  
“Come for me, Ace.” He rasped. And I did. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as wave after wave of ecstasy swallowed me whole. “Do you even know how much you turn me on?” He whispered. I shook my head, still riding out my high. He gave me one last, lazy flick, causing my hips to jolt. He chuckled. I fixed my clothes, still panting. I fiddled with the button on his jeans, before yanking down the fly. “You don’t have to do that, Lydia.”  
  
“I know I can’t give you… that, but let me do this for you.” I asked him. He looked at me for a second before agreeing. He nodded and I pulled his manhood out of his pants. I stroked his length and his hissed. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“God, Ace…” He breathed. “All of the things I want to do with you.” He gasped. He watched me through half-lidded eyes. I squeezed him and cupped his balls.  
  
“Like?” I prodded.  
  
“Like… you riding me. I can only imagine how good you feel inside.” He explained. I started giving his neck open-mouthed kisses and sucking on his neck. Before long, he began thrusting himself into my hands. Brian pulled my face back to his and started kissing me, greedily. He gripped my ass as he came on my palm. “You know… I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to make a habit out of that, Ace.” He whispered. I smirked.  
  
“Good to know, Handsome.”  
  
  


* * *

  
We parked outside the Baker residence. I saw my mother’s car in the driveway. I groaned and cursed my life, internally. I know that she told me that she would be here, but I was secretly hoping she would just fling herself off of a cliff somewhere. Well, not so secretly.  
  
“Let’s get this fucking over with.” I grumbled. Brian laughed and opened my door for me.  
  
“You’re so sexy when you’re pissed off.” He told me, as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips.  
  
“If you keep doing that, I’m not going to be.” I warned him. He chuckled and walked with me inside. My mother and Doug were waiting for us.  
  
“Hi, baby!” My mother exclaimed. She pulled me into a tight hug. I pulled away from her and gave her a slight head nod.  
  
“Hello mother,” I greeted her. She smiled so hard that it looked like her face could break.  
  
“I missed you.” She told me, rubbing my cheek with her thumb.  
  
“I’m sure you did.” I retorted. I don’t have the stomach to lie to her, right now. Doug just looked amused by our exchange.  
  
“After speaking with Dougie, you should know that your father isn’t coming to town. He wasn’t happy when I told him that he couldn’t see you, so I’m going to have to think of some way that I can lessen the blow.” She sang. I balked at her. She’s fucking serious. Seriously? Didn’t she and Doug just have a conversation about how smart he is and how he isn’t an idiot like she’s convinced he is. Motherfucking hell.  
  
“Yeah, have fun with that. You can do that all by yourself. I never want to see that bastard again.” I told her.  
  
“Lydia! He’s your father.”  
  
“He’s an abusive twat, mother.” I countered. She’s not smiling anymore. “Are you staying here tonight?” I asked her. She shook her head.  
  
“No, I thought it would be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight.”  
  
“Okay, then I’ll be here. I have a room here.” I explained.  
  
“Isn’t that generous of Dougie?” She asked me.  
  
“He’s a good man, mom. If Dad was half the man he is... this would be a different story.”  
  
“Sweetheart, your mum has had a long day traveling. I’m sure she’s tired. Why don’t you two go look through the take-out menus? I’d like a word with Brian.” Doug suggested. I looked up at him and nodded. He gave me a quick hug. “Choose your battles wisely, love.” He whispered. I nodded against his chest, before taking my mother to the kitchen.  
  
“You two seem cozy.” Lynn voiced. I nodded.  
  
“Isn’t that what you wanted? You told me to make an effort. That’s what I’m doing.” I told her.  
  
“I wasn’t talking about Dougie. I was talking about Brian.” She gestured to my boyfriend in the other room. I took a moment to appreciate how well he filled out his jeans.  
  
“We are. We’re together.”  
  
“Until he finds someone better,” she commented. I shook my head.  
  
“He wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Wouldn’t he? He isn’t hurting in the looks department. It’s hard to believe that he’s only eighteen. He looks so much older. Doesn’t he? But he really doesn’t need to be older, eighteen is legal.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
“He has standards. Trust me – you’re not his type.” I seethed as I threw the menus on the table. Even this is a new low for her.  
  
“Baby, you get your looks from somewhere. And trust _me;_ you certainly don’t look like your father.”  
  
“He doesn’t get hard for whores.” I told her. I don’t understand why she has to try and steal everything good that I have. She has everything! What could she possibly gain from this?!  
  
“Then why is he with you, _Sweetheart_?” She asked me through tight teeth.  
  
“I hope you rot in hell some day.” I spat.  
  
“Baby, I wouldn’t rot anywhere. Hell would tremble before me.” She hissed.  
  
“Not even Lucifer would want a bitch like you.” I growled.  
  
“I will find a way for your dad to see you. What Doug doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. And you won’t tell him. Don’t even think that Derek is staying gone.” She revealed.  
  
“You’re fucking demented. The second I’m eighteen, I’m gone. You thrive on my pain. I’m not twisted one, here!” I screeched.  
  
“Keep your tone down, girl.” She told me. I glared at her. “I told you what was going to happen. I don’t need to ask your permission. You’re the child. It’s not the other way around.”  
  
“You’ve never had a maternal bone in your polluted body.”  
  
“I didn’t claim to.”

* * *

Doug’s POV  
  


I can hear the women arguing in the kitchen. I doubt that Lynn will actually stop her devious ways just because I tell her to. I’m not daft, but a man has to try. Eventually, Lynn will stop being beneficial and I’ll lose a lover and gain a daughter. That much isn’t a question.  
  
“Brian, what are you intentions toward Lydia?” I asked him.  
  
“You’re not seriously having this conversation with me, are you?” He asked in disbelief.  
  
“I am. I’ve always wanted to say that, but I’ve never had a daughter.” I grinned. “Answer the question.”  
  
“I want to show Lydia a kinder side of the world. I want to be with her. I want a chance to share at least this part of my life with her. She’s amazing.”  
  
“We agree on that much.” I smiled. We both turned our heads towards the kitchen as the females raised their voices. We can hear them clearly now. Lynn must get off on torturing her daughter. I’ve never know a parent to do as she does. Brian stiffened and clenched his fists. Lynn is hinting about shagging him to get him away from her.  
  
After a few more minutes of listening in, I had had enough. I nodded at Brian and gestured towards the kitchen. He nodded and followed me in.

* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


Doug and Brian walked into the kitchen and we both shut up. Mother plastered her shit-eating grin on her face before plastering herself to Doug’s side.  
  
“Sweetheart, did you decide on anything?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“Whatever Mom wants is fine.”  
  
“And what’ll it be, Mum?” He asked her. She smiled, coyly. She plucked the menu on top of the pile off of the table and handed it to him. It looks like we’re having Greek tonight.

* * *

  
I threw my econ binder on the floor when I finished my homework. Brian clambered next to me.  
“You okay, Ace?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“She fucking gets under my skin.” I revealed. He nodded.  
  
“We heard you guys talking.” He whispered. “For the record, I’d never touch her. And you’re not a whore.”  
  
“Aren’t I?” I asked. “I’ve slept with Derek. I’ve hooked up with guys that I barely knew. I don’t even know most of their faces. I was so out of it for the longest time, Brian. That’s a whore. _I am a whore_.” I whimpered. He held me against his chest.  
  
“That’s shit and we both know it. Derek molested you. You didn’t invite him into your bed. We both know you didn’t. Everyone has shit they’re not proud of. You’re no exception.”  
  
“It sounds so different coming from your mouth.”  
  
“Since Derek and everything, when you’ve had sex, was it just sex?” Brian asked me.  
“What do you mean?” I asked him.  
  
“Did you fuck or did you make love?” He rephrased. What he was asking dawned on me. I thought about it. I guess I’ve never really given it much thought before.  
  
“Fucked,” I answered. He held my hand, gently in his.  
  
“When we have sex, it’s not just going to be sex. I’m going to make love to you.” He whispered. I smiled and leaned into him.  
  
“How do you always say exactly the right thing?”  
  
“It’s a gift. I’m awesome.”  
  
“And there it goes… straight to your ego.”


	25. Family Reunion

Chapter Twenty-Five:

* * *

  
  
It was supposed to be an easy afternoon. It was supposed to be carefree, effortless girl time. It was supposed to be a lot of things. It started out as all of those things.  
  
I went with Tiffany to the nail salon. I was introduced to a few of her fellow bubbly female friends. They were nice enough – harmless. We were in the middle of getting our toes painted when my mother walked into the shop. The problem was, she wasn’t alone. My father walked in with her, with his hand on the small of her back. He looks just like my nightmares paint him.  
  
He has the same handsome, sharp, fear-inducing face. He has cold, blue eyes and a deceiving smile. I shrank back into my seat.Tiffany seemed to pick up on it, but didn’t say anything. They didn’t look over at us or notice that we were there. It didn’t take long for that to change.  
  
My mother caught my eye and smiled. It was then that I knew. That moment made everything that she was planning crystal clear. I wasn’t leaving this establishment alone and definitely unscathed.  
  
I fell silent. The girls’ animated chatter fell on my deaf ears. I sat still as my nails dried. I pulled out my phone and texted Brian and Doug.  
  
 _'SOS. Mother brought Dad to the nail salon. @Nancy’s Nails. Idk what’s going to happen._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
I made sure the message went through before pocketing my phone. Now, I wait. I paid my manicurist and tipped her nicely. She smiled and grabbed my boots before putting them in my bag. I kept on the flip-flops that were given to me as the paint dried.  
  
I ushered a quick goodbye and thank you to the girls, but booking it away from the shop. I panicked and wasn’t too sure where I was going. I didn’t have a vehicle. I didn’t know how to get home from here. It was stupid to come here. I should’ve known better.  
  
I called Doug and let him know I was trying to put distance in between us. He didn’t like it but told me to keep moving and he would be there as soon as he could. I didn’t think he was coming alone.  
  
My mind raced. I kept thinking about how normally this afternoon started.  
  
I didn’t hear anyone come up behind me. I didn’t feel pain shoot up my back as I fell forward. I didn’t realize what was happening until my face bit the concrete. I winced and pushed myself up. I looked in front of me and saw a rock lying near me. It hadn’t been there before. Who threw it? I whipped around and saw the man I was trying to avoid – my father. His lips curled into an evil smirk.  
  
“Is that any way to greet your father?” He asked in a menacing whisper. I trembled and tried to scoot away from him. I was only met with a sharp pain that burned through my back. I heard the crack before I felt the next blow. I held an arm in front of my face to shield myself and turned to see what he was doing to me. He’s whipping me with the metal part of his belt. I shook my head and tried to stop freaking out. This is really happening. I can’t just lay here and take it. I scrambled to my feet and left my sandals discarded on the sidewalk.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here.” I told him.  
  
“When will you learn? It’s never stopped me before.” He told me. He moved his hand again. I tried to dodge his belt, but moved too slowly. Pain seared in my arm. “Are you going to cry for Daddy?” He taunted me.  
  
“You don’t deserve my tears.”  
  
“You’re the only good thing that’s come from your whore of a mother. You’re more beautiful than she ever was. That’s why she hates you – you know? I love how you look when you cry. You look so lovely while I break you.” He growled.  
  
“Are you even sure I’m yours? Lynn has slept around her entire fucking life.” I bit out. He just continued to sneer at me.  
  
“Of course, I’m sure.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. “Do you remember all the good times we used to have, little Dove?” He asked me. I cringed. “You were always a welcomed distraction for killing time.”  
  
“You’re just like her. You both get off on hurting people.”  
  
“Not people, you, little Dove.” He grinned, before delivering a knee into my stomach. Fucking hell. He didn’t stop with one blow. He let me drop to the ground and kicked me. I have no idea how I’m going to get out of this.  
  
  


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  


Doug called me right after I get the text from Ace. He asked me to go to the salon. He said that he would take some of his guys and look for her outside of the beauty shop. I have no idea what to expect. Lydia never talks about her dad. I’ve only heard bits and pieces of things that she’s said to her mother. He doesn’t sound like a good gut. All I know is that he was abusive and I have no idea how.  
  
I sped to the salon and made it in record time. Tiffany looked at me in surprise when she saw me walking in. She waved and I gave her a half-assed wave in return. I spotted Lynn. She looked at me and grinned with a carnivorous smile. I stormed up to her.  
  
“Where is she?!” I asked her in a hushed yell. She smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
“Where is who?” She countered.  
  
“Lydia, your daughter,” I told her. She shrugged.  
  
“How am I supposed to know where that girl is? I’m not her keeper. I don’t watch her every second of the day.”  
  
“Because the world would fucking end if you actually acted like her fucking mother, instead of a gold-digging whore.” I spat. She grinned at me and put a hand on my bicep before stroking my arm.  
  
“You’re strong. Aren’t you? I see what my daughter sees in you. You’re a delicious man. You know that? Give me a night. Let me show you just how much I can rock your world.” She whispered as she pressed herself against me. I grabbed her wrist and I took her hand off of me.  
  
“I’m not interested.”  
  
“Oh, but you’ll change your mind. They all come around in the end. You’re not different.” She told me.  
  
“You’re like a fucking bitch in heat.” I growled. “Are they here?!” I asked her. She looked at me with fake confusion.  
  
“Oh, no. They left awhile ago, but that doesn’t mean you have to.” She said, putting her hand back on me. I brushed it off.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me. People like you disgust me.” I told her before grabbing my phone. I dialed Doug’s number. “She’s not here.” I told him as I left the shop. I started walking, seeing if I could see anyone.  
  
“Alright, thank you. We’re looking, too. I’ll let you know if we find something.” He assured me.  
  
“Lynn is fucking toxic.”  
  
“I know that. I won’t be seeing her anymore after today.”  
  
“Good.” I said before hanging up.

* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


“Don’t delude yourself. There’s no way that I’m the first woman you’ve done this too. You’re a bully. You get off on hurting people that are smaller than you. You and Derek are the same.” I told him. His smirk only deepened.  
  
“I’ve never raped you.”  
  
“That’s the only good thing you’ve ever done for me.”  
  
“Remember that the next time you’re cursing my name.” He demanded. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“You don’t scare me.” I told him, forcing myself to stand taller. I made sure my voice was steady, and by some miracle, I had stopped trembling. “I’m not a little girl, anymore. You can’t keep pushing me around.”  
  
“On the contrary, my sweet, little Dove, the fact that you’ve grown into a woman only makes this that much sweeter.” He told me, leaning over me, getting in my face. I didn’t cower. He doesn’t deserve the satisfaction. “I’ll tell you what, Lydia…” He drawled. "I’m going to leave you to think about what I’ve told you. Know that I’m coming back for you and I’m coming soon. Your mother was very… persuasive when she told me what she wanted me to do to you. I suggest you mind your mother. Make sure you let that boy know that you’re ours, first and foremost. I’d hate for anything to happen to your friend, because you couldn’t obey simple directions. Wouldn’t you?” He sneered. I glared at him.  
  
“What makes you think that I’ll just let you walk away?” I quipped. He just smiled. I moved before he realized what I was doing. I took a step back and he staggered, caught off-balanced. I took my knee and rammed it into his groin with all my strength. He howled in pain. I brought the palm of my hand into his nose with a surprising amount of force. Blood gushed from his face.  
  
“Stupid, Dove.” He glowered. He whipped my head back with the back of his hand. I fell back. He gripped my hair and picked me up. He took a cloth out of his back pocket and covered my mouth and nose with it.  
  
“Stop!” I tried to yell. I went limp in his grip.

* * *

  
Sirens jarred me from my slumber. I tried to open my eyes, only to be greeted with a harsh light and intense pain.  
  
“She’s awake!” Someone exclaimed. I tried to turn my head and couldn’t. Where am I? My eyes are so heavy. Maybe a little sleep wouldn’t be so bad. Would it?


	26. Bright Lights and Harsh Reality

Chapter Twenty-Six:

* * *

 

  
I thrashed when someone touched my face and shined a light in my eyes. I blinked furiously, trying to adjust my eyes against the brutal light. Something was pinning me down. I struggled against the grips on my arms. I ripped out the IVs and fought against the hands holding me to the bed. Where am I? How did I get here? I can hear an annoying beeping noise that keeps speeding up.  
  
“Miss Wolf, you need to calm down.” Someone was telling me. I couldn’t pinpoint the voice. I can’t focus. Why can’t I focus?! Everything is so fuzzy.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me! Let me go!” I yelled.  
  
“She’s hysterical. Should we get a sedative?” Another voice asked.  
  
“I’m right here in the fucking room. I can hear you! I don’t want a fucking sedative. Stop touching me and maybe I’ll calm the fuck down!” I growled. Just like that, their hands left me. Finally, I was able to make faces out of the haze. Doctors? “Where am I?” I whimpered. The doctor that was talking to me earlier took a step towards me. I scrambled backward and tried to press myself into the bed.  
  
“You’re in the hospital. You suffered quite an ordeal – I’m afraid. From what your medical records, I see that you were already suffering from a mild concussion. Falling made it significantly worse. I can’t prescribe you anything for the pain until I know what medications you’ve been taking.” He explained. I nodded, while my eyes scanned the room. To my relief, my mother was absent, as well as my father. Doug was leaning against the wall, speaking with a nurse. Oh, good. Thank God.  
  
“All of my meds are in my purse.” I told him. I looked to the vacant chair next to me and saw the bag I was searching for. I gestured to my purse. I can’t remember the names right now. What happened? “What happened?” I asked him.  
  
“You were in an altercation with your father.”  
  
“How do you know about that?”  
  
“There were witnesses at the scene and Mr. Baker was kind enough to fill us in on the rest. You have two cracked ribs and severe bruising to your abdomen and back. You’ve got one hell of a shiner and some welts. You’re lucky that the damage wasn’t more severe.”  
  
“If I was so lucky, I wouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place.” I shot. He didn’t say anything. He took my silence as an opportunity to rummage through my purse for my pills. He jotted the names down and put them back.  
  
“We do our best not to prescribe conflicting medications. However, sometimes, there are unpredictable side-effects. Do you understand?” He asked me. I nodded. “You’re a depressive, bipolar?” He asked me. I nodded, again. “I realize that things are extremely stressful for you right now. Are you medications often effective?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“They’re not always.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“I’ll prescribe you something stronger. It’ll help.” He explained. I nodded. “When you’re up to it, there are police officers outside that are waiting to speak with you. I understand that it’s intimidating, but if you report the assault, there is more of a chance that your father could get prosecuted for later charges. Does that make sense?” He asked me. I nodded. “You’re going to be dizzy and suffer from mild memory loss. Don’t push yourself too hard. I’d be more than happy to write you a note excusing you from classes. You need to let your body heal. Try to avoid known triggers.”  
  
“Alright.” I agreed with him. It’s been a long fucking day and I just want to get out of here. I hate hospitals more than anything. I feel like I’m itching to get out of my skin. I can’t sit still. I’m fidgeting with anything I can get my hands on. I don’t feel safe here. I feel exposed. “When can I leave?” I asked him.  
  
“We still need to run some tests. You should be able to be discharged by the morning.” He answered. I nodded.  
  
“Can I… I just need a minute alone with Doug. Can I get that? I can’t be around all of you right now. It’s too much.” I whispered.  
  
“Of course,” he told me. He placed a remote looking thing in my hand. “If you need anything, just press the red button.” I watched him leave the room. The nurses filed out behind him.  
  
“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Doug asked me, before sitting down in the chair beside me. I shrugged.  
  
“Lynn’s not here is she?” I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
“No. She’s not. She’s not to come near you. I was able to get a protective order in your name against her and your father. I was granted temporary custody. I assure you, she will never be allowed in my home again, Love.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do that.” I pressed. I placed a shaking hand to my forehead. Hot tears are threatening to spill over my face.  
  
“Sweetheart, I gave you my word and that means something to me. I won’t see you harmed. I’m going to protect you. I know that I don’t have to. I want to. I promised you that I would show you how a father should act. I won’t go back on that promise.” He took my hand in his. That’s all it took for me to break down and shed all of my thread-bare composure. I hiccuped and sobbed. He was at my side before I could blink. My face was buried in his chest as he held me tightly. He rocked me, softly. I clutched his shirt with all my might, trying to keep him there with me. I can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am that he’s looking out for me. Things keep getting worse. I’m trying so hard to keep hold of the good things. They keep me alive. “Hush now, Sweetheart. It’s going to be alright.”


	27. The Night After

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

* * *

 

  
Brian stayed with me through the night. It took some persuading, but Doug convinced the hospital staff to allow him to stay with me in my room. Doug apologized that he couldn’t stay, but he had some arrangements that had to be made as soon as possible. He didn’t go into specifics and I didn’t ask. He did leave some men to stand guard in his absence. He promised that he would explain things to me soon, but not just yet. I’m not so sure I want to know just how deep his connections go. Honestly, I’m not sure what would surprise me anymore.  
  
I glanced at the clock on the wall above the mounted TV. It’s almost five in the morning. I didn’t sleep, despite offers to give me a sedative. I think if I did sleep, I’d only have nightmares. I don’t want that – not right now.  
  
I grabbed my phone off of the small table near my hospital bed. I glanced over at Brian. He passed out a few hours ago. I didn’t have the heart to wake him. He’s exhausted. He needs to rest. One of us should be rested, especially if it’s not going to be me.  
  
I dialed Oliver’s number. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
“Lyds how are you?” He asked me. Brian explained to him what happened on my phone while I was passed out earlier.  
  
“I’ve been better.” I told him in a quiet, hoarse voice.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill them. Like kill them, bring them back, drown them, slice them with a lightsaber and then fucking drag their bodies!” He exclaimed. I chuckled.  
  
“As great as that sounds, Doug’s working on something a little more legal. Well, at least partially legal. And I’m not naïve enough to assume that they’ll be scared off by a piece of paper. They won’t stay away forever. I’m just really tired, Ollie.” I whispered.  
  
“Yeah, I figured. How are you? I mean, how’s your mental state? I can’t even imagine how pissed I would be if it had happened to me. I can tell you that I’m fucking livid that it happened to you.” He fumed.  
  
“I’m okay right now. Ask me later. It hasn’t really hit me yet.” I told him. “When are you coming?” I asked him.  
  
“I’ll be there sometime next week. We’re going to leave here Friday night.”  
  
“You and Hayden?” I guessed.  
  
“Yeah. Is that still cool?” He asked.  
  
“Duh. Of course it is. I’m sure you can stay with me at Doug’s house.”  
  
“You’re not staying with Lynn anymore?”  
  
“No – thank God.”  
  
“Good. You shouldn’t be around her.”  
  
“Preach man.”  
  
“Listen Lyds, I gotta go. I love you. I’ll talk to you soon.”  
  
“Alright, Oliver, take care. Love you, too.” I ended the call and set my phone down. I have texts from the guys and Tiffany.  
  
 _'Hey girlie, just wanted to make sure you were okay… You left in kind of a hurry and when your guy came in things got tense. Do you need anything? Let me know._  
 _-Tiff_ '  
  
I smiled at my phone. Even though I’ve only known her for a couple of days, she’s still proving to be a good friend.  
  
 _'I’m okay. I’m in the hospital right now. It’s a long story. I’ll explain later. Thanks for checking up on me._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
I debated messaging the guys. Maybe I can just send a mass-text.  
  
 _'I’m okay. I’m at the hospital. Brian’s with me and Doug had some friends stay with us. I’m sure I’ll see you guys later on._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
It’s straight-forward and that’s all it needed to be. I jumped as someone knocked on the door. The doctor poked his head inside and Brian’s eyes fluttered open.I looked over at my tired man and he smiled at me.  
  
“How are you feeling?” The doc asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“Shitty – like someone tried to run me over… twice.” I responded. He chuckled.  
  
“I just have to do a few tests and you should be able to get out of here.” He assured me. I nodded.  
  
“Test away.”  
  


* * *

  
After a few more hours stuck in the hospital, I was cleared to go. Thank God. They make me jittery. I hate hospitals. I had more than a few prescriptions that we had to stop off and fill. Brian and Zacky picked up food supplies while Doug and I went to the pharmacy part of the grocery store. He walked slowly so I could keep up with him.  
  
I avoided the pharmacist’s suspicious gaze and played with the prescription paper in my hands. Doug did most of the talking. He paid for my medicine despite my objections. We waited for the pills while the guys did the shopping. We met back in the car and headed back to the Baker’s place.  
  
We didn’t talk much. I managed to eat a little something before I took my copious amount of medication. I laid on the couch and watched the guys play some game on the X-Box. This is nice. I feel safe here. I finally feel like I can rest. We can iron out the messy details for everything later. Right now, I just want to sleep.


	28. Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

* * *

 

  
I opened my eyes to the guys getting ready for school. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. It’s nice to know that some things don’t change. I decided not to move. I’m not hurting right now and I know the moment I do, I’ll be in pain.  
  
“Come on, Doug. Someone needs to stay with Ace today.” Brian told Doug. Doug just shook his head.  
  
“I’ll be here with her and I have people staying with her while I leave. The police have patrol cars driving by every hour. She’ll be fine, Brian. I appreciate your concern, but you can’t miss school.” Doug said, despite Brian’s best efforts. Brian opened his mouth to protest again, but Doug held up his hand. “My answer is final. I don’t normally need to resort to this, but don’t make me call your parents. You know I will. There is no reason that your education should suffer. You’ve been out of school enough the past couple of weeks.” Doug laid down the law. The look on Brian’s face was priceless. I was laughing so hard.  
  
“He’s right. I’ll be fine.” I assured him. He grumbled something under his breath but didn’t say anything else. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed food with the rest of the guys. Zacky strolled into the living room with us and sat down on the end of the couch that my feet couldn’t quite reach, while I was laying down.  
  
“You get deal with me until my appointment.” Zacky told me.  
  
“Oh?” I asked.  
  
“I have to go to the dentist in a few hours. I convinced Dad to let me skip until after lunch.” He grinned, directing it to Brian, who scowled back.  
  
“You guys are impossible.” I told him.  
  
“That’s part of the charm. You know you love it.” Zacky argued.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true.” I agreed. We didn’t talk much while everyone else was getting ready for school. I waved as they made their way to the door. Brian knelt down in front of me and gave me a kiss that made my knees weak. Jimmy gave me a hug and Matt smirked at me and then they were gone. The house is freakishly quiet when the guys are absent.  
  
“Were you ever married to Zacky’s mom, Doug?” I asked him. He looked over at me from his armchair in surprise.  
  
“Um,” Zacky said, looking at his father nervously. Doug nodded.  
  
“It’s alright, Zachary. I don’t mind talking about it.” Doug told me. Why did my question make Zacky so nervous? “To answer your question, Sweetheart, I was married to Zacky’s mum for about five years. We got married a year before we had Zacky. Two years after he was born, we found out that we were pregnant.” He explained. Zack cleared his throat.  
  
“I’ll let you guys talk. I’ll be back down in a bit. I, uh, forgot something in my room.” He announced as he left the room. I sat up, grimacing as I moved, and faced Doug.  
  
“About four months into her pregnancy, we found out that we were having a daughter. I was happy. I couldn’t believe I was being blessed with a second child. I think that I was so caught up in my own excitement that I couldn’t see that she wasn’t as excited as I was. Two months later, she told me that she lost the baby.” He told me. My hand flew to my mouth.  
  
“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry.” I told him. He gave me a sad smile.  
  
“It wasn’t until a year later, when his mum had been drinking a little too much, that the truth finally came out. She told me that she wasn’t ready to be a mother and she couldn’t bear to have another child. She had an abortion and faked the miscarriage.” He whispered. His eyes look glassy, like he’s holding back tears. “I’ve never felt so betrayed by anyone before that moment. I kicked her out of our house and we were divorced not even a month later.” He confessed. I pushed myself up off of the couch and went over to him. I hugged him to my stomach. “It seems I have awful taste in partners, I’m afraid. I’ve always wanted a daughter. When Zacky told me about your situation, it was like I was getting a second chance. You’re like the daughter I wasn’t able to have… because mine was taken away from me before I had the chance to take care of her.”  
  
“How did you get past it?” I asked him in a soft voice.  
  
“I’m still struggling to. After a few years, it got a bit easier, but every day is hard.” He responded, pulling away from our awkward embrace. I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. My heart is breaking for him.  
  
“You really need to re-evaluate your choice in women.” I told him, trying to lighten things. He laughed.  
  
“You’re something else, Lydia.”  
  
“Something good?”  
  
“Yes. I imagine that if my daughter had lived, she’d be lucky to turn out as wonderful as you are, Sweetheart.”  
  
“Dude, you’re gonna make me cry.” I rasped. He chuckled.  
  
“Let’s get Zacky and tell him it’s safe to come downstairs, shall we?” He asked. I nodded.  
  
“Does he not like talking about his mom?” I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
“It’s a sore subject for him.”  
  


* * *

  
We spent the morning watching bad telenovelas and trying to guess the dialogue. It was nice. Zacky and Doug left for his appointment and the two guys that stayed with me at the hospital came to the house. They made themselves comfortable and didn’t really bother me. I opted to stay downstairs with them. I’m not ready to be alone yet.  
  
I think the closer I get to the Baker family, the more I’ll learn about what Doug does for a living. Not knowing doesn’t really bother me. Ignorance is bliss – or so they say.  
  
I’ve always been told that you can’t pick your family, but you can pick your friends. But, I’ve also come to learn that family doesn’t stop with blood. The rag-tag group of characters that I’ve known through my life, they weren’t blood, but they’ve been more of a family to me than my parents ever have. This morning with Zacky and Doug, it’s one of the first times that I got to experience what a normal, loving family must feel like. It’s great. I don’t understand how so many people can just throw that away. Nothing is worth losing that. Maybe my perspective is biased, because I’ve never really had it before. I know that I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize the people I’ve come to love.  
  
I may have only known them for a short time, but the guys, especially Zacky and Doug, they feel like family. It’s an awesome, courage-inspiring feeling. It gives me hope that things will get better. They have to.


	29. Jealous Eyes and Being Out-Voted

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

* * *

 

  
Doug came back to the house after Zacky was through with his appointment. He didn’t stay with me for long, though. He said he had some work he needed to take care of that couldn’t wait. I made awkward, small talk with Doug’s lackeys. They’re surprisingly gentle and easy-going. They kept to themselves for the most part and we didn’t have any problems.  
  
“Hey Ace,” Brian told me as he walked through the front door. Doug’s guys nodded at him.  
  
“Are you alone?” I asked him, surprised. He nodded.  
  
“I convinced the guys to let me have some time alone with you.” He revealed. I nodded as he sat down next to me. “How are you feeling?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“I’m getting excited. Oliver will be heading our way tomorrow night.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? It’ll be nice to meet him.” He smiled. I nodded.  
  
“It’s been such a crazy time. It’ll be nice to have another friendly face added to the mix.”  
  
“Is he coming out alone?” Brian asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“He’s coming out with a friend of ours. Driving from New York to California is a long drive. It’s too much for one person to do alone. I don’t think they’re stopping to sleep.”  
  
“I hear you.”  
  
“I think you guys will hit it off.” I told him.  
  
“Is that right?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  


* * *

  
I sighed contently as Brian placed gentle kisses on my neck. I curled up closer to him as we watched the movie. It had taken a while, but I was finally able to get comfortable on my side. With my cracked ribs and bruising pretty much everywhere, that was an amazing feat in itself.  
  
“This is nice.” I whispered.  
  
“Even with Matt trying to burn a hole in my back with his eyes?” Brian countered. I snorted with laughter and winced when I felt the aftermath of his hilarity.  
  
“He’ll get over it… eventually.” I told him, offhandedly.  
  
“Yeah, not likely. Have you seen yourself? You’re the hottest girl that we’ve ever gone to school with.” He argued.  
  
“Have you seen me? I’m a walking bruise! That’s doubtful – sweet, but doubtful.”  
  
“I bet I can get at least four people in this room that agree with me.”  
  
“Brian, you’re not serious.” I tried to sound confident and failed miserably. He gave me a look that said, ‘Oh, try me and see if I’m bluffing… Trust me. I’m not.’ He smirked at me and climbed over me and off of the couch.  
  
“Okay, so, Ace is convinced that she’s not hot. Show of hands that think that she’s attractive? Doug this includes you, too. Remember bro code!” He threatened the guys. I rolled my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow. Jimmy grinned and Matt smirked. Zacky shrugged his shoulders almost apologetically in my direction. Johnny shot his hand up in the air. Doug chuckled and nodded with the boys, holding his hand up with the rest of them.  
  
“You’re impossible!” I told him.  
  
“Impossible, but right!” He jeered. I groaned and dropped myself to the floor for dramatic effect. I picked up the pillow I was using and shoved it over my face. “So, you’re hot. Is that really the worst thing?” He asked me. I sighed and peeked out from underneath the pillow.  
  
“I guess not.” I gave in.  
  
“Good.”


	30. Those Father and Daughter Moments

Chapter Thirty:

* * *

 

  
The doctor’s note I have pretty much excuses me from all the school I want to miss while I’m healing. As tempting as skipping the rest of the year sounds… I want to be able to actually graduate. This weekend was brutal. When I wasn’t drugged up as fuck, I was wishing that I was.  
  
I’ve been busy decorating my room with the help of Brian and Zacky. Doug offered to help, too, but he’s been pretty busy with other things.  
  
I’m so excited to see Oliver that I could pee myself. No exaggerations. I could actually pee my pants with excitement. You have no idea.  
  
Doug assured me that Oliver and Hayden could stay with us and it wouldn’t be a problem. I assumed that Oliver would end up crashing in my room, because that’s normally what happens when we’re staying together. I don’t know how Brian would take it. He knows that we’re just friends and he’s like my brother, but guys are weird.  
  
Despite everyone’s advice, I gave Zacky all of my homework to turn in for me today. I asked for them to bring my homework to me. I’m going to try and go to school tomorrow, but if worse comes to worse, Doug told me that he could pick me up and take me home. I figure that a partial day of school is better than no school at all.  
  
I’m not looking forward to the swarm of questions that will get thrown at me. I can only imagine. I mean, I’ve been beat up how many times already since I started school in this town?! It’s insane. A girl can only ‘fall’ so many times before it becomes blatantly obvious that she’s lying her ass off. If you’re going to lie, at least make it believable. The only thing worse than lying is being caught in a lie. Shit always hits the fan. There are no exceptions.  
  


* * *

  
After trying to soak away my bruises in an obnoxiously long bubble bath, it was painfully apparent that I won’t be able to cover my black eye… if you can call it that. It’s morphed into a whole ‘nother monster altogether. It’s taking up a good side of my face. I didn’t think that I ate the concrete that hard, but my face is proof that I was mistaken. My chin is all scraped and my face is more colors right now, than a clown has in its entire wardrobe.  
  
Thank God, I’m not taking a yearbook photo this week.  
  
I’ve been good about ingesting all of my pain meds, but I just haven’t had an appetite. I’ll force down a few bites of something every now and again, but other than that, the thought of food just isn’t appealing.  
  
Everything is starting to take its toll on my tired, battered body. It’s days like these and I’m especially thankful for the people in my life that have my back and would go to bat for me. I don’t think that I could go another round with my mother or father at this point. Yeah, I could run away… and then I’d probably pass out from lack of food… or worse? Who knows? My body hasn’t even had time to recuperate from my first go-around with Derek and there have been two incidents since then.  
  
It’s crazy how so much can happen in such a short amount of time. In not even five minutes, your life can change.

* * *

  
“Sweetheart, are you sure that you want to go back to school tomorrow? You should be resting, not pushing yourself.” Doug told me, gently. I sighed and looked up at the sweet man.  
  
“I know that and I’ve been resting all weekend. I can’t stop my life. I can’t put everything on hold because crazy people keep butting their nasty asses into my life. I’m not that girl. I’ve never been that girl. I can’t just keep sitting here and twiddling my thumbs. I’m going stir-crazy, Doug!” I told him, dramatically. He chuckled as I threw my hands up in the air. I made a face when I felt a painful pull in my chest area.  
  
“I’m telling you that you can’t go – I’m just asking if you’re sure, Love. Alright?”  
  
“Fine.” I crossed my arms and watched him.  
  
“You’re so much different than my son. I’ve always heard people go on about the fact that trying to raised and teenage boys and teenage girls are completely different things. I don’t think I ever realized how right they were until now.” He mused. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Please, we’re not that bad.” I countered.  
  
“I never said you were.” He smiled. “I want you taking it easy tomorrow. I don’t want you carrying your own bag or your books. Do you hear me? There’s no reason that one of the boys can’t carry them for you. If you get tired, I’ll come get you and bring you straight home. Make sure you bring all of your medication and the doctor’s note, so the nurse doesn’t give you any trouble.” He lectured me. I groaned.  
  
“Yes, _Dad_.” I whined. He just smirked.  
  
“You know, I think I like the sound of that.”  
  
“I thought you might.”


	31. Back in the Swing of Things

Chapter Thirty-One:

* * *

  
  
To say that I’m dressed casually is the understatement of the century. I think Ke$ha said it best when she trademarked her style as ‘hobo-chic’. That’s what I feel like. I still have yet to buy any sweatpants of my own, so I’m wearing ridiculously thick leggings – despite Zacky’s offer to let me borrow his… again. I’m forcing myself to wear a sports bra, even though it’s digging into the chaffed, raw skin on my back. I have on a soft tank top and the biggest, oversized sweater I own. It’s hanging off one shoulder, but it’s warm and it covers the majority of my bruises. I was able to tame some of the bruises on my face, but I still look like someone did a number on me.  
  
If anyone asks, I got jumped. I’ll just lie and say I don’t know who and I didn’t see the guy. The way I figure it is – they don’t need to know anything else. It’s none of their goddamn business.  
  
I left my hair down. It’s about the only think that I have working for me today. If nothing else, I’ll just use it to hide behind. God, it’s going to be a long fucking day. And I’m already starting to regret this.  
  
“Lydia, are you sure you don’t want to stay home today?” Zacky asked me in a last-ditch effort to get me to stay home. I gave him **_the_** look.  
  
“Yes, I’m fucking sure. Everyone stop asking me that.” I growled. He held up his hands in surrender. I sighed and poured myself some coffee. “I have my shoes on. I’m going to school.” I concluded, pointing to my Chuck’s. He shook his head and swiped my mug, drinking the coffee that I just poured. I scowled at him and poured myself a new glass.  
  
“Be nice to your sister.” Doug chided. I rolled my eyes and ignored them as I drank my coffee. They just laughed.  
  


* * *

  
With a stomach full of caffeine and pills, I walked the crowded halls of school. I kept my headphones on and my music loud, so I could ignore the student body. I’ve already had too many curious stares to count this morning. I haven’t even made it through my first class yet. Despite Doug’s warnings, I had my own bag and books in hand. Zacky had a project to finish last minute and I haven’t seen Brian yet this morning. Honestly, it felt nice to be able to do something for myself. I’m so damn tired of feeling helpless.  
  
I wrestled with my locker for a minute before it decided to open. I tossed my unneeded materials into it and retrieved the books I needed for my next two classes. I tore open a protein bar and took a bite out of it. I grimaced as the chalky taste coated my tongue. It’s better than throwing up the contents of my stomach in the school hall. I managed to force the rest of it down before tossing the wrapper in a nearby trashcan.  
  
I jumped when something slammed against my locker door. I looked behind me to pinpoint the source of my rattling locker. I sighed as my eyes landed on none other than Mike, the obnoxious jock. I pulled my headphones off of my head and down to my neck before turning around and facing him.  
  
“What do you want?” I asked him, as exhaustion crept into my voice. His eyes flickered over my face and onto my obviously bruised shoulder. He frowned and his brow furrowed.  
  
“What the hell happened to you, Wolf?” He asked me, calling me by my last name. I shrugged.  
  
“Why do you care?” I asked him, obviously annoyed at his abrupt intrusion.  
  
“You look like someone ran you over.” He answered, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
“What is it with you macho types that make you butt into everyone else’s business?” I quipped.  
  
“Answer the question.” He pressed.  
  
“I got jumped, okay?” I told him, turning my back to him. I grabbed a magazine and tossed it into my bag. He tugged on my shoulder and leaned against my locker, facing me. I looked up at him.  
  
“Who hurt you?” He asked, obviously set on annoying me with every question possible before leaving me alone.  
  
“It’s really none of your business.” I deflected.  
  
“Is Haner hurting you?” He asked me in a hushed voice. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Seriously, you’re so off base, it’s not even funny.” I assured him.  
  
“Then who?” He asked me, again.  
  
“Someone that I thought I got away from a long time ago. Obviously, I was wrong. It’s handled – okay? Don’t worry about it.” I told him.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Not really, but I’ll live.” I told him, meeting his eyes.  
  
“Where’s your boyfriend at?” He questioned.  
  
“What is it with you and twenty questions this morning?” I asked him. “I don’t know where he is. I haven’t seen him this morning.”  
  
“Then let me carry your stuff. You look like you’re about to collapse. I’m not going to have that on my conscience.” He told me, pulling my books into his hands and taking my bag off of my shoulder. Before I could protest, he held up a hand to silence me. “I’m not a bad guy. I told you. Eventually, you’ll have to trust me.” He told me, winking. I snorted and shrugged.  
  
“If you really want to carry my books, I’m not about to stop you.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad that we can agree on something.”

* * *

  
By the time lunch rolled around, I was exhausted. I was both mentally and physically drained. I drank a bit of water and took more meds and placed my head down on the lunch table. I had my headphones on and I was ready to ignore the world.

* * *

  
I jumped when someone started shaking me. I opened my eyes to see an amused Brian staring at me. I smiled at him and pulled off my headphones.  
  
“Hey Ace,” he greeted me. I put an arm around his middle and hugged him. He started eating with an arm around me. I used his chest as a pillow.  
  
“Hey yourself,” I yawned.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here if you’re tired.” He told me, gently.  
  
“Don’t start. I’m finishing the day. I just needed a power nap.” I told him. He chuckled and pushed a cup of pudding towards me with a spoon.  
  
“You need to eat something.” He whispered. I looked up at him and he just nodded. I sighed and tore open the package and took a tentative bite of the chocolatey goodness. I didn’t say much as the guys chattered around me. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket. Oliver texted me.  
  
 _'We’re getting closer! We should be there tomorrow! :) I’m so fucking excited to see you, Lyds. It’s been too long. Hayden says, ‘Heeeeey.’ Love you. Gotta go. My turn to drive. See ya soon!!_  
 _-Ollie_ '  
  
I grinned like mad when I read the message. I’m beyond stoked. I just wish they didn’t have to see me like this. I look like I’ve been chewed up and spit out of the garbage disposal. It’s definitely not pretty.  
  
 _'Dude, you don’t even fucking know how psyched I am to see you guys. I think I could spin around the room right now. Gah! I can’t believe you guys will be here tomorrow. Mad love to you both!! Drive safe! I you die on me, I’m gonna be so pissed._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
My fingers flew over my keyboard. I can’t believe they’ll be here tomorrow. It feels like it’s taking them forever to get here.  
  
“What’s up, Ace?” Brian asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
“Oliver will be here tomorrow.” I revealed. He grinned, easily.  
  
“That’s great.” He told me. I nodded, enthusiastically with renewed energy.  
  
“Depending on when they’re planning to get into town, I may stay home tomorrow. I feel like I haven’t seen him in ages.” I breathed. He nodded. The sun’ll come out tomorrow. It has to. It’s about time for something good to happen.


	32. A Nice Distraction

Chapter Thirty-Two:

* * *

  
  
Despite Doug pointing out that he had a more than capable house-keeper, I bustled around the laundry room, pulling warm, fresh-smelling sheets from the dryer. Even though I’ve been spending the majority of my time at the Baker residence, I often find myself forgetting just how big the place is. I already have clean sheets and blankets on one of the beds in one of the guest rooms. I just have to make up the other. There are clean towels and things in both of the adjoining bathrooms.  
  
I keep thinking of more and more things that I need to get done before Oliver and Hayden arrive. I don’t know where my random bursts of energy are coming from.  
  
I know that my friends and I have stayed in much worse places and they’ve probably seen me look… well, worse than I do now, but I want everything else… the things I can control to be perfect. If I still had a therapist, I’d probably be psycho-analyzed and berated for my obsessive need to control things right now. Oh, well. I’m not about to complain for lack of lectures.  
  
“Sweetheart, relax. Everything will be ready tomorrow.” Doug told me, placing a warm hand on my arm and leading me out of the laundry room and onto an overly plush armchair. I sighed and forced my body to relax. It’s strangely easy. Since when did the chair become so damn comfortable? “Is there anything that I should pick up for the boys?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“There’s nothing that I can think of.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“Alright, let me know if that changes.” He requested. I just nodded in agreement. “You should know that Zachary is planning on giving them the big brother spiel as soon as they arrive tomorrow.” Doug warned me. I let out a bark of laughter. “He’s been practicing.” He revealed.  
  
“I can just picture him in front of a mirror threatening imaginary people.” I chimed. Doug smiled.  
“He’s happy that you’re here. He only wants to look out for you.” He assured me. “It’s what we both want.”  
  
“I appreciate that. I just… normally everything that can go wrong, does go wrong. I’m just worried that’ll be the case tomorrow.” I told Doug.  
  
“Relax. I’ll handle everything.” He brushed off my worries.  
  
“You can’t handle **_everything_**.” I argued.  
  
“What can’t I handle?”  
  
“Matt is set on shaking things up between me and Brian.” I sighed. Doug raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I see. I’ll have a chat with him.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that. I can handle him.” I protested.  
  
“Nonsense,” he shook his head. “Go finish your laundry and I’ll order dinner. I’ll even get some of those cookies you seem to like so much. Don’t worry about anything else. I promise that I’ll have it handled. I won’t tell you again.” He warned me. I rolled my eyes playfully, but smiled at my more-or-less adoptive father, before getting up. Maybe things will be alright. Who knows?  
  
  


* * *

  
I scanned the guest room, feeling satisfied. I’ve gotten everything accomplished. My room now looks like it’s mine and well-lived in. Doug even had it painted while I was at school this morning. He had his house-keeper put everything back in its rightful place when the paint had dried. By some miracle, it didn’t smell like paint in my room.  
  
My walls are now a gorgeous, midnight blue color. My bathroom is a soothing gray color. It feels like home here. I feel safe.  
  
I made sure that my door was closed all the way before I started peeling off my clothes. I don’t know when my body is going to feel like my own again. It’s like I can’t get comfortable in my own skin. Everything hurts and nothing I wear is comfortable. I could be clad in the softest robe in the universe and it would still irritate my skin.  
  
I sighed, finally comfortable, as I laid on my stomach. I stretched out on my bed. The guys aren’t home and Doug won’t come into my room without knocking. I felt relatively alright with the fact that I was lying in my room without a stitch of clothing on.  
  
As soon as I closed my eyes, someone knocked on my door. I cursed, inwardly.  
  
“Ace, can I come in?” Brian called from my closed door. I debated for a second before answering.  
  
“Are you alone?” I asked him.  
  
“Yeah, why?” He asked me. I sighed. What’s the worst that could happen? Brian respects my boundaries and it’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked when I was bathing before. I’ll be fine. Right?  
  
“You can come in, just lock the door.” I told him. I didn’t even look over at him when he came inside. I can feel his eyes on me as I heard him close and lock my door. The bed dipped next to me and I knew he sat down next to me.  
  
“Just hanging out naked?” He asked, softly. I looked up at him and nodded.  
  
“I can’t get comfortable.” I explained. He nodded, slowly.  
  
“I’m not complaining.” He smirked.I hit his arm, playfully.  
  
“You’re such a guy.”  
  
“Well, yeah, last time I checked.” He agreed. I rolled my eyes. “You know, I could always strip down if you don’t want to be naked alone.” He told me. I laughed.  
  
“I’m sure you would enjoy that.” I teased.  
  
“Wouldn’t you?” He asked me, kissing my neck. I shivered and became all too self-conscious to that fact that I’m very naked and my very, very attractive boyfriend has his lips on my overly-sensitive body.  
  
His fingers trailed along the bruise-less stretches of skin on my back. Goosebumps blazed across my skin. I felt his hot breath on my neck again. I turned on my side to face him. His hands went to my hips and I pulled his mouth to mine. Our mouths fused together and I worked my hand underneath his shirt. He pulled away enough to toss his shirt to the floor.  
  
“Ace, we don’t have to do this.” He whispered. I pulled him back to me.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me.” I demanded. He smirked.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He murmured before tracing my body with his fingers.  
  
“You have on too many clothes.” I told him. He chuckled. I let go of him and watched him pull off his jeans and toe off his socks. I grabbed him by the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pulled him back to bed. I maneuvered my way on top of him and raked my nails across his perfect abs, softly. His hissed and I gripped his erection through the thin material of his underwear.  
  
“Ace,” he gasped. I smirked as I increased my ministrations. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
“I know that I don’t have to. I want you. Is that such a crime? Are you attracted to me?” I asked him. He tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him.  
  
“You know that I am, Ace.” He assured me.  
  
“Then show me how much you want me.” I whispered.  
  
“Are you sure you want to this? Is this a good idea?”  
  
“Brian, I’ve been through enough shit in my life to know that if I want something that I need to go for it. I’m here with you, because I want to be. What happened to me, happened a long time ago. I want this. I want **_you_**. If you want me, stop pushing me away. I’m not asking you to fuck me. I want to fool around with you. I want a distraction. Is that a problem?” I asked him. He gripped my waist and flipped us so I was on my back. I felt his arousal brush my core.  
  
He kissed his way down to my navel. He shot me a questioning glance before going any farther. I gave him a swift nod and he lowered his skilled lips to my over-excited bundle of nerves. I jumped and he held down my hips to keep me in place. He gave my pussy a lazy lick and I clenched the blankets beneath me. I wasn’t expecting that. My breath hitched when he started making tortuously slow circles on my clit. I let out a low moan when his tongue dipped inside of me.  
  
I don’t really know where I expected this to go, but I definitely wasn’t expecting this.  
  
I bit my lip, in effort to keep quiet. Doug may be cool with some things, but somehow, I doubt he’d be okay with this… especially while he was home.  
  
Brian looked at me as his finger slid inside of my tight heat. I groaned as he hit my G-spot while he massaged my clit with renewed enthusiasm.  
  
“Fuck,” I breathed. “Your tongue… is amazing.” I gasped. I felt a familiar tightening in my abdomen. I bucked my hips, trying to increase the delicious friction. I shook as my orgasm hit me. I closed my eyes as wave, after wave of rapturous release hit me. He kept lapping up my juices as I rode out my high. I pulled him up to face me and leaned against his chest, still trying to control my breathing.

* * *

Doug’s POV  
  


I looked up as Zacky and Matt clambered through the garage door.  
  
“Hey Dad, is Lydia around?” Zacky asked me. I nodded at him.  
  
“She’s upstairs, but I’m not sure she’s feeling well.” I warned him.  
  
“I’ll just talk to her at dinner.” He told me, heading to the basement. Matt started to follow him.  
  
“Matt, could I have a word?” I asked him. He turned around and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, sure, Doug.” He told me, pausing in front of me. Zacky lingered in the doorway.  
  
“I’ll send him right down.” I assured my son. He nodded and left the room.  
  
“What’s up?” The teenager asked me.  
  
“This isn’t the easiest subject, I’m afraid. I wanted to speak with you about Lydia.” I told him.  
  
“What about her?”  
  
“She’s become like a daughter to me and I only want what’s in her best interests.” I explain.  
  
“What does that have to do with me?” He asked, confused.  
  
“I think that she and Brian work well together. I would hate to see their relationship fail because their so-called friends couldn’t support them.” I clarified. He nodded slowly.  
  
“This is when you tell me to back off of your ‘daughter’?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, it is. I don’t appreciate you creating unnecessary problems for her. You’re a good, young man. I’ve known you for years, Matthew. I know that you’ve become very close to my son. I would hate for that to change because you couldn’t respect Lydia.”  
  
“I do respect her. What makes Brian a better guy for her than me?” He asked me.  
  
“Brian genuinely cares for her. We’ve both seen them together. She made her decision. I’m asking you to respect that or stay away from her. The choice is yours.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“Do you want to throw your friendships away?” I asked him.  
  
“No, I don’t. I’ll back off and let them be. You’re right. She has enough shit in her life.” He agreed.  
  
“I’m glad you see things my way.” I grinned. I watched him go down to the basement, do doubt to relay what just went on. I’m surprised Zacky hasn’t said anything to him yet.

* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


“How was that for a distraction?” Brian mused. I giggled.  
  
“Fantastic,” I whispered, still out of breath.  
  
“Your taste is addictive.” He told me, softly. I sat up and looked over him. I pushed him on his back and straddled him. As soon as I got my hand into his underwear, my bedroom door shook.  
  
“Fucking interruptions,” I complained.  
  
“Sweetheart, dinner is here.” Doug called.  
  
“We’ll be down in a sec!” I told him. I waited until I heard him go downstairs, before I moved off of Brian. “You should stay over tonight.” I suggested. His eyebrows rose. “I’ll pay you back.” I winked as I moseyed off the bed and pulled on the clothes I wore to school.  
  
“Not necessary, Ace,” he told me, kissing me as he stood up.  
  
“It’s only fair.” I argued.  
  
“Ace, I’m not about to turn down sexy time with you, but I also don’t want to push things here. I don’t want to ruin a good thing. There’s a lot going on and I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything.” He explained. I nodded as I watched him get dressed. “And I promise you that eating you out didn’t just benefit you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Every man has his weakness and mine just happens to be…”  
  
“Going down on me?” I deadpanned.  
  
“You’re addictive.” He shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. Go clean yourself up. I don’t want Doug to kill you.”  
  
“He loves me.”  
  
“Until he catches us in bed together.”  
  
“Touché.”


	33. Friends Make Everything Better

Chapter Thirty-Three:

* * *

 

Brian’s POV  
  


“Hey, man, can I talk to you?” Matt asked me as I came down the stairs with Lydia. She looked at both of us and walked passed us to the kitchen. I nodded at my friend.  
  
“What’s up?” I asked him.  
  
“Dude, I’ve been a dick. I’m gonna back off your girl. It’s not cool of me to try and steal her from you. You both deserve better. You’re like my brother, man.” He told me. I pushed him backwards a step. I just laughed and pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Thanks, man. I want things to work out. You know? Ace and I have a shot at making it in the long run.” I told him.  
  
“I get it, man. I get that, now. I won’t be a problem anymore.”  
  
  


* * *

Lydia’s POV  
  


Doug didn’t say anything, but when Brian and Matt came to the dining room table, they were smiling and joking. I bet he made good on his promise and intervened. And, I’m glad that he did. That’s one problem down… only a million more to go.

* * *

  
I woke up feeling giddy and refreshed. A big part of that was probably due to Brian spending the night. I seem to sleep better when I’m with him. I’m not going to complain.  
  
“You know that you don’t have to get up with me, Ace.” Brian told me as he dragged himself out of bed. I chuckled and followed him to the bathroom.  
  
“I know, but I doubt I’d be able to sleep after you left, anyways.” I told him. He nodded. He turned on the hot water in the shower. He turned to face me as he pulled off his boxer-briefs. I bit my lip as drank in his body.  
  
“You want to join me?” He asked. I nodded and pulled off the shirt I stole of his to sleep in, along with my boyshorts. I stepped into the hot spray of water and waited for him to join me. He kissed my shoulder as he stepped behind me. He closed the curtain and wrapped his arms around my middle. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought on this and last night?” He asked me. I shrugged. “It just seems like we’re moving at different speeds sometimes. We’re taking our time sometimes, and other times you want to charge full-speed ahead with… things.” He told me. I turned around to face him.  
  
“I like that we normally take our time with things. I can’t say that things are going to be easy with me, because they won’t be. I know that we’re going to have our hard days. There are some days that I just can’t deal with physical intimacy. It just hits too close to too many bad memories, sometimes. I don’t know. I can’t really explain it. I have hormones, just like you do. I’m a teenager. I get horny. You don’t make that any easier.” I teased. He chuckled. “And being bipolar, my mood changes… a lot.” I reminded him. He nodded. It looks like something clicked with him. “I know I’m hard to keep up with.” I apologized.  
  
“Hard my ass,” he brushed off my apology. “You’re fine, Ace. Don’t worry so much. I understand what you’re trying to say.” He assured me. I nodded. We didn’t say much else while we cleaned each other. It’s times like these that I seem to notice more and more things about Brian. He’s so many different things wrapped into one hell of a man. He’s so gentle. That’s always been something that surprised me. He’s one way with the guys and another with me. He really cares and I don’t think I’ll ever get used to his intensity… not completely.  
  
We got out of the shower and dried off. He brushed his teeth and I left to pick out clothes. What do I feel like wearing? And oversized pair of sweats and ridiculously fluffy slippers. Am I going to actually wear that? Sadly, no. No, I’m not.  
  
The hardest part about healing is waiting to get back to normal. I’m not a patient person. More than anything, I don’t like to wait. Though, when it comes down to it, I’m not sure that anyone really does.  
  
I sighed and forced myself to concentrate on the closetful of clothes in front of me. I grabbed a pair of light, skinny jeans, a black camisole, and a white sweater. I changed into my clothes and pulled on some socks before going back to the bathroom.  
  
I finished getting ready and watched Brian apply his guyliner. He smirked at me as I watched him. He turned around and faced me. He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.  
  
“You look nice, Ace.” He smirked. I smiled at him.  
  
“You’re going to be late.” I told him.  
  
“I’ll just say that I was having mad, hot sex with my sexy, sexy girlfriend.” He teased. I scoffed and hit his arm. He laughed and held up his hands. “Kidding! I’m kidding, Ace!” He told me. I made a face at him. “I’m gonna head out, but I’ll be back after school. I wouldn’t miss the chance to meet your best friend.” He assured me. I hugged him and he pulled me in for a kiss.  
  
“Good, because I’m holding you to that.” I warned him. He smirked.  
  
“I’ll be here.” He promised, before bounding down the stairs. My phone started to go off. I grabbed it off of my bed and turned the screen on. I’ve got a new message from Hayden.  
  
 _'We’ll be there in less than an hour. Oliver has been talking about you nonstop since we left NYC. Oh, my God… If he doesn’t shut up, I’m going to super-glue his mouth closed. -.- Once we get there, I’ll talk to anyone that’s not him. I’m happy to see you, of course, but damn. The man can talk. By the way, you don’t happen to know any exceedingly attractive people? Do you? ;)_  
 _-Hayden_ '  
  
I snorted as I read his message. Hayden’s something else. God, do I miss them both.  
  
 _'Please refrain from super-gluing him while he’s driving. Okay? I don’t want a death on my hands when you FINALLY get here. I’m so excited. OMG. And by ‘attractive’ people, are you talking about males or females? ;-P Lol._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
I texted him back. Hayden’s great. He used to be this shy, adorable, curly-haired kid, but he’s definitely come out of his shell. I didn’t have to wait long for a response.  
  
 _'Either or, guy, girl, it doesn’t matter. You know I’m not picky. :P From what Ollie has told me, you’ve made quite a few new guy friends. :D_  
 _-H_ '  
  
I read his message as I walked downstairs. Doug was sitting in his office doing some paperwork. I walked into his office and sat down in the armchair in front of his desk. He looked over at me.  
  
“Morning Sweetheart, are you getting excited?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“I’m ecstatic.” I beamed. My phone vibrated in my hands and I saw another message from Hayden  
  
 _'Please tell me that you’re going to feed us when we get there? Oliver wouldn’t stop for food this morning. He’s a cruel dictator and I’m starving. :(_  
 _-H_ '  
  
I laughed and started to text him back.  
  
 _'Oh, the perks of being bisexual. :P I’m sure we can find some suitable eye-candy for you, Hayds. Yes, I can totally feed you when you get here. Alright? Calm your tits. You’ll be fine, just get here!!_  
 _-L_ '  
  
“Expect hungry, teenage guys when they get here.” I told Doug. He just laughed.  
  
“I didn’t expect anything less, Love. Tell me, is there anything I should know before they get here?” He asked me, setting down his papers. I shrugged.  
  
“Hayden is a giant flirt. He’s bi and flirts with just about anything relatively attractive with legs.” I warned him. He let out a loud stream of laughter.  
  
“That’s fine. It doesn’t bother me, Sweetheart. You should introduce him to Jimmy. They might hit it off.” He suggested. I raised my eyebrows. “From my understanding, Jimmy doesn’t have a preference with the gender of dating partners, either.” He explained. I nodded, slowly.  
  
“Good to know.” I mused.

* * *

  
Finally, after what felt like a lifetime later, the doorbell rang. I jumped to my feet and raced to the front door. I threw the door open, with Doug hot on my heels. Oliver dropped his bags and grinned. I squealed and jumped on him. He caught me and I squeezed him as hard as good.  
  
“God, I’ve fucking miss you.” I whispered in his neck. He chuckled.  
  
“I missed you, too, Lyds. I’ve missed you, too.” He told me. After a few minutes of intense hugging, he put me down and stepped inside. I peered behind him and saw Hayden’s bright, smiling face. I beamed and hugged him just as hard.  
  
“It’s so good to see your face!” He told me, clutching me tightly. I winced as I felt my bruises protest.  
  
“My face?! What about your face?! Missed you!!” I told him. He laughed and set me down.  
  
“I believe I was promised food.” He reminded me. I nodded.  
  
“Hello boys, I’m Doug. It’s nice to meet the young men that Lydia has told me so much about.” Doug introduced himself.  
  
“Hey, I’m Oliver. Thank you, so much, for letting us stay here.” Oliver shook his hand, smiling.  
  
“Of course,” Doug waved away his gratitude and hugged Oliver. He laughed and hugged him back. Hayden followed suit after he introduced himself. “I can take you to the kitchen. We have tacos waiting.” He told Hayden. He beamed.  
  
“Fuck yeah, tacos.” Hayden followed Doug into kitchen. Oliver hung back, with me.  
  
“I’ll show you your rooms.” I told him. He followed me upstairs and I gestured to the guest bedrooms. He dropped off his bags.  
  
“Where’s your room, Lyds?” He asked me. I took him down the hall and pointed to the open door. He stepped inside and dropped onto my bed. “It definitely suits you.” He mused. I smiled.  
  
“I think so, too.” I told him.  
  
“Alright, how bad are things? Honestly? I feel like you’ve told me enough to keep me in the loop but not everything, so I don’t freak out.” He pried. I sighed and laid down next to him. “Was Adam the one that decorate your face?” He growled. I sighed, again.  
  
“Yeah, but Derek was the one that gave me the shiner originally.” I told him.  
  
“If they touch you again, they’re dead.” He breathed.  
  
“It’s handled, okay? Doug is handling it. They haven’t tried anything else since the last time.”  
  
“I don’t handle seeing you hurt, well.” He whispered. I squeezed his hand.  
  
“I know. Look, you just got here. I don’t want to talk about this right now. Let’s have fun.”  
  
“Dude! Tacos!” Hayden screamed from downstairs. We looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
“We can start with those.” I mused.  
  
“To tacos?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“To tacos,” I agreed.


	34. Awkward Encounters

Chapter Thirty-Four:

* * *

  
  
Doug offered to take Hayden on a tour of town. Oliver declined and opted to stay behind with me. I wasn’t about to complain about some time with my homeboy.  
  
“Can you show me how bad it is?” Ollie asked me, gesturing to my arms. I stiffened.  
  
“It’s not going to make you feel any better, Ols.” I told him. He crossed his arms and stared me down. I had forgotten just how persistent he can be. I turned away from him and pulled off my sweater, followed by my camisole. He gasped and started fingering the wounds on my back, softly. I stayed still and let him take in my injuries.  
  
“Thank God he didn’t break anything.” He whispered. I cleared my throat, awkwardly.  
  
“He fractured a couple of my ribs.” I corrected him. I turned around to show him my discolored torso. He looks pained and pissed, like I just kicked his dog and told him that he could never eat carbs again.  
  
“Fucking hell, Lydia.” He cursed. I locked eyes with him, briefly, before putting my clothes back in place.  
  
“I’m fine.” I told him.  
  
“You’re not fine.” He argued.  
  
“I have things under control.” I pressed.  
  
“I’ve heard that before. Are you keeping up with your meds?”He asked me. I nodded. “I’m not just talking about for the bad days. You should be taking them every day with what’s been going on.” He told me. I sighed.  
  
“I’m taking them when I need to.”  
  
“Lydia,” he started. I held up my hand to silence him.  
  
“Things aren’t the same, Ollie. I’m fine. I haven’t flown off the rails. I’m here. I haven’t taken a mouthful of pills or crashed a car or anything.” I assured him. He let out a bit of sarcastic laughter.  
  
“It has to start somewhere. These people you’re staying with, do they even know what to look for? Has anyone explained the warning signs?”He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“I can handle it.”  
  
“You’re bipolar and depressed with people out to get you. If you don’t have a support system that can give you what you need, it’s only a matter of time before you have an episode.”  
  
“I’m not crazy.”  
  
“Everyone can get a little manic sometimes.” He pressed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Okay, **_Dad_**. Calm your tits. I’ll… take Doug with me to see a shrink.” I relented. He kept his arms crossed.  
  
“Just Doug?”  
  
“Fine, I’ll take Brian and Zacky, too. Satisfied?” I quipped. He smirked.  
  
“Yes – thank you.”  
  


* * *

  
After Oliver got off my case about not sharing certain information with the guys, we met up with Doug and Hayden. They were at the beach.  
  
“So, Doug, what do you do exactly?” Hayden asked him. Doug looked over at him.  
  
“I’m an entrepreneur of sorts. I dabble in a few things. I own a few restaurants around California as well as some in Britain. I’m also a curator for a rather prestigious museum in Los Angeles. My family heads a practice in Britain that I used to be involved with.” He explained.  
  
“What kind of practice?” Oliver asked.  
  
“A law firm,” he answered. I nodded. That’s more than he’s ever told me about what he does. Somehow, I’m pretty sure that it goes deeper than that. I’m willing to bet that he’s connected to some world-renowned crime family. How does someone go about asking someone something like that? ‘Hey, how was your day? Oh, you had a bagel for breakfast? That’s awesome. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later and by the way, are you in the mafia? Yes? Awesome. Hey, look, at that sun outside.’  
  
“Baker and Baker?” I guessed. Doug smiled at me and shook his head.  
  
“Actually it’s Johnson & Sons,” he told me. “My mother’s maiden name is ‘Johnson’.” He explained. “Martha Johnson is my mother.” He added. Where have I heard that name before? I stared at him until it clicked. Oh, my God. He’s related to the Johnson family. **_The Johnson_** family. They’re supposed to be one of the oldest, most influential crime families in Britain. Holy shit. My mother sure knows how to pick ‘em.  
  
“Shit,” I breathed. I’m not sure if the guys made the same connection I did, but shit. Doug just smirked at me.  
  
“I didn’t follow my brothers’ footsteps and join the family business.” He revealed.  
  
“Sure you didn’t,” I quipped. He chuckled. Well, then. I guess you learn something new every day.

* * *

  
We ended up back at the house and I pulled Doug off to the side. I explained what Oliver had suggested and Doug agreed with him. He told me that he would make the arrangements and he would let me know when the appointment would be.

* * *

  
“You’re not reading my journal!” I told Hayden. He just ignored me and pranced around my room, opening my book. I made a grab for it, but he raised his arm so I couldn’t reach it. Oliver lunged and grabbed me. He pulled me to the bed and started tickling my sides, being careful not to hit my bruises. I tried to wiggle out of his grip with no luck. I thrashed on my bed and tried to push him off of me. He pinned my wrists and kept tickling my stomach.  
  
I managed to hook my foot behind his knee. I raised my hips and tried to throw him off of me. He just laughed and kept attacking me, mercilessly. I arched my back and tried again.  
  
“Hey Ace, what’s…?” Brian asked from behind me. I tried to look behind me and Oliver’s hands froze underneath my shirt. Well, shit, this is awkward. So much for a good first impression.


	35. Surprise Confessions and Confrontations

Chapter Thirty-Five:

* * *

 

“You must be the boyfriend?” Hayden asked, trying to defuse the already, unbearably awkward situation. I writhed under Oliver and he seemed to realize that he was still holding me down and one of his hands was underneath my shirt. He let me go and moved his hand. I sat up and pulled my shirt down.  
  
“I didn’t realize you were that close.” Brian said, smoothly. I giggled and after a pregnant pause, the guys joined in. The fact that Brian doesn’t get crazy jealous is such an attractive quality, it’s ridiculous.  
  
“My tickle war got the best of me… I promise I wasn’t trying to grope your girlfriend.” Oliver apologized, walking over to Brian. He just smirked.  
  
“Relax man – it’s cool.” He assured him. I watched the pair, warily. As much as I’m hoping they’ll get along, I don’t really know how it’s going to go. “It’s good to put a name with a face. Ace talks about you all the time.” Brian offered Oliver his hand. He took it and Brian pulled Oliver towards him in a bro-hug.  
  
“Awe, aren’t they cute?” I cooed to Hayden. He put his hand over his heart and nodded.  
  
“Too precious for words,” he agreed. I snorted and the guys broke apart.  
  
“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful bromance.” I added.  


* * *

  
“Let me get this straight, you met Lydia when she stole your wallet when you were kids?” Zacky echoed. Oliver nodded, confirming the story. They all looked over at me. I just shrugged.  
“What? A girl has to make a living somehow. Don’t act like you’ve never stolen anything.” I quipped. Johnny got really quiet.  
  
“So, Lyds tells me that you’re single.” Hayden said as he trailed a finger down Jimmy’s arm. Jimmy stopped laughing and looked over at Hayden. Was Doug wrong about Jimmy? I watched the pair carefully. Jimmy smirked at Hayden and nodded.  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I find it hard to believe that someone as attractive as you are is single.” Hayden pressed. I stifled my laughter. Something about watching someone else flirt as shamelessly as Hayds tends to is funny. Boy has game, though.  
  
“I could say the same about you.” Jimmy replied.  
  
“Get a room!” Matt jeered. We laughed and the two walked off.  
  
“If we hear them having sex, it’s your fault.” I told Matt. He just shrugged.  
  
“When has anyone ever complained about getting laid?” He retorted.

* * *

  
“I don’t suppose anyone would like to accompany me to pick up dinner?” Doug asked us. I got to my feet. Brian followed suit and slipped his hand on my waist.  
  
“I’ll go.” I volunteered.  
  
“Me too,” Brian chimed in. I looked over at him.  
  
“Stay. We’ll be fine.” I told him. He pulled me closer to him and gave me the look that makes me melt in seconds.  
  
“Ace…” he started, but Doug interrupted him.  
  
“Brian, she’s right. We’ll be fine. Stay and chat with your friends.” He smiled at him. Brian nodded and cupped my face. I pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. We broke apart after a few seconds, but that didn’t stop the guys from hooting and hollering. Guys. You can’t live with ‘em and… no, that’s about it.  
  
“Let’s go, Daddio.” I told Doug. He grinned.  
  
“Let’s daughter,” he teased. He offered me his arm and we headed outside.

* * *

  
Brian’s POV  


“So how do you like New York?” I asked Oliver. He smiled.  
  
“It’s great. It’s one of those places that you spend your whole life in and never get tired of it.” He explained. I nodded. Matt, Johnny and Zacky were trying to kill each other on some game.  
  
“Must be nice.”  
  
“Is it the same with California?” He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“It probably is with some places, but this town is only so big and I’ve grown up here.” I told him. He gave me a knowing face.  
  
“I got you.”  
  
“You’re in school, right?” I asked him. He nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I’m studying international lore and the occult. It’s pretty fascinating.” He told me. “I enjoy it, which is saying something, because I could never focus on school growing up.”  
  
“You didn’t like it?”  
  
“No, but who does? I have ADHD and it used to be impossible for me to focus on much of anything.” He revealed. Hm.  
  
“How did you meet Ace?” I asked him. He looked over at me and smirked.  
  
“She stole my wallet. I caught up with her later and got it back. She apologized and it turns out that her mother had thrown her out and she was trying to get some money for food. She was like ten. I remember thinking that I’d never met a girl that was as snarky as she was. I took her back to my place and she stayed with me and my dad for a while. We all had problems growing up. When you spend time living on the streets, the kids you live with, steal with, they become your family. It’s dangerous and staying together kept us alive. That’s how we met Hayden, too.”  
  
“She never told me that.”  
  
“She’s brave as hell. I couldn’t have stayed on the streets alone like she did.”  
  
“Did she ever say why Lynn threw her out?” I pried. He shrugged.  
  
“There’s always some reasons with her. Her answer’s changed over the years. If you want the straight answer, I’d ask Lyds. I’m glad that she found you guys here, though. Even though Lynn’s pulled some messed up shit over the years, I honestly didn’t think that she’d pull what she did here. I don’t know why I’m surprised. I don’t know if you’ve met him yet, but her dad is bad news. I’ve met a lot of people in my life. I’m pretty good at reading them, and that man is fucking evil. He never has any remorse, especially when it comes to Lydia. He’s a sociopath. You don’t want him to get his hands on her again.” He warned me. I looked over at him.  
  
“What kind of stuff has he done to her?” I asked him, trying to find out more. It’s not exactly Ace’s favorite subject and I don’t want to trigger something for her.  
  
“Is there somewhere else we can talk?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“We can talk in the basement.” I told him. He nodded and followed me downstairs. I closed the door behind us.  
  
“I know you’re all friends with her, but it’s not something I want to tell everyone.” He sighed.  
  
“I get it, bro. Is it that bad?” I asked him. He gave me a wry smile.  
  
“When she would run out or get thrown out, it was normally because whatever was going on at home was worse for her than staying on the streets was. When her dad was in the picture, she’d always end up bruised and bloody the next morning. It was hard to get her to talk about it. Finally, Lynn had enough with Adam’s shit and left him. I don’t know why or what happened, but they finally split. Lydia saw him some throughout the years, but for the most part he kept his distance. By then, Derek was in the picture.” He revealed.  
  
“He was around for years, right?”  
  
“Yeah, you could say that. He and Lynn seemed to feed off of each other. Neither of them are good people, by any standard, but when they were together, they were so sadistic. Lynn only cares about herself. Derek encouraged that and gave her what she needed. Eventually, Lyds ended up in the hospital and the doctors said that she was suffering from years of abuse. They took a rape kit and Lynn lost it. She said that Lydia was lying and just trying to hurt her. Things got really bad after that. Lydia didn’t know what to do or where to turn. She started partying, hard. She was drinking and hooking up with whoever gave her attention. Finally, I talked her into seeing a shrink. She was diagnosed then. She was given meds to start on… Lynn played the doting mother for awhile. She started hooking up with Lyds’ therapist and started forcing her to take double her prescribed doses. Lydia ended up overdosing. She knew what her mom was trying to do and figured that she’d just help her out. I found her and brought her to the hospital and they pumped her stomach. She was okay and she started to get better. I could see the difference in her. Things were starting to get better and Lynn dragged them out here. I remember saying goodbye… She was terrified. She just had this feeling in her gut that something was going to happen.”  
  
“Damn,” was all I could say. She’s told me some of that, but I didn’t know that things were that bad for her for so long. “She’s lucky to have you in her corner.” I told him.  
  
“I don’t know about that, but she’d gotten me through some hard times.”  
  
“She raves about you. Don’t sell yourself short.”  
  
“She’s pretty amazing. Isn’t she?” He sighed. “You guys are good together. She’s happy with you.” He told me. I smiled.  
  
“I can see why she likes you.” I told him, getting up. “They should be back soon.” I motioned for him to follow me back upstairs. He’s easy to talk to and just makes you feel comfortable.  
  
“Just be good to her.” He told me. I nodded.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that.”  
  
“Good, because she deserves the best.” He said before walking away. He doesn’t quite give off the big brother vibe. It’s more than that. I thought about everything he told me and it just clicked.  
  
“You love her. You’re in love with her.” I told him, quietly. He turned around to face me and shrugged. “You’ve never told her?”  
  
“That’s not what she needs from me. She needed someone who would be there for her. When we met, she needed a friend, a confidant, a big brother, so many things, but she didn’t need me to be in love with her. That hasn’t changed.”  
  
“You drove across the country to see her and you’re telling me that you’re not even going to say anything, because that’s not what she needs from you?” I asked to clarify. He nodded.  
  
“Look, I didn’t come here to start anything. She’s been in my life for a long time and I don’t want that to change.”  
  
“And what happens if you think her needs have changed?”  
  
“They won’t. I know her. I’m her best friend. It’ll never be more than that. I’m okay with it. I’m not here to step on your toes or to try and change her mind. I like you, Brian. I hope we’ll be friends.”  
  
“You’re a better man than I could ever be.” I told him. A lot of guys say things that they don’t mean, but I don’t think that’s what he’s doing.  
  
“We good?” He asked. I nodded. He smirked. “Good, then I can kick your ass at _Call of Duty.”_

* * *

  
Lydia’s POV  


“Are sure you don’t want something that isn’t pizza?” Doug asked me for the third time. I just laughed.  
  
“You can never go wrong with pizza and teenagers.” I assured him.  
  
“Alright,” he mused.  
  
“If it makes you feel better, I can make a salad… that way there’s something green on the table.” I offered. He laughed.  
  
“That would be great. Thank you, Sweetheart.” He thanked me as he turned off the car. I opened my door and turned around and reached into the back seat to grab the pizza. Someone pulled me from the car. I stumbled backwards and I hit the concrete, hard. I looked up and saw my mother. To say that her dress was skimpy would be giving her too much credit. It’s sheer and barely covers much of anything.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I asked her. “You can’t be here!” I exclaimed. Doug came rushing over. As soon as he saw my mother, his face changed from worry to contempt.  
  
“You need to leave.” He told her as he helped me to my feet. I took a step towards him and stopped. Whoa. I feel dizzier than I should for just hitting the driveway. “Are you alright?” He asked me. I nodded and forced a smile on my face.  
  
“I’m fine.” I lied.  
  
“Dougie, I just had to see you. I miss you, so much. I’m sorry about everything!” She told him in a loud, whiny voice. I groaned.  
  
“I don’t need to be out here for this. I’ll bring the food inside.” I told him. I looked at the fallen pizza boxes. Hopefully, they’re salvageable. I picked them up and walked inside.

* * *

  
Doug’s POV  


“I don’t want you, Lynn.” I told her. Her smile slid off of her face. She crossed her arms.  
  
“You seem to like my daughter an awful lot for a grown man. I’m beginning to think that you’re more of a pedophile than Derek.” She snapped. I smirked at her.  
  
“Your true colors finally come out. How long have you wanted to say that, Love?” I asked her. She laughed. It was a harsh, dangerous sound. “We both know that I’m the only real parent that girl has ever known. My feelings for her are nothing more than parental.” I corrected her outrageous allegations.  
  
“That may true, but who will believe that?” She asked me.  
  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” I warned her. She gulped and for the first time, she looked nervous. She’s a lot of things, but she’s not stupid.  
  
“If you care as much as you claim about **_my_** daughter, you’ll continue seeing me.” She threatened me.  
  
“And if I don’t care to keep seeing you?” I asked her.  
  
“Then Lydia’s going to get hurt and you’ll have that on your conscience. I think we both know that you wouldn’t do that to her.” She told me, rubbing her hand on my arm.  
  
“Don’t threaten me, Lynn. I’ve never hit a woman, but you’re making me rethink my reasons.” I told her. She smirked.  
  
“We both know I can take it. I like it rough. Do it, Dougie. Hit me.” She told me. She palmed me through my trousers.  
  
“You won’t touch her. If you hurt her, I can’t guarantee that you’ll live long enough to see her recover.”  
  
“Baby, if they get their hands on her again, I’ll make sure she never recovers.”  
  
“Leave.”  
  
“You don’t really want me to; do you?” She quipped, dragging her nails over my hardening cock. I grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back.  
  
“I won’t tell you again.”  
  
“Make me.” She taunted me. I gripped her hair tighter and took her into the garage and shut the door behind us. I tore off her panties and bent her over my workbench. She looked behind at me and smirked. I unbuttoned my pants and freed my erection. I thrust into her without warning and she groaned. I dug my fingers into her waist and pounded into her in an unforgiving pace.

  
It didn’t last long and I pulled away from her panting. She turned around and tried to kiss me. I moved away from her and threw her underwear at her.  
  
“Get out.” I told her. She gaped at me.  
  
“Dougie,” she tried. I shook my head. I cleaned myself off with a towel before tossing it away. I fixed my pants and took her arm, gently. I led her outside and grabbed her purse off of the driveway.  
  
“The next time I see you on my property, I’ll have you arrested. If you try to have Lydia hurt, I’ll have you and whoever tries to hurt her, killed. Do you understand me? We’re done. I don’t want you. Get out.” I demanded. She nodded and walked away. I locked my car and the garage, before heading back inside.

* * *

  
Lydia’s POV  


“Everything okay?” She asked me. I looked over at her and smiled.  
  
“I took care of it, Sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about it.” He promised.  
  
“Thanks,” I smiled at him. “Pizza? It’s a little… messy, but still tastes good.” I offered him a plate. He took it and sat down with us. I glanced back at the front door. She’s gone for now, but for how long?


	36. Just Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "3:16 AM" - Jhené Aiko

Chapter Thirty-Six:

* * *

 

“So, have you guys been getting along?” I asked Brian, as we lounged on the basement couch. The other others are getting snacks before they meet us down here. He looked over at me and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, he’s a great guy.” He told me. I nodded.  
  
“He really is – I’m glad you think so.” I agreed.  
  
“He told me some stuff.”  
  
“Like?” I questioned. He shrugged.  
  
“Some stuff about your past,” he explained. I nodded.  
  
“Vague much?”  
  
“Only with you, Ace,” he winked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“You’re impossible.”  
  
“You love it.”  
  


* * *

  
We spent the better part of the night watching the first few _Harry Potter_ movies. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t me who suggested it. Johnny is a closet Potterhead. Hayden and Jimmy finally resurfaced halfway through dinner, looking significantly satisfied and thoroughly sexed.  
Hayden and Oliver talked me into going to school tomorrow. I told them that skipping wouldn’t be a big deal, but they insisted that they were capable of entertaining themselves for half of the day. I need to buckle down and get my shit together. If I miss much more school, I probably won’t be able to graduate this year. I’m not about to repeat my senior year because of shit I couldn’t control. Sigh. Fucking school.  
  
“You okay?” Brian asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. He pulled off his shirt and got into bed with me. I moved closer to him and used his chest as my pillow.  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“You just seem distant.” He answered. I shrugged.  
  
“I’m just thinking about my mom. She showed up earlier.” I told him.  
  
“Ace…”  
  
“I know – I know. I should’ve said something, but I didn’t want to make a scene. Doug took care of it and she left.” I tried to assure him. He sighed and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.  
  
“Did she try anything?”  
  
“She pulled me out of the car, but I’m fine. I’m pretty sure that she just came by the try and get Doug back in her good graces. I doubt he went for it. He said he was done with her and he’s never gone back on his word to me before.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay with everything?” He asked me. I sighed and looked up at him.  
“I’m fine. Will you stop asking me that?” I quipped. “Just because I’m bipolar doesn’t mean you need to baby me.” I snapped. He didn’t say anything. I rolled away from him and stood up.  
“Doug’s making an appointment with a shrink so you guys’ll understand me better. That way you’ll be educated and know the signs to look for.”  
  
“Signs for what?”  
  
“An episode,” I retorted.  
  
“Ace, you’re taking this the wrong way.” He protested.  
  
“Look, it wasn’t even my idea. Ollie suggested it. He wasn’t wrong. With everything that’s been going down, I’m bound to have a freak out sooner or later. I didn’t say that I was doing this just for you. Just don’t make a big deal out of this, okay?” I asked. I walked into the bathroom.  
  
“Are you going to stay in there?”  
  
“I’m taking a bath.” I told him. I flexed my fingers and cracked my neck. Everything has me tense. I keep picturing worse-case scenarios. Ever since my mother showed, it’s like I’m waiting for the ball to drop. It’s just a matter of time. I know I snapped at him and I also know that he didn’t deserve it. I just want to forget about everything and go to sleep. I want to wake up in the morning and have a normal life. Is that too much to ask? Yeah, probably. I mean, what is ‘normal’, anyway?  
  
I turned on the hot water and put the stopper in the tub. I sprinkled some Epsom salt and bubble bath in the water. I closed the bathroom door and waited for the tub to finish filling up.  
  
It’s too quiet in here. I grabbed my iPod off the counter and plugged it into my dock station and let music fill the bathroom.  
  
 _'Out of place, out of space and time, wide awake, out of papers…_  
 _I am not okay._  
 _I am out of my mind._  
 _Out of space, that’s where I been goin’._  
  
 _To a place where, place where nobody knows..._  
 _Floating…_  
 _At a pace where now you see me and now you don’t...'_  
  
I stripped out of my clothes and sank into the hot water. I gripped the sides of the tub, as a sudden wave of light-headedness hit me. Shit. I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes.  
  
 _'I do not feel the fear of falling._  
 _I wanna fly._  
 _If it all goes well, then I will._  
 _But what if I don’t?_ '  
  
I leaned forward and grabbed my loofah. My dizziness isn’t letting up. I know I didn’t hit my head that hard. I probably just need to sleep it off.  
  
 _'I’ll be right where I was before, but I’m not alone._  
 _You said take my hand and we go, and we go, and we go._ '  
  
I started to scrub my body with lackluster enthusiasm. I didn’t pay much attention to what I was doing. I can’t seem to focus.  
  
 _'Now, my thought’s so cloudy, and my heart’s so crowded with pain._  
 _I’m so frustrated, like my soul’s been taken away._  
 _Broken promise of everything that I thought you were…_ '  
  
I felt an overwhelming rush of nausea hit me. I gagged and hung my head over the side of the tub. What’s wrong with me tonight? I finished washing my body and stepped out of the tub. I emptied the water and walked over to the shower. I flipped on the water and stepped inside, not bothering to wait for the water to adjust. I flinched at the cold spray of water.  
  
I rinsed the suds off of my body and held onto the sides of the shower to steady myself. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to focus on taking a couple of deep breaths. It’s not helping. I blinked my eyes furiously, but everything’s out of focus.

* * *

  
I jerked and became very aware of the cold water that I was lying in. I blinked and looked at the wall, trying to will my vision to focus. Why am I in the shower? I pulled myself up and turned off the shower. God, my head hurts. I felt the back of my head and felt a nice-sized bump there. Did I pass out? I just need to sleep this off. I’ll be okay if I just sleep. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.  
I toweled off and shut off my music. I threw my hair up and pulled on an oversized sleep shirt and a clean pair of underwear. I walked back to bed, slowly. Brian sat up and gave me a sad smile.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you.” I told him.  
  
“It’s fine, Ace.”  
  
“Can you just hold me?” I asked him.  
  
“Of course,” he answered. I crawled into bed and into his embrace. I closed my eyes and willed myself to drift away to a dreamless slumber. Things will be better in the morning. Everything’ll be fine. It has to be.


	37. Operate?

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

* * *

A loud beeping from hell woke me from my deep hibernation. I groaned and fumbled for my alarm clock, blindly. I finally found it and turned it off. I turned on the lamp of my nightstand and blinked. Brian mumbled something under his breath and dragged his pillow onto his face and hid under the blankets. I giggled and sat up. Ooh, bad move. A fresh wave of dizziness hit me with full-force. I detached myself from the cocoon of blankets surrounding me. I walked over to my dresser and looked at my reflection. I look normal, just considerably paler than normal. I feel even worse than last night. Maybe I’m getting sick? I don’t even know.  
  
“Why does school have to start so fucking early?!” Brian groaned. I turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
“You look sexy with bedhead.” I told him. He smirked.  
  
“You know, we could just skip and I can show you how sexy **_you_** are.” He winked. I shook my head.  
  
“As tempting as that sounds, I believe I was outvoted last night when I told everyone how much I wanted to ditch. I’m pretty sure you were one of the people that told me to go.” I teased. He made a face and climbed out of bed. He settled his hands on my hips and pulled me close to his body. I looked up at him.  
  
“If I remembered just how delicious you looked in the morning, I would never have said that.” He apologized. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I locked my arms behind his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss.  
  
“Just in the morning?” I asked him, milking it. He just smirked again and nodded. I scoffed and hit him in the stomach, lightly. I pulled away from him and walked over to my closet, staggering a little. Seriously, if this keeps up, I don’t know how the hell I’m going to make it through school today. I shook my hands and wiggled my shoulders, trying to shake out my lack of balance.  
  
I pulled off my pajamas and slipped on a matching pair of undergarments. I pulled on a short pair of socks, followed by a well-worn pair of gray jeans, a cropped Apocalyptica band tee, and a soft, burgundy sweater to hide my bruising. I polished off my outfit with a pair of low-tops.  
I walked to the bathroom and heard Brian in the shower. I spent a good couple of minutes staring at my pale, bruised reflection, before I braved hacking a brush through my hair. I ended up throwing it right back into a ponytail, before applying foundation to my face. I didn’t even bother with any other makeup. After putting on deodorant and body spray, I was ready to go.  
  
“Brian, I’m gonna take my happy ass downstairs.” I told him, poking my head into the shower. He nodded and pulled me into a soft kiss. I grabbed my school bag and started downstairs. I can hear the guys already, probably stuffing their faces and getting ready.  
  
Things started to blur around me and I gripped the stairway railing harder. I blinked and tried to get my eyes to refocus themselves, with no luck. I need to sit down. Is it just me or is my bag getting heavier? Shit.

* * *

“Sweetheart, can you hear me?” A loud voice flooded my eardrums. I tried to open my eyes, but they’re so heavy. God, I fucking hurt. I bit the bullet and forced my eyes to open. Everything is so hazy. Why am I in the living room? My eyes skidded around the room. What happened?  
I thought back to walking downstairs. I got dizzy… and I remember falling. I fell? Did I fall? Am I just imagining it?  
  
“What happened?” I forced out, my voice raspy. Doug put his hand on my cheek.  
  
“You fell down the stairs, love. Don’t you remember?” He asked me. I nodded, quickly. I immediately regretted it. It feels like something’s wrong in my head.  
  
“Yeah, I think so. I’m fine.” I told him. He looks doubtful. I’m not sure I believe myself, either. I want to be okay. I don’t want something else to be wrong with me.  
  
“We need to get you to the hospital.” He pressed.  
  
“Everyone falls.” I protested.  
  
“What about your concussion? It could have been worsened by your tumble.” He argued. I trembled. “Your doctor said to look for signs. Have you felt out of the ordinary?” He asked me, softly. I bit my lip.  
  
“A little,” I confessed.  
  
“We need to go.” He picked me up off of the couch and carried me to the car. I didn’t see anyone else. He buckled me into the passenger’s seat and sat in the driver’s seat.  
  
I opened my door and wretched. I didn’t stop until the contents of my stomach littered the grass next the driveway. I dry-heaved for a few minutes before leaning back in my seat. I glanced at the car and thankfully, all of the vomit missed his vehicle. I accepted the napkin that Doug was offering me. I wiped my mouth and tossed it onto the bile outside. I closed the car door and leaned my forehead against the window. The coolness is nice – almost calming. Doug reached over and held my hand. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about everything that’s going on.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. My head is pounding so loudly. It feels like my brain is too thick for my skull. It’s so uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms. Hot, thick tears leaked from underneath my eyelids.  
  
“Sweetheart,” Doug said from beside me. I turned to face him and looked at him for a split second before shutting my eyes again.  
  
“What’s wrong with me?” I asked him.  
  
“Miss Wolf you have severe internal bleeding. Due to the bleeding and the swelling of your brain, we’re going to have to operate. You’re going to have to undergo a craniotomy.” A nameless doctor told me.  
  
“What?” I rasped.  
  
“Lydia, it’s going to be alright.” Doug tried to comfort me.  
  
“We’re going to cut a small hole into your skull to help relieve some of the pressure and ease the swelling. It’ll help reduce the chances of additional injuries. If your internal bleeding goes untreated, it could eventually result in death. It’s crucial that we operate as soon as possible. That way we can avoid further brain damage.” The doc explained. I cringed.  
  
“You’re cutting my fucking head open?” I bit out.  
  
“Miss Wolf, I understand this is probably very unnerving for you, but…” The doctor continued. I held up my hand to shut him up.  
  
“Can you give me two seconds to breathe? Get out! I don’t want to deal with you right now. Give me five minutes. I don’t want to see you right now?” I exclaimed. To say that I’m taking the news badly would be an understatement. I was trembling. Doug leaned over me and hugged me, tightly. I cried into his chest. This is an insane whirlwind. Yesterday, I was fine. Today, I’m dying? What? “Is Brian here?” I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
“I asked the boys to stay at home while I got you checked out. I wasn’t sure if they’d make the situation harder on you.” He told me. I nodded, shakily into his shirt.  
  
“Can they come here before the surgery? I need to see them – Brian and Ollie. Zacky, too,” I added.  
  
“Of course, Sweetheart,” Doug assured me.  
  
“I’m scared.” I whispered.  
  
“You’re going to get through this. You can’t die. I won’t allow it.”  
  
“How did this even happen?” I asked him.  
  
“You were already concussed. You must have knocked something wrong when your mother pulled you from my car last night. I should’ve checked to see if you were alright. I’m so sorry. If I had done something sooner, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” He apologized.  
  
“I’d still be bleeding, even if you had checked. It’s not your fault.” I protested.  
  
“I imagine your fall this morning didn’t help matters, either.” He added, grimly. I sighed.  
  
“I passed out in the shower last night. I figured it was because I was getting sick. I didn’t realize it could be this bad.” I revealed. He looked at me with hurt-filled eyes.  
  
“I promise you that you’re going to be alright, Sweetheart.”  
  
“I want to believe you.”  
  
“Trust me.”  
  
“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My medical knowledge is limited. SO, it I messed some things up, don't hate me.


	38. Distraction Please

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

* * *

It feels like I’m a lab rat with all the tests that they’ve been running on me. I’m trying not to think about the inevitable, because I’m scared shitless. Sure, I’ve gotten myself into some tight places before, but this is a new, even for me.  
  
My throat’s dry and I can’t drink anything. My stomach feels like it’s eating itself, but I can’t eat before surgery. Because of all the tests, I haven’t been able to see Brian or Oliver for more than a few minutes.  
  
I’ve never really been claustrophobic, but I’m starting to feel hate the small walls of my hospital room. It feels like I’m in a cage and I’m just waiting for something awful to happen. I hate hospitals. The smell is what always gets to me. They smell like bleach and sickness.  
  
I feel like I’m exploding out of my own skin. I can’t take any of my medications because they don’t want any complications during surgery. I can feel an episode coming on and there’s nothing I can do about it. It’s bad enough that I’ve felt like a prisoner to my mind, regularly, but now there’s not a thing I can do. I can’t leave the hospital. I’m not supposed to leave this room.  
I have to wait for the rest of the test results. They have to be a hundred percent positive or something.  
  
What if something goes wrong? I trembling violently, now, and I can’t stop. Oh, God. I don’t want to die. There was a time when I was ready to meet my end and I didn’t care about not coming back. I didn’t care about who I leaving behind. I just wanted everything to be over. I couldn’t take the pain anymore. That’s not me – not anymore. I’ve grown up. I’ve grown up, so much, since then. I’m not the same person. I’m not a kid anymore.  
  
I want to be healthy. I want to be better. I just want this to be over.  
  
Tears burned my eyes and blazed down my cheeks. I sobbed into my palm. I was vaguely aware of the room door opening. I didn’t bother looking up. It’s probably another nauseatingly calm orderly or some pompous doctor telling me what’s wrong with me.  
  
I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want any more half-assed reassurances or thinly veiled lies about my outcome. They don’t care about me. They don’t know me. They do this every day. It’s routine for all of them. I’m losing my mind and this is their normal. I don’t know how they do it. I couldn’t do it. I **_can’t_** do it.  
  
“Ace,” Brian whispered. My head whipped up and my eyes bored into his. I ignored the ever-present dizziness and focus on the man in front of me. “Hey, don’t cry. I can’t take seeing those beautiful eyes full of tears.” He whispered as he crouched in front of me. I mopped my face, just to have fresh, salty trails coat them, again. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. “In a few hours, this’ll be over and you’ll be in recovery.” He told me.  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“I do. You’re going to be fine. You’re too stubborn not to be. And I’m pretty sure that Doug would have the surgeons killed if they let you die.” He assured me. I snorted against his neck. “If he didn’t, we’d try to.”  
  
“I’ll haunt your ass if you throw your life away like that.” I threatened him. His shook with laughter.  
  
“There’s your spirit. I was wondering where it was.”  
  
“How do you always make me feel better?” I asked him. He shrugged.  
  
“I’m a BAMF.” He answered. I rolled my eyes and nuzzled closer to him. A knock on the door made us pull away a little. I glanced over and saw Zacky and Oliver. Zacky gave me a small wave. He looks nervous. Brian got up and made his way to the door. “I’ll give you guys a minute.” He excused himself before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.  
  
Zacky walked over to me and sat beside me on the hospital bed. Ollie stood by the door and looked at his feet. Zacky put his arm around my shoulders. “How you holdin’ up?” He asked me, softly. I shrugged.  
  
“Not too great,” I answered. He nodded.  
  
“Look, I’ve never had a sister before, but I kind of like having you around, so you have to be okay. It’d be weird going back to being an only child.” He confessed. I chuckled.  
  
“Gee, I love you, too.” I teased.  
  
“Seriously, Dad and I would both be crushed. You’re one of us now, Lydia. You’re an honorary Baker.” He told me, squeezing my shoulder. Shit, he’s making me tear up again. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes before leaning into him.  
  
“I guess you guys are alright.” I told him. He scoffed. “Kidding! I’m kidding! You’re more of a real family than I’ve ever had before. I mean, you guys and Ollie showed me what a family was supposed to be like.” I whispered. Zacky kissed my cheek and gave me another squeeze.  
  
“Enough chick flick moments,” Zacky cleared his throat. “You know we love you and you’re going to be fine.” He announced, before getting up and leaving the room. He’s such a guy. Oliver stayed by the door. He didn’t make any effort to move.  
  
“Are you okay?” I asked him, gently. He shrugged.  
  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He deflected. I sighed.  
  
“Ollie, it’s okay to freak.” I told him.  
  
“No, actually, it’s not. I’m supposed to stay strong for you.” He argued. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“I don’t want you to pretend around me. You should know me better than that by now.” I pressed. He rubbed his jaw with his hand.  
  
“After my mom… it’s scary as hell to be back here with you. I can’t… I can’t lose you like I lost her.” He whispered. He looked up at me and his face softened. “You can’t die. I can’t lose you, Lyds. You’re too important. You mean too much to me.”  
  
“Come here.” I requested. He walked over to me, slowly. “Your mom had cancer. It’s not the same. You guys said it yourselves; I’ll be fine. Right?” I tried to reassure him. He nodded. He looked over at me and it seemed like something clicked for him. He shook his head and pulled me into his chest.  
  
“I love you. You know that? I’m gonna be right here when you wake up.” He promised me. I hugged him back.  
  
“You don’t have to stay. You should rest. Eat something. Don’t stay here and put yourself through hell.” I told him. He sighed.  
  
“I’ll eat. I won’t be able to sleep. There’s no way in hell that I’m leaving the hospital.” He disputed.  
  
“Fine, I’ll take what I can get.”  
  
“Good. I’m gonna go call Hayden.” He told me, getting up. He opened the door and I saw Brian leaning against the wall opposite of the door. They said something hushed to each other and Ollie walked away. Brian came back inside, leaving the door open.  
  
“Do you feel any better?” Brian asked me, stretching out next to me. I shrugged.  
  
“I’m trying to. If I focus on other things, it’s easier.” I answered. He nodded.  
  
“You know that none of us are leaving; don’t you?” He asked me. I didn’t answer. “Ace, look at me.” He requested. I looked over at him and his sorrowful eyes. “I’m here for you. This isn’t going to scare me away. You know that – right? I’m all in. I’m not letting you go that easily. I care about you, Ace.” He told me.  
  
“I don’t deserve you.” I whispered. “You’re this amazing guy and you deserve so much more than I can give you. I’m not anywhere close to perfect.”  
  
“I don’t care about perfect. I care about **_you_ ,** Ace. You’re not in this alone.” He promised me. Instead of answering him, I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, like his life depended on it. We clung to each other and I drank him in like he was my oxygen. I pressed my body against him and he moved me onto my back. He settled on top of me and I hooked my leg around his torso. His lips moved to my neck and I groaned at the sensation.  
  
Something clattered and we froze. We both looked in the direction of the noise and saw my very, unamused doctor.  
  
“Miss Wolf, we need to prep you for surgery.”  
  
“So much for a distraction,” I sighed. Well, here goes nothin’.


	39. 'Mommie Dearest' Makes a Scene

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

* * *

It’s been a week and a half since my surgery and I’m still in the hospital. If all goes well with my tests, I can go home tomorrow.  
  
To say that I have to take it easy is an understatement. The swelling in my eyes have finally gone down. I keep getting awful headaches, but I doubt that’ll stop anytime soon. It feels like I have my own personal pharmacy from all the meds they have me taking.  
  
From what I understand about the way that my brain is supposed to heal, I won’t be able to go to school for at least six months. There’s no way in hell that I’m going to graduate this year. I’m going to have to repeat the year. I’m not exactly happy about that.  
  
I can’t remember ever having this little energy. I can’t even imagine trying to sit through class and turn in assignments, let alone survive a swarm of backstabbing teenagers. Good God – I mean, let’s face it, we’re vicious.  
  
I jumped when I heard a commotion outside my room door. “You can’t keep me from her! I’m her mother! This is kidnapping! You don’t have any right! Do you know what I’m capable of?!” My mother roared from outside. Good fucking God. That woman knows no bounds. I pulled my cell and called the cops and quickly explained the situation. I didn’t hang up, just kept the operator on the line so she could hear what was going on.  
  
“Ms. Wolf, if you don’t leave the premises, I’ll have you forcibly removed.” Someone threatened her. ‘Forcibly?’ She’d probably enjoy it.  
  
“Fucking try it! Touch me and I’ll have you castrated!” She raged. Oh, my God. She’s not stopping.  
  
“Ma’am! Calm down!”  
  
“‘Ma’am?’ Do I look like a ‘ma’am’ to you?!” She demanded. I pulled myself out of bed and hobbled over to my room door. I cracked the door open and saw a flabbergasted orderly. Poor guy. He looks confused as hell.  
  
“Well, you don’t have a penis. Would you rather be referred to as ‘Mister?’” I spoke up. She turned to look at me and glared something fierce. “I have a protective order against you. He wasn’t lying. You can’t be here.” I added, before holding up my phone to show her. She fumed and took a step towards me. I gripped the door-frame to steady myself. It doesn’t take a lot to drain what little energy I have.  
  
“You little bitch! Do you really think that Doug is going to keep taking care of you and get nothing out of it? Why do you do everything in spite of me?!” She screeched. I sighed. The funny thing? I’m the teenager and she’s the mother. Who’s acting like a drama queen? Someone is in desperate need of a reality check.  
  
“Not everything is about you! I’d be better off being **_his_** kid! He knows how you’re **_supposed_** to treat people!” I growled. I clutched the door tighter. I need to sit down, but if I walk away, I don’t know what she’ll do.  
  
“Lynn!” Doug yelled as he rounded the corner into the hallway. He had three security guards hot on his trail. He must have already been here, because there’s no way he could have gotten here that fast, otherwise. Mother put her hands on her hips and just glared at Doug.  
  
“What do you want?!” She screamed at him. Doug just nodded at the guards and gestured to my crazed mother. They grabbed her and put her hands behind her back before forcing her against the wall. “Are you here to fuck me again? You better hope that I don’t get pregnant.” She huffed.  
  
“He’s not stupid.” I told her. “Anyone who **_really_** wanted to know could have your medical records checked out and find out that you’re tubes have been tied since I’ve been born. The most he’ll get is numerous STIs.”  
  
“No one is talking to you!” She yelled at me. I sighed and slumped to the floor. I leaned my face against the door. It feels nice to be off of my feet.  
  
“I’ve already told you what would happen if you came near Lydia again.” Doug reminded her.  
  
“I thought maybe you’d have a change of heart after the other night.” She told him, quietly.  
  
“That was over a week ago.” He argued. Something about the way he said it made it click. They hooked up after she pulled me from his car. That’s what took him so long. I sighed. I don’t care who they sleep with, I just wish it wasn’t each other. She’s such a maniacal bitch and he deserves much, much better. I know that he willing got into a relationship with her in the beginning, but I honestly don’t think he knew how bad she was. Doug deserves the best person alive as his partner. He shouldn’t have to settle for her. The fact that treats me like crap isn’t even the issue – it’s how she treats him. I hate it. “And it’s over now.” He added.  
  
“The cops are on their way.” I told him, softly. He looked over at me and nodded. “Can she wait somewhere else?” I asked. “I’m tired.”  
  
“Of course, Sweetheart,” Doug assured me. He didn’t even have to say anything the guards. They started walking her to the front. I picked up my phone and held it to my ear.  
  
“Hey, she’s going to waiting at the front of the hospital – alright? My meds are kicking in and I can’t keep my eyes open.” I told the operator. Doug took the phone from me and said something too quiet for me to hear. He picked me up and carried me to bed. He tucked me in and sat with me.  
  
“We aren’t together.” Doug promised me. I shrugged with my eyes closed.  
  
“I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You’re a prince, Doug. You need your princess.” I told him, softly. I could already feel myself starting to nod off. I felt his lips press against my forehead.  
  
“You and Zacky make me happy.”  
  
“‘S not what I mean.” I murmured. “I’m gonna find you an awesome woman.” I promised. He chuckled, quietly. I held his hand and let myself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love,   
> Anneryn


	40. Stalk Much?

Chapter Forty:

* * *

The next day was brutal. My emotions were everywhere and I felt like I was running on fumes. I just want to rest and be better. I don’t have patience for my long recovery. The way my life works – the way that my life has always worked – something shitty happens at the worst possible time possible. I just know – like I have a sinking feeling in my gut – that something terrible is about to happen. It’s just a matter of time.  
  
“Ace, are you ready to go?” Brian asked me. I nodded. An orderly helped me into a wheelchair and I held my bag on my lap.  
  
“I’m so ready to get out of here.” I told him, quietly. He nodded and followed us out. The orderly insisted on wheeling me out of the hospital. We made it just outside the front of the building when I saw my father. He was smirking by his car. My heart plummeted into my stomach.  
  
“What is he doing here?” I whispered. Brian looked down at me, confused.  
  
“What did you say?” He asked me.  
  
“I just want to get out of here, please.” I lied. He nodded and helped me into Doug’s vehicle. I looked back at my father and he just held a finger to his lips. Like I even want to talk about him right now…

* * *

I spent the majority of the day keeping to myself and picturing worst-case scenarios. He’s going to try something. I just don’t know when or where. Waiting is the part that I hate the most. I can’t take the waiting.

* * *

I wasn’t prepared for the amount of fatigue that the surgery was going to take on my body. I have almost no appetite. I don’t have much energy. I’m tired all the time and I get constant migraines. I know that I’m bipolar by my emotions are changing crazy fast, even for me.  
  
I have to give kudos to the guys, because I don’t know how they put up with me. I’m a mess. I can’t even remember the last time things were this bad. I keep running the incident with my mother on replay. And between her and my father, there’s no chance for dreamless sleep tonight.  
  
I know I should tell Doug, but he really does have enough on his plate. He deserves to happy without my drama added to everything. No one asked him to take me and try and take care of me. He did it because he’s a good person. And more than anything, I don’t want to take advantage of that.  
  
I don’t know what to do.

* * *

“Lydia, Sweetheart, wake up.” Doug said, gently. I all but pried my eyes open and stared at him. He gave me a soft smile.“Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep.” He asked me. I didn’t say anything. “Sweetheart, I want you to know that you can talk to me. I’m here for you. I won’t judge you.” He added. He’s so sweet and sincere. How can I not tell him?  
  
“My dad, Adam, was outside of the hospital today.” I whispered. His expression went from gentle to hostile in 0.5 seconds. “I know I should have told you earlier – I’m sorry. I just… didn’t want to give you something else to worry about.”  
  
“Lydia… you’re not a burden. Do you hear me? I just want you to be safe. I need that peace of mind. Whether you believe it, or not, I’ve come to think of you as my daughter. I’d like very much to make that official, soon.” He admitted.  
  
“Are you serious?” I asked him, not trusting my words.  
  
“I wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you, but yes. I would very much like to adopt you.” Doug told me. I smiled. I couldn’t help myself.  
  
“Lynn would never relinquish her rights.”  
  
“If she keeps up, she may not have a choice.”


	41. Define 'Uninvited'

Chapter Forty-One:

* * *

Doug’s lawyer drew up adoption papers, but for now, we were on a stand still. It’s been a month since I was released from the hospital and Oliver and Hayden were still in town. Oliver insisted that he could finish his classes online and he wanted to be here for me. He didn’t really have a reason to go back to New York since he broke up with Grace and his father was deployed. Hayden said that he wanted to stay around. He wouldn’t say why, but I’m pretty sure it was for Jimmy. They’re so fucking cute together – it’s ridiculous.  
  
I’m glad that they’re sticking around. It’s nice to have friendly faces nearby.  
  
Things are going pretty well with Brian. I don’t see him as much during the day, because he has school. But, what can ya do? I sleep a lot during the day and I’m almost always doped up. Apparently, brain surgery is serious business.  
  
It’s becoming harder and harder to predict my moods. It makes me appreciate the guys so much more for sticking with me. I know it’s not easy, but they handle it like pros. I don’t know where I would be without them. They’re my sanity.  
  
Since the hospital, Lynn hasn’t tried anything. I haven’t seen my father, either. Right now, I’m just counting my blessings. As long as they aren’t going out of their way to create problems, I’m not going to go out of my way to look for them. What’s the point? It’ll happen soon enough.  
  
I was serious about wanting to find a good woman for Doug. But, with my limited physical activity, I’m not sure it’s all that possible. Aside from teachers, all of the women I know that are his age, are in New York. It’s a bit of drive. Long distance never works anyways. Balls.

* * *

I’m beyond restless. I want to go out and run a marathon or tackle some intense world problem. Hell, I’d even settle for school. But, alas, I’m confined the house and its immediate surroundings. I’m not even supposed to walk around all that much until three months after surgery. Based off of my calculations, I still have a little over a month until it’s possible.  
  
The guys make it bearable. Tiffany has even been coming by and hanging with me around the house. Let me tell you, that girl takes manis and pedis seriously. She fills me in on all the gossip I’m missing at school. I don’t know if ‘missing’ is the right word, considering I barely knew the kids. Even though she yet to admit it, I’m pretty sure that she’s crushing on Zacky.  
  
She’s supposed to be coming by sometime today. She told me when, but I just can’t remember. The surgery has really been fucking with memory, like nobody’s business.  
  
Brian has been out of town with his parents to visit some family for the past couple days, so it’s been quiet around here.  
  
I jumped when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
“Come in!” I chimed. Tiffany opened my door, smiling. She looks nervous. I pushed myself up, off of my bed. I walked over to her, slowly and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back.  
  
“Don’t be mad.” She started. My eyebrows rose. “He wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” She apologized.  
  
“Who?” I asked, as someone else opened my door the rest of the way. In the hallway, stood none other than Mike Chambers. I sighed and my eyes flickered down to my attire. I was in basketball shorts that I stole from Zacky and an old band tee. At least I slept in clothes last night. Mike smirked, seeing my distress. “Why are you here?” I asked him. Tiffany giggled.  
  
“What? You’re not happy to see your schoolmates?” He questioned, feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“No, not schoolmates, just you.” I corrected him. He chuckled.  
  
“Well, you haven’t been in school. Can’t a guy worry?” He asked.  
  
“Look, I don’t want you in my room. We can go downstairs. Okay?” I told him. He just shrugged. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed a sweater and my phone. I followed Tiffany out of my room, before shutting the door behind me. We descended the stairs and I could hear Doug talking with someone. It’s probably his attorney. They’ve been chatting a lot lately. I think he just wants a game-plan in motion, in case something else does happen. I don’t blame him. I’d want my butt covered, too.  
  
Doug was pacing the living room when we walked into the room. He looked over at us and said goodbye to whoever he was speaking to on the phone. He hung up and smiled at me. He came over to hug me and kiss my temple. He gave a warm hello to Tiffany and sized up Mike. Mike shifted awkwardly under his powerful gaze.  
  
“I don’t believe I’ve met you before.” Doug finally spoke to him. Mike blinked a few times before opening his mouth.  
  
“I’m Mike, Mike Chambers. I go to school with Zacky and Lydia.” He introduced himself. A look of dawning spread over Doug’s facial features.  
  
“Oh, you’re that boy.” Doug breathed. He didn’t say anything else. “Well, I’ve got to get going. I have a few things to take care of. I’ll pick up some things for dinner. Zacky should be back soon with the rest of the boys. You two are more than welcome to stay.” He told them. He gave me another quick hug and kiss on my cheek. “Call me in you need anything. Roger and Tony will be ‘round if you need them.” He assured me. I nodded. Roger and Tony are the guys that work for him, or currently, our security. “I love you, Sweetheart. Be back soon.” He excused himself, before leaving. I smiled as I watched him walk away. Blood related, or not, he’s family. We’ve become a mismatched family and I love it.  
  
“So… What do you want to do?” Mike asked. Tiffany grinned.  
  
“Since you invited yourself, I say we have a chick flick marathon. You are **_so_** going to suffer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Doug dropped the "L" bomb. I needed to have some sweetness in the story, before things get heavy again.
> 
> Comments? Predictions?


	42. It's Not Normal to Lurk in the Backyard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Fully Alive" -- Flyleaf

Chapter Forty-Two:

* * *

We made it through _A Walk to Remember, The Hot Chick, Mean Girls and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ , before Mike called it a night. He was surprisingly well behaved. He had a few pervy jokes that were mildly uncomfortable, but that was it. He didn’t bitch at all about the chick flicks, much to Tiffany’s dismay.  
  
By the time all of the guys got home, we were starting on our second movie. Tiffany had managed to cuddle with Zacky and Hayden and Jimmy were spooning. I used Oliver as my pillow and Matt and Mike sat on the floor in front of us. Doug smiled when he walked into the living room and saw all over us strewn everywhere, watching girlie movies. He announced that he would order pizza for everyone, before joining us.  
  
When the movies ended, I said goodnight to everyone and practically dragged myself upstairs and onto my bed. I’m exhausted, but even with my sleep-inducing meds, I can’t sleep. There’s too much weighing on my mind.  
  
As much as I try to be optimistic about this whole situation, it’s proving to be a lot more difficult than it should be. I’m a pessimist by nature. I don’t know. I just don’t really see a silver lining surrounding everything right now.  
  
I kinda just want to put my fingers in my ears, stand on a mountain top, and scream, ‘Fuck the world! AND YOUR COUCHES!’ But, the likeliness of that actually happening is slim to none.  
I stared at my phone, trying to will it to provide me with the answers and advice I needed. I was met with only eerie silence.  
  
When I was little, I’d play hide and seek with my father. Well, that’s what he would call it. My job was to go hide, but when he found me, he got a reward. His reward always hurt me in some way. I remember one day, he got home in a particularly bad mood. When he found me, hiding in a crawl-space underneath our house, he used his cigarette to give me burns on my lower back. My scars are faded now, but if you look hard enough, you can still see them. They’re constant reminders that shit really did happen and I’m not crazy. Well, I’m not completely crazy, anyway.  
There a lot of things that I’ve shared with Oliver. I mean, I’ve even told Brian things that I never thought I’d talk about again. Some things though, some things are meant to be buried and never talked about. Ever. Burning me is one of those buried things.  
  
When people realize that you’ve been through enough shit in your life, they start looking at you differently. I don’t want that. I can handle a lot of things, but I can’t handle looks of pity. Cuss me out. Pull my hair. Punch my stomach. Break my nose. But, don’t look at me with your pity. I don’t want it. I don’t need it. I never asked for it. Pity makes everything cut so much deeper than it already does. I don’t need that.  
  
I sighed and grabbed my phone and started playing Pandora.  
  
 _'Telling Layla’s story spoken, ‘bout how all her bones are broken._  
 _Hammers fall on all the pieces – two months in the cover creases._ '  
  
A loud noise made me jump. I turned down my music and strained my ears to listen, only to be met with silence. Weird. I walked over to my window and peered from in between my curtains. There’s no one there. Hm. I shrugged and plopped back down on my bed. I turned my music back up.  
  
 _'All my complaints shrink to nothing._  
 _I’m ashamed of all my somethings._  
 _She’s glad for one day of comfort, only because she has suffered._  
 _Fully alive – more than most…_ '  
  
I heard another bang. I frowned and turned off my music completely. I know I’m not imagining it. There’s no way.  
  
I hopped off my bed and walked back over to my window. I did my best to hide behind my curtains before looking out this time. There’s something out there. I can see something in the shadows. The light that overlooks the backyard doesn’t reach the stretch of land below my window. I can’t make out much. A flicker of something caught my eye. It’s not something, it’s someone.  
  
Without warning a bright light illuminated the being creeping in the yard. It looks like a phone. Just as soon as it was on, it turned back off. It was only on for a few seconds, but it was enough.  
  
I was wrong. It wasn’t ‘someone’. There were two people lurking in the yard, my father and Derek. You know how there are some people that you never hope will ever meet each other? Hitler and Darth Vader. Voldemort and Sauron. Crowley and Dr. Sheldon Cooper. My father and Derek are two that I had hoped never crossed each other’s paths. Putting them together is like throwing gasoline on top of an already blazing fire. It’s only going to get worse from here.  
  
I know that I should step away from the window and go get Doug, but I can’t move. I’m frozen with fear. Sure, I could put up some of a fight before, but now, while I’m recovering, I really can’t. If I undergo anymore trauma, I’ll get permanent brain damage. I really don’t want that. I have enough issues to deal with already.  
  
The light shone again, only for a few more seconds. It was bright enough to show my father’s smirk and Derek blowing me a kiss. It was enough to rattle my bones and get my feet moving. I went downstairs as fast as my legs would carry me. I was panting by the time I was outside of Doug’s office door. I took a deep breath and rapped on his door. I really hope he has a plan for everything that’s about to go down, because I sure as hell don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you lovely people, a few things -
> 
> Due to the length of time it takes someone to recover from brain surgery, the time lapses between chapters will be moving a bit faster than before. (Don't worry - it'll tell you how long it's been.)
> 
> The POV is going to be switching a lot more than it has been. So, prepare yourself. SO much drama coming up.
> 
> Also, one last thing, this is turning out to be quite the monster. I didn't really plan on it being even this long. It's safe to say that it'll be going on for awhile longer. (Hopefully that's good news for everyone!)


	43. When Did We Get Guns?

Chapter Forty-Three:

* * *

**Zacky’s POV**

  
I could tell by the way Lydia and Dad were talking, that something was wrong. I know that he keeps me in the loop with a lot of things, but I’m not sure if this is something that I should stay out of. I tried to hear more, but they’re speaking in hushed tones. I heard something crash and decided I should probably see what’s going on. It takes a lot for Dad to lose his cool. Something must be really wrong.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

  
I jumped when Doug threw a glass off of his desk at the wall. He made a quick phone call to some of his associates and he stormed to the other side of his office. He moved a picture to the side and I saw a safe. He entered some numbers and pulled out two guns and ammunition. I got chills down my spine. I trust Doug – I do... But, he’s outnumbered. There are two of them and one of them.  
  
“Sweetheart, go upstairs.” He told me. I shook my head frantically, ignoring the headache I was giving myself. He sighed, but didn’t look surprised. He pulled out a smaller handgun from the safe and handed it to me. “Do you know how to use this?” He asked me. I nodded, hesitantly.  
  
“I-I’ve shot one before, but it’s been awhile.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“Good, if they get inside, I want you to shoot them. Don’t ask questions – don’t hesitate. Just shoot them. Do you understand?” He insisted.  
  
“Yes.” I whispered. Relief washed over his face.  
  
“Good girl,” he muttered, before kissing my temple. “Zachary!” He yelled, only to have Zacky show up out of nowhere. He stepped into the office and eyed our new accessories. His face is guarded and hard to read. I don’t think this is Zacky’s first time handling a firearm or a situation like this.  
  
“What’s going on?” He asked, seriously. Doug nodded to the safe. Zack retrieved a weapon for himself. They both put on bulletproof vests and handed me one.  
  
“Is this really necessary?” I asked, getting all kinds of nervous. Doug just nodded.  
  
“I won’t have the two of you getting hurt because of their fucking carelessness. I won’t risk your health.” Doug said firmly. I didn’t say anything else. “You’re sure it was just two of them?” He asked. I nodded. “Good. The others should be here any minute. I won’t go out there without them. We don’t know if they’re alone for sure. Zachary, call the police. Dial Sgt. Daniels’ number. He’ll get someone out here discreetly. He won’t ask too many questions. Am I understood?” He asked. We both nodded, again. Zacky pulled out his phone and kept the conversation brief. He put an arm over my shoulders and held me to his side. “I doubt that you’ll have to use those, but it never hurts to be cautious.” Doug added, before leaving the room. “Stay put!” He hollered as he walked away. I don’t think I could move if I wanted to.  
  
“I doubt they’ll actually do anything. They probably just want to scare me. They want to prove that they aren’t scared to come here and face Doug. Oh, God. What if they hurt him?” I whispered. I clutched Zacky’s hand in my own.  
  
“Hey, Dad can take care of himself. He wouldn’t be going out there if he couldn’t handle it. It’s not like he’s alone. He said he’d wait for back-up. And I called the cops. They’ll be here soon enough. It’ll be fine.” He tried to assure me. I sighed. I can feel my pulse sky-rocket. My heart feels like it’s taking a jack-hammer to my chest. When will this be over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be another character adding to the mix, very soon!


	44. Look Who Knocked on my Door

Chapter Forty-Four:

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier…

* * *

**Adam’s POV**

  
I sighed as someone pounded on my hotel door. Who is stupid enough not to see the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hanging from the outside of my doorknob? I mean, honestly, don’t you have to be literate to be employed nowadays? Good fucking God. I secured my towel around my waist and ran a hand through my still-wet hair as I wrenched my door open.  
  
Outside stood a nervous, but familiar looking ginger-haired man. He has aged green eyes and a cold stare. I’ve seen him before.  
  
“What do you want?” I asked him, icily. He gulped and forced himself to stand up straighter.  
  
“I believe that we can help each other.” He said with a surprisingly calm demeanor.  
  
“How so?” I asked him, leaning against the door frame. He took a step backwards.  
  
“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Derek. I’m a friend of Lynn’s and of your daughters.” He revealed. With his words, everything clicked. That’s why he looked so familiar. He’s the man that had the stones to fuck my daughter. Sure, I’m animal, but I’d never do that to my own kid. Even I have limits… Well, sometimes.  
  
“You raped my daughter.” I told him, staring him down. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. “How could you possibly help me?” I asked him.  
  
“I know where she’s staying. I thought maybe, when you’re finished with her, you’d let me have a go.” He propositioned me. I intensified my gaze at him.  
  
“Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because I know where she is.”  
  
“What makes you think that I don’t already know where she’s staying?” I countered. He started to sweat. I can tell that he hadn’t counted on my knowledge before he got here.  
  
“I can tell you how to get under her skin.” He offered.  
  
“Again, why would I need your help for that? She is after all, my daughter. Unless I’m mistaken, you have no claim over her. What makes you think that I want you putting your disgusting cock inside of my own flesh and blood?”  
  
“Probably the same reason that you don’t mind putting your hands on her, yourself. We’re not so different. We both like preying on those smaller and weaker than we are. This is a mutually beneficial opportunity.” He tried again. Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong about that. That doesn’t mean that I’m in the mood to share her, either. Maybe I can use him while he’s useful and dispose of him when he’s not. It’s not like he could hurt me. Please.  
  
“Let’s say that I am interested. What’s your game plan?” I asked him, my curiosity getting the best of me. He smirked. He thinks that he’s won. Ha, idiot.  
  
“We should wait awhile and let her get comfortable. Then, when her guard is down, we’ll show up at her place and just let her know that we’re watching her. We won’t do anything else; just let her know that we’re still around. When she’s convinced that she’s safe again, we make our move.” He suggested. He nodded.  
  
“That could work.” I admitted. He grinned. “Why don’t you come inside for a minute?” I asked him. He nodded and followed me into my hotel room. I locked the door once he was inside. I gestured for him to follow me to the far side of the room. Once he was peering over the desk, I shoved him against the adjacent wall. He groaned and started flailing, but it was useless. Within seconds, I had his front pinned against the wall. I reached in between his torso and the wall and unbuttoned his pants. I forced them to his ankles, along with his boxers. “Let’s get one thing straight.” I growled in his ear. “You are not in charge here. Do you understand?” I asked him. He nodded, vigorously. “Answer me!” I bellowed.  
  
“Y-yes.” He gasped.  
  
“If you even think about screwing me over, I will find you and fuck you raw. Do you understand me?! You’ll feel all the pain that you’ve caused all of those little girls over your miserable, pathetic life.” I snarled. He trembled before me. “Answer me!” I demanded, again.  
  
“I-I un-understand.” He stammered. I smirked.  
  
“Good. Just because I’m not into men or forcing someone to have sex, doesn’t mean that I won’t make an exception for you. If you even think about looking at my daughter without my say so, you’re a dead man. Are we clear?!”  
  
“Crystal,” he breathed. I let him go. He scrambled to fix his clothes while I watched him, not even a foot away.  
  
“Is there anything else I should know?” I asked him.  
  
“W-well, Lynn’s been working an angle, herself.” He revealed.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean? I want details.” I told him, calmly. He nodded, again. I gritted my teeth. Why is so fucking hard for people to give you a verbal response? I understand English just fine. I don’t need to see your nonexistent brain rattle around in that air-filled skull of yours. Good, God!  
  
“She was trying to seduce Doug Baker. It didn’t work. I’m not sure what else she’s planning. You should ask her.” He told me. I snorted.  
  
“What makes you think I want to talk to that whore?” I asked him.  
  
“You’ve talked to her before.” He pointed out, meekly. I shrugged.  
  
“She had something I wanted. That’s all. I don’t waste my time on her when it’s not necessary.” I said, casually. I can tell that my words made him uneasy. It doesn’t matter. He’s right where I want him. He wouldn’t dare do anything against me, now. “Tell her to get in touch with me. If she wants to find me, she will. Trust me – she wouldn’t ignore me.” I told him, flashing him a smile. He seemed to relax a little.  
  
“I’ll get right on that.” He assured me.  
  
“Good – now leave. Write down your number on the desk and I’ll get in touch when I’m ready to make my move.” I told him. He nodded and jotted down his number. Today just got a whole lot more interesting.  
  



	45. The Douche and the Bitch

Chapter Forty-Five:

* * *

Present Day…

* * *

**Brian’s POV**

I haven't heard from Ace at all today. Zacky texted me to let me know that he wouldn’t be at school. He said that he would explain more later and asked that I come over after school. That’s what worries me. Jimmy stayed at his place with Hayden and Oliver last night. I guess they were having some kind of gaming fest. Zacky was supposed to go, too, but he bailed last minute. At least the rest of the guys showed today. It’d be too quiet, otherwise.

* * *

“Dude, I totally kicked your ass at dodge-ball!” Matt boasted. I laughed.  
  
“Funny-man has jokes!” I teased.  
  
“Come on, Bri. You know that Matt’s ego is sensitive.” Jimmy added. I laughed harder.  
  
“Careful Matt, we’ll start to think that you’re trying to overcompensate for something.” Johnny piped up. Matt took turns trying to whip us all with his towel. I ducked into the showers and started to clean myself.  
  
I overheard some obnoxious laughter coming closer to the showers. I looked over and saw Mike and his posse making their way to the showers. Dude is such a douche. I don’t know how Ace refrained from punching the guy.  
  
“No, I’m telling you man. I was over there all afternoon watching movies with her and Tiffany. It’s a matter of time before I bang her. Even after her surgery, she’s still such a fine piece of ass.” Mike announced. His buddies were just cheering him on. Seriously?!  
  
“Dude, you don’t stand a chance.” Some jock told him.  
  
“Please, I’m already halfway there. She thinks I’ve changed my ways and I’m just a concerned friend. Chicks dig that kind of stuff. Trust me, by the end of the month, I’ll be fucking her.” He argued.  
  
“Lydia is pretty hot.” His friend agreed. I fumed. Seriously?! I’ve had enough. I rinsed off and fastened my towel around my waist in record time. I shoved Mike and he landed on his ass, on the floor.  
  
“Stay away from my girl.” I told him. He just looked up smirking.  
  
“What’s the problem, Haner? You can’t handle a little competition?!” He jeered.  
  
“Ace has taste. She would never go for scum like you.” I told him. He pushed himself to his feet, making it clear that he was ready and able for a fight.  
  
“How does she taste? I bet she tastes as sweet as she looks.” He taunted me. I swung my fist and hit him in the jaw. He groaned and charged at me. He hit my stomach with the bulk of his weight and we both went flying. We both got a few shots in, before our friends pulled us apart.  
  
“Don’t even think about going to her place.” I threatened him.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? That would ruin all the fun.” He smirked, wiping some blood off of his mouth. Watching him bleed made me feel better. I watched him as he walked away. I got dressed and the guys eyed me, warily.  
  
“Way to go! You owned his ass!” Jimmy cheered, clapping me on my back. I chuckled.  
  
“You do realize how gay that sounded – don’t you?” Johnny asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“What do you think I was doing with Hayden all night?” He counted. We snickered and Jimmy just grinned like the badass he is.  
  
I’ll feel better once I’ve talked to Ace and I know she’s okay. She was seriously hanging out with that slime ball all night. Just the thought of them talking makes me want to wail on him, again. Fuckin’ hate people.  
  
I walked to my locker, barely paying attention. I tossed my unneeded books into the bottom and zipped up my bag. Where’s my econ book? Shit. Today would be the day that I forgot it somewhere. Hopefully, it’s in Mr. Matthew’s classroom still.  
  
I was about to knock on his door, when I heard voices. He must be talking to someone. The woman he’s talking to… sounds so familiar. I crept closer and looked through the open crack of the door. My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw Lynn run her hand over his arm. I can tell that he’s uncomfortable. I’m sure that all of Ace’s teachers know that she can’t be on school property. I don’t even know how she got in here. The fuck?! I opened the door the rest of the way and cleared my throat. He jumped away from her and looked thankful for the distraction. Lynn’s eyes narrowed at me.  
  
“You can’t be here.” I told her, coldly. She tried to stare me down, but faltered.  
  
“I don’t take orders from teenagers.” She told me, crossing her arms. “Even hot ones, like you.” She smiled at me. Maybe Lydia isn’t the only bipolar one in the family. Shit. My teacher cleared his throat.  
  
“He’s right. As I was trying to tell you, you can’t be here. You’re not allowed on the premises.” He affirmed. She scoffed at started at him.  
  
“I didn’t hear you complaining a second ago, Tony.” She argued. He looked even more uncomfortable now.  
  
“Well, ‘Tony’ was probably trying to tell you, but you know… you don’t like to actually listen to people.” I added. She grimaced at me. “Get the fuck out. You should probably draw the line with whoring yourself out to your daughter’s teachers, next time.” I advised. She made a face at me.  
  
“Why should I? It’s not like she’s talking to me, anyway.” She retorted.  
  
“And it’s not like you care.”  
  
“Whatever. Let her know that things are going to get really bad for her soon.” She told me, sweetly. Something about the way she said it gives me the creeps.  
  
“You’re such a sadistic bitch.” I quipped.  
  
“Oh, honey, you have no idea.” She walked out smiling. Mr. Matthews seemed to snap out of his daze.  
  
“Seriously?” I asked him. He shrugged.  
  
“I had already pushed her off of me twice, before you walked in here. Did you need something, Brian?” He asked me. I nodded and walked over to grab my discarded book off of the floor.  
  
“She’s bad news, man. She’s fucking psycho.”  
  
“Language, Mr. Haner,” he corrected me. I shrugged.  
  
“Seriously, she’s not all there. I’ve seen her just let her ex attack Lydia. She doesn’t have a decent bone in her body. I’d hate to see you get hurt because you want some ass and get caught in the crossfire of her evil plans.” I leveled with him. He just nodded.  
  
“Thank you for your concern, but I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.” He tried to reassure me.  
  
“Suit yourself, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I told him, before leaving the room. I really hope that there aren’t any more surprises today. I don’t know how much more I can take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much hostility these last couple chapters! Lol. At least someone finally hit Mike. Maybe I'm the only one excited about that? ;)


	46. Nightmare and the Note

Chapter Forty-Six:

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

  
I didn’t sleep much last night, not after what happened, despite Zacky letting me crash in his room with him. I jumped out of my skin every time I heard a noise. Doug had to take care of things last night after they searched the grounds and came up empty. They still filed a police report with Dad’s and Derek’s names and what happened. They can’t really do anything about it, but at least they’ll be on file.  
  
Doug left after the police did. He said that he had some things to take care of. I didn’t ask him what he was doing and he didn’t give us any explanations. He kept his weapons on him and we kept ours out – just in case. He had some of his trusted guys stay the night to make sure no one else tried any funny business.  
  
He got back after breakfast this morning. Zacky announced that he wanted to stay home with us. Doug pretty much locked himself in his office, talking on the phone nonstop. After awhile of watching Zacky channel-surf, I joined Doug in his study. I laid on his couch and covered up with a throw blanket that was perched on the edge. I watched him work and it made me feel safe. He makes me feel safe. In between phone calls he gave me a small smile and came over to kiss my cheek.  
  
“Try and get some sleep, Sweetheart.” He suggested. I nodded, softly. “Love you.” He added, before returning to his desk.  
  
“Love you, too.” I told him, quietly. I know he heard me because a gentle smile graced his lips. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep.

* * *

“Pumpkin…” I can hear whispers float around me, but I can’t see where they’re coming from. I can’t see anything. It’s so dark here. Where am I?  
  
“Leave me alone!” I called out. I heard something clatter behind me. I whipped around, just to be knocked over. I hit the ground, hard. It feels soft… like dirt. I felt something on top of me. I started pushing, but it was no use. Within moments, I was restrained. It felt like someone was pouring dirt down my throat. I started choking, trying to swallow just a tiny bit of oxygen, only met with more chunks of earth.  
  
A deep, unsettling laughter filled my ears. It’s an eerie, bone-chilling melody. I’d know that laugh anywhere – it’s my father’s. He can’t be here, too! Oh, my God.  
  
I felt hands all over me. I tried to wiggle away, but they wouldn’t relent. I feel like I’m suffocating. As if it couldn’t get any worse, I felt someone on top of me. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. My clothes were ripped away and I felt like I was being torn in two. He’s trying to rip me from the inside out.  
  
“Pumpkin, you feel so good. You’re so tight.” Derek groaned. Tears poured from my burning eyes. I clawed into the dirt, trying to find something – anything.  
  
“Be a good girl and stay still for your friend, Lydia.” My father’s steely voice commanded me. It only made me panic more. No. No. NO!  
  
“Ace, wake up!” Brian? Where did he coming from? Why is he here? “Ace!” He yelled. My eyes flew open. I was panting. My arms flew around him.  
  
“God, I missed you.” I sobbed. He held me while I let it out. That was so real. It felt so real.  
  
“I’m here. I have you. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay, Ace.” He assured me as he rocked me in his lap. God, I’m a fucking mess.

* * *

We filled in Brian with what happened the night before. He didn’t say much, just got really tense. He wouldn’t tell me how he got bruises on his face, either. I let it go after he asked me to drop it. I guess everyone’s entitled to their secrets. I just wish he wasn’t keeping them from me, whenever they seem to be hurting him.  
  
Brian stayed for dinner and the night. We didn’t really talk, he just there. We watched a couple of shows that I pretty much slept through.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, he was already gone. It was only six in the morning and school didn’t start for another couple of hours. I found a short note next to my pillow.  
  
 _'Ace,_  
  
 _You looked so beautiful while you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you. I didn’t get much sleep and I didn’t want to wake you up by tossing and turning. I just need to clear my head. Maybe a drive will help. I don’t know. I’m not mad at you. I know I’ve probably come off that way. I’m sorry. There’s been a lot happening and I feel like I just can’t protect you. That kills me. I know that there’s only so much I can do, but I hate seeing you hurting. I’ll call you tonight. Try and get some rest. You need it._  
  
 _Yours,_  
 _Brian_ '  
  
I sighed when I finished reading it. That’s so like a guy. Things get complicated, so you bottle them up and don’t talk about them. That’s never helped anyone – ever. At least he’s telling me now, I guess.  
  
My fucking parents – if they had been normal, none of this would be happening. But, then again, I wouldn’t have met any of the guys either. I guess everything has at least a sliver of a silver lining. Today is not going to be a good day.


	47. Sunbathing and Revelations

Chapter Forty-Seven:

* * *

I sighed as I repositioned myself in the bathtub. I still can’t get comfortable. I give up! I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling in the bathroom. I don’t even know I I’m supposed to be taking a bath while I’m alone. I don’t even care. I can’t do anything, anymore!  
  
I’m itching to go out and do something. I can’t walk for long distances or times. A few minutes are pretty much my limit. I can’t drive. I can’t drink. I can’t have sex. I can’t get any tattoos. Fuck this.

* * *

**Matt’s POV**   
  


Brian seems off today, but he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it. If he’s fighting with Lydia, I know that I’m the last person that he’ll want to talk to. I don’t blame him, but can ya do when your best friend is clearly hurting? Fix the fucking problem. Easier said than done.

* * *

“Dude, there’s no way that you slept with her!” Chad said in disbelief as he stared at Mike’s phone. I really didn’t have any problems with the guy until he started hitting on Lydia. Don’t get me wrong, I told them both that I would back off and I have. But, that doesn’t mean that I’m cool with some over-sexed, meat-head jock making a move. Over my dead, fucking body.  
  
“Hey man, your mom doesn’t count as a lay. That’s just gross.” I told him, throwing an empty water bottle at him. He scowled at me and I smirked. A couple of his buddies laughed with me and Jimmy.  
  
“No, but yours does.” He countered.  
  
“That’s the best you got? Not very original, but I bet it’s hard for your undersized brain to work.” I taunted him. He nodded to his friend and Chad tossed me the phone.  
  
“Does that look like my mother?” Mike asked me. I shrugged, not looking at the device in my hands.  
  
“Do you really want me to answer that question?” I quipped. My smirk faded when I saw Lydia’s sleeping face on his phone. I furrowed my brow and I swiped at the screen and looked through more of his pictures. He’s not doing anything to suggest that they actually fooled around. She’s sleeping and he happens to be next to her. “That’s your proof? Newsflash, dumbass, when someone has brain surgery, that person tends to sleep a lot. She falls asleep during breakfast. The day that she fucks willingly is the day that hell freezes over, pigs fly, and you come out of the closet.” I jeered. I saw Jimmy tense up in the corner of my eye. Yeah, it’s not my finest moment and I’m sure I’ll hear about it from him later, but right now, I don’t care.  
  
“What’s the matter? You still bent out of shape because Lydia didn’t pick you? You and Brian are so afraid to lose her – it’s hilarious.” He smirked. I really, really hate that little shit-bag.  
  
“Don’t come near her again.” I told him, getting in his face.  
  
“What makes you think you can tell me what to do, big boy?” He asked me, stepping closer. “You and your poser friends think that you’re so tough because you have piercings and tattoos. So what? It makes you look stupid.” He flung insults at me. I shoved him backwards.  
  
“Really? And you don’t think that wearing your stupid letter-man jackets and hanging out in locker rooms with naked men twenty-four/seven is better?” I growled.  
  
“Do we have a problem, gentlemen?” Mr. Matthews asked from the doorway. We both shook our heads. “Pick a seat, guys.” He told us, his tone softening slightly. Jimmy pulled me backwards and Chad followed suit with Mike. We stared each other down as he sat down. Well, this is probably why Brian’s been so pissed off.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**   
  


I groaned as I stretched. It feels so nice to just lie out in the sun. I forgot how rejuvenating it is to sunbathe. I nodded at Tony as I turned onto my back. I fluffed the towel I was using as a pillow and put it back underneath my head.  
  
Even though, I’m pale as fuck and never tan, ever, I still like lying out. It’s refreshing and it’s what I needed, since I really can’t do much else. My ribs are still giving me trouble, but other than those and my head, I’m mostly healed.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I heard chatter around me. I saw Tony, still playing solitaire on his phone. Only, Brian, Jimmy and Matt were out here now. It took a minute for my eyes to focus and my ears to start working properly.  
  
“You know… I think I’m starting to see why you both were fighting over her.” Jimmy voiced after staring at me for a second. It took a minute for his words to process.  
  
“Ace is hot.” Brian agreed, nodding. I glanced down and realized I was still only clad in my black bikini. Even though my skin is convinced that I’m half-albino, I never really burn. Thank God for that.  
  
“I won’t argue with you there.” Matt said. I rolled my eyes and sat up, grabbing a long shirt that I was using as a cover-up, earlier. I slipped it on and laid back down.  
  
“It’s so nice out here.” I sighed, getting comfortable again.  
  
“It is nice – isn’t it? It’s so serene – peaceful.” Tony agreed. I smiled at him. Though, a man of few words, you gotta appreciate someone who appreciates the small things in life. It helps keep my pessimistic ass slightly optimistic.  
  
“Should you be out here? I mean, is it safe?” Matt asked me. I nodded. I pointed at the security cameras, the railing enclosing the deck, Tony sitting a few feet away from me, and the other guys that work for Doug behind me in the house.  
  
“Calm your tits.” I sighed.  
  
“You always say that, but you do realize that none of us have tits, don’t you?” Jimmy teased. I shrugged.  
  
“Mine are just bigger, my friend.” I told him, sticking my tongue out.

* * *

“Ace, can I talk to you?” Brian asked me as walked inside. I nodded, throwing my towels into the hamper in the laundry room. They guys finally dragged me inside. I napped for at least another hour, before they voted me back on the island.  
  
“What’s up, boyfriend?” I asked him, leaning against the wall. He stepped towards me and looked me up and down, probably noting my lack of attire. I haven’t put anything else on - I didn’t feel the need to. I’m comfortable and all my lady-bits are covered. I noted how cool the hardwood was underneath my bare feet.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been weird.” He apologized. I didn’t say anything. It seems like he’s about to say a lot more and I don’t want to interrupt him. “It’s hard seeing you hurting like this. Mike said some things to me at school and I lost it. I didn’t want to take that shit out on you. I know that you wouldn’t cheat on me, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop trying to get in your pants.” He admitted. I looked at him, taken aback. That’s news to me.  
  
“You fought.” I said, slowly. I connected the dots. “That’s why you’re so beat up!” I added, louder. “Oh, my fucking God! Seriously! I’m not even into him! He came over yesterday with Tiffany and we made him watch chick flicks. It’s not even a big deal. It’s not like I was hiding it from you. The guys were all here. Doug was here.” I protested, getting unexpectedly angry. I took a step away from him, realizing my sudden mood change. “I need my fucking pills.” I grunted as I kept walking. I felt his eyes on me as I climbed the stairs. I didn’t have to turn around to know that he was following me to my room.  
  
“I wasn’t accusing you, Ace. Okay? He was running his mouth at school. I’m not going to let anyone say shit about you and not stand up for you. That’s not who I am. I’m sorry for keeping it from you, but I’m not apologizing for fighting with that arrogant cunt.” He told me as I swallowed my pills. I turned around and rubbed my forehead.  
  
“I didn’t ask you to apologize – okay?” I said, before stepping into the bathroom. I left the door open. I wouldn’t put it past him to pick my lock. It’s not like he’s ever invaded my privacy before, but we’ve never really fought like this either. I turned on my faucet and splashed some cool water on my face. I turned off the water and dried off my face. He placed his arms on either side of me, pinning me to the sink. I turned to face him. “Brian, do we have to talk in here? I won’t leave; I just want to sit down.” I told him, becoming all too aware of how close we were and how sexy he looks when he’s all fired up.  
  
Even if I wanted to – and I do – I couldn’t do anything about it. It’s ‘strenuous’ activity. I’ll wait the three months, because I can’t afford any bad karma. But, no way in hell am I waiting six.  
  
He seemed to be picking up on the sexual tension that I was, because I can feel his erection against my womanhood. My breathing quickened and I couldn’t think about doing anything but kissing him. Now is so not the time, but my body is jonesing for angry sex. Down girl! Down!  
  
He took a step back and dropped his arms, letting me pass. I walked past him and sat on my bed. He sat in front of me and moved me in between his legs. He put his arms around me and forced me to look at him.  
  
“Ace, work with me here. Okay? I never said you couldn’t be friends with the guy, even though I have no idea what you see in that tool.” He started.  
  
“I didn’t even invite him over. I never said I wanted to be friends with him. As for what he’s saying, so what? I don’t give a fuck what he says about me. What about that makes him different than any other guy that runs his mouth at school?” I quipped.  
  
“Every other guy isn’t talking about fucking you.” He said with an almost eerie calm. I met his eyes.  
  
“I appreciate you standing up for me, but I don’t like seeing you hurt. Don’t push me away.” I told him. He nodded. I shimmied out of his grip and straddled him. He repositioned his arms around me and I rolled my hips. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck **_you_**.” I whispered. He smirked.  
  
“Doug would kill me.” He groaned. I nodded, moving against him, again.  
  
“We just have… like another month.” I sighed.  
  
“Have you seen yourself? That’s a month too long.” He said, huskily. I whined and stilled my hips.  
  
“Fuck that. You’re walking sex.” I breathed, before getting off the bed.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I need a cold shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Mike didn't exactly get pummeled again, BUT at least someone else called him out on his shit.


	48. Sex Talks and Getting Off

Chapter Forty-Eight:

* * *

**Brian’s POV**   
  


It’s been a month and some change since I saw Ace in that tiny excuse of a swimsuit and I still can’t get the image of her in it out of my mind. Good God, she knows how to turn on a guy. She hits her three month mark in three days. She’s been all but spelling out that she has been just as aroused as I have. Even so, I don’t want to rush her into anything. Yeah, we’ve done some things, but horniness aside, I don’t know what she’s ready for. I’m not sure if she knows, either.  
  
She’s been through hell. And when you’re deprived of something, you want it more. That’s basic human nature. With Derek and her parents still factors, I don’t know where her head’s at. She’s a mystery wrapped in an enigma all wrapped in a bow.  
  
Trauma victims… anyone who has been through even half of the shit storm that she’s been through… She deserves all the time in the world. I want to be the man to finally give that to her.  
  
What we have, it’s happened fast. It’s hot-burning and soul-quenching. Despite our age, I know that what we have is real. There are very few things that I’ve ever been so sure of. When I plan my future, Ace is always in it – with perfect clarity.  
  
She’s a firecracker and her energy is strong and bright. With some things, she’s hard to read… with others, it’s plain to see. She loves with an intense ferocity that consumes her. Her heart is one of the biggest I’ve ever known. She’s not afraid to show her weaknesses – not around me. She’s sarcastic and witty and has an attitude that could bite the strongest of men in the ass. And I am hopelessly falling for her.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

  
Despite tagging along with Doug while he ran an errand and went to lunch, my mind kept wandering off to Brian. He’s normally over a lot, but it’s been even more lately. I think he’s still a little nervous about Mike. I don’t know.  
  
Things got heated this morning – fast. I can still feel his lips on mine. These past couple months have been a giant tease. A girl can only throw cold water on her libido so many times.  
  
Maybe it’s a good thing, I don’t know. Do I want to sex the crap out of my incredibly hot boyfriend? Oh, my God, so much yes. So much. So hard.  
  
Sigh.  
  
“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Doug asked me, completely jarring me from my sensual thoughts. I shrugged. “Boy troubles?” He prodded. I looked over at him and leaned on my hand.  
  
“You’re a little too comfortable saying that.”  
  
“Give me a little credit, Love. I was a father before you.” He teased. I rolled my eyes. “Talk to me. I won’t bite.” He added.  
  
“You really want to have the sex talk with me?” I retorted. I can tell by the ‘I-just-sucked-on-lemon-and-my-God-it’s-sour’ look on his face that he’s surprised, to say the least.  
  
“I guarantee you that I’ve probably heard worse from my son.” He replied calmly. I chuckled.  
  
“Well… you know… teenagers have hormones… and I’m no exception… and we haven’t… you know… yet… And… I’m not sure if I’m ready, or…” I tried to choke out, trying my best to avoid the awkward nature of our topic.  
  
“You’re not sure if you just want to shag him or you’re ready to express your feelings for him in that way, yet.” He finished for me. I just nodded. “I know it’s hard, Lydia, but you’re an intelligent, young woman. Go with your gut, not with your… er… hormones. Think it over and if you still want to give yourself to him, when you’re well enough to do so, then do that. Just, please, be careful. I’m not ready for babies to be running about.” He advised. I leaned over the center console in his car and hugged him.  
  
“You’re pretty good at that – you know?” I commended.  
  
“Sex talks?”  
  
“Advice – Dad stuff,” I clarified. He grinned as he pulled into the driveway.  
  
“Thank you, Darling. That means a lot.” He parked and turned off the ignition. He got out before I could open my door and beat me to it. I took off my seat-belt and he helped me to my feet. “As long as treats you like the wonderful woman you are – and he’s a good one, so I know he will – then I don’t have any problems with him.” He promised me. I smiled and stood up on the tip of my toes and hugged him, tightly. He pressed a chaste kiss on my temple, before hugging me back. “Let’s go in. Shall we?”

* * *

**Brian’s POV**

  
I was supposed to be hanging out with Zacky, but Tiffany asked him to go do something, so he bailed. Oliver is out looking for some book he needs for a summer course. Hayden is attached to Jimmy, hopefully at Jimmy’s place… I really don’t feel like hearing Jimmy get laid, when I haven’t been laid.  
  
I grabbed the remote to Ace’s stereo off of her bedside table and cranked it. No one else is here, so it doesn’t matter if blare the music. Besides, Metallic always makes me feel better.  
  
I was in the middle of a killer air-guitar solo, when my hand met something solid. I saw a leather-bound book fall out of my peripheral vision. I moved to grab it, but I was a split-second too late. I moved onto my stomach and leaned over the edge of the bed to pick it up. It’s a photo album.  
  
I picked up and saw pictures of Ace and her friends. They’re at the beach. She’s in the same bikini as before, but less bruised. God, this is not helping my celibacy. My eyes raked over her barely clothed body and I flipped the page. There are pictures of her swimming and coming out of the water. Seriously? Fuck.  
  
I made sure the door was closed and took out a picture that made uncomfortably hard. I undid my pants and started jerking off.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

  
I walked upstairs and heard music coming out of my room. I don’t remember leaving it on. Maybe of the guys are in my room?  
  
I checked my phone as I opened the door. I sang along quietly to the song that was playing as I closed the door behind me. I flipped through my emails as I set my purse down on my vanity. Just junk mail. Oh, well. I tossed my phone next to my purse and walked over to bed. It wasn’t until I saw Brian’s shoes on the floor, that I looked up and saw him lying on my bed.  
  
He seemed to realize I was there at the same time. He looks flushed. What? My gaze traveled down his body and saw his cock in his hand. I looked at him confused. He saw me watching him and started to move his hand again. I saw the picture he was getting off to – it’s an old picture of me. But, he wasn’t looking at it anymore. He was busy staring at me.  
  
I toed off my shoes and shimmied out of my shorts. I took off my sweater and let it drop to my feet. I watched him as I toyed with the hem of my shirt, taking my time. I took it off and unclasped my bra, before losing that, too.  
  
“Ace,” he breathed, pausing his movements. “Get your sweet ass over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a terrible, terrible person, I stopped the chapter here. Brian and Ace naughtiness next chapter. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows, Matt will eventually get a love interest. I've been racking my brain all afternoon, for the right actress to use and I finally decided on someone. :D After I've plotted a bit, she'll be introduced. It'll probably be awhile, because I have a ton of other things going on with this story with the next ten-to-fifteen or so chapters.


	49. Afternoon Delight and Some Attitude

Chapter Forty-Nine:

* * *

Brian pulled me against his very hard cock. I groaned and tried to list reasons that we shouldn’t do each other right here and now. I need to pour ice down my pants. God. He started sucking on my neck and I writhed against him.  
  
I sauntered out of his grip and moved down his torso and kissed the mushroom-shaped head of his arousal. He groaned and bucked his hips. I decided to take mercy on him and not tease him too much. I liked his shaft before sliding him slowly into my mouth.  
  
“Fuck, Ace,” he moaned. This isn’t going to take him long. I can tell by the face he’s biting his lip and gripping the sheets. He must’ve been close when I walked in.  
  
I massaged his balls with one hand and further engulfed his length. I hummed softly as bobbed my head around him. Almost as soon as it started, I felt him spasm in my mouth. I did my best to deep-throat him as hot sprays of his release leaked down my throat. I didn’t move until I was sure he was finished. I made a face as I swallowed and was left with an unpleasant bitterness in my mouth.  
  
He laid his arm over his forehead and closed his eyes. I shifted myself off of him and went to the bathroom. This girl is in desperate need of her toothbrush.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?” He asked me.  
  
“Bathroom,” I responded.  
  
“Don’t. It’s your turn.” He told me.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“Bullshit,” he called out from the bed. I poured mouthwash into my mouth and gurgled it, before spitting it into the sink. I wet my toothbrush, added plenty of toothpaste and went to town. He walked in behind me as I was rinsing my mouth, again. “Seriously, Ace, let me take care of you.” He offered. I shook my head as I pulled off my underwear.  
  
“I’m fine – I just want to shower.” I clarified.  
  
“Do you want company?” He asked me.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because if we do anything else… I’ll want to do more and I can’t until I’m okayed by the doctor.” I complained as I turned on the water.  
  
“Better make it a cold one, then.” He smirked. He pulled off his shirt and must have left his pants somewhere in my room. He kissed my shoulder and started on my neck. “Are you sure you want to shower alone?” He asked in a last-ditch effort. I groaned and pushed him away.  
  
“Go away. I can’t look at you naked without wanting to dry-hump your leg.” I sighed. He chuckled and just leaned by the shower. I walked around him and stepped into the lukewarm water. It’s going to be a long, long couple of days.

* * *

**Brian’s POV**   
  


I cleaned myself up and put on my pants back on before leaving Ace’s room. I ran into the one person I told never to step foot in this house again.  
  
“The fuck are you doing here?!” I demanded from Mike.  
  
“Well, well, if it isn’t emo boy mooching it up at his girlfriend’s house… You look,” he paused and looked at my shirtless torso, “happy. Did someone finally get laid?” He pressed.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I brushed off his taunts.  
  
“Actually, I’d love to know if Lydia’s a freak in bed.” He smirked.  
  
“Leave, before you leave in pieces.” I pushed him into the wall.  
  
“Bad move, Haner!” Mike yelled.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

  
After deciding that the water was too warm to cool me down, I turned off the hot water altogether. I washed myself with surprising speed. After I finished, I lathered on lotion and put on my bikini. I’m freezing and I can’t stop shivering. The sun will definitely warm me up. I towel-dried my hair for a minute, before giving up. Who cares? I pulled on the pair of white, short shorts I had on earlier and a sheer, black, oversized, crop top. I slipped on my aviators and slipped my iPod in my pocket. I grabbed two clean towels from my bathroom and opened my room door. I jumped when I heard something crash.  
  
“What the **_fuck_**?!” I yelled at the men fighting in the hallway. When did Mike even fucking get here? “DOUG!” I bellowed. This is fucking ridiculous. I know better than to get in the middle of two guys in a brawl, but hot damn. I went back into my room and grabbed the only thing in arm’s reach – a box of tissues. I threw it and the angry ball of testosterone and hoped for the best.  
  
Mike noticed me first. He and Brian paused for a second. Mike looked up at me and smirked. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes.  
  
“Why are you here?!” I snapped.  
  
“I just wanted to see how you were feeling.” He said, smoothly. I looked at him, skeptically. “If you feel anything like you look, you’ve got to be on fire.” He winked. I scoffed.  
  
“Get the fuck out.” I quipped. He didn’t have time to say anything else. Brian tackled him and they were wrestling. “Oh, my fucking God. Boys.” I shook my head and kept throwing things in their direction. Eventually they tired themselves out and broke away panting. “I’m not into you Mike.” I told him. He didn’t look fazed in the slightest. He just smirked.  
  
“I can change your mind.” He breathed. He oozes cockiness and not in the hot way. I waved at him to make sure that I had his attention.  
  
“I. Am. Never. Going. To. Fuck. You.” I enunciated for him, slowly. That got to him. His smirk was no longer in place.  
  
“You heard her.” Brian told him, still eying him. They started staring each other down.  
  
“You guys have fun being macho. Let me know when you’re done with your pissing contest.” I told them as I walked around them and traipsed down the stairs. Doug walked inside just as I came down the stairs.  
  
“Sunbathing?” He guessed. I nodded.  
  
“Brian and Mike were fighting upstairs. You may want to go up there and make sure they don’t kill each other eventually.” I told him. No sooner had the words left my mouth, did the ruckus pick back up.  
  
“Fucking teenagers,” Doug mumbled. He walked into his office and came back out holding a gun. “My house is going to be spotless before they leave. I’m too old for this. Sweetheart, go outside. Tony should be out.” Doug suggested, but I didn’t move.  
  
“Are you going to shoot them?” I asked, stupidly. He shook his head.  
  
“Do you have a faster way to get them to stop? In my experience, waving a firearm normally gets your attention rather quickly.” He corrected me. I nodded, slowly.  
  
“Let me know how it goes.” I smirked as he made his way upstairs. I started walking to the back patio. I had just opened the door when I heard them stop.  
  
“Oh, shit! He has a fucking gun!” Mike yelled. I laughed as I shut the door behind me. Tony looked up and smiled.  
  
“Eventful afternoon?” He asked me.  
  
“You could say that.”


	50. Testosterone and Pictures

Chapter Fifty:

* * *

“Miss Lydia,” Tony called softly. I opened my eyes, lazily. “Doug was asking for you. I believe the young men are going to apologize.” He added, a small smile creeping onto his lips. I nodded.  
  
“Awesome. Are you sure they didn’t kill each other?” I asked him as I got up. His smile grew broader.  
  
“I’m positive.” He assured me. He pocketed his phone and folded my towels while I covered my swimsuit with my clothes.  
  
“Thank you – you didn’t have to do that.” I told him. He waved away my gratitude.  
  
“It was nothing.” He assured me. “Come, your father is waiting.” He said in a light, barely teasing voice. ‘My father.’ ‘My father…’ It had a nice ring to it. It’s something that I honestly wish was true. He opened the door for me and made a pit-stop to deposit the towels in the hamper, before walking me upstairs. I was greeted with the sight of both Brian and Mike vacuuming and dusting the hallway. Doug wasn’t kidding. The place looks spotless. Apart from a broken lamp and a few cracked frames, you wouldn’t be able to tell that there was a fight up here.  
  
I moved my sunglasses to the top of my head and stared at the guys. It was Doug that noticed us first. He walked over to us and hugged Tony, before kissing my cheek.  
  
“Are you feeling more rested, Sweetheart?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, it’s what I was needed. It seems to do my body good.” I told him.  
  
“Everyone needs a little sunshine in their life.” He smiled. He put an arm around my shoulders and turned his attention to the guys, before clearing his throat. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to face us. Brian looks annoyed with Mike, but apologetic to Doug. I don’t doubt it. He’s not the type to just trash someone’s house – especially ours. ‘Ours…’ That’s something that I’m still not completely used to saying.  
  
Mike looks a little shaken, but still as smug as ever. The arrogance just drips off of him. We’re completely different. I have no idea why he’s trying to get with me. We’re like candle wax and orange juice. It’d just never work. Eventually, he’ll figure that out. I hope…  
  
Doug staring down the shit out of Mike… For the first time since I had met him, he actually looked nervous.  
  
“I’m sorry about the crass things I said to you. I should know better than to speak to a lady the way that I spoke to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” He said, with complete lackluster enthusiasm. Doug narrowed his eyes at him. “The way I handled things was inappropriate and I shouldn’t be picking fights with your boyfriend.” He ended, lamely. Though I doubt he meant a word of it, Doug looked pleased.  
  
“Thank you, Michael.” Doug told him, curtly. Mike made a face.  
  
“I prefer **_‘Mike,’_** actually.” Mike tried to correct him. It was Doug’s turn to smirk.  
  
“Tony would you be so kind as to show **_Michael_** out? I’ll send you a bill for half of the damages.” Doug said, sternly. Mike didn’t say anything else. Doug didn’t watch him walk past us. Tony stayed a step ahead of him as they approached the stairs. I jumped with I felt Mike pinch my ass.  
  
“Don’t come back.” I told him, looking behind me. He just smirked. Oh, my God. I’m pretty sure he’s being possessed by Draco Malfoy’s clone.  
  
Doug waited until they were both well out of ear-shot before turning his authoritative gaze upon Brian. With that one glance, Brian looked completely humbled.  
  
“Ace, I’m sorry. I know it’s not an excuse, but something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way. I hate the way he looks and talks about you. You’re not a piece of meat. I don’t like anyone disrespecting you. I should’ve at least had the sense to take the fight outside. I’m sorry for fighting in your home, Doug.” Brian apologized.  
  
“I wasn’t here to see what started it.” I relented. “I’m just so sick of fighting. I don’t want to be around it. It’s draining, just seeing it. I get that he’s a dick. Your defending my honor was so chivalrous, but you didn’t have to try to give him plastic surgery with your fists. He knows what gets under your skin. Be the bigger man.” I tried.  
  
“I’m trying.” He promised. I smiled at him.  
  
“You’re lucky you’re so attractive, otherwise all those bruises would be a deal-breaker. I mean, your face is the money maker.” I teased. He smirked and ran over to us. He picked me up and scooped me into his arms, before tickling my sides. Doug just watched us, amused.  
  
“Are we good, Ace?” Brian whispered as his tickling slowed to a stop. I hiccuped and nodded.  
  
“If you’re gonna fight, try to keep it away from me?” I requested. “With everything… it’s hard to take. It’s a big trigger.” I added, softly. He nodded, right away. I think he understands why I was so upset before, better now. “Can you set me down? I’m okay – I just want to take my meds.” I explained.  
  
He leaned down and captured my lips with his own and set me on my feet. I went to grab my meds and felt my phone go off. It’s a picture message from Mike. How did he even get my number? He somehow got a picture of me while I was lying out in the sun.  
  
This was annoying at first and it’s just pissing me off now. Why do so many creeps pollute the world and claw their way into my life? I really don’t appreciate it.  
  
I don’t want Brian to get arrested for fighting and I don’t need him to fight my battles for me.  
  
 _'If you don’t back off, you’re going to regret it. That’s not a threat. It’s a promise. Don’t take anymore pictures of me. Stalking is illegal, in case you forgot. I’m seventeen. If you start spreading indecent pictures of me, I will find a way to get you arrested. I’d hate for you to get locked up over distributing child pornography._  
 _-Lydia_ '  
  
I’ll tell Brian, after I tell Doug. I don’t want to do anything rash, but I’m not going to let him think that he can’t get away with harassing me. No fucking way.


	51. Can You Walk a Flight of Stairs?

Chapter Fifty-One:

* * *

I waited anxiously in the waiting room in the hospital, replaying the last few days in my head. I didn’t get a response from Mike – probably because I blocked his number. Who knows? I don’t have the time or patience or piece of mind for his unnecessary drama. Don’t need it. Don’t want it.  
  
I sat Doug down while Brian was hanging with all of the guys. He took the news better than I thought he would. Seeing as Mike didn’t really threaten me, I was telling Doug just as a precautionary measure. Every time I’ve not told him something, it’s come back to bite me in the ass. I may not be the fastest learner. And I may have to keep making the same mistakes like ten times… just to be sure, **_but_** I do learn **_eventually_**.  
  
Doug offered to speak to Brian. Well, maybe ‘offer’ isn’t the right word. He told me that there were a few things he wanted to talk to Brian about that he thought would come better from him, seeing as he is also a member of the ‘Hey-I-Was-Born-With-A-Penis-Too!’ club. I didn’t think it could hurt anything, so I let him.  
  
Brian’s mellowed out a lot. I don’t know what was said – what went down – but whatever it was, it seemed to help him. That’s all I really care about.

* * *

“You’re healing very nicely. Are you taking it easy?” The doc asked me. I nodded at him. Doug sat quietly beside me. He didn’t say anything to the contrary, so I’m guessing the good doctor took it as a good sign. “Do you have any questions?” He asked me. Well, it’s now or never – nut up or shut up. Right?  
  
“When would it be safe for me to resume having a sex life?” I asked him, bluntly. He looked a little surprised by my question, but seemed hesitant to answer.  
  
“Normally, the rule of thumb is: when you can climb a flight of stairs without getting winded, you’re okay to resume sexual activity. Though, with your recovery, I would just advise that you’re careful. Take it as easily as you can. If you rupture your progress, it could result in possible brain damage. I understand that it’s not the easiest task to undergo. If you start to feel like you’re putting too much strain on your body, try to take it easy. It’s okay not to rush back into things. Brain’s are tricky, unique organs. They’re much easier to damage than to heal.” He answered. I nodded, slowly.  
  
“I hear you. Thank you. I didn’t want to do anything that would further impair my health.”

* * *

I told the doctor about my nightmares. He prescribed me a very strong sedative that’s supposed to induce a dreamless sleep. We’ll see if it actually works.

* * *

I fell asleep on the way home. I woke up what Doug was carrying me to couch. It’s times like these that I’m thankful for my petite frame. Yes, I wish I was taller, but at least I’m not so tall that I can’t be carried this way.  
  
I watched Doug bustle around the downstairs through heavy eyelids. He’s such a good father. I hope that when I have kids of my own – if I ever have kids of my own – that I’m at least half the parent that Doug has proven himself to be. He’s just such a rad motherfucker. Especially after meeting my fair share of assholes, meeting people who must have been angels in a previous life, like Doug, just continues to blow my mind. It’s so easy to forget that despite all the crap, there is also intense goodness surrounding us. He reminds me of that. I’ll forever be grateful to him for that. He’s bettered my life in so many ways – there’s no way that he knows the extent of them. I’m not sure I could put it into words, but I’ll try. I have to. It’s the least I can do.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day on the couch. I only woke up to replenish my stomach a bit. Doug had me try some of the new sleeping medicine. I think it’s safe to say it’s successfully kicking my ass. I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated in ways that I haven’t felt in such a long time.  
  
I stretched and walked to the kitchen. It felt nice to use my legs after snoozing the day and night away. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, before perching myself on top of the kitchen counter to eat. I guzzled my water and bit into my apple, savoring the tart sweetness.  
  
“She’s alive!” Hayden cheered as he made his way into the kitchen. He took my apple from me and took a big bite, before handing it back. I laughed as I finished it off, slowly. “How do you feel? You look a **_lot_** better than you did yesterday. I wasn’t going to say anything, but I was beginning to wonder if you were trying to adopt the vampire lifestyle. You know – pale skin, dark hair, never eats, hates people…” He teased, smirking. I made a face at him, before pressing my apple-juice coated hand to his face. He scoffed and I laughed harder.  
  
“You deserved it.” I told him. He pursed his lips and shrugged.  
  
“Fine. I’ll give you that one. How about I make you breakfast to make it up to you?”  
  
“This is my breakfast.” I retorted, gesturing to my apple and my now empty water bottle.  
  
“Lyds, you’re crazy if you think that I’m going to let you eat just an apple for breakfast.” He argued. I sighed.  
  
“I don’t need anything else. I’m fine. I’m not even hungry anymore.” I protested. He rolled his eyes.  
  
“When you were in New York, you ate everything in sight. You barely eat, man. You’re going to wither away into nothingness and I’m never going to get over your death. Then, I’ll spend my life trying to find a cross-roads demon to bring you back and then I’ll die. So, basically, if you don’t eat what I’m about to make you, you’re going to die, I’ll bring you back, I’ll die, and then I’ll haunt your ungrateful ass forever.” He threatened. I sighed.  
  
“Fine! Have it your way. I’ll eat.” I gave in.  
  
“Are you on some weird diet or something? It’s not like you need to lose weight. I’d kill for your metabolism.” He questioned. I shook my head.  
  
“Bullshit. You eat more than I ever have and look at your bod. Shut up, Mr. Abs.” I teased. He giggled at my comment. “I think it’s an unintentional side-effect of my meds. I just don’t have an appetite. When I do, I start to eat and then I’m full. It’s weird. I dunno. I’ve never had this problem.” I told him. He shrugged.  
  
“If it doesn’t get better, I’ma drag your pretty ass to the hospital and demand new meds for you.”  
  
“I’m totally feeling the love this morning.” I told him, with mock sarcasm. He just grinned.  
  
“Good! I do it because I love you. You know you secretly enjoy it. It’s why we’re buds.”  
  
“Is that why? I thought it was because of your good-looks. Hm.”  
  
“Well, that’s true.” He smirked.  
  
“Hayds, I fucking love you, man.” I pulled him to me and hugged him.  
  
“Did someone say breakfast?” Brian asked, walking into the room. As soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen, the energy changed. The vibe was charged with lust and wanting. I bet he wants to know what the doctor said about sex. I can’t blame him.  
  
“Well… I’m going to grab some bacon out of the freezer in the garage… and ask Jimmy if he wants to run out with me and grab some fruit.” Hayden announced, smoothly, making his leave from the room.  
  
“Morning, Ace,” Brian greeted me. He sauntered over to me and kissed me. I moved my lips against him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I parted my lips for him and let him deepen the kiss. His hands slid down my back and cupped my ass. I felt him harden against me.  
  
After a few minutes of delicious kissing, I pulled away for air. He leaned his forehead against mine and panted against me.  
  
“Are you gonna ask?” I questioned, softly. Instead of answering, he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and gave a small tug. I tried my best to ignore the way his talented self was affecting my body.  
  
“Am I allowed to make your body scream?” He rasped. I rolled my hips against his.  
  
“Doctor cleared it… just said to take it easy.” I told him, slowly. He nodded and took a deep breath. He looks a lot calmer now.  
  
“Ace… before we do anything else, I want you to know that nothing changes. I’m not going to push you, just because we can sleep together now. It’s still at your pace. It’s your call. I want you, but I can wait. We can wait.” He confessed as he held me against him. I sighed.  
  
“You’re like a walking contradiction. You want it one minute, but you’re cold the next. I get that you’re trying to be noble here, but give me a second.” I requested. He nodded, but didn’t let go of me. “You really mean it – don’t you?” I asked to clarify. He nodded. “Why?”  
  
“You know why.” He pressed. As soon as the last syllable left his lips, I realized what I should have realized long ago. He loves me.


	52. Romp in the Shower

Chapter Fifty-Two:

* * *

Even though, I know that I’ve fallen for him, too… I’m not ready to say it. I think this was his way of saying it without actually saying it. It’s less pressure that way. So many people say it without meaning too fast. It’s one of those things that you can never take back. I want to be positive that it’s the right time when I admit just how deep my feelings for him go.  
  
“Then, when it happens – it happens. If I’m not ready, I’ll stop you.” I promised. He nodded.  
  
“Sweetheart, please tell me that the two of you aren’t planning to shag on my kitchen counters.” Doug said, walking into the room. I let go of Brian so fast, I almost gave myself whiplash.  
  
“I’d never.” I assured him. He shot me a skeptical look. “Not here, anyway,” I added. He chuckled.  
  
“I don’t envy you. I don’t miss my teenage years. Where is Hayden off to? He practically sang his way downstairs. You know how attached he gets to the thought of food… though, for the life of me I have no idea where he puts it.” Doug mused.  
  
“He went to the store.” I provided. “I need to change. I’ll be down in a bit.” I told Doug, as Brian helped me down from the counter.  
  
He gave me a five minute head start, then came up to my room.  
  
Seeing as I was in the middle of turning on my shower water, not a lot of changing actually took place. Clothes were lost. We ran into things. I’m pretty sure a few walls jumped out of nowhere and shoved themselves into my sides. Hands, limbs, mouths were everywhere. I ended up on the bathroom counter with Brian’s mouth in between my legs. I pulled on his hair with one hand and clutched the counter with the other. Within minutes, his wicked tongue had me screaming.  
  
I tried to gain the advantage and we ended up intertwined with each other. He picked me up off of the counter and we fell against a wall. I groped around blindly for a condom. Miraculously, I actually had one in the bathroom. We stumbled into the shower and he looked at me before ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth. I nodded, giving him the okay. He rolled it onto his cock and pinned me against the shower wall. He placed his hands behind my thighs and picked me up. I gripped the back of his neck and shoulder as I eased myself onto him.  
  
I bit my lip as I felt him penetrate me for the first time. I’ve wanted this for so long. I can’t believe it’s actually happening. It’s surreal.  
  
I leaned up and fused our mouths together. We moved against each other in a lust-filled frenzy. We were moving so fast, I was getting dizzy. I reached above me and grabbed onto shower-rod, giving me something solid to hang onto.  
  
Too soon, I was hurdling through ecstasy. I kept a tight hold on Brian, being swept away with wave after wave of sensation.  
  
“Ace,” he grunted and clutched my thighs harder. We’re both going to have marks after this, but it’s worth it.  
  
After a few minutes of catching our breath, we pulled apart. I sank to the floor, under the spray of the hot water. Brian stepped out of the shower to throw out the condom. I raked my fingers gingerly through my hair. I’m so ready for a nap.  
  
“That was…” He started, as he came back into the shower.  
  
“Amazing,” I finished. He smiled and helped me to my feet. “As much as I’d like stay, we should probably get a move on, before Doug sends one of the guys up here to look for us.” I sighed. Brian laughed.  
  
“I definitely don’t want them to see you naked.” He added.  
  
“That makes two of us.” I quipped. We cleaned off and dressed with almost record-breaking time. I decided I wanted to dress comfortably. I put on matching dark blue bra and boyshorts, paired with a soft,sweater dress. It comes to my knees and falls just off my shoulders with half-sleeves. It’s the same color as my undergarments. I left my hair down and face bare, but opted for my sock-monkey slippers. A girl can never be too comfortable.  
  
I walked slowly down the stairs and Zacky seemed to be the only one of the guys to notice. I wasn’t really feeling the intensity of the consequences of rough-ish shower sex until the damn stairs. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt a satisfying burn between my legs.  
  
I’m sure one of the guys will say something. I just hope it’ll be when Doug isn’t in the room. Can you say, ‘Awkward much?’


	53. So, You Have an Extra Room?

Chapter Fifty-Three:

* * *

“Hey, so, I don’t suppose you have another guest room that you wouldn’t mind filling, do you?” Hayden asked, sitting down at the dining room table with us. He’s been on the phone for awhile. He’s not much for talking on the phone. The only person he’ll willingly talk to aside from Jimmy is his mother. He’ll forever be a momma’s boy. But, with a mother like his – who can blame him? She’s the shit.  
  
“I’m sure we have the room. Who would it be for?” Doug asked, before feeding himself a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
  
“My mother,” he admitted, quietly. He sat down in between me and Oliver, but didn’t say anything else.  
  
“Hayds, is she okay?” I asked him, rubbing his back. He nodded, but didn’t go into any more detail. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw her. She’s really active with volunteer work. Her family comes from old money, so constant travel isn’t a problem for her. She’s been away helping educate and giving out medical supplies to people in need in Africa. She’s basically the most selfless person I’ve ever met.  
  
When she married Hayden’s father, she was young. Needless to say, Hayden’s dad was a good man… to her. From what Hayden’s told me, when he was a kid, his dad started getting abusive while his mom was away. He was careful with where he would hit Hayds. He’d never mark places that were visible to everyone else. Just hearing his stories makes me cringe.  
  
One night, his dad came home from work drunk off of his ass. He wailed on Hayden. I’m talking like… full-on, no remorse, holding nothing back, wailing.  
  
I remember the night that we found Hayden. He was shivering on a wet street corner. It was already dark and even with the dim street lamps, we could see how badly he was bleeding. We tried to talk to him, but it’s like he was in shock. He was trembling. We got him to follow us back to Oliver’s place.  
  
He stayed with us until his mother returned. He was able to email her, but that was really the only method of communication to her.  
  
Oliver’s a military brat. His father is a marine. After his mother died, his father was deployed more than he was home. He would stay with neighbors or friends of his father’s. One family though, they were something else. They had teenagers when Ollie was just a kid. They used to torment him for kicks. He was hiding from them when I had run away from my mother’s house.  
It was around that time that Hayden came into the picture. After that, it was us against the world. I got so lucky with them. They’re amazing guys and my family for life.  
  
I know that Hayden’s relationship with his mother is rocky, because she’s gone so much. After she found out about Hayden’s dad, she left him. She stayed around for awhile, before leaving again. Oliver’s dad offered to let Hayden stay with them. So, really, not all that much changed.  
  
“Yeah, she just wants to see me – to see us.” He spoke up, pulling me from my thoughts. “She found out that Lynn moved you to California and we came to see you. She wants to make sure that we’re all okay. She remembers what your mother’s like. She said that she just wanted to be a mom for awhile and that her mission work could wait.” He explained. I nodded.  
  
“I can’t wait to see her.” I told him. Oliver was smiling. We all like his mom. “You’ll love her.” I told Doug. “You know, she’s single and not psychotic.” I hinted. He chuckled and gave me **_the_** look.  
“You are aware that I am quite capable of picking out women for myself – aren’t you?” He countered. I smirked.  
  
“And how did that work out for you last time?” I asked him. He didn’t say anything for a minute. “Just check her out. She’s gorgeous and you’re a babe. What could go wrong?” I tried.  
  
“If you’re going to use that logic, then I should just go find your mother, Sweetheart.” He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. “And, let us not forget that I did gain a daughter through all of this chaos.” He added.  
  
“You have a point there.” I agreed. “And some guys that don’t look like they’re leaving any time soon.” I gestured to Oliver and Hayden. Doug chuckled.  
  
“It doesn’t bother me. Zacky’s friends practically lived over her before. Two more teenage boys isn’t that big of a difference.” He assured them. We all laughed at that. Seriously, though, I can totally see Holland and Doug dating. They’re going to be staying in the same house and I can’t think of a decent reason why I shouldn’t play matchmaker. This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't already guessed, the new character adding to the mix will be Hayden's mom, Holland. :D
> 
> Thoughts? Comments?


	54. Finally, Some Good News

Chapter Fifty-Four:

* * *

Holland is supposed to arrive in a couple of days. I’m pretty sure I’m more excited for her arrival than Hayden is. Doug keeps giving me these looks like he can’t believe I’m actually going through with the matchmaking. He shouldn’t even doubt me. I’ve told him just as much.  
  
I haven’t heard anything more from Mike, not that I really expected to. Brian hasn’t told me that he’s gone out of his way to pick any fights at school, but I really haven’t asked, either.  
  
On the parental front, things have been quiet. That worries me. I’m enjoying the peace… while it lasts. But, I’m not naïve enough to think that they’ve actually given up. Whenever I let my guard down, is when they seem to strike. So, maybe, if I keep it up… they’ll just leave me alone. A girl can hope!  
  
“Sweetheart, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Doug said as he leaned on my door-frame. I looked up at him and nodded.  
  
“Shoot, Daddio,” I gave him the okay. He nodded and walked into my room. He sat down in the chair by my vanity.  
  
“I know that it’s been a little while since we’ve had any incidents, but it really would be in your best interest if you learned to shoot.” He told me. I nodded.  
  
“I’ve shot a gun before.” I reminded him. He seemed to think about my words for a second. “I mean, I’m not great at it, but if push comes to shove, I can put a bullet in somebody.”  
  
“A kill shot?” He asked. I shrugged.  
  
“Probably not, unless I got really, really lucky. I could shoot them, just not where I wanted the bullet to go…” I admitted. He nodded.  
  
“With your recovery, I can’t take you to the range just yet, but I wanted to see if it would be something that you would be comfortable with.” He said, softly.  
  
“Yeah, as long as you went with me. Guns make me uncomfortable. Don’t get me wrong, I’d like to know how to use one, just in case I was ever in a situation where I needed it. But… I’m a sissy.” I ended lamely.  
  
“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for, Sweetheart. You’ll be fine. It’s not that hard. Once you’re cleared to go about your normal activities, I’ll take you to the range. Is that alright?” He insisted. I nodded.  
  
“Sure.” I agreed. He smiled at me.  
  
“I want you to be able to arm yourself.”  
  
“I have a knife... and a taser.” I admitted. He didn’t look completely surprised by my confession.  
  
“It might not be a bad idea for you to take a few self-defense courses, either.”  
  
“You’re so good at the over-protective father role.” I sighed.  
  
“I’m concerned. I couldn’t handle if something happened to you and I hadn’t taken all of the precautionary steps possible to protect you. I care about you, Sweetheart.” He stood up and gave me a warm hug. I snuggled into his embrace. “I love you, Lydia. Blood or not, you and Zacky are my children. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I promise you that Doug and Derek both are going to pay dearly for the pain that they have caused you. It won’t be right away, but I guarantee that their lives will be over. Your mother is no exception. She had time to bow out, but chose to keep playing her little games, hurting you in the process.” He vowed to me. Hot tears leaked from my eyes and onto my cheeks.  
  
“I’m so sorry that you’ve had to put up with everything. You’re such a good person. You haven’t done anything wrong. You just had the misfortune of meeting my horrible mother. You didn’t deserve to be thrown into all of this. You definitely didn’t deserve what Zacky’s mother did to you. You’re this amazing man who has done nothing but take care of me and it just feels like you’ve gotten shit in return. I will find a way to repay you. I swear I will.” I cried.  
  
“Lydia, Sweetheart, you’ve given me more than enough in return. You’ve given me something that I’ve always wanted – a daughter. I may not have known the extent of what I was getting into, but I did have some idea. I knew the gist of the type of person your mother was and who you were. Don’t think for a second that you’re forcing me to be in the middle of something that I don’t want to be. Do you hear me? Stop chastising yourself over this. None of this is your fault. Let me help you. We’re a family now.”  
  
“Family?” I echoed. He nodded.  
  
“The technicalities of everything are taking a while, but we will make it official when we are able. I want to adopt you, if you’re still alright with that.” He revealed. I nodded against his chest.  
  
“You’ll officially be a ‘Baker.’” He mused. I smiled and wiped my face, before pulling away from him. “Things are going to work out, Sweetheart.” He promised. “There was one other thing that I wanted to speak to you about.” He told me. I nodded.  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“I’ve spoken with your principal and I know that you were worried about not being able to graduate with your class. You’re shy two credits. If I get you a private tutor when you’re able, and you test out of the class at school, you won’t have to repeat your senior year.” He told me.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” I asked him. He shook his head. “So, if I start now, I can graduate with the guys?” I asked him, not believing my ears. He nodded. I beamed.  
  
“Apparently, you took extra courses in New York, more than what was required, so you’re not too many short. Everything’s going to work out.” He promised.  
  
“I can’t believe it…” I gasped. He rendered me speechless. Right when I think that there’s nothing more he can do to prove what an awesome person he is… He does something like this. “Thank you…” I breathed. He kissed my cheek and nodded.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me.” He told me. God, I feel like I’m going to cry again. He makes me feel like such a girl. Tears were pouring down my face. I sniffled and swiped at my cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry.” I apologized.  
  
“What for, Love?” He asked me.  
  
“Crying,” I sighed.  
  
“Don’t apologize.”  
  
“Can’t help it, Daddio.”  
  
“Chin up, Sweetheart. Alright?” He tried. I nodded. “Come with me. Let’s get you some ice cream.” He led me to my feet. He put his arm around my shoulders and we headed downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holland will be in the next chapter! I smell love in the air!!:D


	55. Did Someone Order a Mom?

Chapter Fifty-Five:

* * *

“Oh, my God, mom, she’s inside. Calm down.” I could hear Hayden say from outside the front door. I giggled as I placed the rest of the food on the table. I might not have any cooking ability, whatsoever, but I am completely capable of placing take-out into nice bowls. I own that shit.  
  
I smoothed my clothes and made sure they were food free. It’s nothing fancy, just light grey skinny jeans, a crimson, knit, tank top, and a white cardigan. I’m nervous, even though I know I shouldn’t be. Holland is the epitome of nice.  
  
I glanced at my reflection in the hallway mirror. My face thankfully still bruise free. The spot on my head that they shaved for surgery is hidden with my high ponytail. I’m not bald, but that area of hair is significantly shorter, still.  
  
The front door opened and Holland all but pushed Hayden through the threshold. Hayden laughed and moved out of her way. She smiled when she saw me. I squealed and bounced over to her. She wrapped her arms around me and embraced, hard.  
  
“I’ve missed you!” She told me. I laughed.  
  
“I was totally forgetting what you looked like!” I responded. She giggled. “I’m so glad you’re here!” I told her. She pulled away smiling.  
  
“I had to make sure all my babies were alright.” She said. I nodded.  
  
“You do realize that we’re not really babies anymore… right?”  
  
“I think about you all and I still picture adorable ten year-olds. It’s hard to picture the young grown people you have turned into. You’re so beautiful.” She mused, as she played with my ponytail. I smiled.  
  
“Pshht, have you seen yourself?” I asked her. She chuckled. “Are you still single?” I questioned.  
  
“I haven’t even been here for ten minutes and you’re asking me about my love life?”  
  
“Is that a yes?” I asked, hopefully. She sighed, but nodded regardless.  
  
“Don’t tell me that you’re trying to set me up with someone. I won’t have that, Lydia.” She reprimanded. I didn’t say anything. “That’s final.” She told me.  
  
“We’ll see.” I sang.  
  
“I have to go unpack and I’d like to see Oliver. Then I’d like to meet this boyfriend of yours.” She said, walking with Hayden up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. It’s going to happen. I can feel it.

* * *

“Is there anything else we need, Sweetheart?” Doug asked me. I looked over the contents of our cart and shook my head. Zacky walked up with an armful of junk food before letting it drop.  
  
“Actually, I need to pick up one more thing. I’ll be right back.” Zacky announced, before hurrying away.  
  
“So, you’re still trying to set me up with Hayden’s mother, Love?” He asked me. I feigned surprise when he asked me.  
  
“What would make you think that?” I asked him, sweetly. He chuckled.  
  
“Sweetheart, I wasn’t born yesterday.” He told me. I shrugged.  
  
“She’s pretty. Am I right?” I asked, bumping his hip with my own. He just smiled. “You know, she **_loves_** bubbly, pink Moscato. And look! There are two bottles of Sutton House sitting right over there. What are the odds?” I asked him, placing the bottles of champagne into the cart. I kept perusing the isles as we waited on Zack. It couldn’t hurt to pick up some of her favorite sweets, right? After all, Doug is nothing but a gracious host.  
  
“Has it ever occurred to you, that I might not be her type?” He asked me. I sighed. That hadn’t actually occurred to me.  
  
“How could you not be her type? You’re handsome. You have an accent and you’re a family man. Any sane person loves those traits.” I tried. He just smirked, watching me try to convince him that  
  
“I love you for being so concerned.” He told me, hugging me, gently. I laughed.  
  
“If she’s legitimately not interested, I won’t push it. But, it wouldn’t hurt for you to wear some awesome cologne and try to romance her.” I told him. He laughed and Zacky walked up to us grimacing.  
  
“I really don’t need that visual. I don’t want to picture my dad making the moves on anyone.” He protested.  
  
“Where do you think you get your game, Son? It had to come from somewhere.” Doug winked at Zacky.  
  
“Come on, Zack. If that scarred you for life… your life can’t be that bad.” I teased. He smiled.  
  
“It’s actually pretty good, right now.” He admitted.  
  
“Because of Tiffany,” I fake coughed into my hand. Doug laughed at us.  
  
“She seems like such a sweet girl. Have you asked her out yet?” Doug asked him. Zacky blushed and didn’t say anything.  
  
“You know she likes you.” I told him, shaking my head in his direction.  
  
“I don’t know that for sure…” He argued. I scoffed.  
  
“I’m not sure what game you were talking about, Daddio, but I don’t see any.” I argued.  
  
“He must’ve forgotten to put on his big boy pants this morning.” Doug joked. Zacky hit his dad’s arm.  
  
“Hey!” Zack spoke up. I just laughed.  
  
“You should put the moves on her before she thinks that you’re not into her.” I advised as we walked away.

* * *

Dinner was nice. Despite my pestering, Doug and Holly kept making adorable eye contact. They’re like crushing teenagers. I can totally see them together. She’s an awesome woman with her head in the right place. He really needs someone like that – they both do.  
  
“I was right – wasn’t I?” I asked Holly as she walked by my bedroom. She looked at me before stopping into my room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
“He’s definite eye-candy. I’ll give you that.” She agreed.  
  
“And you love his accent.” I finished for her.  
  
“He seems pretty great.” She said, quietly. “But, I just got her and I’m not looking to hook up and go. If it happens, it’ll happen. Stop meddling.” She warned me. I sighed.  
  
“Fine. Just… keep your mind open?”  
  
“I will.” She agreed. She leaned back and sprawled out on my bed. I laid back with her. “Hayds has told me some things, but I want to hear about what’s been going on with you. I feel like I’ve missed out on everything. How about I do your nails and you tell me everything?” She suggested. I nodded.  
  
“I’m down for that.”  
  
“Good, now spill.” She ordered as she sauntered off my bed and looked through my nail polish on my vanity. She’s like a mix between the mother I would have loved to have and the ideal older sister. When it’s just us, it’s easy to forget that she’s so much older than I am. I’ve missed her.


	56. Who Knew School Could be Interesting?

Chapter Fifty-Six:

* * *

It’s been about a month since Holland got into town. She and Doug have been flirting nonstop. It’s only a matter of time before they go out on a real date and sparks fly even higher. It’s fucking adorable.  
  
Despite still healing, it’s a lot easier for me to concentrate. I’ve surpassed my doctor’s and teacher’s expectations. I’ve managed to catch up on all of my missed work and finish the rest of my material for last month of school. The tutor that Doug got me has helped a lot. I’ve had a lot of free time, so why not fill it with schoolwork? Yeah, it sucks, but it sure beats going through senior year again. No, thank you. Not for this lady… ever.  
  
If I keep up the pace that I’ve been at, I’ll have my finals finished by next week. As long as I pass and my teachers give me the okay, I can walk with the senior class. It’s the best news I’ve gotten in a while.

* * *

“Ace?” Brian asked, poking his head into my room. I willed my eyes to open and I focused on his sexy face. I looked over at him and smiled. I tried to rub away all traces of sleep from my eyes.  
  
“What’s up, Stud?” I asked him, winking. He laughed and walked into my room.  
  
“I have to turn in an extra credit project to Mr. Matthews. I didn’t know if you wanted to go with me and hand in your school work?” He offered. I bit my lip as I mulled it over. I nodded.  
  
“Sure thing. Let me brush my hair.” I told him, crawling out of bed.  
  
“Or… we could stay here and… not get out of bed?” He tried. I smiled at him and stopped moving. He walked up to me and put his hands on my hips. “Have I told you how hot you are when you wake up?” He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
“No… I don’t think so.”  
  
“Then let me show you.” He smirked, before putting me on my back. I laid in bed, waiting in anticipation. He knelt in between my legs and started kissing me. He started with my ankles and slowly, made his way to my inner thighs. I groaned as he kissed my pussy through my pajama shorts. He kept kissing me and I squirmed under him.  
  
“It’s not nice to tease.” I complained. He chuckled and moved my shorts and panties out of the way. I jumped when I felt his tongue rub over my clit. “ ** _Bri-an_** ,” I gasped.  
  
“You have no idea how hard it makes me when you say my name like that.” He breathed, before doubling his efforts. I clutched the blankets under my hands. He pushed a finger inside of my and started hitting my G-spot. I groaned. I’m not going to last long. He grabbed my hips tighter and held me closer to him.  
  
“ ** _Fuck Brian_** ,” I moaned. I can feel myself getting closer. He pulled away from me and I hissed. He just smirked.  
  
“I want to hear you when you come. Don’t hold back.” He commanded, looking at me expectantly.  
  
“If you’re just going to stare at me, I’ll finish alone.” I warned him. He smirked and went back to work. It didn’t take long until I could practically taste the orgasm on the tip of my tongue. I heard a noise and my eyes opened. I glanced at the doorway and saw Matt watching us. Brian moved his tongue just the right way and sent me hurdling into my release. I gasped and my back arched.  
  
“ ** _Ohhhh, God. Brian!_** ” I moaned. Brian moved gave my womanhood a lazy lick. I shuddered and he shrugged.  
  
“I had to clean you up.” He leaned in and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. “I think it’s safe to say that I’m addicted to your taste, Ace.” He smirked. It wasn’t until he said that, that I remembered Matt watching us. I glanced back at the doorway, only to find it empty.  
  
“You didn’t shut my door.” I told him. He looked behind him and looked back at me, apologetic.  
  
“Sorry Ace,” he apologized. “At least no one saw us.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that.” I argued.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Matt was watching just before I came. I didn’t have time to say anything. And I wasn’t exactly thinking about him when… you know.” I told him. His face is hard to read.  
  
“I can’t really blame him, but I don’t like the idea of him watching us.” He sighed. He didn’t make any move to get up. Is that a good sign? “I’ll talk to him.” He told me as I climbed off of the bed to shut and lock my door. He got up. “We should go.” He said.  
  
“It can’t wait a half hour?” I asked him. He looked confused, so I unbuttoned his jeans and took off my shirt. “You don’t really expect me to just leave you hanging, do you?” I questioned. He smirked. “Take off your clothes.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were both panting on my bed, exhausted. God, he hits all of the right places. He rolled onto his side and kissed me, gently. I smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.  
  
“We should shower.” I told him. He nodded, agreeing. “I’m not sure my legs work just yet.” I sighed.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you were a cowgirl in your previous life.” He mused.  
  
“Is that your way of saying that I should ride you more often?” I asked. He nodded.  
  
“Hell yes,” he agreed.

* * *

When we finally got to the school, I was clad in a pair of black, denim shorts that were far too short for the dress-code… not that I’m really sure it matters, anymore. I paired it with an old band-tee and a pair of Vans. I figured it didn’t matter much what I had on. It’s just school.  
I followed Brian to Mr. Matthew’s room. He looked up at us when we walked in and smiled.  
  
“Lydia, it’s nice to see you.” He told me, warmly.  
  
“Likewise,” I assured him.  
  
“He’s used to seeing your mother.” Brian quipped, as a smirk played its way onto his lips.  
  
“What?” I asked. What am I missing?  
  
“Brian, now’s not really the time.” Our teacher tried.  
  
“What aren’t you telling me?” I asked, getting frustrated. I huffed and it all clicked. “Please, **_please_** , tell me that you’re not fucking my mother.” I begged him. He blushed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
“You really shouldn’t be using language like that.” He deflected.  
  
“Mr. Matthews,” I tried.  
  
“‘Anthony,’ please,” he corrected me.  
  
“Look, Anthony, she is seriously bad news. I don’t want you to get burned because she’s pissed at me. She stalked Doug Baker when he broke it off with her. And he broke it off with her, because she doesn’t care about my well-being. Her friend spent almost all of their relationship forcing himself on me and she didn’t understand why I wouldn’t see him when he came into town. Does that really sound like someone you want to shack up with?” I ranted.  
  
“Lydia, I haven’t been seeing your mother on a regular basis. We aren’t official or anything, but I wasn’t aware of all of that. Brian warned me about her, but I thought he was exaggerating. I’m sorry I doubted you.” Anthony apologized. “On a less awkward note, will you be graduating with the rest of your class?” He asked me. I looked over at him and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, actually, I’ll be coming in next week to take the finals. Mr. White told me that I could take them early.” I told him, before I started fishing through my bag and handing him my finished econ papers.  
  
“Thank you. That’s amazing. I am sorry that I wasn’t able to teach you more, not that you seem to do it. You’re an ideal pupil. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be going on to do great things.” He assured me. I smiled.  
  
“Thank you. That means a lot.” I assured him. “I actually have to turn in the rest of my work to other teachers. I’ll meet you in the front of school?” I asked Brian he nodded.  
  
“See you in a few, Ace.” He leaned in and kissed me. We kept it brief since we were in front of prying eyes. I gave Mr. Matthews a small wave before picking up my bag and leaving. I hummed Papa Roach as I walked across the school.  
  
“Do my eyes deceive me or am I really seeing Lydia Wolf?” Someone asked from behind me. I stopped in my tracked and pivoted to see who was talking about me. I made a face.  
  
“What do you want Mike?” I asked him.  
  
“Can’t I say hello to my favorite shorty?” He retorted. I rolled my eyes and turned back around and started walking towards my next class. He kept up with me, easily. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to a stop.  
  
“Fucking really?” I growled.  
  
“Hey, hey, I come in peace. I’m an idiot. I get it – okay? I go about everything the wrong way. I’m sorry. I mean it this time. I really do.” He told me. I sighed and shrugged.  
  
“Is that it? Can I go now?” I asked him. He didn’t let go of me.  
  
“Give me one more chance.” He pleaded.  
  
“You were on your second chance, already.” I reminded him.  
  
“Then give me a third.” He suggested.  
  
“I’m going to fucking regret this.” I sighed. He beamed and hugged me to him. “I’m not stupid. I know that you have ulterior motives. I’m hoping that you’ll chose to be decent, instead of the slime you’ve been. If you try to blackmail me with another picture again, I will shoot you. Do you understand me? I’m not talking about blanks or a taser gun. I’m talking about an actual firearm. I won’t feel any remorse. Do you understand me? A bullet in the ass is going to be painful as hell.” I threatened him. He just smirked.  
  
“I hear you loud and clear.” He promised.  
  
“Good, then let me go. I need to turn this in.” I told him.  
  
“I thought you were finished coming here.” He looked confused.  
  
“I’ve been keeping up with the work. I’m taking my finals early and I’m graduating with all of you.” I admitted.  
  
“Sweet,” he smiled. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“I gotta go.” I told him, detaching myself from him and walking away. I felt his eyes on me.  
  
“You look great, Lydia!” He yelled from behind me. I held my hand behind my back and flipped him off. Ain’t nobody got time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drum-roll* And cue drama. Lots of things about to happen.
> 
> Comments?:)


	57. Awkward...

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

* * *

**Brian’s POV**   
  


“Dude, can I talk to you?” I asked Matt as school let out. He looked over at me and nodded. We haven’t talked today. He knows why. I know why. It’s not something I really want to talk about at school.  
  
“I just need to run something home for my mom, but I can meet you at your place?” He offered. I nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that’ll be fine.” I told him.  
  
“Cool – see ya later.” He told me. I didn’t see him watching us – Ace did. I should have closed her door. That’s on me. But, I don’t know how long he was watching, either. He’s had a thing for her for a while and I don’t know if he’s going to try and pursue her again. I’m hoping that he stays true to his word, but I know it’s easier said than done.  
  
I don’t want Lydia to worry about more than she has to. When this is fixed, I’ll let her know that Matt and I talked. Extra stress on her right now isn’t a good thing. She’s come so far in such a short amount of time.  
  
The doctors told her that she’d have to repeat senior year, but she wasn’t having that. She amazed everybody. I had no idea she had all of those extra credits – I don’t think Doug did, either.  
  
She’s taken almost everything that’s been happening really well. I know that it’s just a matter of time before her dad tries to do something. I’m just hoping it’s after graduation. She deserves to have that. She craves the normalcy.

* * *

“Bri, you home?!” Matt yelled from downstairs.  
  
“Up here!” I hollered from inside my bedroom. It was nice to be in my own room. I love Ace, but it’s nice to be home. Matt walked in and nodded in my direction.  
  
“Hey man,” he greeted me.  
  
“Hey,” I replied. He looked like he wanted to say something, so I stayed quiet.  
  
“This is about yesterday, right?” He asked to clarify. I nodded. I’m trying my best not to get pissed and to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Look, I didn’t walk upstairs trying to see you guys hook up. I didn’t even know that’s what you were doing. The door was open and once I saw… I couldn’t exactly look away. I’m sorry. I meant what I told both of you – about backing off.” He told me.  
  
“I appreciate that.” I told him, before pushing him off of my bed. He laughed as he got up. “You know you have to apologize to Ace, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I figured.”  
  
“I didn’t even think to close the door. That’s on me.”  
  
“We cool?” He asked me.  
  
“We’re cool, but if it happens again, I’m kicking your ass – so, so hard.”  
  
“Fair enough,” he agreed.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**   
  


I ignored all of my surroundings as I sprawled out on the couch in the basement and watched _Ink Master_. Just rub it in, Dave Navarro. This bitch can’t get any ink for like two more months. It sucks, but damn does he have such a pretty face.  
  
“Hey, can I talk to you?” Matt asked me, standing in front of me. I sighed and pointed the remote to the TV, pausing my current addiction.  
  
“If you have to,” I replied, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry about yesterday. The door was open… and once I saw you getting eaten out…” he started. My face feels like it’s on fire. God, this is embarrassing – even more so because I finished right after I noticed him.  
  
“Do you have a point?” I quipped, finding myself very uncomfortable.  
  
“We both know that I find you sexy as hell and seeing you like that… I was mesmerized, but it doesn’t make watching you right. I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt my friendship with either of you.” He told me. I nodded, forcing myself to meet his gaze.  
  
“Can we not talk about it anymore? It means a lot that you’d apologize and come clean. I just… it’s a sore subject… with everything… and everything. I just… it’s not always easy for me to be… comfortable with… sex and everything… Brian and I… we haven’t really done much and I just… can we not talk about it?” I failed to explain. Matt seemed to understand enough of what I was trying to say, because he nodded and placed his hand over mine.  
  
“I know I was a dick for awhile, but I wouldn’t do something like that on purpose to betray your trust. I know you’ve been through enough crap. I just… It won’t happen again. I swear.” He vowed. I nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” I said, softly.  
  
“Can I join you?” He asked. I shrugged.  
  
“I’m not moving.” I warned him. He laughed and got comfortable on the armchair next to the couch that I was currently taking over with my lazy ass. “As long as you don’t mind me drooling over Dave Navarro, you’re welcome to stay.” I assured him.  
  
“I don’t mind. There’s bound to be some hottie getting tattooed at some point.” He told me.  
  
“Touché.”


	58. Maybe We Shouldn't Have Gone to the Mall

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

* * *

Things really haven’t been too eventful this past week. I mean, after I ran into Mike at school and I learned that my mother has been trying to hook up with Mr. Matthews… everything else has been dull by comparison. I just have this gnawing feeling in my gut that she’s planning something elaborate and devious. I know her, so I know that my theory isn’t too much of a stretch. That’s what worries me.  
  
She hasn’t made any effort to contact me, so that’s good, but honestly, it’s just a matter of time. That’s what everything seems to come down to – time.

* * *

“Lydia, how would you like to accompany me to the mall?” Holland asked me. I looked over at her and grinned.  
  
“It’s been so long since I’ve gone shopping – I’d love to.” I assured her.  
  
“I was thinking, you should have that Tiffany over, and we should have a girls’ night next week.” Holly suggested as I sat up on the patio. I nodded.  
  
“Sure, sounds fun. Maybe if she’s over… Zack will finally make a move.” I joked. She giggled.  
  
“I just needed some girl time with my favorite girl.” She told me. I nodded.  
  
“Alright, let me grab some shoes and we can go.” I told her. She nodded and headed back inside. I pulled on a pair of gray, short shorts over my bikini bottoms. I put on the white, off-the-shoulder shirt I brought outside with me, before heading inside after Holly. I put on my aviators and pulled on some low-tops before heading out the door.

* * *

“How is Hayden doing? I mean, is he really doing okay? Jimmy seems to make him so happy. They’re so cute together.” Holland pried. I giggled and linked arms with her.  
  
“Honestly, it seems like he’s doing really, really well. I can’t remember the last time that he was this happy. I know that his mood has only improved since you got here. I hope you guys stay a while. It’ll be weird not having you guys around.” I mused, starting to frown.  
  
“I don’t think that will be a problem, Lyds.” She assured me. I shared a smile with her.  
  
“So… you’re sudden need for new lingerie doesn’t have to do with Doug, by chance; does it?” I asked her. She didn’t say anything. “Oh, my God!” I squealed. “I totally called it! You’re welcome!” I teased, as I bounced, excitedly. She laughed and pulled me into a side-hug, as we kept walking the mall.  
  
“Thank you. I appreciate the set up. He’s great. He’s…” She sighed.  
  
“I know! He’s like the dad I never had.”  
  
“I’m glad that you finally have a father, Baby.” She smiled.  
  
“She already has a father.” A low voice said from behind us. I froze. I don’t need to turn around to see who it is. What is Adam doing here?! I shot Holland a sideways glance. She has her poker face on – it’s unreadable.  
  
“And Dougie is taken.” Another voice sounded. My heart dropped into my stomach. My mother and my father?! What are they doing here?!  
  
“Shit,” I whispered. Holly let go of my arm and grasped my hand instead. She gave me a squeeze and nodded at me.  
  
We locked eyes and I knew it was time to face the music. They aren’t going to go away. We have to face them. I sighed as we turned around. Adam smirked as his eyes drank in my appearance. Lynn looked at both of us with disdain.  
  
“Now I have someone who actually acts like a father.” I shot at my smirking sperm donor. He kept his face impassive.  
  
“You little bitch,” my mother breathed. I swear, she makes Mommie Dearest look like a fucking saint. Not many can say that. “You stole him from me. Things were going good between us.” She pressed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“‘Well,’” I corrected her. She looked confused. “Things were going ‘well’ between the two of you.” I told her. She grimaced at me. Adam just chuckled.  
  
“She’s right – you know? She has always been such a smart, little girl.” He said, quietly. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that I was getting the pedo vibe from him. If there’s anything that he isn’t into, it’s that. And I’m thankful as hell that he’s not. “Have you missed me? I know that I’ve missed spending quality time with my little girl.” He breathed. I stiffened. Holland tightened her grip on my hand and stared them down.  
  
“It’s pathetic that the two of you feel the need to belittle your own flesh and blood to make yourselves feel better.” Holly sneered at the pair of them. Adam fixed his attention to her. The way that he was looking at her was giving me chills.  
  
“Keep it in your pants!” I shot at him, but he just chuckled.  
  
“You look just as delectable as you did the last time I saw you. I’ve heard that you’ve divorced since?” Adam made almost polite conversation with Holly. She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
“He was an abusive pig, just like you.” Holly replied, calmly.  
  
“You know, things with Dougie won’t last. If you know what’s good for ya, you’ll back off.” My mother threatened her. Holly didn’t say anything. “I’d hate to see you end up hurt.” She added. Her voice dripped with syrupy, mock concern.  
  
“You won’t touch her.” I told them both. I let go of Holly’s hand, but she gripped me tightly, keeping me at her side.  
  
“Lydia, I’m not afraid of them. They’re bullies. They’ll never be anything else. We’re better than they are.” She told me. Lynn looked like she was ready to attack.  
  
“You’re better than me?!” She raged. Holland just nodded.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What makes you think that you’d ever be better than me?!” She demanded.  
  
“We don’t have to hurt others to be happy. We aren’t sadistic sociopaths.” Holly retorted. My mother took a step forward, but my father grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. We’re in an awkward dance and no one is making the first move.  
  
“We won’t touch either of you, not today. You can continue to play house with your fake family, Lydia. Make no mistake, you are mine and I plan full well to claim you. You may feel safe, but know that I’ll be watching you. I’m not the only one. When you’re at your most vulnerable and that’s when I will be there to take you back. Make the most out of your little friends, while you can. Once you’re mine again, you won’t be seeing them again. You think that I hurt you when you were younger? Just wait and see what I have in store for you. If I’m feeling generous, I’ll Derek take a shot at you, before you’re broken beyond repair. Who knows?” He warned me.  
  
After his tirade, my blood ran cold. I feel like I’m freezing. I can’t breathe. I can’t show him that he got to me. Showing either of them weakness is like waving a bloody limb in front of a starving shark. It’d be the end of me.  
  
“If you try and hurt me again, I will kill you. I won’t hide behind them. The next time you attack me is the last time that you’ll be breathing. I will personally put a bullet right between your eyes. Hope that you don’t see me again.” I spat at him, forcing myself to keep my voice steady and not to tremble. He chuckled.  
  
“There’s that fire.” He smirked. “Maybe I’ll keep you alive and let you follow in my footsteps.” He taunted me, before taking a step back and walking away. Lynn started at us for a moment.  
  
“He can’t keep you safe, Holland. Your ass is mine.” She sneered, before falling in step with him. It took both of us a minute to move after they were out of sight.  
  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry.” I stuttered. Holland looked at me and I lost it. I clutched my chest and couldn’t breathe in air fast enough. My heart is pounding so loudly in my ears.  
  
“Lydia, focus on me.” She commanded. I tried. I really tried, but couldn’t focus on her. There’s too much going on in my head. My eyes just won’t stay open. “Let’s sit down.” She whispered. I was vaguely aware that she was leading me to an empty table in the food court. “They’re gone. They can’t hurt you.” She promised me.  
  
After a minute, I couldn’t hear her voice. I looked up and saw that she was gone. That only made me panic even more.  
  
After what felt like hours, a paper bag was thrust into my hands. I forced myself to breathe into it, until I was able to get my breathing under control.


	59. The Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Blurry" -- Puddle of Mudd

Chapter Fifty-Nine:

* * *

After the run-in with my crazy parentals at the mall, we called it a day and went back home. I didn’t say anything on the ride home or once we were home. I walked passed everyone and went to my bedroom and locked the door. I ignored them all as they knocked on my door and jiggled the doorknob. I don’t want to see anyone.  
  
I locked myself in my bathroom and filled the tub with scalding, hot water. I plugged my iPod into my dock-station and cranked the volume, before I stripped out of my clothes and submerged myself under the scorching water. After a minute, I sat up and wiped the water from my face. My skin was burning, but I made no move to cool the water any. It’s nice to feel something other than fear.  
  
 _'You could be my someone – you could be my scene._  
 _You know that I’ll protect you from all the obscene._  
 _I wonder – what you’re doing._  
 _I imagine where you are._  
 _There’s oceans between us, but that’s not very far._ '  
  
My body shook with sobs. I cried into my hands and tried to will all of my pain away. Every time I think that things are finally getting better, they do something to try and prevent it. I don’t understand how people like them function. I couldn’t live with myself if I conflicted pain on people like they do.  
  
I hope that my threat to my father doesn’t come back and bite me in the ass. I meant it. I will do everything in my power to shoot him if he attacks me again. I know that he won’t stay away, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t try to sway his decision.  
  
I don’t feel strong. I don’t feel like I can handle anything else happening. I just want to disappear. I want everything to be over. I want to go to sleep and sleep through all the horrible things and wake up when it’s all over.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. I grabbed the knife I keep next to my tub and I turned to see who it was. I saw Oliver sitting next to the tub, looking scared.  
  
“Holland told us what happened.” He told me. For the first time, I noticed that my music had been turned off. Hot, new tears leaked from my eyes. He leaned over the edge of the tub and I clung to him. I buried my face in his chest and let everything out.  
  
By the time I had cried myself out, the water was well beyond cold. My teeth were chattering as he helped me to my feet. He held a towel out for me and I wrapped it around myself.  
  
“You should shower. You need to warm yourself up.” He suggested, quietly.  
  
“I’m sorry.” I apologized, as my voice cracked. He shook his head.  
  
“Don’t.” He told me.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Don’t apologize. You don’t need to.”  
  
“You came to visit and so much crap has happened since you got here. I’m making you miss school and…” I started.  
  
“Lyds,” he cut me off. “If I didn’t want to be here, I would have left before now.” He told me. I didn’t say anything. “Stop beating yourself up over this. Brian wanted to see you, but I asked him to give us some time. I didn’t know who you’d want to see.” He added. I nodded.  
  
“He can come in.” I answered. He nodded and gestured to the shower.  
  
“Go shower and I’ll send him in.” He assured me. I went to the shower and stepped inside, before closing the curtain. I tossed the towel over the curtain rod after I turned on the hot water. It didn’t take long before I could feel my blood circulating again. I didn’t stay in long. As soon as I was warm enough, I turned off the water and stepped out.  
  
Brian was leaning against the counter. I toweled off and pulled on the clean clothes that one of the two must have put in the bathroom for me. They’re loose, comfortable clothes, including a pair of Zacky’s sweat pants.  
  
I didn’t say anything, neither did he. He pulled me into his embrace and he just held me. We stayed that way for a few minutes, before leaving. He led me to my bed and we both laid down. I put my head on his chest and just listened to him breathe. It’s comforting to know that he’s here. Sometimes, that’s enough.


	60. That's What Family's For

Chapter Sixty:

* * *

The morning after the incident, I felt more level-headed than I did before. No one pushed me to talk, so I didn’t. I feel like I’m walking on egg-shells. Yesterday… just pushed me over the edge. I don’t feel like I have any more to give to anything. My nerves are shot. I wouldn’t have slept, if not from the plethora of medications I’m on.  
  
Despite not being cleared from the doctor yet, Doug has been insisting to take me to the gun range. He thinks that it’ll make me feel safer. I didn’t object, so we’re going.

* * *

The cool metal felt good in my hands. I squeezed the trigger and felt the kick from the gun as a bullet whizzed through the air in front of me. I let out of breath of relief when it hit my target, significantly closer to the bullseye than when I first started.  
  
Doug has been coaching me and it’s getting a lot easier to focus. He’s insisting on taking me as often as possible.  
  
“I want you to be prepared, should it come down to it.” He told me, quietly as he watched me shoot off another round.  
  
“What if I can’t do it?” I asked him.  
  
“If you practice enough, shooting will be second nature. It’ll be reflex.” He replied. I nodded. We went on practicing well into the afternoon.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were very much the same. We went to the range to practice and the guys went to school. After a while, we slowly got back into the swing of things. I’m still not exactly comfortable, and I think everyone else is picking up on it.  
  
I can’t help it. I just can’t get comfortable, even in my own body. I know that I’m being paranoid, but I can’t help it. It feels like everywhere I go… there are eyes on me. I just can’t shake the feeling. I’ve felt this way before, but I can’t ever remember it being quite this bad. I have no idea how to explain it without someone assuming that I’m just crazy.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Zacky asked me as I stared at the TV. I jumped a little and turned to face him.  
  
“Yeah,” I lied. “Why wouldn’t I be?” I retorted. He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulders.  
  
“You’ve been sitting here staring at the TV for the past hour.” He answered. I shrugged.  
  
“A lot of people sit in the front of the TV.” I tried to brush off his suspicions. He gave me a quizzical look.  
  
“The TV is off, Lyds.” He said, quietly. I frowned and **_really_** looked at the television screen. He’s right. It is off and it probably has been this whole time.  
  
“I didn’t notice.” I thought, out loud.  
  
“I’m worried about you.” He admitted, softly.  
  
“Don’t worry about me.” I told him. He just sighed.  
  
“Can’t a guy worry about his sister when she starts acting weird?” He asked me. I shrugged and then gave him a small, sad smile.  
  
“You called me your sister.” I mused.  
  
“You are my sister.” He shrugged.  
  
“No, I mean, we’re not really…” I started to explain.  
  
“Lydia, you’re my sister. If you ever think that you’re getting rid of the Baker family, you have another thing coming to ya. We don’t just let anyone stay with us. Yeah, I realize how that sounds, considering only two of the people who live here are related by blood. Dad loves you. We like having you around. You’re my sister – okay?” He confessed.  
  
“Is this your way of saying that you love me?” I asked him, quietly, keeping the teasing tone in my voice light. He smiled and started to laugh.  
  
“Yes. I love you. Now, will you stop freaking everyone out and talk about what’s bothering you?” He tried. It was my turn to shrug.  
  
“I love you, too, Zacky.” I told him, leaning into his side. “I’m just worried. I don’t handle stress well and things just have me on edge. Maybe… if I keep expecting something to happen… it won’t.” I sighed.  
  
“That’s no way to live.” He argued.  
  
“Maybe not for everyone else, but I just can’t pretend like everything is fucking hunky dory. I just can’t. That’s not me. It never has been. My demented parentals are planning something and I have no idea what it is or when it’s going to happen. I’m freaked the fuck out, bro.”  
  
“We’ll get you through this.” He promised me.  
  
“You can’t promise me that. No one can make that kind of a promise.” I argued. “I don’t want you guys getting hurt because of me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. It’s not worth it. I brought all of this shit into everyone’s lives. You guys didn’t ask for a giant shit-storm.”  
  
“Hey, stop. You don’t have to ask us to do anything. We have your back. That’s what real family does. You support you, even when things are bat-shit crazy. You can stress as much as you want, but never doubt that. We care about you.” He pressed. “And if there’s anyone that can get you through all this mess, it’s us. Don’t underestimate us.”  
  
“I’d die if someone got hurt. I can’t have that on my conscience, Zack. I love you guys, too much.” I cried. He wrapped both arms around me and let me cry. It didn’t take me long to pull it together.  
  
“Nothing you can say will make us leave you or kick you out.” Zacky assured me.  
  
“He’s right, Sweetheart. Once you’re a part of our family, you’re in for life. You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Doug voiced from the entryway of the room. I chuckled. “Zachary is right. We have your back. And if anyone tries to hurt you, it’ll be the last thing that person will ever do. I’ll hear no more on the subject. Do you understand me?” He asked. I nodded, still sniffling.  
  
“Yes.” I told him, trying to compose myself. He smiled.  
  
“Good. Go clean up, you two. We’re going to dinner.”


	61. Take a Deep Breath

Chapter Sixty-One:

* * *

A week went by and things were slowly getting back to normal, well, relatively normal. We’ve been going to the shooting range every day. Doug was persistent that I become a damn good shot. I definitely wasn’t opposed to learning how to better defend myself. It’s helping me relax, a bit. Zacky’s been going with us, to brush up on his game. No one else really tags along – it’s our thing and they don’t seem to mind.  
  
With my physical limitations in mind, Doug has also been working with me with basic self-defense maneuvers. To say that we take it easy would be an understatement. He holds back – a lot. I’m able to get the gist of it. If I start to get tired, or winded, we stop.  
  
He’s doing all he can to make me feel safe and I love him for it.

* * *

He and Holland finally went on their first date. He wasn’t sure he wanted to flaunt things with my psycho mother out there, but we both told him that they both needed it. I don’t think I’ve seen either of them as excited as they were while they were getting ready for their night on the town.  
  
Doug had a few of his men trail them, as a precaution. He left more men than normal at home with the rest of us. I doubt anyone will try anything, but then again, that’s normally when they strike. Expect the unexpected – it keeps you alive.

* * *

Brian’s been great. I feel like the world’s shittiest excuse for a girlfriend. We were doing so well before Adam and Lynn showed up at the mall to spook me. It felt like we were finally in our normal and getting into the swing of things.  
  
I mean, I’ll have a bunch of good days, and I’ll forget that I’m not like everyone else. Then, something will happen and I’m dragged five steps back and all of my hard-earned progress just flies out the fucking window. It’s not far. I try so hard and with what to show for it? Not a goddamn thing. It’s so hard. It’s like a kick in the teeth.  
  
Now, with mood changing like crazy, my nightmares and paranoia, on top of feeling like I’m being watched… it’s made some things impossible. I keep having dreams – nightmares – that Derek somehow manages to get me along, and I can never get away. It’s like I’m a little girl again, and I’m powerless.  
  
Every time someone touches me, I have to remind myself that it’s not Derek. I **_hate_** that he took that from me.  
  
I thought that I was finally over everything. I guess I was sorely mistaken. He always seems to worm his way back into my already fragile life. It’s like every time he shows up to shatter everything, I have to glue my life back together. There are only so many times you can put something back together, before it’s distorted beyond repair.  
  
It’s feels like mine is passed the point of repair. I have no idea how to fix it.  
  
I don’t even know how long it’ll be until I’m comfortable enough in my own skin to be intimate with Brian again. And, it’s not fair to him. I can’t give him a lot of things that other people would.  
I don’t feel like I deserve him or his patience. I know that he must get frustrated with everything. To his credit, he scarcely shows it. He’s so patient and gentle that it’s almost frightening. I feel like I’m waiting for the ball to drop, but it never does.  
  
I know that I’m psyching myself out, but I can’t help it.  
  
I try to make sure that I take my meds every day. It’s hard when it feels like they don’t help. In my mind, I know that they do help, even if I can’t feel their results. After past experiences, I know that I’ll be much worse off if I don’t keep taking them. But, what’s the point?  
  
I go through the motions and do what I’m supposed to do. I do what I need to do to keep everyone else happy. I’m scared and if I dwell on the problem for too long, I’ll lose my mind. I can’t afford to do that right now.  
  
I can’t have what I need in order to be okay. I need my tormenters to disappear – forever. I know that’s not going to happen anytime soon, so I have to settle for them keeping their distance. It’s not enough and I know that. I’m worrying myself sick. I can’t stop. It’s only a matter of time and I have to be strong, because when it comes down to the inevitable, it’s going to be me or them. I’m sure as hell not going to just let them take me. I choose me.

* * *

“Ace, everyone’s downstairs, do you want to come down and have dinner with us?” Brian asked me. I looked up at him, from my spot on my bedroom floor. I nodded, slowly. He walked over to me and helped me up. I didn’t realize that I was shaking until he took my hand. “Everything is going to work out.” He promised me.  
  
“I’m trying to believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary filler, but don't worry! Things will start picking up again next chapter!
> 
> Comments? Yodels? (Yeah, I have no idea where that came from.)


	62. Someone's Crushin' on Someone

Chapter Sixty-Two:

* * *

I woke up in a much better mental state than the day before. I snapped out of whatever I feeling. I’m only a few hours into my day and it’s already proving to be a better day than the past week has been.  
  
I took my time getting ready, before going to see what the guys were up to. I walked passed Zacky’s room and heard Tiffany giggling. Good God, those two need to just get together already. Everyone can see the chemistry between them. Zack insists that he doesn’t like her, but we all know he’s full of it.  
  
I knocked on his already open door. They jumped apart and looked my way. I caught them in mid-lip lock. I smirked. Oh yeah, no feelings there, whatsoever. My ass.  
  
“Hey Lydia,” Tiffany smiled. I smiled back.  
  
“Hey, I just wanted to see if you guys had eaten yet.” I told her, innocently. They both looked at each other and nodded, awkwardly. “Alright, well… I’ll let you get back to… each other.” I teased, winking, before walking away. I didn’t stick around to hear their responses.

* * *

**Jimmy’s POV**

  
“Seriously, dude, what’s up with you? That’s like the millionth time I’ve caught you staring at Holly.” I asked Matt. He just looked at me sheepishly, before sneaking another peak at Hayden’s mom.  
  
“I don’t know, man. She’s just… I mean, you’ve seen her. Damn.” He sighed.  
  
“You sound like a teenage girl, bro.” I teased him.  
  
“Nah,” he denied it and hit my arm, playfully. “She’s gorgeous. Even you have to admit that.”  
  
“I’m not saying she isn’t.” I admitted.  
  
“She’s a MILF.” He added, unabashedly. I shook my head.  
  
“You really went there – didn’t you?” I asked, hoping that I had heard him wrong. He nodded.  
  
“She’s hot. I want her.” He breathed.  
  
“Alright, before you start touching yourself in front of everyone, maybe you should cool down?” I suggested.  
  
“Why should he cool down?” Brian asked walking up to us, before laying on the chair next to the couch, we were currently hogging. I looked over at Matt, smirking.  
  
“You want to tell him, or should I?” I asked. Matt shrugged, barely paying any attention to us. “He’s jonesing for Holland.” I explained. Brian’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
“Seriously?! You do know that you’re allowed to like **_single_** women, don’t you?” Brian asked him. Matt shrugged, again.  
  
“I can’t help it, man. The taken ones are so much hotter.” He complained, before getting up and walking over to Holly. We couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was obvious that he was flirting and laying it on thick. She was smiling, so she must not realize what he’s doing.  
  
“Doug and Holly are perfect together. Can’t Matt just leave well enough alone?” Brian asked, exasperatedly. I sighed.  
  
“I guess not.” I mused.  
  
“Let’s grab him, before we have to hose him off for humping her leg.”

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**   
  


If I didn’t know better, I’d say that it looks like Brian and Jimmy were kicking Matt out. None of them look mad, but Matt doesn’t really look like he wants to go. After Jimmy and Brian shut the front door behind Matt, they both looked at me.  
  
“Don’t ask.” Jimmy advised me, before I could get any words out of my mouth.  
  
“Okay,” I said, going with it.

* * *

After stuffing our faces with breakfast and three bad movies later, Holland and I were walking upstairs. She’s convinced that I need to add some feng shui to my room. Apparently it’ll help something… I dunno. She lost me right after she started explaining it. I just went with it.  
  
I mean, at this point, I’m willing to try just about anything. If she thinks that a little reorganizing will do the trick, then I’m not about to argue with her. What do I know?  
  
We were almost to my room when we heard a crash from Zacky’s room. We both stopped and turned our attention to his door, which was still open.  
  
He and Tiffany are in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session. Seriously, does that boy not know how to close a door? It’s really not that hard. Isn’t that Teenage Boy 101? Holland knocked on his door and cleared her throat, loudly.  
  
Tiffany looked up first, detangling herself from Zack. She’s definitely red. She squeaked and looked at us and then back at Zacky.  
  
“I-I should go.” She said, picking up her things before practically running out of his room. Zacky started to straighten up his clothes, then sat up and looked at all of us.  
  
“When are you going to admit you have feelings for that girl?” Holland asked him. He looked at her confused.  
  
“We’re just friends.” He argued.  
  
“Friends don’t kiss each other like that.” Holly pressed. Zack didn’t say anything. “She’s not going to wait around forever, you know. She told him, before leading me to my own bedroom.

* * *

**Zacky’s POV**

I reclined on my bed and thought about what Holly and Lyds told me. I know that Tiffany likes me. I’m not stupid. She’s great; I just don’t think I feel the same way about her. I sighed and repositioned my pillow behind my head.  
  
I caught a whiff of her shampoo. I groaned. It smells so good.  
  
When Tiffany came over earlier, she admitted that she had feelings for me. She told me that she was going to kiss me, because she was tired of waiting for me to figure it out on my own. When she kissed me… I felt…  
  
And it dawned on me. Everything she said and Lydia and Holly said just clicked. I don’t know if it was smelling her on my bed, or what, but it clicked. I have feelings for her. I like Tiffany. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my keys, before bolting out the door.  
How was I so stupid? I need to tell her how I feel.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

“Baby, look,” Holland told me as she gestured to the hallway. I looked to see Zacky racing down the stairs.  
  
“Do you think he’s going to tell her?” I asked her.  
  
“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to a7xlover125 (on a7x ff) for suggesting that Matt has a crush on Holland! :) Love is in the air next chapter! Check it out to find out who!
> 
> Comments? Cookies?


	63. Matt Gets the Girl

Chapter Sixty-Three:

* * *

After a couple of days of hearing the guys tease Matt, Jimmy finally caved and told me what the teasing was all about. My jaw dropped when I heard that Matt was crushing on Holly.  
  
“Seriously?!” I asked him. Hayden cringed.  
  
“Don’t you dare tell me how attractive you think my mother is.” Hayden threatened Matt. Matt smirked and the rest of us laughed.  
  
“There has got to be someone single that you find attractive.” I tried. Matt groaned.  
  
“What is it with everyone and ganging up against me? Who I have a thing for is none of your business.” Matt glowered.  
  
“It is when she’s mother.” Hayden argued.  
  
“And when she’s my friend and dating my father figure,” I added.  
  
“I’m with Lyds.” Zacky told him.  
  
“She’s dating Doug. He’s like another dad to all of us.” Jimmy spoke up.  
  
“You’re outvoted, my friend.” Johnny said, clapping Matt on the shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
“I’m gonna get some air.” Matt announced, before stepping outside.

* * *

**Matt’s POV**

It’s not like I asked to have a thing for Holland. Everyone’s acting like I just woke up one morning and thought crushing on her would be a good idea. That’s not how it happened.  
  
“Hey, get off of your phone and help us unpack!” A deep voice sounded. I turned to find the source and saw a middle-aged man talking to his daughter? She’s beautiful, to say the least. She has dark brown hair, fair skin, and striking blue eyes. She reminds me of Lydia, except her eyes don’t have the same silvery hue.  
  
She turned and caught me looking at her. She smiled and gave me a small wave, wiggling her fingers. She started walking towards me, completely ignoring her dad. I started moving and met her halfway.  
  
“Did you just move here?” I asked her. She nodded, smiling.  
  
“Yeah, we did. Do you live here?” She asked me, gesturing to the Baker’s house. I shook my head.  
  
“My best friend does, so I’m here more than my own place.” I answered. She nodded, slowly. “I’m Matt.” I introduced myself.  
  
“Samantha, nice to meet you.” She responded. I smiled.  
  
“You’re really beautiful.” I told her.  
  
“Thank you.” She breathed. “Are you unattached? Or is there going to be some crazed girl storming out here because her boyfriend is flirting with me?” She asked me.  
  
“I’m single.” I assured her.  
  
“Good, then you can take me out later.” She smiled. “Can I see your phone?” She asked me. I dug it out of my pocket and handed it over.

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

Matt came waltzing through the front door, noticeably happier than he was before he left. He looked over at us and smiled.  
  
“Someone’s in a good mood.” Jimmy mused. Matt just smiled. “You met a girl, didn’t you?” He asked him. Matt just shrugged.  
  
“So… You’re not hooked on my mom anymore, right?” Hayden asked him. Matt shrugged.  
  
“She’s hot, but you’re right. She’s with Doug. Zack, did you know that you have new neighbors?” Matt told us. Zack shook his head.  
  
“Really?” He asked. Matt nodded.  
  
“Yeah and they have a smokin’ teenage daughter.” He grinned.  
  
“No way,” Zacky argued. Matt nodded and pulled out his phone. He showed the guys her picture. “Dude, you know who she looks like, right?” Zack asked him. Matt shook his head.  
  
“She kind of looks like Ace.” Brian offered. Everyone laughed at that, even me. I peeked over Johnny’s shoulder and caught a glimpse of her. She’s pretty, but she doesn’t look really like me. She has lighter hair. She’s not pale as fuck and none of our features really resemble each other’s. I think the guys are just high.  
  
“I can totally see you guys together.” I told him, happily. He smiled at my reaction.  
  
“What are we cooing at?” Doug asked, coming out of his office.  
  
“Matt met a girl.” Jimmy supplied. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
“Matthew finally gets the girl, eh?” Doug teased. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
“Is it really so hard to believe?” Matt quipped.  
  
“Of course, not,” Doug assured him. “Congrats,” he added.  
  
“I swear, it’s worse than talking to my mother.” Matt complained.  
  
“You love us. Don’t lie.” Hayden spoke up.  
  
“I’m starting to regret it.” Matt argued.  
  
“Liar,” Jimmy teased. And who said boys were boring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt FINALLY got the girl!!


	64. Peeping Tom?

Chapter Sixty-Four:

* * *

**Mike’s POV**

I knocked on the Baker’s front door and waited impatiently for an answer. I could have texted Lydia to see if she was home, but where’s the fun in that? She’d just blow me off and tell me not to come. When I want something, I get something. I mean, have you seen me? I’m a varsity god, with amazing cheekbones. Any woman would be **_lucky_** to have me. It just so happens that I’ve decided to make that woman Lydia… and what a **_fine_** woman she is.  
  
The door opened, pulling me from my thoughts. Mr. Baker stood in front of me with an unamused look on his face.  
  
“I trust that you received my bill – did you not?” He asked me, standing in the doorway. It took a second for his words to dawn on me. I nodded, hastily. I don’t let people push me around, but this dude has a gun. I’m not stupid enough to get myself shot, because I couldn’t stop running my mouth.  
  
“Yes sir,” I told him, pulling a crisp, hundred dollar bill out of my wallet and handing it to him. He accepted it, quietly, before pocketing it.  
  
“Thank you, Michael.” He gave me a knowing smirk. I cringed at the sound of my full name. He knows I hate that. He does it on purpose. “I’m afraid that Lydia and Brian have stepped out with Tiffany.” He told me. I tried to mask my disappointment.  
  
“I was actually here to talk to Zacky.” I lied. He looked surprised, but let me inside.  
  
“Very well – I’m on my way out, but please, do refrain from trashing my home. If I come back and it’s destroyed, I will shoot you this time. Make no mistake.” He promised me with a smile. I gulped and nodded. “Have a good day, Michael.” He said as he left the house.  
  
Am I actually going to hang out with Zacky? God no. He’s probably in the basement playing some game with his loser friends. When else am I going to have a chance to go through Lydia’s room and find out just what goes on in that sexy head of hers?  
  
Life is short after all. YOLO.  
  
I made it to her room without any interruptions. I can’t hear anybody. The house is quiet. I should probably be quick, though.  
  
I opened her room door and closed it behind me. I looked around. It’s strangely clean for a teenage girl’s bedroom. I picked up one of her pillows and sniffed it. It smells like her. God, I’d love to have her naked and on her back in bed with me. I bet she fucks like a champ. I’m getting hard just thinking about her.  
  
I set the pillow in its original resting place, before moving around her room, being careful not to disturb anything. As long as she doesn’t know that I was here, everything’ll be fine. I can still be the remorseful, handsome jock that just wants to be her friend. So far, since I’ve apologized, I haven’t done anything to make her suspect anything else.  
  
Maybe I should look through her drawers? Should I? Yes. I opened her top drawers and found her bras, laid neatly in a row. She has a lot of lace, mostly in dark colors. I bet they look great on that rack of hers. Demi-cups. Push-ups. Lingerie. It’s all hot. After tracing them with my fingers, I shut the door. What else can I find?  
  
Yahtzee! I found her panties. They aren’t as organized as her bras, but I guess they don’t have to be since they take up less room. She has a few thongs, but mostly those lacy boyshorts that probably match her bra collection. I definitely know what I’m going to be picturing her wearing from now on. But, this can’t be it. What woman doesn’t have any lingerie? I’m not talking about undergarment basics. I’m talking about those slutty, little outfits that they wear for their man. The things that they wear when they want to fucked senseless.  
  
Sure enough, she had some of those. She had a few corsets, each as attractive as the next. Mm, and baby-doll nighties. What I wouldn’t give to see her in these. I would please her body so well.  
  
I took one of her nighties with me, while I searched her nightstand. I found a journal in the top drawer. Hm, what does she keep hidden in her diary? Let’s find out.  
  
I flipped through the pages. There were some interesting things, but damn, did she write a lot. Parent issues? Not interested. Moving? Definitely not interested. Tattoos? Yes. My eyes flew over the pages as I read in detail, what tattoos she had and which ones she still wanted. God, she’d look hot with all of that ink.  
  
I continued to skim her journal. Finally, I landed on something juicy. I was right. She had fooled around with Haner before we fought. I smirked as I read all the dirty little things they did together. If I didn’t want her before, I definitely do now. Picturing her in that delicious lingerie… and doing me instead of Haner was getting me hot. I need to leave, before I start something I shouldn’t. I closed her journal and put it back in her drawer. I started to walk over to the dresser, when I heard the door open.  
  
“Oh, shit.”

* * *

**Matt’s POV**

“I’m telling you, man. I didn’t hear anything.” Zacky told me. I looked at him, not convinced.  
  
“No, I swear, I heard something. If there’s no one up here, I was imagining it.” I tried to compromise.  
  
He nodded, but I could tell that he didn’t believe me. We’ve already checked all of the other rooms. Holland was downstairs, so her room was empty. Jimmy, Hayden, and Oliver are out, so that only leaves Lydia’s room. I know that she’s not back yet.  
  
I opened her door and froze. Mike fucking Chambers is standing in the middle of her room, holding something that he definitely shouldn’t be holding.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?!” I asked him. His mouth opened and closed, but he didn’t say anything.  
  
“He asked you something, bitch boy!” Zacky taunted him.  
  
“Do you really want me to waste my time by lying to you? What do you think I was doing here? What the fuck does it look like?!” Mike retorted, cockily. He dropped Lydia’s lingerie back in her open dresser drawer, before closing it.  
  
I didn’t really have time to react. I lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I pulled him into the hallway and threw him onto the ground. He grunted and pushed himself back onto his feet. He came at me and I hit the wall. I was able to punch him in his side, before Zacky pulled him off of me.  
  
He turned his attention on Zacky. Zack head-butted him in the face and Mike recoiled. Blood gushed out of his nose, but it didn’t slow him down. If anything, it looked like it only pissed him off more. He hit Zacky low, in the gut. Zack grimaced, and took him down. They were a blur of flying limbs and bruises.  
  
I weaseled my way in between them and pulled Mike to his feet. I snaked an arm under his left arm and my other arm in front of his neck, holding him still, and pinning him to me. Zack bounced back to his feet and started laying blows.  
  
“You’re not welcome around my sister! If you come near Lydia again, it won’t just be my father shooting you!” Zacky threatened him between punches. After a couple of minutes, we stopped. Zack stepped away and I kicked the back of Mike’s knee. He fell to the floor and dropped to his knees.  
  
“See yourself out, before we need to repeat that message for you.” I ordered him, pointing to the front door. And, for once in his privileged life, he didn’t say anything. He just climbed to his feet and left.  
  
“I’m gonna need some ice.” Zacky complained.  
  
“You and me both, brother.”

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

  
I held Brian’s hand as we made our way to the basement. Both Zacky and Matt were sprawled on the floor, with various ice-packs. Holland was fussing over them.  
  
“What happened?” I asked them, running over to them. Tiffany and Brian were close behind me.  
  
“Mike thought it’d be fucking cute to show up and go through your room. So, we kicked his ass and sent him out the door.” Matt answered.  
  
“I’ve been dying to hit that douche-bag for four years.” Zacky agreed, nodding. I looked at them, not really sure how to respond for that.  
  
“Good, he doesn’t seem to pick up a hint.” Brian chimed.  
  
“He is a bit dense – isn’t he?” Holland spoke up. We all nodded. “You know who he reminds me of?” Holland asked. We all shook our heads. “He reminds me a little of Joffery, from Game of Thrones. What do you call him, Baby?” She asked me. I giggled.  
  
“Bitch boy,” I responded. “He’s the Malfoy reject.” I added. We all laughed at that.  
  
“Yeah, he’s definitely gotten creepier since high school started. He was totally normal in junior high.” Tiffany mused. “I’m glad you kicked his ass, though.”  
  
“Aren’t we all?” Zacky mused. You go out to see a movie and you miss all the action. Story of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kimmie (on a7x ff) for suggesting that Zacky and Matt lay the smack-down on Mike!


	65. Father to Father

Chapter Sixty-Five:

* * *

**Doug’s POV**

  
I bustled about my office, trying to get all of my business taken care of, so I could take Lydia down to the gun range. It seems like there’s always so much to do and very little time. A shrill ringing filled the room. I skimmed the top of my desk and didn’t see my phone. Where did I put it? I looked up and saw Lydia shrugging. She was reading, while I was finishing my paperwork.  
  
“I’ll find it.” She offered, setting her novel down.  
  
“Thank you, Sweetheart.” I smiled at her and continued my work. I heard her rifle through my things, before walking my mobile over to me. I looked at the Caller ID and saw a blocked number. I sighed. I normally don’t receive blocked numbers. This is the number that I give out if it’s necessary for someone to get a hold of me. I have another phone that only a handful of people are able to have. Against my better judgment, I answered it. “Baker,” I said, not giving too much away.  
  
“Hello Doug,” a deep voice drawled.  
  
“Who is this?” I replied. The person on the other end of the call chuckled.  
  
“I’m honestly surprised that you don’t remember me, Mr. Baker. My name is Adam Hotchner. I am Lydia’s biological father.” Adam revealed. My curiosity turned to annoyance.  
  
“What do you want Adam?” I asked him. “Let’s not waste time playing games. You rang me. Spit it out. I’m not in the mood to fuck around.”  
  
“I didn’t expect profanities from such a revered man.” He taunted to me.  
  
“Get to the point, or this conversation is over.” I told him. He chuckled, again.  
  
“It has been brought to my attention that you’re trying to adopt my daughter.” He said, evenly.  
  
“That’s true.” I confirmed for him.  
  
“I would like to wave my parental rights, so you can make that possible.” He confessed.  
“What’s the catch?” I asked him.  
  
“I would like to meet with you and Lydia to make sure that it’s what she wants. My daughter and I may not share the best relationship, but I don’t want to sign her life away to someone that she doesn’t wish to share it with.” He said, almost sounding like a genuinely considered parent – almost.  
  
“I would have to check with her, before agreeing to anything. I would need to get it approved by a judge, as well. I realize that you may not understand how a protective order works, seeing as you have already violated it, twice… You aren’t allowed to come within five hundred feet of Lydia. I am not about to break the law for you.” I told him.  
  
“We couldn’t have that, now. Can we?” He teased. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask her. This offer has an expiration date and I’m not waiting around for you all day.” He huffed.  
  
“Very well,” I agreed, putting him on hold. I set down my phone and looked at Lydia. She looked at me, confused. “Your father has kindly offered to rescind his parental rights, so we can proceed with the adoption.” I explained to her.  
  
“What’s the catch?” I asked him.  
  
“He wants to meet with us, before he’ll sign any papers.” I admitted.  
  
“It can’t be that easy.” She argued. I didn’t know what to tell her.  
  
“That’s all that he would admit to. We both know that he has something else on his agenda, but if he’s offering to work with us, even for now, I think we would be daft not to accept it. It’ll bring us one step closer. Your mother is another problem for another day, but it’ll help to have Adam on board.”  
  
“Fine, but we’re bringing backup.” She compromised. I nodded and gave her a hug. I kissed her temple and held her to me a moment longer, before letting go.  
  
“I’ll have my best attorneys present, along with Tony and few other men, and a notary. Things will be official. We won’t have to keep meeting up with him. I promise you that, Sweetheart.” I assured her. She nodded.  
  
“Okay.” She agreed, perching herself on the edge of my desk, as I picked up my phone.  
  
“Lydia has agreed to those terms. I’ll need to have the meeting cleared, before we set up anything else.” I told him. “Adam, I am not someone you want to cross. It would be very unwise if try anything to hurt her.” I threatened him. He chuckled.  
  
“You really love my leftovers – don’t you? First my ex-wife, and now my daughter… It must be hard knowing that you don’t have a wife or daughter of your own.” He sneered.  
  
“I do have a daughter. The difference between us is that I know how a woman is supposed to be treated. I don’t have the sadistic need to harm my family to be happy. If there’s nothing else, I do have to get going. I’m a busy man and I don’t have time to waste on idle chitchat with bitter, sad excuse of a man.” I growled, letting my anger get the best of me. I’m sure that it’ll come back to haunt me, but I can’t bring myself to care.  
  
“Have a nice day, Douglas. I look forward to finally meeting you.” He told me, almost professionally.  
  
“Goodbye.” I ended the phone call. “What a load of shit.” I sighed.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Lydia asked me. I nodded.  
  
“Everything is fine, Sweetheart. Don’t worry about Adam. I’ll take care of it. I’ll let you know when we’re meeting with him. Why don’t you go slip on your shoes? After the range, why don’t we go to lunch, just the two of us? How does that sound, Love?”I asked her. She smiled.  
  
“That sounds nice.”  
  
“Brilliant. Get your shoes and we’ll go.” I told her. I watched her go, before pulling out my other mobile. I’ve had Adam and Lynn being trailed since they showed up at the mall. Neither of them have done anything since that merits illegal activity. I know that her father has something else up his sleeve, I just don’t know what.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was almost too easy; wasn't it? ;)


	66. A Small Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Kick in the Teeth" -- Papa Roach

Chapter Sixty-Six:

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

After some back and forth with the judge that granted me my protective order, he okayed a meeting with Adam, as long as Doug and our lawyers were present. I didn’t sleep at all last night. I’m on edge and I really don’t want to face my father. He always has a hidden agenda – always.  
  
Everything is a game to him. You go in thinking one thing and it turns out to be something else entirely. As soon as I think that I have him figure him out, he changes everything up on me. He’s always three steps ahead.  
  
Doug and I both know that he’s up to something. At least this way, we’ll get something out it… I hope.

* * *

I sat in the passenger’s seat in Doug’s vehicle and clutched my bag with white knuckles. I’m shaking and it won’t stop. I didn’t eat this morning, but I did take my meds. The thought of food just made me nauseous.  
  
We arrived a lot sooner than I was ready for. But, honestly, I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready. Doug got out of the car first and came around to my side and opened my door for me. He helped me out of the car and I smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on my clothing.  
  
I dressed conservatively. I guess it’s just second nature to, when I know that I’ll be facing my tormentors. I have on dark jeans that aren’t skin-tight, a white button-down shirt that can’t be buttoned anymore, a navy blazer and converse. The more layers I have on, the more protected I feel. I know that if I say it out loud, I’ll sound like an idiot.  
  
“You ready, Sweetheart?” Doug asked me. I tried to swallow the impossibly large lump in my throat with zero luck. I shook my head. “Let’s get this over with. It’ll be alright. I’m right here with you, Sweetheart. I will kill him before I let him put a finger on you.” Doug assured me. I nodded and looked up at him, fighting the burning pool of tears threatening to cascade down my pale face.  
  
He held out his hand. I placed mine gingerly in his and he interlocked our fingers. He gave me a quick squeeze, before leading the way inside the restaurant. It helps – knowing that he’s here and he has my back, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m scared shitless. Adam just has that affect on me. He always has.  
  
“Deep breath, Sweetheart. Don’t give him the satisfaction of rattling you. Don’t show him any weaknesses. Stand up straight, with your head held high. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Lydia.” Doug promised me as we stepped inside of the eatery. The fact that he called me by my name just made everything that he has done for me – is doing for me – just resonate that much more.  
  
“Thank you.” I told him, quietly.  
  
“For what, Sweetheart?”  
  
“Everything,” I answered, overcome with emotion.  
  
“Save your gratitude, Sweetheart. You’re family.”  
  
“Okay… _Dad_.”  
  
“ _‘Dad,’_ ” he echoed. “I’ll never tire of hearing the sound of that.” I could see his joy through his eyes. His face was otherwise calm. It’s probably to make him seem tougher – his poker face.  
  
I saw Adam sitting at a table, chatting with what looks like an attorney and some other men. I guess we aren’t the only ones who came prepared. Adam noticed us mere seconds after I spotted him. He smirked and held eye contact with me the entire walk to his table.  
  
Doug pulled a chair out for me and sat down beside me. He was sitting directly in front of Adam and I was in the corner. Doug’s attorney took a seat beside him and Doug’s men took a seat at the table behind us. It’s comforting that there are so many of us – strength in numbers and all that.  
  
“You’re looking well, Lydia.” Adam complimented me. I looked him in his eyes and stayed quiet. The corners of his mouth quivered before curving into a smirk. “Did you forget your manners, little Dove?” He asked. Doug shifted in his seat and my attention immediately went to him. His eyes flashed. He’s pissed.  
  
“Are you going to sign the papers, Adam?” I asked him instead, ignoring his question.  
  
“So formal – not much for small talk are you, little Dove?” Adam jibed.  
  
“I was under the impression that you were here to sign away your parental rights.” Doug spoke up. Adam’s smirk deepened. I forced myself to look at the wall behind him and focus on anything else. I tried to send my mind somewhere far, far away. The easiest way I know to do that is to focus on a song. It doesn’t really matter which song, just one that I know well enough – like well enough – to play on repeat through my thoughts.  
  
 _‘We live in a cold, dark world with venom in its veins._  
 _You can spit it in my face, but I know I’ll be okay._  
 _It’s on the attack – it’s a war – it’s a game, a ball and chain – chew my arm off to get away.’_  
  
Doug gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back, but kept distancing my thoughts away from everyone else. If I hear what they’re saying, it’ll just make things worse. I can’t afford to lose my shit right now, especially not here.  
  
 _‘Don’t fight it or deny it; invite it!_  
 _‘Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it!_  
 _Throw your stones and you won’t see me break it!_  
 _Say what you want; take your shots!_  
 _You’re setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!’_  
  
Doug pulled his hand from mine and set an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and inhaled. The smell of his cologne is helping calm me down. My nerves are like little firecrackers on steroids, on overdrive.  
  
 _‘I gotta say, ‘Thanks,’ ‘cause you kick me when I’m down._  
 _I’m bleeding out the mouth; I hope you know I’m stronger now._  
 _I’m taking the hate; I’m turning it all around._  
 _I won’t go down, ‘til I’m six feet underground.’_  
  
I could still hear them talking, I just wasn’t paying them enough attention to listen to what they were saying. I could feel my father’s eyes on me. I tried not to dwell on it. If everything goes well, we’ll be finished here, soon enough.  
  
 _‘What doesn’t kill me… will only make me stronger… in my head._  
 _‘Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it!_  
 _Throw your stones and you won’t see me break it!_  
 _Say what you want; take your shots!_  
 _You’re setting me free with one more kick in the teeth!’_  
  
I jumped when someone thrust papers into my hands. I looked up, startled. Adam was giving me a look that can only be described as sinister.  
  
I looked down at the papers and spotted his signature. He did it. He actually signed the papers. He no longer has any right to me. It’s such a good feeling.  
  
I glanced up at him and his lips curved into a cold smile. I didn’t smile back, just kept my face as blank as possible. I don’t to do anything that would provoke him, especially since he just signed away his rights as my father.  
  
They started talking again and I looked back at my spot on the wall. The longer I looked, the  
easier it was to ignore everyone else.  
  
 _‘Say what you want; take your shots!_  
 _You’re setting me free with one kick in the teeth!’_  
  
What felt like just minutes later, Doug rubbed my shoulder. I looked up at him. He smiled at me, softly. “Sweetheart, it’s time to go.” He told me. I nodded.  
  
“Alright,” I replied. He got up and helped me to my feet. I followed him out of the restaurant without another word. When we were in the car, I finally felt like I could breathe normally, again. I didn’t realize just how suffocating being in the same room with my father is. “We got it?” I asked him. He nodded, clearly overjoyed.  
  
“We have it. Now, we just have to talk to your mother.” He sighed. I made a face. “I’m not looking forward to speaking with her, either, Sweetheart.” He assured me. I laughed.  
  
“You’re the one that dated her.” I teased.  
  
“Well, at least something good came out of it – yeah? I have you.” He reminded me. I smiled.  
  
“And I have a dad.” I added. He grinned and started the car. All in all, I feel accomplished. We came. We saw. We conquered.  
  
Yeah, it’s never this easy. Something is bound to happen. Until then, we wait. We enjoy our victory today and we wait for the rest. And I’m okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies, enjoy the fluff while you can! There are a lot of things that are about to start happening.
> 
> Feedback would be lovely.


	67. Phone Calls are Overrated

Chapter Sixty-Seven:

* * *

**Doug’s POV**

“Zachary, can I speak with you a moment?” I asked my son. He looked up over at me and nodded, before following me into my office. He closed to door behind him.  
  
“What’s up, Dad?” He asked me.  
  
“What happened with Michael Chambers?” I questioned. He sighed, like he had been expecting that question from me.  
  
“Matt and I found him going through Lydia’s room. He was going through her underwear drawer, so we kicked his ass. He’s been harassing her for too long. I know that I can’t really do anything to help with her parents, but Mike is our age. He doesn’t need to be pulling that shit with her, especially if I’m around to stop it. We’ve warned him before, and he didn’t listen.” He explained. I smirked.  
  
“So, you were just protecting your sister?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I’m proud of you, Son. Lydia is more than capable of fighting for herself, but I’m happy that you defended her like that.”  
  
“I am your son.” He reminded me. I chuckled.  
  
“I’m well aware.” I assured him.  
  
“She has mace and stuff, right?” He asked me. I nodded.  
  
“She does. She also has a knife and a taser. Once she’s learned how to shoot properly, she’ll also have a gun of her own at her disposal. She’s not a bad shot, but I’d like her to get a bit better before I take her to get a firearm of her own.” I clarified. He nodded.  
  
“Good. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”  
  
“None of us do.” I responded. My mobile started buzzing in my trouser pocket. I pulled it out and grimaced when I saw the Caller ID. It’s Lynn. I called her last night and she never answered. “I need to take this.” I told Zacky. He nodded, before leaving the room. I hit answer. “Hello Lynn,” I greeted.  
  
“Hi Dougie, what do I owe for the call last night?” She asked me. I sighed.  
  
“I did leave you a message.” I reminded her.  
  
“I don’t see why I need to waste my time listening to it, when you can just tell me.” She argued. I sighed, again. I really don’t miss her.  
  
“I called to ask you if you would be willing to sign your parental rights over to me.” I told her.  
  
“What?!” She screeched.  
  
“Adam signed his over to me, yesterday afternoon.” I added.  
  
“She is **_my_** daughter. Why would I give you custody?!” She barked.  
  
“Because she deserves better than what you’ve given her.”  
  
“My relationship with my daughter is none of your goddamn business. If you keep sticking your nose into things that are none of your concern, you’re going to get hurt, Dougie.” She threatened me.  
  
“I gave you a chance to clean up your act, Lynn. I told you that things could stay as they were as long as you stopped hurting your daughter. You couldn’t even manage that – could you?!” I retorted.  
  
“There is no fucking way that I’m giving you custody while you’re dating Hayden’s whore of a mother.” She spat.  
  
“She’s a whore?” I echoed.  
  
“That’s what I said – isn’t it?!” She fumed.  
  
“And what are you?” I asked her, despite my better judgment. She scoffed and stayed quiet. “Lydia is better off with me, surely you know that.” I tried.  
  
“She’s mine.”  
  
“I’m going to take you to court for custody.”  
  
“Fine, because that’s the only way that you’re ever getting her.” She hung up. I rubbed my temple and pocketed my phone. What a crazy bitch.


	68. Perfect Night

Chapter Sixty-Eight:

* * *

**Lydia’s POV**

I don’t know the specifics, but I’m pretty sure that Doug is going to have his attorney to talk with my mother. Maybe if someone that isn’t really in the middle of everything can get through to her. I seriously doubt it happening, though. If she’s anything, it’s crazy and stubborn. Those aren’t exactly winning combinations.  
  
I just want a day – a day that I don’t have to think about her or anything else dramatic. But, it seems like that’s all I want lately. It just sounds so damn tempting.

* * *

“Where are we going?” I asked Brian, trying to keep up with him. Even though I’ve been doing a lot better, I’m still not a hundred percent. Brain surgery takes a lot out of a person. Who knew?  
“It’s a surprise.” Brian shook his head, refusing to tell me.  
  
“I hate surprises.” I reminded him.  
  
“You’ll like this one.” He promised. I just sighed. If I had a nickel every time I heard that… I’d probably be able to buy a few things from the dollar menu at McDonald’s. I didn’t ask him again.  
We came upon a beautiful brown gazebo, adorned with white roses and Super Nova lilies. My breath caught. He led me to the middle of the gazebo. Once we stepped inside, I saw the white Christmas lights that were hanging from the ceiling. It’s gorgeous. They’re twinkling against the darkening sky.  
  
“You did this for me?” I asked him, in quiet disbelief. He looked over at me and nodded, smiling.  
  
“I had a little help, but it’s for you. I wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve had so much going on and I thought that maybe this would help get you out of your head for a little while.” He explained. I smiled and did my best to ignore the burning sensation in my eyes.  
  
“It’s perfect. **_You’re_** perfect. I-I can’t believe you did all this.” I told him, as I walked around and touched the sweet-smelling flowers. I felt him slip his arms around my middle and hug me from behind. He rested his chin on the top of my head.  
  
“Do you like it?” He asked me, gently. I nodded.  
“I love it. You didn’t have to do all this.”  
  
“I wanted to and as long as you like it, it’s worth it. Sit down. There’s more.” He told me. He had me sit on one of the side benches along the wall. He pulled out a picnic basket that I didn’t notice before and crouched down in front of me. He unpacked two champagne glasses, a bottle of sparkling apple cider, three In-N-Out double cheeseburgers, a big slice of lemon cream cake, two plates and two forks.  
  
“You asked Oliver what my favorite foods were – didn’t you?” I asked him, giggling with excitement.He chuckled.  
  
“Is it that obvious?” He asked.  
  
“No,” I lied. He laughed. “You really know how to make a girl feel loved – don’t you?” I teased. He didn’t answer, but leaned in to kiss me instead. I locked my arms around behind is neck and kissed him back. I pulled away, reluctantly. “Is it safe out here?” I questioned, kicking myself for ruining the moment that he worked so hard for.  
  
“We’re fine. I talked to Doug before I started any of this. He has people out here with us. They’re not spying… just keeping an eye out in case anyone tries to try anything. Trust me – you’re safe.” He guaranteed.  
  
“I trust you.” I promised, before touching my lips back to his. He gripped my thighs and I ended up on his lap, on the gazebo floor. He gripped the back of my neck and held me closer to him. I nipped at his bottom lip with my teeth. He groaned and kissed me back, harder. We were getting hot and heavy, fast. I moved my mouth away from his and inhaled, greedily. He started kissing my neck, leaving my skin ablaze. “Food’s gonna get cold.” I breathed.  
  
“Let it.” He panted.  
  
“You went through all this work…” I tried to reason, as my brain was flooded with desire. I don’t even know why I’m fighting this.  
  
“And right now I want to kiss my sexy as hell girlfriend. Sue me.” He said, before capturing my lips in his tantalizing ones. That was it. I was done. He didn’t have to say anything else to try and persuade me. I'm clay for him to mold in his hands.  
  
“Then do it.” I gasped. And he did. Our mouths clashed with an insatiable need. Hands were everywhere. If it wasn’t for the fact that I knew we had people keeping an eye out for us and that they weren’t spying, I doubt I’d be comfortable with this. But, thankfully this isn’t the case.  
His hands were on my waist and then hands were everywhere. I felt his fingertips dance across my back, before unclasping my bra. I pulled on the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off. We pulled apart just long enough to discard his shirt and to get rid of my bra. I kept my dress, staying relatively covered.  
  
I maneuvered my lower half, so I could reach his waist and unbutton his jeans. He lifted me up and pushed his jeans down, followed with his boxer-briefs. Then, I was on my back and he was pulling off my panties with his teeth. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket and looked at me questioningly. I nodded. I wrapped my legs around his torso and pushed him onto his back.  
He sat up and rolled on the condom. He kissed my neck and I lowered myself onto his hard, awaiting cock. I paused, trying to get used to his size. It’s been awhile. Soon, the need to feel him move inside me, just became too much. He seemed to agree, because he was thrusting into my heat. I cried out.  
  
He fused our mouths together, swallowing my moans. I gripped his shoulders and moved my hips in time with his. He moved a hand in between us and started massaging my sensitive nub. I’m not going to last long. At the rate that he’s going, I doubt he will, either.  
  
All too soon, I felt the familiar tightening feeling my stomach. I dug my nails in his back and he gripped my side tighter. His fingers moved sinfully fast and I was thrown into my release. I grunted and moaned his name. He moved harder and faster. It wasn’t long until he came.  
  
I leaned against him, trying to catch my breath. He pushed against my back, so I was sitting up straighter. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he was rubbing his face against my still clothed chest. I giggled.  
  
“Wow,” I sighed. He nodded, still not moving.  
  
“I didn’t plan on that happening.” He admitted.  
  
“That makes two of us – not that I’m complaining.” I told him. He laughed. I moved off of him and found a napkin in the basket and cleaned up with it, before setting it down. It didn’t take me long to find my discarded undergarments. I pulled on my underwear and contemplated how I was going to put my bra on without flashing anyone passing by. Before I came up with anything, Brian turned me to face him and pulled the straps of my dress down. He had a blanket blocking us from view, which I’m guessing was for the picnic. I smiled, gratefully, and fixed my clothes.  
  
Brian pulled his shirt back on and cleaned himself up. He threw the trash away in a nearby garbage bin. I laid the blanket out and we started eating. And let me tell you, damn did the food taste better after sex. I was not complaining. At all.

* * *

We stayed in the gazebo for a couple of hours, just talking. It was nice, just to enjoy the night that he planned out for us. We star-gazed for awhile, before calling it a night.  
  
For one night, everything was perfect.


	69. Planning is Everything

Chapter Sixty-Nine:

* * *

**Adam’s POV**

Everything is coming together quite nicely. There isn’t a single detail that isn’t going according to plan. I can’t say that I expected anything less. My plans almost always go according to plan. I’m meticulous with every detail. If you want something done right, you have to be. You cannot leave any room for error. If you let anything catch you off-guard, things can get messy. I don’t like messy, unless I’ve planned for it. I’m always the one in control and I plan on keeping it that way.  
Derek has proved useful – for now. He’s given me some insight on new ways to get under my daughter’s skin. I have to say, for a coward, he’s very inventive.  
  
I’m sure that he’ll outlive his usefulness. When the time comes, I’ll give cut that loose end. I have no qualms about killing the man who forced himself on my child – especially without my person. Under no circumstances is alright to do that to another man’s child. There are limits. There are rules. Without rules there is only chaos. Chaos is not tolerable.  
  
Lynn is a completely different story. She’s never been predictable – now is no exception. She’s made it clear that she wants no part in my schemes. She just wants Doug, after I’m finished. She’s attractive – yes. As hot as she is, her insanity is at least double that. She’s self-serving and takes the world by the balls. That’s what attracted me to her in the first place. We wanted the same things.  
  
We never would have worked. She thrives on havoc and I on control. We worked short-term. I’m a sadist. I know that. I take pleasure in breaking people. Lynn is one of the rare few that I couldn’t really break. She would bend for me, gladly. As long as I kept her happy, I never ran into any problems.  
  
But, after a while, it didn’t do it for me. I needed someone who I could make fear me. That’s where Lydia came in.  
  
I never expected to have kids. When Lynn told me that she was knocked up, no one was surprised more than me. Our condom broke and we had a baby. We were only together for a year, before Lynn got pregnant. Both of us were young, but neither of us wanted to kill our own flesh and blood.  
  
When Lydia was old enough, I just couldn’t help myself. The possibility of hurting her was just too tempting. I was able to control myself while she was too young. But, one day, my resolve snapped. I **_needed_** to cause her pain. I **_had_** to see her cry. I **_craved_** her tears. She broke so beautifully.  
  
Lynn pretended that she didn’t know what was going on. She had no issues taking her to the hospital or covering up her injuries for me.  
  
Lydia was an unnaturally well-behaved child. She tried so hard to please us. It was entertaining to see. A big part of me was proud to be a father. Who better to help repopulate the earth? Any child of mine was going to be exceptional and Lydia didn’t disappoint.  
  
She was bright and insatiably curious. She took pleasure in knowing how things worked – how people worked. She wasn’t like anyone else I’ve met. That’s why breaking her was so much sweeter.  
  
Lynn surprised both of us one day, when she told me that things had to stop. She was worried that I would go too far one day and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. That’s ridiculous. I’ve never had a problem with controlling myself… Normally. She knew that she wasn’t parent of the year, but she couldn’t sit idly by and watch her only child die at my hands. She packed up Lydia and she left.  
  
I let them both go. I could understand her reasons. I didn’t question or push them. I’ve kept my distance and used other people to fulfill my need to control things and people. I would have honored her request and stayed away, but then she called me. And her offer was too enticing to refuse.  
  
Lynn asked me to come to California and help her scare our daughter into submission. She told me her reasons. I was surprised to hear from her at all. Apparently, she was worried that Lydia was going to ruin everything for her and she couldn’t have that. With Lynn, things are always about a man.  
  
As far as her exes, I’m hardly the worst. I think Derek takes the cake there. The things that Lynn let him do to her… disturb even me.  
  
After Lydia was committed to a hospital in New York, a Oliver’s father reached out to me. He explained the situation and what was going on. He had tried talking to Lynn, but she wasn’t hearing it. I had kept my distance, and I only broke my silence, because of the nature of the abuse that Lydia had suffered. That good-for-nothing bastard raped my little girl.  
  
I’m no saint and I don’t claim to be, but I would never rape a woman, regardless of the situation. I get off on pain, but even some things shouldn’t be violated. Call me an enigma.  
  
I flew to New York and paid Lynn a little visit. I told her that if she didn’t cut Derek out of her life and Lydia’s that I would kill her without any remorse. Was it a stretch of the truth? Yes, but it did the job. I asked Oliver’s father to deliver the message for me. I wanted to keep my hands clean of everything. He had no problem roughing Derek up a bit.  
  
As far as I know, Lynn kept that part a secret. I doubt she wanted anyone to know that she was ordered to do something and actually obeyed.  
  
When Lynn asked me to come to California, I had no idea that Derek was back in the picture. The fact that he came crawling to me, only made my plans for revenge so much sweeter. He’s bound to slip up at some point and when he does, I’ll be there waiting.  
  
My plans for Lydia are nearly ready. I’m waiting for a couple more things to fall into place and I’ll strike. She won’t suspect a thing and no one will see it coming. It will be the perfect crime. I don’t need to keep her. I just want her to stay broken. She’s come so far and overcome so much of her childhood. I can’t have that, now. Can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. The POV is going to be switching around a lot in the upcoming chapters. I have a lot of ground to cover and it's necessary for everything that's about to go down.


	70. She's Mine

Chapter Seventy:

* * *

**Derek’s POV**

  
I’ve been watching Lydia, when I can get away with it. Doug, that damn prick, always has her protected. At this rate, I’m wondering if we’ll ever get our window. We can’t take her, if she’s always surrounded.  
  
What I wouldn’t give to touch her again. I’ll never forget how soft her skin is or how luscious her hair smells. Her tears were always so delectable on my tongue. She fit me like velvety, fucking glove. It’s like she was made just for me.  
  
It’s not that I necessarily have a thing for children. The girls… they have to be special. I’ve looked, but never touched. I’ve always gotten off to pictures or videos… until Lydia.  
  
After I lost Lydia, pictures weren’t enough. I needed to live out my fantasies. If I went too long, I got a little manic. A man can only go so long without sexual gratification, before his resolve slipped. I’ve lost count on how many there have been since Lydia, but she’ll always be my favorite. After all, she was my first.  
  
When I found out that Lynn had a young daughter, it just made things that much sweeter. Lydia was beautiful and untouched. Even before I started touching her, she wasn’t comfortable around me. Children are observant that way.  
  
She would never stay in a room alone with me, until Lynn was present. I knew what I was doing. I was looking too long and hugging more than necessary. At first, the hugs lingered and I’d let my fingers brush her ass. One day, I ran into her and made sure to touch her chest, acting like it was a mere accident. I was smart about it.  
  
Lynn wasn’t home a lot. I knew that she wasn’t faithful and I didn’t care. I let her spend my money and she let me spend time with her daughter, as long as she wasn’t around to see it.  
I went into the bathroom while she was bathing one day and she screamed. I told her that it was alright, but she wouldn’t quiet down until I left. I started sneaking into her bedroom while she was sleeping and I’d touch her. She squirmed and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
I knew that she had said something to her mother, but Lynn brushed it off and told her to stop making up lies. It was almost as if Lynn was actually trying to believe what she was telling her daughter. What woman could admit to herself that she wasn’t satisfying enough for her partner, so he took his needs to her daughter? I don’t know the answer to that, but it definitely isn’t her.  
Lydia screamed and fought and it was glorious. It only made my conquest sweeter. I was the first man to ever be inside of her. No matter what changes in her life, that will remain the same. That’s a memory that I will forever cherish.  
  
Even though she’s older now, she’s still as seductive as ever. I came so close to having her again at the restaurant, but she’s feistier now than ever. She put up much more of a fight than I was expecting. She stopped being so defiant after I broke her in when she was a child. Something inside of her changed. She wasn’t the same girl that I used to know. She was a woman that blossomed, while I was forced to stay away.  
  
Had I been in her life longer, I don’t think I would have been able to help myself. She’s so ripe for the picking. I couldn’t stand it if I had to watch another man love her the same way I do. I need to make her remember – make her body remember – that’s she is mine. She will always be mine. If I do nothing else with my life, I want to make sure that she is ruined for every other man. I will have her again. I have to. I need her. I need her to remember.  
  
It’s only a matter of time. She will be mine, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get the rest of the chapters transferred onto this site within the next couple of days, but I have a bunch of other stuff that I'm working on. We'll see how that goes!
> 
> Comments would be lovely.  
> Anneryn

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be excellent.


End file.
